


glovarm/iskald

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 73,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Da Isak søkte på jobben som forsker ved frøbanken på Svalbard, var det for å komme seg bort fra Oslo. Bort fra morens vanvittige standpunkter og vekk fra de besettende tankene han hadde om kameraten sin. Han skulle fokusere på jobben, uten å distraheres av skitne tanker om personer med samme kjønn. Det fungerer veldig bra helt til jævla Even kommer.





	1. forskeren

Kroppen til Isak stivner og han holder krampaktig hardt fast i det iskalde gelenderet når han hører stemmen bak seg. Hele han blir vinglete og myk som gele. Han tar tak i gelenderet med den andre hånden også og snur seg.

Han ser rett inn i det dype, rolige, smilende blikket til Even. «Halla Isak!»

«Heihei» svarer Isak og får frem et slags smil.

«Jeg skal bare måle lysforholdene og finne noen bra kameravinkler før vi filmer i morgen» sier Even.

«Eh så bra da. Jeg skal bare ned å se over alt en gang til, så jeg er sikker på at jeg har full oversikt.» Isak vet ikke hvorfor han blir så varm i ansiktet av å si noe så praktisk.

Even smiler bredt og løfter øyenbrynene. «Men da skal vi jo samme vei, da.»

Isak nikker og flirer keitete. Han slipper gelenderet og følger etter Even. Han tar tak i gelenderet igjen mens de to tunge jerndørene blir låst opp. Så går han etter Even gjennom den hundre meter lange korridoren bort til laben på dirrende ben. 

Isak kjenner blikket til Even fysisk på hele kroppen mens han går rundt i laben med notatblokka si. Han hadde egentlig tenkt til å lage seg noen notatkort, men i stedet går han bare vilkårlig rundt og noterer random ting ned på blokka. Han åpner og lukker skuffer helt meningsløst og fikler med alt som ligger i skuffene. Det er umulig å konsentrere seg når han kjenner Evens blikk som en laserstråle mot huden.

«Du Isak?» sier Even og Isak skvetter himmelhøyt.

«Eh ja?»

«Kunne du bare stått borte ved benken der et minutt? Vil bare måle lyset og finne ut hvor kameraet skal stå.» Even peker på benken foran han.

«Emm, ja selvfølgelig. Her eller?»

Even kommer bort til han. Isak smelter i Evens hender mens han blir ført stødig til den rette posisjonen. Even ser på han med et litt slørete blikk. «Her. Det blir bra. Kan du bare stå her litt?»

Even går noen skritt unna og ser på Isak gjennom kameraet. Han går enda et skritt tilbake, justerer linsa og setter en hvit teipbit på gulvet. Han setter fra seg kameraet og tar fram et lite apparat fra bagen sin, før han kommer bort til Isak. Han kommer så nærme at Isak gisper og blir varm og skjelven i hele kroppen. Even holder opp apparatet ved siden av ansiktet hans og noterer noen tall i en liten blokk. Han står fortsatt like nært når han ser ned på Isak med halvåpne øyne og slipper kjeven så de fyldige leppene glipper fra hverandre. 

Even trekker pusten dypt. «Er du nervøs for i morgen eller?»

Isak ser opp i de slørete, men gnistrende blå øynene. «Nghh hehe…neida…det går nok bra..» stammer han og svelger tungt.

«Jeg lover det går bra. Bare vær deg selv. Vær helt chill» sier Even og smiler det vanvittig vakre smilet sitt. 

 

De har bare kjent hverandre i fire dager. For Isak har det vært fire dager med høy puls og en ansiktsfarge som har vekslet mellom ulike rødtoner, og en stemme som plutselig har bestemt seg for å gå tilbake til stemmeskiftet. Isak er helt ute av seg selv, ute av komfortsonen sin og ute av kurs. 

«Du er så fin Isak. Ja i kameraet asså. Det her kommer til å bli veldig bra» sier Even med den lave, dype stemmen sin. 

Isak kommer med et lite hikst. Han stirrer fortsatt langt inn i de blå øynene til Even, som om han er hypnotisert. Evens lepper er så nærme nå, og de kommer enda nærmere. Et tiendedels sekund kommer tungespissen til syne for å fukte de fyldige leppene.

Isak fryser til is av synet. Han kjemper en intern krig med seg selv om enten å la seg drive med, eller redde restene av fasaden sin. Han løfter notatblokka si og holder den opp mellom dem. Han stirrer overdrevet på blokka. «Jeg er ferdig her for i dag. Er det noe mer du trenger meg her for?»

Even sukker. «Ja… Nei da. Jeg er ferdig jeg også.» 

«Flott, da ses vi her i morgen tidlig klokka ni, da» mumler Isak og forter seg mot døra med notatblokka foran skrittet.

«Faen, faen, faen, faen» går som et mantra gjennom hodet hans mens han går gjennom den lange korridoren mot utgangen. Mantraet fortsetter mens han hutrer seg over plassen og inn i brakka si. Han kaster fra seg notatblokka på bordet og slenger seg ned på senga med armen foran øynene.

Buksa er plutselig for trang og ukomfortabel. Han rødmer og banner mens han åpner den bulende buksesmekken. Igjen har kroppen hans bedratt den rasjonelle hjernen. Igjen får kroppen med seg hjernen på å gjøre ting rasjonaliteten hans har bestemt seg for å ikke gjøre. Å la tankene fråtse i skitne fantasier om Even, mens hånda hans mer enn villig stiller opp for å lette trykket på hans mest bedragerske kroppsdel. I et par minutter lar han seg rive med av kåthet og pirrende fantasier.

Idet han kommer, innhenter forlegenheten og skammen han umiddelbart. Han rødmer mens han tørker av magen sin med dopapir. «Jævla Even!» freser han ut i mørket, før han skyller ned dopapiret i do og setter på dusjen med veldig varmt vann.

Han dusjer lenge og skrubber hele kroppen, som for å vaske vekk skammen som rir han. Den som har ridd han siden før han kom i tenårene, fra første runk, når det var guttekropper som snek seg inn i fantasiene hans. Nå, som en 27 år gammel mann, med en imponerende tidlig gjennomført doktorgrad og full jobb som forsker, er han fortsatt dypt inne i skapet, om han i det hele tatt har kommet seg inn i skapet engang.

Det er lenge siden han skjønte at han tenner mer på gutter enn på jenter. Han tenner vel egentlig ikke på jenter i det hele tatt, men det har han aldri sagt høyt, og han har aldri vært i nærheten av å tillate seg selv å godta det. Han er helt med på de grove vitsene til den usexy forskergjengen. Både de om rumperyttere og de om kvinnfolk. Han har til og med kommet med en skrøne eller to om sex med fine damer selv. Her oppe skulle han jo slippe å tenke på det. Her var det jo ingen som kunne tenne han av noe kjønn uansett. Før jævla Even kom.

Han har vært på Svalbard i mer enn seks måneder, omgitt av et svært lite sexy forskerteam. En gjeng bestående av fem menn og to kvinner, alle i 50-60 årene. At fyren som skulle komme og lage dokumentarfilm om frøbanken skulle være så jævlig tiltrekkende, hadde Isak ikke kunnet sett for seg da han hadde latt seg overtale av sjefen sin til å være med i denne dokumentaren. Ikke i sin villeste fantasi. Og det passet veldig dårlig inn i planen hans.

Isak hadde fått beskjed om å hente filmfyren på flyplassen. Han hadde stått i ankomsthallen og sett etter filmfyren da en høy, slank og utrolig kjekk gutt kom ut gjennom dørene med store bager og kofferter på en bagasjetralle. Isak hadde slått blikket ned, men sneket seg til et langt blikk da gutten hadde passert han. Isak hadde kjapt fått en forestilling om at gutten måtte være ny student ved UNIS med all den bagasjen.

Strømmen av turister som kom ut i ankomsthallen hadde avtatt. Isak hadde angret på at han ikke hadde laget en sånn plakat med navnet på den han skulle møte, men det var ingen i hallen som så ut som de lette etter noen heller. Han gikk for å se utenfor. Den eneste som sto der var gutten med bagasjen, som sto og røyka og tasta på mobilen sin. Gutten hadde kikka opp fra mobilen og gitt Isak et lite smil. Isak hadde smilt sjenert tilbake og fortet seg inn i hallen igjen.

Et par minutter senere hadde gutten kommet inn igjen. «Eh unnskyld? Du er ikke tilfeldigvis her for å hente Even Bech Næsheim?»

Isak hadde sett vantro på gutten. «Jo. Er det deg?» Dette var langt unna hvordan han hadde sett for seg at en Even Bech Næsheim som skulle lage dokumentar om forskningsmiljøet ved frøbanken ville se ut.

Even hadde ledd og strukket fram hånden. «Haha det er meg. De sa det var en av forskerne som skulle hente meg, men du er vel kanskje en av studentene?»

Isak hadde kjent hvordan rødmen hadde steget i ansiktet. «Nei, jeg er en av forskerne. Isak Valtersen. Hyggelig.» Han hadde sett i gulvet mens de håndhilste.

Overraskelsen hadde bredd seg i hele Evens ansikt. «Er det du som er Isak Valtersen? Som skal være med i dokumentaren min? Asså, ikke noe galt i det, jeg bare så for meg en nordlending i 50 årene med stor bart.»

«Haha jeg så for meg Even Bech Næsheim som en 60 åring med brune cordfløyelsbukser, svett skjorte og firkantede briller. Velkommen til Svalbard, sorry at du måtte vente så lenge på sjåføren din.»

Even hadde ledd så det gikk ekko i hele hallen og ti tusen sommerfugler hadde bosatt seg permanent og på kort varsel i magen til Isak. 

 

Even har fått en egen brakke på brakkeriggen til disposisjon mens han holder på med dokumentaren. Selvfølgelig er Isak den Even søker seg til, som den som er nærmest i alder, og fordi de allerede har etablert en kødden tone helt siden de møttes på flyplassen. Isak føler seg som en idiot. Stammende og rødmende sier han hele tiden idiotiske ting foran Even. Bortsett fra den kvelden de drakk russervodka. Da hadde praten gått lettere og Isak hadde følt seg litt kulere. Han hadde klart å si hva slags musikk han likte, hvor han likte best å gå ut i Oslo og sånne ting. Uten å stamme og rødme for mye. Leppene til Even hadde sett enda mer fristende ut, og smilende enda mer bedøvende, men Isak hadde holdt seg chill hele kvelden.

I morgen skal de starte med filmingen. Isak lurer på hvordan i helvete han skal klare å stå oppreist foran Evens kamera og snakke om frøbanken. Han har skrevet side opp og side ned på forhånd om hva han skal si, et manus han var veldig fornøyd med for en uke siden, men nå har alt bare blitt et gjørmete søl i hodet hans. Han føler seg like veltalende som en mink i bur.

Han legger seg og prøver og sove, men nå som han har tatt brodden av det seksuelle begjæret for idag, er det andre ting som dukker opp i fantasien. Det blendende smilet til Even, de gnistrende, intense øynene, den dype stemmen, det varme, omsorgsfulle kroppsspråket. Alt det blir med inn i drømmeland. Han smiler og trekker dyna over hodet. Klarer for en gangs skyld å holde skammen og samvittigheten på avstand.


	2. misforstått

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for responsen på første kapittel!! <3

Isak våkner grytidlig og har ikke sjans til å sovne igjen. Han er dritnervøs for filmingen som skal begynne klokka ni. Etter å ha dusja og skifta klær et par ganger, går han nølende inn i spisebrakka. Han puster lettet ut over at ingen er der. Han lager seg en kopp pulverkaffe og en dobbelskive polarbrød med tubeost, som han spiser halvparten av og kaster resten. 

Etter frokosten går han bort i frøbanken selv om klokka bare er halv åtte. Han går stille gjennom den lange korridoren og håper at ingen har kommet enda. Han føler for å bare sitte for seg selv en stund og finne fram tingene han skal vise fram under intervjuet i fred og ro. Han åpner døra til laben lydløst og titter inn. Der sitter Even på kne foran kameraet sitt, fullt fokusert på det han driver med. Isak holder pusten og er på vei til å lukke døra igjen og gå, når Even snur seg og ser opp på han og vinker. 

Fantasiene som løp løpsk med han kvelden før, gjør det ikke noe lettere for Isak å se Even i øynene. 

«Halla! Du er tidlig ute» sier Even med et stort smil. 

Isak bare nikker og smiler sjenert. 

«Jeg har ordentlig kaffe på termosen der hvis du vil ha» sier Even og peker på benken.

 

De sitter på klappstoler foran lab-benken med hver sin kaffekopp. Isak snuser inn duften fra koppen sin. «Mmmm jeg har bare drukket pulverkaffe siden jeg kom hit… det her er kaffehimmelen ass!»

Even ler. «Fikser ikke pulverkaffe jeg ass. Må ha ekte vare.»

Isak tar en stor slurk og sukker salig. «Jeg skjønner jo nå at jeg har tatt til takke med fake altfor lenge.»

De ler og Isak glemmer nesten hvor klein situasjonen er. Helt til Evens hånd streifer hans. Han kjenner rødmen stige i ansiktet, og han får kaffen i vrangstrupen så han begynner og hoste voldsomt.

Even lener seg over og klapper han på ryggen, noe som får han til å hoste enda mer. Når han endelig klarer å slutte og hoste, ligger fortsatt den store, varme hånda til Even på ryggen hans. Isak prøver fortvilt å huske hvordan man puster. Prøver å trekke pusten dypt inn og ut. Even setter det dype, blå blikket i han. Det gjør at pusteforsøket mislykkes totalt og han setter i gang å hoste og hikste igjen. Han reiser seg og lener seg inntil benken til han klarer å puste igjen. 

Plutselig står Even foran han med ansiktet hans i hendene sine og de vakre, blå øynene er fulle av bekymring. «Isak, går det bra med deg, eller?»

«Det går bra. Tror jeg fikk en kaffedråpe i halsen bare» piper Isak.

Even smiler og stryker tommelen over kinnet hans. Han løfter blikket og blir fanget av øynene som har tatt pusten fra han siden første gang de møttes. 

 

Når Isak puster normalt igjen, er ansiktet hans fortsatt omgitt av to store, varme hender. Nå er Even den som ser usikker ut. «Mmm du Isak, jeg… du… du gjør noe med meg. Og jeg føler at… kanskje du føler noe… også..?»

Isak stirrer inn i det blå, blottlagte blikket. Noe rakner inni han. «Even…jeg..»

Leppene han har fantasert om så mange ganger er nærmere hans enn noen gang. Han har fortsatt gåsehud på ryggen etter Evens hånd. Evens hender brenner han i ansiktet. Han kjenner at øynene blir slørete. Det er knusktørt i halsen og munnen. Han fukter leppene for å si noe, men det eneste som kommer ut er et lavt stønn. 

Det er det som skal til for at avstanden mellom dem lukkes. De myke leppene til Even legger seg florlett over hans. Venter der til Isak presser leppene sine imot og begge trekker inn et sukk gjennom nesen. Even åpner munnen varsomt og lar tungen gli over underleppa til Isak. Det får det til å krible ned igjennom ryggraden, ned til tærne og opp igjennom buksebeinet til Isak. Han åpner munnen og møter Evens søkende tunge. Det er så mykt og vått og deilig. Det føles som om han smelter. Smelter ned til en prikkende, sitrende dam. I to himmelske sekunder, før de hører en tung jerndør slå igjen i det fjerne. Isak snur seg vekk og hopper unna Even.

 

Hjertet hans dundrer i brystet av opphisselse, men skamfølelsen som trenger seg på blir sterkere. «Du må ha misforstått. Jeg er ikke homo heller!» sier han strengt og går mot døra. 

Even hever øyebrynene og tar seg til leppene, som for å sjekke om kysset faktisk skjedde. «Å herregud, Isak jeg beklager! Sorry, sorry!»

«Det er chill, ikke tenk på det» sier Isak før han går ut av laben og lukker døra etter seg. 

 

Han løper innover i korridoren mot hvelvene. Han får akkurat kastet seg ned bak en frøkonteiner idet den andre slusedøra i enden av den lange korridoren slår igjen. Han presser hodet inntil konteineren og drar bena oppunder seg. Hører lyden av skritt som nærmer seg. Puster lettet ut når skrittene stopper foran døra til laben og det blir stille. 

Han presser hodet ned mellom knærne og legger armene over. Hikstet som slipper ut gjennom leppene gir gjenklang i hele anlegget. Hele han rister og tårene triller. Et vidt spenn av følelser tar over kroppen. 

Mest av alt er han trist. Trist for at alle de vidunderlige følelsene som hadde flommet igjennom han i de fantastiske sekundene kysset hadde vart, representerer alt han innerst inne ønsker seg, men ikke kan få. Trist av utrykket i Evens øyne da han ble avvist. 

Han er sint. På verden for at det ikke er greit å være tiltrukket av en person av samme kjønn. Sint på seg selv for å være tiltrukket av menn. Sint for at han ikke kan ha mot nok til å si til Even at han føler det samme. 

Han er redd. Redd for å aldri få lov til å elske og bli elsket. Redd for at de duste kollegaene hans skal se følelsene hans for Even. Redd for at de skal komme med noen av de motbydelige rumperytter-vitsene sine foran Even. Mest av alt er han redd for å gi etter for følelsene og legningen sin. Moren hans ville aldri tilgitt han.

Han er opphisset og hele kroppen hans er vekket av en lyst han aldri har kjent maken til. Aldri har han kjent noe så deilig som når de myke leppene og tungen til Even møtte hans. 

Han er skamfull. For alt han er bak sin rasjonelle tankegang. 

 

Han fisker opp hodetelefonene fra lomma på kjeledressen. Trykker på en random låt på en av spillelistene sine på Spotify i et desperat forsøk på å tenke på noe annet. Så legger han hodet mellom knærne igjen og lar Snoop Dogg med «drop it like it’s hot» legge til enda et malplassert, ironisk element til situasjonen.

Han sitter 100 meter inn i fjellet på Svalbard og gråter etter å ha fått sitt første kyss av noen han faktisk har følelser for. Sterkere følelser enn han har hatt for noen andre. 

 

Han søkte på denne jobben for å komme seg vekk. Det var to grunner til at han ville komme seg vekk fra Oslo. Det ene var at han ble mer og mer ødelagt av de håpløse følelsene han hadde for kameraten sin. Den heterofile bestekameraten som er sammen med hans beste venninne, og nå også har baby på vei.

Den andre grunnen var moren hans. Hun er dypt religiøs, og så lenge han kunne huske har hun hatt sterke meninger om hvor fælt og unaturlig homofili er. Det har for lengst blitt en kampsak for henne. Opp igjennom har hun vært med på å arrangere demonstrasjoner mot at homofile skulle få være prester, mot at homofile skulle få gifte seg, og Gud forby; få adoptere barn. Selv om slag etter slag ble tapt, var hun like innbitt. 

Han har alltid trådd litt forsiktig rundt moren sin. Hun er veldig ustabil psykisk, og han har vært vitne til mange sammenbrudd. I andre enden har han vært vitne til at hun går litt vel høyt opp i kampsaken sin. Hun kan snakke i timevis med glødende iver om hvor syndig og forkastelig det er å være homofil. Hun er en av de som er overbevist om at homofili kan kureres med forbønn og ved å underkaste seg Gud. De siste månedene han var hjemme, hadde hun blitt verre. Samfunnsdebatten om at staten skulle gjøre en innsats for å forhandle fram avtaler med flere land om like rettigheter for likekjønnede ved adopsjon, hadde fått henne til å se rødt. Selv om homofile hadde hatt retten til å bli vurdert som adoptivforeldre i mange år, hadde dette blitt betegnet som en 'papirrettighet,' i og med at så få land tillot likekjønnede å adoptere. Hun hadde vært rasende og oppgitt. Startet en Facebook-kampanje, arrangert demonstrasjonstog og blitt intervjuet på TV. 

En uke før han reiste ble forhandlingsplanen vedtatt. Det hadde gjort henne helt krakilsk. Selv om han ikke bodde hjemme hos henne lenger, fikk han både telefoner, uendelig mange meldinger og mailer om hvor ille dette var.

 

Han hadde vært så letta da han satte seg på flyet. Nå skulle han være der oppe i ingenmannsland og slippe å forholde seg til noe av det. Han skulle bare fokusere på jobben. Slippe å forholde seg til de belastende og samvittighetskvelende følelsene av sjalusi som ufrivillig dukket opp hver gang han var sammen med Jonas og Eva. Slippe å føle seg som en liten dritt hver gang moren åpnet kjeften. Bare ha seg selv å tenke på. Ingen distraksjoner. Det hadde funka bra. Helt til nå.

 

Mens han sitter der med hodet mellom knærne og hører på Snoop, kjenner han plutselig et nærvær. Han løfter hodet og ser rett inn i øynene til Even som sitter på kne foran han og ser skamfull ut. 

Isak drar ermet på kjeledressen over ansiktet for å tørke tårene og trekker hodetelefonene ut av ørene. Frostrøyken fra pusten deres legger seg som en tåke imellom dem. 

«Isak, jeg er så lei meg. Jeg misforsto nok fordi jeg så gjerne skulle ønske at det var gjensidig. Tro meg, det der kommer aldri til å gjenta seg. Jeg skjønner hvis du ikke vil snakke med meg nå, og at du sikkert hater meg… men jeg ville bare få sagt unnskyld.» 

Isak snufser og rister på hodet. «Jeg hater deg ikke» sier han med tynn stemme.

Even slipper skuldrene noen centimeter ned. «Nei?»

Isak ser ned på de iskalde fingrene sine som fikler med ledningen til hodetelefonene som fortsatt spiller musikk. «Nei. Og det er ikke sikkert at du misforsto heller… Jeg bare… Jeg klarer ikke…»

Even ser på han med en ørliten lettelse i blikket. «Du trenger ikke å si noe mer. Du kan hvertfall føle deg trygg på at jeg ikke kommer til å pushe deg noe mer.»

Det snører seg rundt hjertet til Isak. Han nikker sakte.

Even reiser seg. «Og slapp av, Isak. Det hender at jeg begynner å gråte av Snoop også.»

Isak blir tatt av et øyeblikks forvirring før han skjønner at Even kødder. Et lite smil trenger seg fram over leppene hans. «Haha dust!» mumler han.

Even snur seg for å gå. «Jeg går og sier fra til de andre at det ikke blir noe filming på laben i dag. Jeg må jo utnytte det fine lyset til å få filmet fra utsiden.»

«Er det fint lys? Jeg la ikke merke til det» sier Isak og tørker nesen med kjeledressermet. 

«Vet ikke, men det er det sikkert» sier Even med et forsiktig smil og går mot laben.

Isak blir sittende igjen med en glovarm følelse i kroppen. Han merker ikke at han egentlig skjelver av kulde i den iskalde korridoren.


	3. russervodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, her kommer et lite kapittel til. Klarer liksom ikke helt å ha det på vent når jeg først har skrevet det:)  
> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene på de første kapitlene<3 Jeg blir helt rørt:')

Når Isak kommer inn i spisebrakka til middag, er alle der. Alle unntatt Even. De andre ler høylytt og forteller skrønehistorier og dårlige vitser som vanlig. Isak henter seg et brett med blek fiskegrateng og setter seg på den faste plassen sin ytterst ved bordet. 

Han sitter i sine egne tanker og følger ikke med på hva de andre snakker om. Ikke før han hører at de nevner Even. 

Oddvar stryker hånden over den enorme barten sin og lener seg inn over bordet. «Æ har snakka med søstera mi. Ho som jobbe i NRK» sier han med dempet stemme. De andre lener seg nærmere for å høre. «Ho kunne fortæll at han Even hadd praksis hos dæm da han gjekk på filmskoln. På den tida han var dær hadd han gjort så mykje rart. Tel slutt hadd det beint fram klikka før fyrn. Det var på hængende håret at han ikkje spolert ei vektig produksjon han va assistent på, så han fekk fyken ifra praksisstellinga. Søstera mi va reint sjokkert over å hør navnet hannes i bransjen igjen. Og ho sa nu at de hørres vældig useriøst ut at han e hær aleina for å lag dokumentarfilm. Æ trur vi ska følg litt med på han dær fyrn. Kæm e det egentlig som har godkjænt at han ska film hær?

De andre måper. Gunnar nikker alvorlig. «Han virker jo mildt sagt litt spesiell han fyren der. Det er vel sjefen sjøl som har godkjent filminga, men dere veit jo hvor pr-kåt han er.

Rogers øyne er vidåpne av sladderlyst. «Ja, for faen, har dere merka det blikket på han Even? Litt intenst, eller? Det er noe som ikke stemmer med han fyren der altså. Blir ikke overraska om han er homse heller. Har dere sett hvordan han glaner på Isak?» Han setter opp et overdrevet, stirrende, «opphisset» fjes. 

Oddvar klapper Isak på skuldra. «Hold nu kjæft Roger! Ser du ikkje at du skræm guten? Stakkar liten. Slapp av du Isak, vi ska nok pass på dæ.»

Isak ler med, men inni han koker raseriet og sorgen. 

Når Even kommer smilende inn i spisebrakka, oppfører alle seg normalt. Praten og latteren går rundt bordet om alt og ingenting. Isak er helt kvalm. Han kaster den halvspiste fiskegratengen sin i søpla og går til brakka si. 

Han legger seg på senga og stirrer uttrykksløst opp i taket. Han er sint, lei seg og skuffa. Hvordan kan tilsynelatende oppegående, høyt utdannede mennesker være så lite reflekterte og så fulle av fordommer? Han får en befriende, men litt skremmende tanke om at han ikke vil være, eller bli som dem. Han gråter seg i søvn med Even i tankene. Fine, gode Even som er hyggelig og hjelpsom mot alle, men som alle snakker dritt om bak ryggen til.

 

Han merker at Even holder seg litt unna han. Det er ingen lange blikk, ingen flørtende tilnærminger. Even holder seg på en helt profesjonell linje når de snakker sammen. Det er ikke til å holde ut.

På lørdagen er alle kollegene samlet i fellesrommet. Russervodkaen står på bordet og DDE truer med å sprenge høyttalerne. Isak er allerede ganske brisen når Even kommer inn. Even får en vodka-redbull i hånda og dumper ned på den eneste ledige plassen, som er ved siden av Isak i sofaen. «Halla, går det bra?» sier han litt anstrengt. 

Isak trekker pusten dypt. «Det går bra. Var redd du ikke skulle komme jeg nå» sier han og ser på Even med et brisent glis. 

Isak bøtter nedpå vodka-redbull som om det var saft. For hver drink blir avstanden mellom han og Even mindre. Isaks øyne hviler tyngre og tyngre på Evens lepper mens de prater. Plutselig stryker Isaks hånd oppover Evens rygg under genseren. «Fy faen Even, det kysset… hmmm.»

Even drar hånda til Isak over skulderen sin og trekker han opp fra sofaen. «Da er det natta for deg!» sier han og støtter opp Isaks sjanglende kropp. «Jeg skal følge deg til brakka di.»

Resten av gjengen er så fulle at de ikke legger merke til at Even drar med seg Isak ut. Isak klenger seg inntil Even mens de går over plassen. 

Even får Isak i seng, men så blir han dratt ned med overraskende krefter fra den overstadig fulle gutten. «Bli her litt da» snøvler Isak. 

Even legger seg ned helt på kanten av senga, men Isak velter over og legger både armen og beinet rundt han. «Fy faaaen Even, jeg tenker på deg heele tida»

«Isak…»

«Det kysset, fy faen jeg bare..mmmm»

«Isak, vær så snill»

«Even, du er det diggeste mennesket jeg noen gang har sett!»

Even stryker Isak over håret, løfter varsomt vekk armen og beinet og vris seg løs. Han reiser seg og brer dyna over Isak. «Det man sier i fylla, blir i fylla» hvisker han og stryker Isak over kinnet før han går mot døra. 

«Du er så jævlig deilig, Even!» snøvleroper Isak idet Even går ut døra.

 

Isak våkner opp med fylleangst fra helvete. Panikken legger seg iskaldt rundt ryggraden ettersom minnene fra gårsdagen hopper på han i tur og orden. Det er langt utpå formiddagen før han klarer å bevege seg uten å spy. 

Eter dusj og tannpuss nummer to, karder han seg bort i spisebrakka. Da er det allerede sent på ettermiddagen. Han må bare finne ut hva kollegaene har fått med seg fra kvelden før, og forsikre seg om at Even ikke har sagt noe om det som skjedde i brakka. Han tror egentlig ikke Even ville gjort det, men fylleangsten hans gir ikke slipp på frykten. 

Roger, Gunnar og Oddvar henger over bordet i spisebrakka. De ser ut som de er minst like fyllesyke som han. Det virker som de husker lite eller ingenting av kvelden før. Isak later som han ikke husker noe han heller, men han husker alt og han er så takknemlig for at Even reagerte som han gjorde. Fyllenervene hans hadde nok vært av et helt annet kaliber om Even hadde tatt imot invitasjonen hans. 

«Hvor er han sprø filmfyren a? Kan ikke huske at han var der med oss i går kveld heller» sier Roger. 

«Jo, han var der i hvertfall en stund. Du prata med han, gjorde du ikke det, Isak?» sier Gunnar og ser på Isak, heldigvis uten sensasjonslyst i blikket. 

«Eh jo, eller jeg husker faktisk ikke helt. Ble litt dårlig, så jeg måtte bare gå og legge meg.»

«Han Even fór tidlig i morrest med ATV’n. Han sku opp på platået og film. Han sa han sku vær der oppe tell i kvæld. Han håpa på å få filma nokka nordlys» sier Oddvar. 

«Da er du hvertfall trygg for i dag da, Isak» ler Roger og de andre ler med.

Isak kjenner at det brenner i kinnene. De andre bemerker rødmingen og sier at han ikke har noe å være flau for. Men han er ikke flau. Han er illsint. Han har lyst til å kaste kaffekoppen sin i veggen og skrike at de skal dra til helvete. Han har lyst til å gi Roger en knyttneve midt i det stygge trynet hans. Men han gjør ingen av delene. 

«Ugh, jeg er klein jeg ass. Jeg går og legger meg igjen» sier han og går mot døra. 

De andre sier noe om Oslofolk og russervodka og ler rått. Isak smeller igjen døra bak seg. 

Det er tussmørkt når han står ute på plassen og ser opp mot platået. Han får øye på et lite, oransje, blafrende lys som bare kan komme fra et bål. Isak hutrer seg inn i brakka si, legger seg på senga og drar dyna over hodet. Han drømmer om å sitte ved bålet sammen med Even og se utover Isfjorden og innover i Adventdalen. 

Så tar fylleangsten overhånd igjen og drukner han i skam og frykt. Han skjønner ikke hvordan han skal klare å face Even etter gårsdagens fyllebetroelser. Skal han late som han ikke husker det, eller skal han krype til korset og be om unnskyldning? For han husker absolutt alt. Hvordan Even reddet han fra å drite seg ut foran kollegene da han hadde begynt å klenge og komme med intime betroelser i fellesrommet. Han kniper øynene sammen og prøver å riste av seg tanken på at han omtrent hadde kastet seg over Even foran alle sammen. «Åh takk takk takk» tenker han.

Han husker hvor omsorgsfullt Even fikk han i seng. Hvordan han hadde lagt seg litt unna da han ble dratt ned i senga. Hvordan han hadde stoppet Isak hver gang han begynte å si noe han ville angre på. Hvor varsomt og kjærlig Even hadde strøket han over håret og over kinnet.

Isak kaster seg rundt i senga og legger puta over hodet når han kommer på det siste han sa til Even. «Du er så jævlig deilig Even!» Ordene går som et langt ekko gjennom hodet hans. «Åh nei nei nei nei!»

 

Han vurderer muligheten for å finne en unnskyldning til å dra til fastlandet. Den er lik null. Han har vakter ved frøbanken i uoverskuelig framtid, og vikarer finnes ikke på denne arbeidsplassen. Dessuten har han forpliktet seg til å være med i denne jævla dokumentarfilmen til Even. Sjefen har vært på han om det helt siden henvendelsen kom. Han har til og med fått lønnsøkning for å gå med på å være frøbankens ansikt utad. I følge sjefen var han den perfekte for jobben. Ung, veltalende, smart og karismatisk var ordene sjefen hadde brukt. Da Isak signerte avtalen, hadde han ikke kunnet forutse hvordan personen som skulle lage denne dokumentaren skulle røske opp alle følelsene hans med rota.

Det mørkner ute. Isak setter seg ved vinduet i det mørke rommet sitt og ser opp mot fjellet. Et intenst blågrønt nordlys danser over platået. Isak ser for seg begeistringen i Evens ansikt og smiler. 

 

Klokka blir ett om natta før Isak hører ATV’en som triller inn på plassen utenfor. Da har han hatt hjertet i halsen i flere timer allerede. Isbjørnfaren er stor, og Isak har sett for seg mannen som entusiastisk og fokusert filmer nordlyset alene i isbjørnens territorium. Lyden av ATV’en får han til å ville løpe ut og kaste seg rundt halsen til Even og skrike til han at han aldri må dra opp dit alene igjen.

I stedet bruker han tjue minutter på å skrive meldingen «Unnskyld for i går. Håper du har hatt en fin dag.»

Det tar ikke et minutt engang før han får svar. «Ikke tenk på det Isak. Vi har vel alle sagt ting i fylla som vi ikke mener. Har hatt en magisk dag! Nordlys:D»

Isak har lyst til å skrive at han mente alt han sa, for fy faen så inderlig han mener det. I stedet skriver han «Det var rått nordlys! Glad du fikk se det, men glad du er tilbake igjen. Har vært litt bekymra. Isbjørn og sånn..»

«Åhh har du vært bekymret for meg:’) Jeg var forsvarlig bevæpnet, da. Har vært litt bekymret for deg også. Håpet egentlig at du ikke husket så mye fra i går kveld.»

«Jeg husker. Tusen takk for at du redda meg unna de andre og fikk meg i seng. Og sorry for resten.»

«Anytime;)»

Et bilde kommer opp og Isak trykker på det. Et lite bål i forgrunnen, lysene fra Longyearbyen nedenfor og sinnssyke mønstre av turkist og grønt nordlys over. «Magisk» står det under bildet.

«WOW!!!» skriver Isak tilbake. «Skulle ønske jeg var der sammen med deg» skulle han ønske han kunne skrive.


	4. gourmetmat

Dagen etter skal de få filmet intervjuet med Isak i laben. Det som ble utsatt den dagen de hadde kysset. Ikke det at det er noe mer avslappet stemning nå, men de er nødt til å komme i gang. 

Isak klarer å gjøre greit rede for formålet med frøbanken og om hvordan frø fra matplanter verden over finner veien hit til Svalbard for å bli forvart i hvelvene langt inne i permafrosten i fjellet. Han får sagt alt han hadde planlagt å si, men han føler seg langt ifra som den unge, karismatiske forskeren med glimt i øyet han vet at sjefen vil ha som frontfigur i denne dokumentaren. Han føler seg som en oversaklig, uttrykksløs tørrpinn av en nerd. Han gremmes over at det er Even som ser han gjennom kameralinsa.

Det er mildt sagt ganske anspent stemning og han vet at det er han selv som lager den. Even prøver hele tiden å få han til å slappe av. Prøver å få han til å smile og le. Isak prøver å få kontroll på kroppsspråket sitt. Prøver å slappe av og smile, men det er som om skuldrene er låst fast under ørene og smilebåndet har stivnet i en anspent strek.

 

Even ser på han med sympati i blikket. Isak ser at han skjønner hvor jævlig pinlig han syns dette er, og det gjør det ikke noe mindre pinlig. 

«Veldig bra» sier Even. «Det er mye her vi kan bruke. Mulig vi må filme noen flere klipp senere som vi kan legge til, men jeg tror vi sier at vi er ferdige for i dag.»

Isak puster lettet ut og setter seg ned på klappstolen ved lab-benken. Han er helt skjelven. 

Gunnar og Vivian som har vært med som en slags assistenter ser usikkert på Isak. «Skal vi vente på deg eller, Isak?» spør Gunnar. 

Selv om det er kleint å være alene med Even, er det enda kleinere at de to er der sammen med dem.

«Nei, bare gå i forveien dere. Jeg kommer snart. Må bare rydde tilbake greiene vi har brukt og sånn.»

 

Når de to kollegene er ute av døra, setter Even seg ved siden av han ved benken. «Hvordan går det egentlig? Jeg kunne jo se at du syntes det var ganske kleint..» sier Even med store, empatiske øyne.

Isak legger hendene foran ansiktet og rister på hodet. «Ahrgh herregud, jeg er jo helt ubrukelig!»

Even ser i gulvet og fikler med pennen han holder i hånda. Et minutts pinlig taushet føles som timer. Even kremter og tar tydelig sats. «Isak, jeg vet det er min skyld at stemningen mellom oss er så anstrengt. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne spole tilbake og slette det som gjorde at det ble sånn, men det kan jeg dessverre ikke. Jeg forstår veldig godt hvis du ønsker å trekke deg fra dette prosjektet.» Stemmen hans er så spak, og så langt i fra den stødige, dype røsten han vanligvis har. 

Isak ser på Even over fingrene sine. Han ser så trist og skyldtunget ut at Isak får vondt i magen. De vakre, blå øynene er blanke og ser på et punkt langt, langt borte, utenfor denne verden. Han ser plutselig så liten og usikker ut. Samvittigheten til Isak skriker av tanken på at det er han som gjør dette mot Even. At han får den flotte, selvsikre, blide mannen til å krympe ned til en usikker, skamfull gutt. Even fortjener ikke dette. 

«Det er jo ikke din skyld, Even. Det er mine følelser for deg som gjør at det blir kleint. Jeg har vært helt satt ut siden jeg så deg for første gang på flyplassen, men etter det kysset har jeg vært helt…» Han dekker ansiktet med hendene igjen. Han har aldri følt seg så blottlagt før. Han kapsler seg inn i den vante bobla si full av skam og dårlige erfaringer, og venter på hånet og lattersalven. Men den kommer aldri. 

Even trekker hendende hans bort fra ansiktet. «Isak, du vet at jeg føler akkurat det samme.»

 

Isak vet ikke hva han skal si. Gjengjeldte, uttalte følelser er ukjent terreng for han. 

«Vi trenger ikke snakke noe mer om det, Isak. Jeg skjønner jo at du syns det er vanskelig.» Even reiser seg og begynner å pakke sammen kamerautstyret. 

Isak nikker. Hendene dekker fortsatt ansiktet hans.

«Jeg er veldig glad for at du fortalte meg det, da. Begynte å bli alvorlig bekymra for antennene mine» sier Even med en usikker, liten latter i stemmen. 

Isak slipper hendene og blikket sitt ned i fanget med et sjenert smil om munnen.

 

Even virker litt rådvill. «Er det mye du må gjøre før du er ferdig her? Jeg er klar, så jeg kan gjerne hjelpe deg.»

Isak rister på hodet og reiser seg. Han legger de få tingene de har brukt tilbake i skuffene sine og lener seg til benken med flakkende blikk.

«Er du ferdig alt?» spør Even. Blikket hans er ømt og smilende.

Isak nikker. Forbanner seg selv for at han ikke klarer å få fram et eneste ord. 

«Skal vi gå å få oss noe middag da?»

Isak nikker igjen og følger etter Even ut døra. De går gjennom den lange korridoren uten å si et ord til hverandre.

 

«Ah, nå gleder jeg meg til middag ass. Den er så utrolig god den maten vi får her» sier Even og tar i håndtaket på første slusedør. 

«What??» utbryter Isak. «Den er jo helt… åh, du kødder…» 

Even smiler med hele ansiktet og kniser. Isak møter blikket hans og bryter ut i latter. En forløsende latter som Even slenger seg med på, og som gir gjenklang bortover hele den lange korridoren. 

 

Når de kommer inn i spisebrakka, blir det stille et halvt øyeblikk, før praten rundt bordet åpenbart skifter tema. Isak vet hvordan de er. Hvordan de snakker om de som ikke er til stede. Akkurat nå merker han at han driter litt i hva de har snakket om. De har helt sikkert fråtset i hvor dårlig han gjorde det på intervjuet, og spekulert i hvor vidt Even har prøvd å sjekke han opp da de var alene på laben. Han merker at den dype respekten han har hatt for disse folka har bleknet ganske drastisk.

Han og Even henter seg hvert sitt middagsbrett. Tyntflytende chili con carne og en slags kokt salat ligger i plasttallerkenen. Ved siden av står det et beger med brun fruktgrøt.

«Mmmm» sier Even lavt. De fniser til hverandre før de går til bordet og setter seg.

 

Middagen smaker like jævlig som den ser ut. Isak dytter den brune guffa av en fruktgrøt litt rundt i begeret med skjeen før han skyver den fra seg. Hverken han eller Even er med i diskusjonen rundt bordet, som nå handler om våpenloven på fastlandet. Isak får med seg at de mener at når det er lov til å bære våpen for å beskytte seg mot isbjørn her på Svalbard, bør det være lov til å bære våpen for å beskytte seg mot alle gærningene som farer rundt i gatene på fastlandet. Og med det faller respekten han hadde for dem enda et hakk ned. 

 

Even reiser seg, kaster den halvspiste middagen sin i søpla og setter brettet og glasset på oppvasktralla. «Jeg får gå og redigere litt jeg da. Ses i morgen» sier han med et nikk til gjengen rundt bordet før han forsvinner ut døra. 

Isak føler en dyp trang til å løpe etter han, men han blir sittende. Alle rundt bordet retter blikket mot han. «Hvordan går det med filmstjerna vår da?» ler Gunnar. «Har du fått noen telefoner fra Hollywood?»

Isak krymper seg av latteren som runger i brakka. Han vet det er deres form for humor, at han må tåle en spøk, men han er bare ikke i humør til å jatte med dem akkurat nå. Han gliser stivt og reiser seg. «Ja shit, jeg har åtte ubesvarte anrop fra Steven Spielberg. Får vel gå og ringe han tilbake. Snakkes i morra» sier han og smetter ut døra. 

Brakka hans er ikke det mest spennende stedet å tilbringe kvelden. Han veksler mellom å ligge på senga, sitte ved bordet og gå rundt på gulvet. Han setter på en film på laptopen sin, men klarer ikke helt å følge med. Klarer ikke å få ut av hodet tanken på at Even kanskje sitter og redigerer det jævlige intervjuet av han. 

Han tar opp telefonen sin. Skriver en melding. «Det intervjuet kan ikke ha blitt spesielt bra.» Vurderer å sende den til Even, men sletter den i stedet. Skriver ny melding. «Kan du sladde ansiktet mitt og legge på sånn stemmeforvrengning på det intervjuet?» Er rett ved å sende den, men ombestemmer seg og sletter den. Så piper det i telefonen. 

Melding fra Even. Han gisper. Venter lenge før han tør å åpne den. «Kommer til å få mareritt om den middagen. Er det noen bra spisesteder nede i byen?»

Isak fniser til telefonen sin. Skriver tilbake. «Jeg trodde du syns den maten vi får her var så utrolig god, jeg:)» 

Det piper kjapt tilbake igjen. «Ja, ikke misforstå, jeg spør for en venn. Jeg elsker tyntflytende chili con carne, kokt salat og misfarget fruktgrøt.»

Isak ler og trykker telefonen til brystet. Så skriver han tilbake. «Si til vennen din at jeg har hørt at det er flere bra spisesteder i Longyearbyen. Jeg har selvfølgelig ikke vært der i og med at vi får servert gourmetmat av ypperste klasse her i spisebrakka.»

«Haha sant. God natt Isak, sov godt! Snakkes i morra.»

«God natt» svarer han og blir liggende med telefonen tett inntil seg, som et barn med kosebamsen sin.

 

Dagen etterpå er det ingen filming. Isak jobber full dag og har det travelt med å registrere, sortere og plassere innholdet i en nyankommet frøkonteiner. Han ser ikke Even før han kommer inn i spisebrakka til middag. Når Isak kommer inn, sitter Even ved bordet og roter med gaffelen i det som skal være fiskeboller i hvit saus. Han sender Isak et lite glis og en tommel opp mens han nikker mot tallerkenen sin. 

Isak går for å hente maten sin. Han fniser for seg selv ved synet av fiskebollene som bader i en grå saus ved siden av sønderkokte poteter og raspede, visne gulrøtter. Desserten er semulepudding med et tykt lag med snerk oppå med klumpete rød saus. 

 

Han setter seg ved bordet og prøver å få med seg hva samtalen rundt bordet går i. Det er bare det vanlige, overfladiske pjattet og noen vitser han har hørt før, så han konsentrerer seg heller om å få i seg noe av maten. 

 

Så kremter Even høyt og kupper plutselig samtalen. «Jeg skal ned i byen. Er det noen som trenger noe?»

Han får bestillinger på snus, kjøttpålegg, godteri og røyk. De gir han penger og beskjed om hvilken butikk han må dra i og hvor han skal finne de forskjellige tingene.

«Hvis noen vil være med, så har jeg plass til én bakpå ATV’en» sier han sånn helt casual.

Isak har så lyst. Men kan han det? Hva tenker de andre da? Han kjenner at den deilige og skremmende følelsen av at han driter i hva de tenker kommer over han. «Tror jeg henger med jeg ass, hvis det er greit?» detter ut av munnen på han. 

«Ja, kult det» sier Even og går mot døra. «Er du klar om ti minutter eller?»

«Det skal jeg klare» sier Isak med et sug i magen.

Idet Even lukker døra, får Isak alle øynene rundt bordet på seg med ‘er det så lurt da’- blikk. Isak tar en stor skje av den motbydelige semulepuddingen og later som han ikke ser dem. 

Han reiser seg og setter brettet og glasset sitt på tralla og går rolig ut døra. Så løper han over plassen og inn i brakka si, skifter genser mens han pusser tenner og sprayer litt deo under armene. Han er ute av døra igjen akkurat idet Even starter ATV’en.

Even smiler til han og klapper på setet bak seg, og Isak hopper på. Even gasser og de kjører over plassen og ut mot veien. Isak kan ikke gjøre annet enn å lene seg framover og ta et godt tak rundt livet på Even.


	5. nordlys

Det er en fantastisk solnedgang som møter dem når de kjører nedover de svingete veiene mot byen. Even peker og hviner høyt. Himmelen er farget av sjatteringer i gull, rødt, oransje og gult. Isak lurer på om det alltid pleier å se sånn ut uten at han har visst det. Akkurat nå er det hvertfall noe av det vakreste han har sett. Det kan være farget av den deilige følelsen av varmen som stråler fra ryggen til Even, som han sitter tett inntil med armene rundt. Den svake duften han kjenner fra Even kan også ha noe med det å gjøre. Uansett hva det er, Isak blir fylt med en overveldende følelse av den vakre solnedgangen. 

 

Even svinger inn til Gammelkaia og stopper ATV’en. «Er det greit at vi stopper her litt? Det er så sinnssykt fin solnedgang, jeg har lyst til å få tatt noen bilder» sier han og fisker mobilen opp fra lomma.

«Ja, selvfølgelig. Kjør på!» sier Isak og ser med et smil hvordan Evens øyne sperrer seg opp og ser rundt seg.

«Wow det er vakkert ass! Se hvordan fargene speiler seg i fjorden!» roper Even mens han vinkler mobilen rundt og foreviger det han ser. 

«Ja, det er faktisk helt vanvittig, usannsynlig vakkert» hvisker Isak så lavt at Even ikke hører det. 

 

De setter seg ytterst på bryggekanten, dingler med bena og bare ser på solnedgangens farger. 

«Har du vært her før, eller?» spør Even. 

Isak vrir litt på seg. På de seks månedene han har vært på Svalbard, har han faktisk ikke vært mye utenfor frøbanken og brakkeriggen. Han har ikke tenkt så mye på det før, men akkurat nå føles det veldig flaut. «Nei. Synd å si det, men jeg har ikke det. Har egentlig ikke sett så mye av Svalbard.»

«Men hvordan endte du opp her på Svalbard egentlig?» spør Even og ser på han med oppriktig interesse i blikket. 

Isak vrir på seg og ser ned i vannet. «Hehe, nei det var vel for å komme meg vekk fra Oslo, for å være helt ærlig.»

«Hmm, jeg kjenner til den følelsen» sier Even og kaster en stein i vannet.

«Gjør du? Hvorfor ville du komme deg vekk da? Ahh… sorry, det har jeg ingenting med.» Isak krymper seg av spørsmålet sitt.

Even ser på han. «Det er helt chill. Hvor ærlig vil du at jeg skal være?»

«Så ærlig du vil egentlig.» Isak ser opp på Even. Ansiktet hans er enda vakrere i fargene av solnedgangen.

«Ok… Hvor skal jeg begynne..? Jeg føler at fortiden min innhenter meg hele tiden. Hver gang jeg føler at ting ordner seg og jeg kan legge alt bak meg, dukker det opp kjepper fra fortiden og setter seg i hjulene. Jeg har det bra og er stabil nå, har vært stabil i mange år, men jeg har noe som heter bipolar lidelse. Før jeg fikk meds som funka, og før jeg lærte meg å takle svingningene, gjorde jeg en del crazy ting når jeg var manisk. Asså, skikkelig, ordentlige crazy ting. Selv om jeg lever bra med sykdommen nå, så lar ikke folk rundt meg glemme det. De husker fortsatt de ville episodene jeg hadde for mange år siden. Ikke mine nærmeste da. De er chill, de kjenner meg. Men jeg vil jobbe med film, og bransjen er jo så jævlig liten og snever. Alt handler om hvem som kjenner hvem og hva man har gjort før, så la oss bare si at navnet mitt ikke klinger veldig bra blant den gjengen der. Det passet jo veldig bra at jeg hadde praksis i NRK under den verste manien jeg har hatt, for å si det sånn.» Even ser på han som om han har lagt hodet på huggestabben. Han ser engstelig og usikker ut for hvordan Isak skal reagere.

«Åh» sier Isak og ser i bakken, kvalm av tanken på at han allerede har hørt ryktene helt her oppe på Svalbard. Han vil gjerne si noe smart nå. Noe ekte som beskriver hva han tenker om Evens modige betroelse. Noe som berømmer Evens viljestyrke til å fortsette med det han ønsker å drive med, til tross for motgangen. Noe som kan si noe om at han ikke syns noe mindre om Even etter det han har fortalt. «Skulle ønske jeg var så modig som deg» er det han klarer å si.

Even ser overrasket ut. «Modig? Jeg er vel heller litt feig som stikker opp hit.»

«Men du får i hvertfall holde på med det du liker, da. Det står respekt av det.»

Even smiler. «Takkass! Enn du da? Hva er det du stikker fra?»

«Uff jeg vet ikke, jeg stikker av fra meg selv tror jeg.» Etter den første setningen revner det inni han og alt bare renner ut. Om moren hans og kampsakene hennes, om følelsene hans for Jonas, om skammen, samvittigheten og selvforakten. Om hvordan han bare måtte komme seg vekk fordi alt bare snørte seg sammen fra alle kanter.

 

«Jeg tror vi er to modige feiginger her oppe, jeg» sier Even og legger armen trøstende rundt Isak.

Isak hikster lavt og nikker. «Ja kanskje det.»

 

De sitter der og ser utover fjorden til tussmørket har tatt over etter solnedgangen. 

Isak sitter langt inn i armkroken til Even og ser opp på han. «Du, jeg tror kanskje butikken stenger klokka åtte.»

Even legger armen enda tettere rundt Isak. «Drit i det, vi drar bare innom bensinstasjonen rett borti her og kjøper det de andre skulle ha. Jeg trenger egentlig ikke noe. Har lyst til å sitte her en stund til, hvis det er greit for deg?»

Isak nikker og smiler ned i halsen på boblejakka. Han tør nesten ikke å bevege seg, redd for at armen rundt ryggen hans skal forsvinne. Sommerfuglene som bor i magen hans arrangerer full fest, med hjertet hans som basskasse. 

 

Isak får sett nordlyset danse over fjorden fra armkroken til Even. Det er noe helt annet enn å se det alene, og det gjør følelsen av å sitte der med Even enda mer magisk. Han kjenner overraskende nok ingen angst etter alt han har fortalt Even. Han føler nesten at hans egne betroelser bleknet litt i forhold til det Even hadde fortalt først, der den åpenbare tiltrekningen til gutter ikke engang ble nevnt i alt det vanskelige.

 

De sier ikke så mye mer, de bare sitter der tett inntil hverandre. Isak snuser inn duften av Even og sjøluft og kjenner på en følelse av trygghet og skjør lykke han ikke kan huske å ha kjent før. 

 

Det blir sent og kaldt før de reiser seg, litt stive og støle etter å ha sittet så lenge på den iskalde betongen. Even drar Isak inntil seg og holder rundt han. «Takk for at du ble med. Jeg er så glad vi fikk snakket sammen. Føler at jeg kjenner deg litt bedre nå. Og det var så digg å bare sitte her sammen med deg» sier han lavt rett ved Isaks øre.

Isak lukker øynene og kjenner hvordan han smelter av både ordene og den varme omfavnelsen. «Jeg er så glad jeg ble med.» Han hvisker det så lavt at han nesten ikke hører det selv, men Even må ha hørt han, for han slipper ut et lite sukk og hvisker «Det er jeg glad for å høre.»

 

Even tar et lite skritt tilbake, legger hendene på Isaks skuldre og ser på han med et lurt smil. «Vil du ha burger?»

«Burger?»

«Ja, Circle K- burger! Den er sikkert ikke like eksklusiv som maten på brakka, men..»

«Ja for faen, jeg vil ha burger!» ler Isak og de småløper bort til ATV’en. 

 

De sitter på Circle-K med hver sin superburger med bacon og chilimayo. De fniser til hverandre med munnen full og mayo i munnviken. For første gang tillater Isak seg å se på Even uten å slå ned blikket. Til og med i det grelle lyset på bensinstasjonen, ser han utrolig bra ut. Selv med håret til alle kanter, munnen full av mat, majones i munnviken og en dråpe ketchup på haka. De smilende øynene, den finskårede, lille nesen, de store hendene som holder rundt burgeren. Isak vet med seg selv at han ikke ser like bra ut der han sitter og sluker i seg burger med fettete fingre og flokete krøller. 

 

Isak holder et godt grep rundt Even når de kjører tilbake opp mot frøbanken. Det siste stykket opp de svingete veiene, drister han seg til å legge kinnet inntil den varme ryggen hans. Dette har vært den beste kvelden i hans liv. Å sitte i timevis i kulda på en kai, for så å spise superburger på Circle-K. Med Even. 

 

Det er mørkt i brakkeriggen når de kommer fram. Even stryker fingeren over hånda til Isak. «Vi ses i morgen, da» sier han lavt. Selv om det er mørkt, kan Isak tydelig se det strålende smilet.

Isak møter blikket hans og smiler tilbake. «Det gjør vi. Takk for turen.»

«Sov godt Isak!» hvisker Even.

«Natta» hvisker Isak og går motvillig mot brakka si. Han vil ikke at kvelden skal være over.

 

Even står og ser etter han helt til han har kommet inn. Før han lukker døra ser han silhuetten av Even som vinker i mørket, og han smiler og vinker tilbake. Idet han har lukket døra hviner han lavt og gliser med hele ansiktet. «Iiiiihhhhihii» 

 

Isak ligger i senga med et smil om munnen og tenker på kvelden med Even. Han kan nesten kjenne varmen fra armkroken, stemmen mot øret, funklingen fra de blå øynene, boblingen fra latteren. Når han kjenner etter har han ingen uro for hva kollegene tenker, det eneste han lurer på er hva Even tenker på nå. Den eneste uroen han kjenner er fra sommerfuglene som kjører nachspiel i magen hans. I morgen skal de filme inne i hvelvet, men ikke engang det bekymrer han noe særlig.

Plutselig er Even den som vet desidert mest om livet hans. Alle de innerste tankene han alltid har tenkt at aldri må komme ut. Likevel føles det faktisk ikke som noen trussel. Overraskende nok føles det som noen har løftet vekk et tonn med murstein fra skuldrene hans.

Han tenker ikke hvordan han skal ta det derfra, han tenker på hvordan det kriblet varmt gjennom hele kroppen da ha sto i tett omfavnelse med Evens sterke armer rundt seg i den kalde vinden på kaia. Med kroppen fylt opp til randen av søte og kriblende følelser, glir han inn i drømmeland.


	6. minus atten

Isak våkner overraskende uthvilt og blid. Han strekker seg og smiler av tanken på kvelden før. Han smiler til seg selv i speilet mens han pusser tenner, og smiler mens han dusjer.

Når han kommer ut fra badet, blinker det på telefonen hans. Melding fra Even. Det kribler i magen og han går en runde rundt seg selv før han åpner meldinga. «God morgen:) Oddvar lurte på hvorfor vi ble så sene i går, så jeg sa vi bare loka litt rundt nede i byen. Bare så du vet. Ses i hvelvet.»

Isak smiler til telefonen sin mens han skriver. «Takk for heads up. Var chill å loke rundt i byen da:) Ses i hvelvet.» 

Meldingslyden piper før han får lagt ned telefonen igjen. «Har ordentlig kaffe til deg;)»

 

Isak drar på seg kjeledressen og tar med seg noen av de tørre Bixit-kjeksene han har liggende. Han dropper spisebrakka og går rett til frøbanken mens han stapper innpå noen kjeks. 

 

Even sitter alene på laben og drikker kaffe når han kommer inn. «Jøss, kommer du så tidlig?» Han ser på klokka over døra. «Klokka er jo bare litt over sju.»

«Jeg fikk melding om at det var ordentlig kaffe her, så da klarte jeg ikke å vente» sier Isak og gliser. 

Even skjenker oppi en kopp kaffe og setter den fram til Isak. «Hehe det var vel det jeg håpet på.»

Isak setter seg og tar koppen med begge hender. «Åhh ordentlig kaffe…» 

Even ser på han og flirer før han tar en slurk av sin egen kaffe. De ser på hverandre over kanten av krusene med smilende øyne.

 

«Er du nervøs for filmingen eller?» spør Even. 

«Nei, jeg tror det skal gå greit. Jeg er vel kanskje ikke sånn helt komfortabel foran det kameraet da, men. Tror det skal gå bedre denne gangen.» 

«Jeg skal bare bruke det lyset som er der, og det blir ikke så lenge. Det blir bare det vi har snakket om. Du sier hvor vi er og snakker litt om hvordan frøene er lagret. Så er det et klipp hvor du bare går langs hylleradene og viser fram den eksempelkassen. Etterpå filmer jeg litt rundt i hvelvet. Det blir bare du og jeg der inne, og Vivian hvis du trenger henne til noe.»

«Jeg trenger ikke Vivian» svarer Isak fort. «Ja asså, det er vel ikke noe hun trenger å gjøre hvis jeg bare skal gå bortover. Vi skal jo ikke åpne noe annet enn den eksempelkassen, eller?»

«Nei jeg har ikke noe tillatelse til å åpne noe annet. Skal kun filme mellom radene.»

 

Isak kjenner en enorm lettelse over at han ikke trenger å ha noen av kollegene sine rundt seg når de skal filme. Nå som det ikke er fullt så anstrengt mellom han og Even lenger, føler han seg sikrere på at filmingen kommer til å gå greit. Nå er faren større for at han kan få fniseanfall og hjertebank av Even, men det ville faktisk ikke være like pinlig lenger, etter i går kveld.

 

Even sender melding til Vivian om at hun ikke trenger å være med på filmingen, så da er det opplest og vedtatt. Even og Isak skal være alene under filmingen i hvelvet. Isak får ilinger oppover ryggraden ved tanken.

De sier ikke så mye til hverandre mens drikker opp kaffen i termosen, men det er ikke trykkende stillhet heller. 

 

Even skyver koppen sin litt fram og tilbake og ser bort på Isak. «Skal vi bare begynne litt før, eller? Siden vi er her liksom. Eller har du noe du skal gjøre her først?»

Isak nikker og møter blikket hans. «Jeg er klar, jeg. Like greit å bli ferdig med det.»

 

Inngangen til selve hvelvene har en sluse, og man trenger flere nøkler for å komme inn. Vanligvis åpnes hvelvene bare et par ganger i året for å legge inn eller ta ut frø, men Even har fått tillatelse til å filme der inne. Even filmer med et håndholdt kamera når de låser opp med nøklene sine samtidig og kommer inn i den iskalde slusa. De åpner neste dør og atten kuldegrader slår mot dem. 

 

Even fikser litt på kameraet og viser Isak hvor han skal stå. «Er du klar?» 

Isak tenker igjennom hva han skal si. Det er litt grøt i hodet hans, men han nikker og gir tommel opp. Det lyser rødt på kameraet, og Isak smiler inn i det. «Nå er vi inne i det aller helligste….» sier han og knekker sammen i latter. Even ler så kameraet rister.

«Vi får vel ta den der om igjen» sier Even og prøver å ta seg sammen.

Isak kremter og rister litt på skuldrene. «Okey, jeg er klar.»

Idet han begynner å snakke, ser han at ansiktet til Even vrenger seg i kamp mot latteren. En kamp han taper, og han ler så frostrøyken står som en sky rundt hodet på han. «Sorry, sorry, sorry» hikster han frem.

Isak blir smittet av latteren, og de trenger minst fem minutter for å klare å komme seg igjen. Tre ganger til prøver de å holde seg alvorlige og få filmet dette første klippet. Hver gang mislykkes de totalt. Enten en av dem eller begge begynner å le hver gang. 

«Tror vi må vente litt med det klippet her, jeg. Vi kan jo bare begynne med det hvor du bare skal gå bortover mellom reolene. Det må vi vel kunne klare…?» sier Even fnisende.

Isak nikker og smiler enda litt bredere. «Høres ut som en god idé.»

 

Dette funker mye bedre. Isak skal gå bortover den 20 meter lange gangen mellom to reoler. Even skal filme både han og opp og ned langs de 2,5 meter høye hyllesystemene som er stappfulle av kasser med frø. Deretter skal han gå bortover den 15 meter lange kortsiden, så Even får filmet hvor mange hyllerader dette ene av to fryselagrene har. Isak trenger ikke å si noe, for stemmen hans fra det første intervjuet skal legges på. Innerst i den siste reolen skal han åpne en eksempelkasse og vise hvordan rundt 500 frø er pakket i forseglede aluminiumsposer, opp til 400 poser i hver kasse.

 

De klarer å gjøre dette klippet to ganger uten at noen av dem ler en eneste gang. Even er veldig fornøyd og Isak er lettet. Det var jo litt kleint å gå bortover og vite at Even filmet han. Han følte seg ikke veldig sexy i den blå og svarte, litt store kjeledressen sin heller. 

 

Even filmer litt på egenhånd. Han får filmet det tykke laget med rim på veggene, gradestokken som alltid skal vise minus atten grader, etikettene på kassene og andre detaljer som kan puttes inn i filmen.

 

«Ok, skal vi få tatt det siste klippet, da? Kanskje vi får det til denne gangen» sier Even og ser smilende på Isak med hevede øyenbryn.

«Tror det går bra jeg ass, er for kald til å le» flirer Isak. «Faen, nå er jeg sikkert helt rød på nesa og.»

«Neida, du er fin Isak. Bitelitt rød kanskje, men det er jo bare fint for å illustrere hvor kaldt det er her inne.»

«Fy faen så kjip du er!» ler Isak. 

«Haha jeg bare kødder da. Nesa di er helt fin. Veldig fin.» Even ser på han med de sprakende blå, blide øynene sine. «Hvis vi bare får det lille klippet her i boks nå, så kan vi komme oss ut av denne fryseboksen og drikke varm kakao. Er du klar for det?»

Isak kjenner at han er veldig klar for det. Både fordi han fryser, fordi han er ukomfortabel med det kameraet, når kameramannen får det til å sitre i hele kroppen hans, og fordi han heller vil drikke kakao med nevnte kameramann.

 

Han nailer det på første forsøk. Even er storfornøyd og roser han opp i skyene. De tar et take til, og Isak nailer det da også. Even setter tommelen i været og gliser. «It’s a fucking wrap!» roper han så ekkoet klinger i de dypfrosne veggene. «Jævlig bra, Isak!» sier han og legger kameraet i bagen.

Isak gliser tilbake og synker litt sammen der han står. Han er lettet, iskald og fullstendig betatt. Evens hender er varme når de tar tak i hans. Isak ser nølende inn i et blått, ømt blikk som sender ilinger nedover ryggraden hans. «Isak, du er jo iskald» sier Even og blikket blir bekymret.

Men Isak fryser ikke lenger. Ikke når Even står der så nærme med blikket festet på hans og hendene hans i sine. Han lener seg forsiktig litt nærmere og ser at øynene til Even får et mørkere drag. Blikket til Isak blir dratt mot leppene til Even som åpner seg og hvisker «Isak…»

Et øyeblikks mot kommer over han. Han går det halve skrittet som skiller dem, strekker seg opp og kjenner de myke leppene til Even mot sine. Han kjenner Evens armer lukke seg rundt han og dra han inntil seg. Leppene deres trykkes mot hverandre og Isak legger armene rundt halsen på Even, mest for at svikten i knærne ikke skal få han til å falle. Sakte og forsiktig møtes tungene deres. Isak hikster svakt og kjenner at den myke, våte fornemmelsen gir en gjenklang i hele kroppen som tvinger hodet til å kople ut. Som tillater han å bare gi etter for lysten til å la tungen gli over Evens og krølle seg rundt den. Even stønner lavt og drar hånda gjennom håret hans. Kysset blir dypere og mer desperat. Det er så varmt, så vått, så deilig og så befriende at Isak får en svimlende følelse. 

 

Even bryter kysset og ser på Isak med et slørete blikk og et strålende smil. Isak gliser tilbake og strekker seg opp igjen mot leppene som gir han denne deilige rusen. Even lener seg inn mot han og de kliner enda mer heftig.

Even legger de varme hendene sine rundt Isaks kalde ansikt. Han lener seg tilbake og ser Isak inn i øynene. «Shit, du er så deilig, Isak! Men du er iskald. Vi må komme oss ut herfra.»

Isak kjenner at hjertet faller litt. Han vil ikke ut i den virkelige verden, nå når alt var så digg. Kulda har han jo glemt for lenge siden. Han føler seg mer glovarm enn iskald.

«Bli med å drikke kakao i brakka mi? Vi sier bare til de andre at du skal være med å se igjennom klippene. Sånn fra et faglig ståsted.» Even smiler og blunker til han. 

«Høres bra ut!» sier Isak og får et mykt kyss til før de går mot døra. Plutselig virker det ikke så dumt å komme seg ut fra fryserommet likevel.


	7. faglig ståsted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er så digg å skrive om forelska-Evak at jeg klarer visst ikke å gi meg:)

Even skrur opp varmen i brakka si og de drar av seg kjeledressene. Begge har joggebukser og store, myke hettegensere under. Isak priser seg lykkelig for at han ikke bare tok det slitne settet med superundertøy som han hadde tenkt til.

Han ser seg rundt i brakka mens Even lager kakao. Bordet ved vinduet er overfylt av pc-skjermer, ledninger og teknisk utstyr som han ikke aner hva er engang. På skapdøra henger det utklipp, bilder og noen små tegneseriestriper laget med kulepenn. Han smiler og begynner lese på tegneseriene. «Har du tegna disse?»

Even ser på med et litt forlegent smil. «Ja.»

«De er bra. Veldig morsomme» sier Isak og leser videre.

«Syns du det?»

«Mmhm.»

Han får en kopp kakao av Even. «Sorry for at det er Toro og ikke ekte.»

Isak fniser og tar imot. Han ser seg rundt etter et sted å sitte. Det er én stol i rommet og den er full av klær. Even retter på dyna og setter seg på senga. «Sett deg her da» sier han og klapper på dyna foran seg. 

Magen til Isak gjør et lite hopp, og han kjenner at han rødmer, men han setter seg i senga og lener ryggen inntil veggen. Han tar en slurk av kakaoen sin og kikker bort på Even som sitter ved siden av han med de lange bena sine i kors og trykker på mobilen sin. Når han legger den fra seg kommer det en velkjent beat og en velkjent stemme ut av høyttalerne. 

“See no evil, fear no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil. If you don’t bring that shit around you, you ain’t got nothing to worry about.. Yeah.. know what I’m saying?” 

“Åh digg, jeg elsker den skiva her!» sier Isak og nikker i takt med beaten.

Even ser overrasket ut. «Hm?»

«Jeg digger den sangen og det albumet her. NAS, låta It’s a small world. Albumet I am.» sier Isak, lener hodet inntil veggen og lukker øynene.

Even griper tak i kneet til Isak. «Serr? Wow! Jeg som ikke trodde jeg kunne like deg noe bedre, og så viser det seg at du elsker NAS??»

Isak smiler til han. «Har ikke hørt på det på en stund, men det er jævlig chill. Hørte mye på det før.»

Even lener seg over han og kysser han så kakaoen skvulper. Han tar koppen og setter den på nattbordet før han trekker Isak inntil seg. «Det er faen meg noe av det mest sexy jeg har hørt» sier han med et ertende smil.

 

Isaks latter blir avbrutt av et dypt kyss med kakaosmak. Evens store, varme hånd dekker halve ansiktet hans med en tommel som stryker han over kinnet. Isak smelter inn i den varme hånden, de myke leppene og den pirrende tungen. Kroppen skifter konsistens. Han blir en varm, skjelven svevende, rosa sky. Even trekker hodet litt tilbake og ser på han med salige øyne og fuktige, ekstra røde og fyldige lepper. «Jeg kan nesten ikke tro at det her skjer… Fy faen, du aner ikke hvor mye jeg har tenkt på deg, Isak.»

Sommerfuglene rømmer ut av magen til Isak og går bananas i alle kriker og kroker av kroppen. I bakgrunnen begynner en ny låt og NAS får selskap av DMX på «life is what you make it».

«Sjæl ass» fniser han og blir omfavnet av to sterke, trygge armer. De tilter over og blir liggende tett inntil hverandre. Isak med nesen inn i halsgropen til Even, der lukten som har blitt hans absolutte favoritt fyller han. Leppene hans rører ved den myke, tynne huden. Han plasserer et lydløst kyss der. Kjenner den store varme hånda til Even som stryker over krøllene hans og de myke leppene som kysser han på pannen. Hører en svak lyd av at Even snuser inn i håret hans. Kjenner ilingen av hånden som stryker han lett over ryggen. Isak smiler inn i den lune halsgropen. Han vil bare bli der, være der inne for alltid.

 

Etter 27 år forstår han endelig greia med det å kose, og det seiler fort opp som en av hans favoritt-ting å gjøre. Nesten like godt som å kysse. Men bare nesten. Han strekker på halsen, lener hodet bakover og ser på Even. Even tar hintet og kysser han ømt. Myke, rolige kyss, pjusking i håret, og bittesmå, tilfredse lyder som kommer fra Even. Lyder som er nye for Isak, men som går rett til hjertet og får han til å lage noen av de samme lydene selv. 

 

Det banker hardt på døra. Begge skvetter og de setter seg opp i senga. «Ja, hva er det?» roper Even.

«Har du sett Isak? Han svarte ikke da jeg banka på hos han» roper stemmen til Roger tilbake. 

«Jeg tror han sover. Han sa han skulle gå å legge seg. Han har sikkert musikk på øra eller noe, da.»

«Men klokka er jo bare halv ni?»

«Vet da faen jeg. Ha sa han var trøtt.»

«Greit. Ha en god natt da, Even.» 

«God natt, Roger. Snakkes i morgen.»

Even og Isak ser på hverandre med store øyne og fniser. «Hæ, ligger ikke du og sover med musikk på øra?» sier Even med fake sjokkert ansikt.  
«Hehe takkas!» ler Isak legger seg ned igjen. Even følger etter og drar Isak inntil seg. 

Rett etter piper telefonen til Isak. Melding fra Roger. «Alt ok? Du gikk glipp av tidenes tørreste fiskepudding.»

«Faen Even, vi gikk glipp av tidenes tørreste fiskepudding» ler Isak.

«Neei! Jaja det var verdt det» sier Even og ler inn i krøllene hans.

Isak skriver melding tilbake til Roger. «Alt bra, bortsett fra at jeg gikk glipp av den fiskepuddingen:) Ligger i senga og hører på musikk. Var så jævlig trøtt og kald etter den filminga i hvelvet.» 

 

De ligger tett sammen og småkysser og smiler til hverandre. Knuffer neser og fniser. Resten av verden virker langt borte, selv om Roger nettopp var på døra og arbeidsplassen hans er hundre meter unna. Det føles som at alt er greit, bare han får ligge inntil Even. 

NAS fortsetter med godlåtene sine. Låter som egentlig alltid har minnet han om Jonas, men nå får alle sangene nye minner. Jonas er langt fra tankene hans der han ligger. Dr. Knockboot, K-I-S-S-I-N-G og Undying love vil for alltid minne han om Even etter dette.

«Hvilken låt av NAS er din favoritt?» spør Even og ser spent på han.

«Hmmm tror det må være The message»

Even hopper oppå han med et lite gledeshyl og ser ned på han med barnslig glede i blikket. Så blir han pepret med små kyss i hele ansiktet så han begynner å le. «Flaks for deg at It was written-albumet er det neste på spillelista da!» sier Even og ruller ned igjen ved siden av Isak med et fornøyd sukk.

«Hvilken er din favoritt da?» 

«Duh! Denne. Alltid denne» sier Even idet introen til The message starter.

 

Isak kryper enda nærmere inntil Even og Even holder armene enda tettere rundt han. Begge lukker øynene og bare hører på sangen sin. For dette har akkurat blitt deres sang.

«Hehe av en eller annen grunn får jeg alltid lyst til å røyke grønt når jeg hører den sangen her» mumler Isak.

«Men røyker du da?» spør Even overrasket.

«Næh, veldig sjelden nå. Men gjorde det en del før. Du da?»

«Det ble en del av det før på meg også. Nå er det bare ved helt spesielle anledninger.»

 

Even lener seg over han og roter litt i nattbordskuffen. Fisker fram et lite skinnetui og gir det til Isak.

«Heyy» gliser Isak idet han drar opp en liten, ferdigrulla joint og en lighter av etuiet.

 

Isak fyrer opp, inhalerer dypt og gir jointen videre til Even. Det er så lenge siden han røyka sist, at han kjenner at rusen legger seg som et tykt lag med vatt rundt hjernen hans bare etter første trekket. Det får han til å angre litt. Han hadde egentlig ikke trengt å være fjern nå. Han tar bare et par små drag når han får den tilbake. 

Even mister gloa ned imellom dem på tredje runden. Begge spretter opp og prøver febrilsk å slukke alle de små glørne som ulmer i dynetrekket. De ler så de nesten griner når de endelig får lagt seg ned igjen. «Fy faen, ikke noe mer jay på meg ass» fniser Even. «Skal du ha mer?»

Isak ler og rister på hodet. «Chillern.»

 

Begge blir liggende i sine egne fjerne tanker. De prater litt innimellom, men det blir om sånne typiske fjåge temaer som parallelle universer og andre Isaker og Evener i andre dimensjoner. Even er ikke like entusiastisk til tanken som Isak, så han skifter tema.

Han ser på Isak og stryker en krølle vekk fra ansiktet hans. «Hvorfor ble du biolog egentlig?» 

Isak flirer. «Nei, jeg vet da faen egentlig. Det var vel det faget jeg likte best på videregående, så jeg søkte meg til NMBU og blablabla»

«Haha blablabla, good story» ler Even.

“Hehe du kan få den. Lag en film.»

«Jeg driver jo og lager film om deg. Vil du vite hva den skal hete?» 

«Mmmm»

Even ser på han med ertende blikk. «Gutten som ikke klarte å holde latteren inne i atten minus.»

«Haha dust! Det høres ut som en skikkelig uinteressant film. Dessuten er det ikke så jævlig lett når kameramannen ler seg i hjel mens han filmer heller.»

Even ler så hele ansiktet stråler. Isak smiler og legger ansiktet inn i halsgropen til Even igjen. Hans nye favorittsted. Kjenner hvordan den trillende latteren til Even vibrerer gjennom den tynne huden.

Til slutt sovner de. Oppå dyna med alle klærne på, tett inntil hverandre. Fortsatt med smil om munnen. Illmatic, det neste albumet på spillelista durer og går uten at de får det med seg.

 

Isak våkner i grålysningen. Det er det beste stedet han noen gang har våknet. Med nesen mot halsgropen til Even, med trygge gode armer rundt seg og med et langt bein slynget rundt sine egne. Det er ingenting han heller vil enn å bli akkurat der, men han må gå. Han er langt ifra klar for å møte kollegene sine på vei ut fra brakka til Even. 

Even klynker litt i søvne når Isak åler seg ut av den lune, varme armkroken. Klokka er heldigvis bare halv seks, så han kan snike seg ut før noen våkner. Han føler seg litt kjip som bare stikker, men de hadde jo ikke ment å sovne heller. Han en følelse av at Even kommer til å forstå. 

Han finner en penn og en post-it lapp og skriver en beskjed. «Takk for en veldig bra kveld. Sånn fra et faglig ståsted:)» Han ser på Even som sover søtt. «Du er digg» hvisker han og klistrer lappen på nattbordet før han lister seg ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet ble visst en liten hyllest til NAS og visse scener i s3. Han har vært en av mine favorittartister i mange år, noe som fikk meg til å besvime litt ekstra under bl.a klippet "mekke øl". Så hvis noen syns at det ble litt mye prat om NAS, så sorrynotsorry:)


	8. soloppgang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs: sarte sjeler bør vurdere å ha en pute for hånden til å gjemme seg bak, før de begynner å lese.

Det blåser en svak vind når Isak går over plassen på vei til spisebrakka. Han er tidlig ute, det har fortsatt ikke blitt helt lyst. Han trekker pusten dypt før han åpner døra. Roger sitter ved bordet og blar i gårsdagens Svalbardposten og kikker opp på han.

«Jøss, god morgen du. Det er ikke ofte du er av de første som dukker opp til frokost» sier Roger med et smil.

«La meg tidlig vet du» sier Isak og smiler tilbake. Han strekker seg etter vannkokeren og pulverkaffen. 

«Nei, se her nå!» sier Roger og løfter en termos som står på enden av bordet. Han heller rykende, velduftende kaffe i en kopp og skyver den over bordet til Isak. «Even var innom her for litt sida. Han pleier jo å lage sånn god kaffe til seg sjøl, og vi har tulla litt med han om at vi blir misunnelige, så i dag hadde han faenmeg laget en termos til oss også!» sier Roger og gliser fornøyd.

«Hmh. Så digg da.» Isak smiler ned i koppen. Han vet hvem den kaffen egentlig er laget til, og det får det til å krible i magen. 

«Jeg syns egentlig han Even virker ganske allright, jeg» sier Roger og kikker bort på Isak. «Syns ikke du?»

«Jo, han er hyggelig han» sier Isak og kjenner at han rødmer litt.

«Du vet at vi bare tulla med de greiene om at Even liksom sikler etter deg og sånn..? Sorry, det var egentlig ganske dårlig av oss… Det har bare blitt en sånn røff humor blant oss gutta her oppe. Jeg syns Even virker som en bra fyr, og jeg syns det er kult at dere har blitt bedre kjent.» Roger har faktisk en ydmykhet og oppriktighet i det lille smilet sitt som får han til å se ut som han mener det han sier.

Isak blir helt satt ut. Har Roger skjønt greia med han og Even? Har han sett noe? Faen, kanskje han hørte meldingslyden, eller latteren gjennom døra kvelden før? «Æhh, kult at du sier det. Takk…eller…ja…»

 

Roger blar videre i avisen og tar en slurk kaffe. «Dæven det her er noe annet enn den forbaska pulverkaffen» sier han og sukker tilfreds.

Isak drikker kaffen sin i små slurker. Tankene tar han tilbake til kvelden før, får det til å krible i hele kroppen. Han må ta seg sammen for å ikke glise som en idiot der han sitter.

 

Roger peker på en artikkel i avisa. «Ja, nå er det ikke så lenge til Dark Season Blues-festivalen, da. Du skal vel på det?»

«Nei. Eller kanskje. Jeg vet ikke.»

«Herregud Isak, det er ikke så mye som skjer på dette stedet. Og det er jo rett nedi gata her. Du må jo komme deg ut og ha det litt moro. Snakka med Even om det i sta, det virka som han kunne tenke seg å dra på det. Tror noen av de andre gutta tar seg en tur også. Jeg skal i hvertfall få med meg de fleste artistene.» Roger skyver avisa over bordet og peker på programmet. «Det er noen knallbra artister de har fått med på det i år, bare se her.»

Isak leser nedover programmet. Ingen av navnene sier han noen ting, men tanken på at Even kanskje skal, gjør det litt mer fristende. «Ja, jeg kommer sikkert til å ta en tur.»

Isak finner seg noen polarbrød og noen osteskiver i kjøleskapet. Han spiser det mens hans står ved vinduet og kikker ut. Vinden ser ut til å ha stilnet og svake farger av soloppgangen som er på vei farger tussmørket grårosa. Han lurer på hva Even gjør. På siste biten ser han Oddvar og Gunnar komme gående over plassen. 

«Tror jeg bare stikker bort og begynner jeg. Har en del dokumentasjon jeg må gjøre» sier han og går mot døra.

«Å? Even skulle opp på taket av inngangen og filme soloppgangen, jeg trodde du skulle dit. Er det ikke du som er filmstjerna?» sier Roger og blunker til han.

«Ha ha veldig morsom! Kanskje jeg skal gå oppom å se om han trenger meg til noe, da.»

«Ja gjør det. Jeg sier fra til de andre at du er opptatt med filming. Det er sikkert uansett kjempeflott å se soloppgangen fra taket der.» Roger smiler og ser ned i avisa igjen.

 

Isak vinker til Oddvar og Gunnar som er på vei mot spisebrakka før han runder hjørnet og går opp stien til veien mot frøbanken. «Hva faen skjedde nå?» mumler han til seg selv. «Føkkings twilight zone.» 

Han ser opp mot inngangen til frøbanken. Det er fortsatt mørkt nok til at den gedigne utsmykningen som dekker mange meter av frontveggen og taket lyser opp. Kunstverket heter Perpetual repercussion. Evigvarende konsekvens. Isak ler når han ser Even stå på toppen av det med kameraet sitt.

 

Even får øye på han og begynner å vinke. Isak småløper opp stien på siden av inngangen. Han blir møtt av en strålende Even når han kommer opp på taket. «Halla!»

«Hey! Sorry at jeg bare stakk i natt, men du skjønner…?»

«Ja selvfølgelig. Ble veldig glad for lappen, da!» sier Even og stryker Isak kjapt over armen.

«Ble veldig glad for kaffen da, selv om det var til alle på brakka» sier Isak og dulter foten borti Evens.

«Du vet at den var til deg, ikke sant?» 

«Det var det jeg håpet på i hvertfall» sier Isak og smiler inn i de vakreste, blå øynene han vet om og får et blunk tilbake.

 

Even snur seg og fører armen sin kunstnerisk 180 grader rundt. «Har du sett for en fantastisk utsikt? Har du vært her oppe før?» 

«En gang, men da var det tåke» sier Isak spakt og løfter blikket. Han ser ut over havet, fjellene og slettene på den andre siden, innover dalen og lysene fra den våknende Longyearbyen nedenfor. Flere farger trenger gjennom tussmørket og maler landskapet i duse nyanser. Han merker at han begynner å få sansen for disse tingene. Det kan ha noe med å gjøre at Even er helt i hundre rundt han.

«Shit, det er så fint det lyset her! Kameraet står på, så jeg får med meg alt! Wow, se de oransje strålene som kommer igjennom nå! Kom, vi setter oss borte på kanten!» 

 

Ved kanten, der Even har satt opp kameraet, er det bredt ut et liggeunderlag, noen puter og et pledd. Det står en kaffetermos og to kopper der. De setter seg ned og Even brer teppet over dem. Fra å være som på utstilling da de sto, er de plutselig skjermet fra omverdenen. Det eneste de ser er himmelen og fjellene. Fra øst trenger fler og fler farger frem, så tussmørket må vike. Even tar hånda til Isak. «Jeg er så glad jeg får se det her sammen med deg» sier han mens han ser Isak inn i øynene.

«Jeg er så glad du viser meg de tingene her» sier Isak og ser ned på hånden sin som er flettet i Evens. «Det har liksom aldri interessert meg før, men sammen med deg så blir det jo helt magisk.»

Even lener seg frem og kysser han. Bare et lett og streifende kyss, men Isak kjenner det i hele kroppen. 

 

Solen står opp uten at de får med seg så mye av det. Termosen og en av koppene har blitt sparket utenfor kanten, kjeledressen til Even har gått samme vei. De ligger under teppet og kliner heftig. Hendene deres er langt oppunder hverandres gensere. Beina er tvinner seg rundt hverandre. Isak sparker av seg kjeledressen som krøller seg rundt leggene hans og er så i veien. Genserne dras opp så hud kommer inntil hud. Even kysser og biter forsiktig langs kjevebenet til Isak. Kysser og slikker nedover halsen og ned til kragebenet. Isak kjenner at han blir hardere og hardere. Vet ikke hva han skal gjøre nå. Kyssene til Even kommer oppover halsen hans igjen, samtidig som fingrene hans stryker over brystvortene hans, lager små sirkler rundt dem og streifer over. Isak gisper og Even kysser han igjen. Lar tungen gli sakte over Isaks, før han suger underleppa hans varsomt inn, slipper og møter tungen hans igjen. Hånden stryker nedover brystkassa, ned mot magen. Isak klamrer seg fast med hånden han holder rundt nakken til Even. Han prøver å puste normalt, men det er helt umulig. Han klynker og peser og kommer med små stønn uansett. 

Even legger det ene benet mellom hans. Isak jamrer seg litt, flau for at Even skal merke at han har tidenes boner, men når Even legger seg litt nærmere inntil, kjenner han at han ikke er alene om det. Fornemmelsen av at Even er så hard og gnir seg mot hofta hans, er det mest opphissende Isak har vært med på. Han stønner høyt og gnir hofta mot Even. Han stryker hånda over den deilige magen som ligger tett inntil sin og kysset blir til et kaos av tunger og stønning.

Hånda til Even stryker han lenger og lenger nedover på magen. Fingrene stryker langs bukselinninga, og Isak vrir seg i opphisselse. Even retter seg opp og ser spørrende på han med pornoblikk og to fingre under strikken på bokseren hans. Isak nikker febrilsk og Evens hånd forsvinner ned i bokseren. 

Når Even griper rundt han tar lysten overhånd og han vil kjenne Even også. Hånda hans søker nedover fra magen, utforsker bukselinninga og ser på Even for tillatelse til å gå videre, sånn som Even hadde gjort med han. Han får et smil og et slørete blikk tilbake. Et lite nikk og et vått kyss. 

Hånda til Isak fortsetter utforskingen gjennom en tynn stripe med krusete hår, før han nesten skvetter når kommer borti den harde pikken. Han tar et forsiktig grep rundt den. Kjenner den tynne, myke huden over det harde, deilige. Even stønner høyt og strammer grepet rundt Isak. Drar, pumper, vrir og gjør utrolige ting som får Isak til å skjelve og miste kontrollen fullstendig. Hånden hans lever sitt eget liv og han runker Even som om han gjorde det med seg selv. 

 

Det tar ikke mange minuttene før Isak kommer. Har jamrer inn i munnen til Even mens han skjelver over hele kroppen. Even følger like etter, like jamrende og skjelvende.

De blir liggende en god stund og bare puster, før de ser på hverandre og flirer litt. Isak blir litt sjenert, men trøster seg med at de er i samme båt. Begge har klissete hender og bukser.

Even strekker seg etter kamerabagen og drar opp en pakke med bittesmå servietter. «de er egentlig til å rense kameralinsa med, men det funker vel» sier han og gir Isak en liten bunke. 

 

Sola varmer i ansiktet når de setter seg opp og ser rundt seg. Even kikker ned over kanten og banner når han ser at det er der kjeledressen og kaffetermosen er. Han reiser seg opp og går bort til kameraet som fortsatt går. «Det er bra du fikk med deg soloppgangen i det minste, da» sier han og klapper på kameraet.

Isak skvetter opp og ser sjokkert på Even. «Håper ikke det kameraet filmet med lyd?»

«Hehe uffda, det gjorde visst det. Men jeg skal slette lyden, jeg lover! Du kan få bli med mens jeg gjør det. Som en faglig gjennomgang av materialet.»

«Det skal jeg love deg at jeg skal!» fniser Isak og drar teppet over hodet. 

Even kryper inntil han under teppet og legger armene rundt han. Isak får et mykt og ømt kyss og et strålende smil. «Jeg liker denne jobben ass»

«Jeg har faktisk begynt å like jobben min bedre i det siste jeg og» ler Isak.

De ligger og smiler til hverandre i mørket under teppet. Even stryker Isak over håret. «Også liker jeg deg.»


	9. quiz-master

Isak går innom brakka si og tar en kjapp dusj. Han lar vannet renne og tankene vandre til det han nettopp opplevde på taket av arbeidsplassen sin. Han smiler og legger hendene over ansiktet. Et lite hvin slipper ut gjennom leppene hans. Han har jo selvfølgelig vært kåt før, for det meste foran pc-skjermen, men det kan ikke måle seg med den følelsen han hadde på taket sammen med Even. «Even.» Han hvisker navnet ut i dampen fra det varme vannet. Det sitrer fortsatt i hele kroppen etter tingene de gjorde med hverandre. Han har fortsatt ikke fått bakkekontakt. Føler seg svevende og ør.

 

Even ligger på magen oppe på taket og kikker over kanten når Isak endelig kommer seg bort til frøbanken igjen. Even gliser og vinker til han. Isak stopper opp og må le av det blide ansiktet høyt der oppe. Even sender han et slengkyss og gliser enda bredere. Isak tar seg til munnen og lukker øynene. Han har så lyst til å løpe opp stien til taket og bli der med Even resten av dagen. Vurderer det et øyeblikk, men slår det fra seg. Han er jo tross alt på jobb. De andre må jo lure på hvor i helvete det blir av han. Det er mange timer siden soloppgangen som skulle filmes var over. Han tar opp telefonen sin og skriver en melding. «Må gå å gjøre litt av den ikke like morsomme delen av jobben min. Kos deg i sola! Snakkes etterpå.»

Det er ingen reaksjon fra Even der oppe. Han ligger fortsatt bare og kikker ned og smiler. Isak løfter telefonen og peker på den. Even rister på hodet og peker ned bak seg. Det tar Isak et par sekunder for å skjønne hva Even mener. Å faen. Han skynder seg til den andre siden av inngangen og rundt hjørnet. Der ligger en kjeledress, en veldig bulkete termos og en termoskopp spredd utover. Han fniser mens han samler sammen tingene. Så løper han opp stien til taket. 

 

«Fant dette på bakken nedenfor her, regner med det er ditt? Du burde passe bedre på tingene dine» ler Isak når Even møter han innerst på taket.

Even har pleddet drapert som en kappe rundt skuldrene. «Tusen takk! Du skjønner, en av forskerne var her oppe i morges og forstyrret meg veldig i arbeidet. Og ikke nok med det, han sparket tingene mine utenfor kanten også.»

«What? Makan til drittfyr a!»

Even ler og bøyer seg ned, drar med seg Isak vekk fra synsvinkelen fra omverdenen. Tar ansiktet hans i hendene sine, smiler og kysser han. «Nei, ikke drittfyr. Veldig bra fyr!»

 

Even tar imot tingene sine og ler av den bulkete termosen. Han kaster fra seg pleddet og termosen og drar på seg kjeledressen. «Digg!» Han roter i lomma og drar opp mobilen. «Wow, den overlevde! Åh, melding fra forskeren» sier han med et stort smil og trykker telefonen til brystet. 

Isak får et kyss til før Even vrir han rundt og skyver han bortover. «Kom deg på jobb nå. Vil ikke at du skal få problemer på grunn av meg.»

 

Isak sukker og nikker går motvillig ned stien. Han smiler hele veien igjennom den lange tunnellkorridoren. Stopper og konsentrerer seg om å tørke av seg fliret før han tar i døra til laben.

 

Oddvar kikker opp fra pc-skjermen og nikker mot han. Gunnar og Roger sitter ved benken med noen papirer lagt ut mellom seg. «Jaså, er det den karen» flirer Gunnar og ser på klokka over døra. Den er blitt over tolv.

«Gikk intervjuet greit?» spør Roger og ser blidt på han.

«Hva? Eh jo, ja, det gikk greit det, men det tok jo litt lenger tid enn jeg trodde.» Han er fortsatt like satt ut over at Roger plutselig er så kul, men det ser ut som de andre er helt med på denne forklaringen, så han jatter med.

 

Overraskende nok er det ingen som gir han noe stress. Ikke engang en eneste liten homsevits. Det er nesten litt merkelig, og det er det eneste som stresser han litt. De snakker om fotball og damer og om quizen de skal være med på nede på Karlsberger pub etter middag. Isak pleier å være en del av quiz-laget, men i dag har han virkelig ikke lyst. 

 

«Regner med at du har ligget i hardtrening før quizen i kveld, Isak?» sier Gunnar.

Isak drar på det. Tenker så det knaker for å komme opp med en unnskyldning til å slippe unna. «Sorry, jeg tror faktisk ikke jeg får blitt med i kveld, jeg…»

«Ka?? Men du e jo quiz-masteren vår!» utbryter Oddvar.

«Hehe dere klarer dere nok veldig fint uten meg. Det var visstnok noe som ikke var helt bra med lyden på det opptaket i sta, så vi skulle gå gjennom det i kveld. Legge på nye lydspor der det trengtes eller noe sånt.»

«Skjønner. Det var jo synd for oss da, men vi forstår jo at du er nødt til å ta den dokumentaren seriøst» sier Roger og nikker.

«Ja vi er faen så glade for at det er du som tar deg av det filmgreiene. Haha tenk hvis det var Oddvar som skulle være filmstjerne!» ler Gunnar.

«Ja, det skulle nu tadd sæ ut.» Oddvar brummer av latter og drar hånda over barten. «Vi hadd nu ikkje fådd fred hær ætterpå på grunn av alle dæm kvinnelige fænsan som hadd begynt å far hit i strie strømma.» Det rødmussede ansiktet med den digre, hvite barten settes opp i en «sexy» mine. Trutmunn og blafrende øyevipper.

Isak spruter ut i latter sammen med de andre. Han jatter ikke med, for Oddvar kan faktisk være sykt morsom.

 

Til middag er det faktisk en veldig god lasagna. Isak begynner å lure på om det er humøret hans som avgjør smaken på maten, men så begynner alle de andre å bemerke det samme. Det er litt anstrengende å sitte overfor Even ved bordet og late som han ikke eksploderer av følelser.

 

En bil tuter utenfor og kollegene er plutselig i full sving. «Taxien er her!» roper Gunnar og de er ute av døra etter litt løping fram og tilbake. 

 

Even ser på han og smiler. «Hørte du skulle jobbe med lydsporet på filmen i kveld?»

Isak rødmer. «Orka ikke quiz, så jeg brukte det som unnskyldning. Sorry.»

«Er helt klar for å jobbe med lydspor jeg ass!» sier Even og stryker beinet sitt mot Isaks under bordet. «Blir du med i brakka mi da?»

«Ja, jeg får vel det da» fniser Isak. «Det er jo faen meg jobb fra morgen til kveld!»

 

Even setter på musikk før han kobler kameraet til pc’en. Isak smiler når en av favorittbeatsene hans kommer ut av høyttalerne og den heliumaktige stemmen til Q-tip når øregangene. Ah fy faen han liker Tribe Called Quest! Han gliser lykkelig.

Even smiler og ser på han. «Liker du musikken eller?»

«Do I like it like that, liksom?» ler han. «Even, jeg digger Tribe!”

“Flaks for deg at hele The Love Movement-albumet er på spillelista da!»

«Det er musikk i mine ører ass! Sier han og legger armene rundt Even som sitter ved bordet foran Pc’en. Kysser han i nakken.»

«Shit, du blir bare bedre og bedre ass» sier Even og trekker han helt inntil seg, mens introen til Find a Way begynner å spille. 

Even klikker litt med musa på pc’en og får opp det som tydeligvis er filmingen av soloppgangen.

«Ææææ, jeg er ikke hypp på å høre på det lydsporet ass! Bare slett det for faen!» roper Isak og klasker hendene sine foran ansiktet.

Even klikker litt til med musa. «Se her da, nå sletter jeg det! Sånn. Klipp uten lyd. Like it like that?» sier Even idet akkurat den låta begynner. 

Isak ler. «Hell yeah, I like it like that!»

 

Even reiser seg, tar han i armene sine, kysser han og fører han de to skrittene over til senga si. De velter over i senga og ler inn i munnen på hverandre.

De ligger der og bare kysser, koser og småprater. Isak har funnet favorittstedet sitt i halsgropen til Even og forlater den bare for å strekke seg opp for kyss. Sånn blir de liggende i mange timer, lenge etter at de hører taxien som slipper av Isaks kolleger. 

 

Alarmen på mobilen til Even piper. Meds-alarm sier han og ler litt usikkert. 

«Smart da» sier Isak og stryker Even over kinnet.

Even tar fram to pilleesker fra nattbordskuffen. Isak ser på mens han popper en liten tablett fra den første esken ut av brettet. «Cipralex» leser han på esken.

Even popper to store tabletter ut av brettet fra den andre esken. Biter den ene tabletten i to og putter den ene halvdelen ned i pakka. «Lithionit» leser Isak. «83 mg Litium. Litium?? Som i alkalimetallet med atomnummer 3??»

Even får akkurat svelget ned pillene med vann fra en flaske på nattbordet før han begynner å le. «Hehe ja, det har vel kanskje atomnummer 3.»

«Sorry, jeg bare visste ikke at det ble brukt som medisin. Det er jo et veldig lett og reaktivt grunnstoff. Litiumteknologien har jo tatt over produksjonen av alle slags batterier.»

«Joda, jeg har stappet i meg 124,5 mg av det alkalimetallet morgen og kveld i ti år jeg. Det har blitt brukt i veldig mange år i behandling av bipolar lidelse.» sier Even og kysser han på pannen.

«Hmh kult, eller asså ikke kult at du er nødt til å ta det da. Men kult at Litium kan brukes til det. Men merker du noe av effekten når du tar det?»

«Nei, ikke annet enn at det knitrer av meg når jeg står under høyspentledninger.»

«Serr??»

«Haha nei. Men du kan sikkert bruke meg til å lade opp mobilen.»

«Dust!» ler Isak og dulter til han.

«Neida, jeg merker ikke noe mer til det enn at jeg er tørstere og drikker mer vann enn andre. Jeg er heldig, det er visst en del som får kjipe bivirkninger.»

«Så bra da. Og så bra det funker» sier Isak og trykker seg lenger inn mot halsgropen til Even.

De ligger og koser og hører på musikken. Nå er det Method Man, Mary J Blige og Def Jam med låta «You’re all I need to get by» som spiller, en sang som også er på Isaks topp ti liste. Akkurat nå kjenner han at den topper lista. 

«Visste du at Litium, sammen med Hydrogen og Helium, var det eneste grunnstoffet som eksisterte etter big bang?» sier Isak og stryker fingeren nedover siden av halsen til Even

Even klemmer armene rundt han og ler. «Nei, det visste jeg ikke, men jeg digger at du vet det!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har jeg hatt oppdateringsbonanza i over en uke. I kveld kommer kjæresten min<3 hjem fra sydentur, og jeg får ganske mye å gjøre etter jobb i denne uka, så det er litt tvilsomt at de daglige oppdateringene fortsetter.. Men jeg har fått fullstendig oppheng på å skrive, så det blir nok ikke så veldig lenge til neste kapittel;)


	10. musikksmak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putealarm;)

Det blir mørkt og stille ute. Klokka er ikke mer enn ti, men Isak begynner allerede å grue seg til han må gå. Han ligger inntil Even med nesa i halsgropen hans. Hånda til Even tegner mønstre på ryggen hans. Med jevne mellomrom får han kyss på panna og i håret. 

«Hva vil du høre på?» spør Even og tar mobilen sin fra nattbordet.

«Sett på noe N.W.A, da» sier Isak inn i halsgropen hans. «Fuck tha police» mumlerapper han og fniser.

«Ja fett! Efil4zaggin (leses vanligvis baklengs) er det greit?» sier Even og drar hånda gjennom håret hans.

Isak nikker og smiler. Han fniser litt nervøst når randomfunksjonen velger akkurat sangen «Automobile» å starte med. Den mest absurde, sexfikserte, komiske låta på skiva. De begynner å le begge to. Låta er dritmorsom. Den er kvinnefientlig og jævlig, men man må jo bare le. 

«Don’t be afraid it’s only a dick, lissom» ler Even så han rister. Isak fniser inn I halsgropen. 

Så følger sangen “She swallowed it”. Isak føler at det blir på grensen til pinlig, men de fortsetter å le begge to. Stønning og slurping er bare noen av lydeffektene på låta. 

Det burde ikke være mulig, og Isak lurer på om universet kødder med han når neste sang kommer på. «I’d rather fuck you.» Even syns tydeligvis at det er hysterisk morsomt, for han ler så han griner. Synet får Isak til å knekke sammen I latter igjen han også. Nå har i det minste de tre drøyeste sangene på albumet kommet på rekke og rad. Han puster litt lettet ut når «I’d rather fuck you» fader ut og «The Dayz of Wayback» tar over.

 

«Faen Easy-E var en bra fyr asså» sukker Even etter at han har fått latteren under kontroll. «Faen så kjipt at han fikk AIDS. Vet du når det var han døde egentlig?»

«Han døde i 1995. Det var da Dr. Dre forlot Death Row Records og starta Aftermath» sier Isak. 

Even drar han inntil seg og bøyer seg ned for å kysse han. «Mmmh Isak, har jeg sagt at jeg digger musikksmaken din?»

Isak nikker og smiler inn i Evens øyne. Even kysser han i hele ansiktet før han lander på leppene hans igjen med myke lette kyss. Store, varme hender stryker og koser han i håret, ansiktet, nedover brystet og stopper opp i glippen mellom genseren og buksa hans. 

 

De små lette kyssene går over i åpne lepper og lekende tunger. Kosete, rolige håndbevegelser blir søkende og strykende under genserne. Lekende tunger blir heftig klining. Isaks genser og t-skjorte skrelles av i én håndvending. Even setter seg opp, drar av seg sin egen genser og ser nedover kroppen til Isak med beundring og lyst i blikket. Isak tar inn synet av den slanke, veldefinerte overkroppen til Even og lurer på hvordan han kan være så heldig. 

Even bøyer seg ned og kysser han. Følelsen av den varme, nakne huden inntil sin, gjør Isak enda mer yr og kåt. Han legger armene rundt halsen til Even og drar han inn i et enda dypere kyss. Even lar hendene gli over hver centimeter av den nakne overkroppen hans og kommer med små, tilfredse lyder. Eller kanskje det er han selv som kommer med de lydene. Alt glir liksom sammen. Leppene, tungene, huden og pusten.

Even kysser hele ansiktet hans vått. Småbiter i øreflippen hans og fortsetter de våte kyssene nedover halsen og brystet hans. En ertende tungespiss leker med brystvorten hans og får det til å gå deilige grøss gjennom hele kroppen. 

En stor varm hånd åler seg ned under boxeren og legger seg rundt den ene rumpeballen hans, klemmer lett og fremkaller myke stønn fra begge. Evens tunge og lepper slikker og kysser magen hans, før Even løfter hodet og ser han inn i øynene med et blikk som bader i lyst og opphisselse. «Ahh.. du må stoppe meg hvis..»

«Nei! Ikke…stopp..!» stønner Isak og rister på hodet mens han biter seg i underleppa.

Even holder blikket hans og drar prøvende i linninga på joggebuksa. Isak letter litt på rumpa og buksa forsvinner kjapt. Isak drar i joggebuksa til Even, uten mulighet til å få dratt den av. Even tar hintet, kvitter seg med buksa i løpet av et øyeblikk og kysser han enda mer sultent. 

Hånda til Even finner veien ned over boxeren til rumpa hans igjen. Stryker videre nedover låret og drar beinet hans over hofta si, så to harde buler gnis mot hverandre. Får dem begge til å stønne inn i munnen på hverandre.

Hoftene til Isak begynner å leve sitt eget liv, motivert av hånda til Even som knar rumpeballen hans og drar han mot seg i en jevn rytme. Even drar forsiktig i strikken på boxeren hans. Han løfter litt på hoftene og kjenner at boxeren dras av i én bevegelse. Even drar av seg sin egen uten at Isak trenger å oppfordre han.

 

Isak ligger naken og hard inntil Even som er like naken og minst like hard. Han kjenner ingen skam, ingen forlegenhet, bare en varme og et dypt sug i hele kroppen. Leppene til Even er på hans igjen, med tung pust og sultne kyss. Hånda til Even er på rumpa hans og gnir og knar. Pikken til Even er varm og bankende mot hans. Han griper etter den og legger hånda rundt den. Even stønner og jokker mot hånda hans og får han til å stramme grepet.

Even legger seg over på siden og kysser Isak nedover halsen og overkroppen. Lar tungen gli nedover magen hans. Griper rund pikken hans og ser opp på han med øyne som er gnistrende blå, spørrende og osende av sex.

Isak biter seg i leppa og kaster hodet bakover med et stønn og Even lar tungen sin gli videre nedover.

 

Isak gisper høyt av følelsen av Evens tunge som glir opp og ned på pikken hans. Tungespissen som lager fuktige sirkler rundt det følsomme hodet, den varme, våte følelsen av munnen som lukker seg rundt den og begynner å suge i rolige, faste bevegelser. Han kjenner hvordan orgasmen allerede begynner å bygge seg opp i han. 

Han forsvinner inn i følelsen. Hendene borer seg inn i håret til Even og griper tak. Lugger, kanskje litt for hardt, men Even bare stønner rundt pikken hans og fortsetter med det utrolige, fantastiske han gjør. 

Det nærmeste Isak har vært en blowjob før, er de han har skrytt på seg til kameratene. Damer på fest eller på danskebåten. At det skulle være så fantastisk, sinnsykt deilig i virkeligheten, kunne han aldri ha fantasert seg til engang.

 

Han stønner som besatt, roper Evens navn, vrir og vrikker på seg mens Even suger han jevnt og rytmisk, knar rumpa hans med den ene hånda og runker seg selv med den andre. Bare tanken av det gjør Isak enda mer kåt og ute av kontroll. Han ser ned. Synet får det til å svimle for han. Even med munnen langt nede over pikken hans. 

Han kaster hodet bakover på puta og kjenner hvordan Even begynner å skjelve på hånda og sugingen mister rytmen. Han skjønner at Even kommer, og det det får de deilige, kåte følelsene til å gå som et brøl gjennom kroppen hans. 

Stønnene Even kommer med, munnen som strammer rundt pikken hans, hånda til Even som griper rundt ballene hans, får han til å stivne til og dytte Even hardt vekk fra seg før han spruter over magen sin med et lite kvalt hyl.

 

Even åler seg opp ved siden av han. Blikket er både sløvt og euforisk. «Faen så deilig du er» hvisker han før han lukker leppene over Isaks.

De ligger og puster ut og smiler til hverandre før Even setter seg opp og fisker opp t-skjorta si. Tørker av magen til Isak og tørker av seg selv. Han krøller sammen t-skjorta, kaster den på tvers av rommet og den havner pent på toppen av skittentøyskurven. 

 

Even stryker fingrene opp og ned på brystet til Isak i lette bevegelser, kysser han og legger seg ned med ansiktet helt inntil hans. «Skulle ønske du kunne bli her med meg i natt» sier han lavt.

«Mh, jeg også» sier Isak og lukker øynene. 

Even stryker hånda gjennom krøllene og ned over kinnet hans. «Hva hvis jeg lover å vekke deg, og stå opp sammen med deg klokka halv seks, da? Så kan du bare løpe bort til deg selv og sove en og en halv time til..?» Isak åpner øynene og ser inn i to store, spørrende, blå øyne.

«Hmmm det høres litt fristende ut» mumler Isak og strammer grepet rundt Even. 

«Ja?» sier Even og ser barnslig glad ut. 

«Ja» sier Isak og smiler søvnig. «Hvis du lover å vekke meg halv seks.»

«Jeg lover, Isak!» sier Even og griper etter mobilen. «Sånn, nå har jeg satt på alarmen. Åh så digg, jeg skal få holde rundt deilige deg i hele natt!» sier han og borer ansiktet sitt inn i krøllene til Isak.»

«Mmmm digg» fniser Isak.

«Greit at jeg setter på litt chill musikk?» sier Even mens han taster på mobilen. 

«Mhm, nå er jeg spent» mumler Isak inn i halsgropen han har lagt seg til rette i. 

Even legger fra seg mobilen og legger armene tett rundt Isak. The Roots og Erykah Badu med «You got me» strømmer ut av høyttalerne og Isak drar pusten dypt inn og puster ut. «Ahh den her er så chill ass. Du fortsetter å kopiere musikksmaken min, by the way» sier han og kysser halsen til Even.

Naken som den dagen han kom til verden, med den myke stemmen til Erykah Badu i ørene og omgitt av den myke huden til Even, glir Isak inn i søvnen. 

 

Even holder ord. Isak har ikke hørt noe til vekkerklokka, men klokka halv seks blir han vekket av myke kyss og lukten av ordentlig kaffe. Det er den beste morgenen Isak kan huske å ha hatt noen gang.


	11. maracuja

Isak sniker seg ut av brakka til Even kvart på seks, etter å ha blitt holdt igjen mange ganger, veldig frivillig, for flere hadet-kyss. 

 

Det er mørkt og stille ute. Egentlig vil han bare snu og løpe tilbake til Even. Tilbake til den lune, trygge armkroken. Kjenne den nakne varme huden hans inntil kroppen. Han sukker og stikker hånda i lomma for å finne nøkkelen til brakka si. I den andre hånda har han en stor kopp med rykende varm kaffe.

Han setter seg ned på senga. Vurderer å sove en time til, men slår det raskt fra seg. Selv om han er trøtt, er hodet for fullt til å sove. Han løfter kaffekoppen til munnen. Snuser inn lukten og tar en slurk. Dette er ikke bare kaffe. Det er Even som har stått opp mange timer før han måtte, bare for at de skulle kunne være sammen i natt. Og ikke bare sto han opp, han lagde også kaffe for å vekke han på en best mulig måte. Ja, det er sikkert bare kaffe, men der han sitter på senga og snuser og slurper den i seg og klamrer seg rundt den varme koppen med begge hender, representerer den noe av det søteste noen har gjort for han.

 

Han smiler og tenker på hvordan han våknet. Even som strøk han over håret og ønsket han god morgen med lav stemme og kyss på panna. Beroligende ord og varme hender som strøk han over skuldrene og ryggen da han skvatt opp og ikke skjønte hvor han var. Alt dette blandet med duften av kaffekoppen på nattbordet. Og alt sitter igjen i duften fra koppen i hendene hans. Han ler for seg selv når tankene tar et sidespor til den oppgaven han skrev en gang, om hvordan lukter og lyder fremkaller minner.

Han føler seg som i en boble. En kriblende, rar boble. Tankene sirkler bare rundt Even. Han spiller deler av samtaler om igjen i tankene. Reagerer på tankene med fnising, smil eller hendene foran ansiktet. Han lurer på hva Even gjør. Om han sover, eller om han sitter med tilsvarende tanker. 

Han går tidlig på jobb. Unngår spisebrakka og går rett til laben. Han har noen kjeks i lomma, men det er ikke akkurat mat han tenker på. Til tross for alle timene han har tilbragt her før Even kom, nå minner laben han kun om de få timene han har tilbragt her med Even.

Han skrur på pc’en med intensjon om å starte på jobben med å dokumentere de siste forespørslene om frølagring fra Peru og Indonesia. Han putter hodetelefonene i øra og setter på «You got me», lener seg tilbake i kontorstolen og blir tatt av en ny bølge med minner fra kvelden før.

 

Når de andre kommer inn tre kvarter senere, har han ikke fått gjort annet enn å sitte å smile med fjernt blikk og «You got me» på repeat. 

 

«Isak! Du kan bare fortsette å snike deg unna med Even, det er helt greit for oss.»

Isak fryser til.

«Vi fikk med oss Vivian på quiz-laget, og hun er faen meg helt rå! Beklager, men du er dessverre degradert, for hun er den nye quiz-masteren. Vi herja den quizen!»

Isak prøver å få kontroll på det sjokkerte ansiktsuttrykket sitt. «Heheh faen… det var kjipt…tar igjen tittelen neste gang da. Grattis med seieren, da!»

 

Uansett hvor hardt han prøver, klarer han ikke å holde fokus på quinoa og maracuja fra Peru. Tankene bare flyter av sted, ut fra laben og inn i armkroken til Even. Han ser på mobilen annethvert minutt. Kroppen sitrer. Når de andre snakker til han, når liksom ikke lyden helt inn. Når han skal svare dem, mangler han fornuftige ord. Det føles som om hele den rasjonelle delen av hjernen er skrudd av. Timene snegler seg av gårde. 

«Ble det bra i går, Isak» sier Roger.

Isak snur seg brått. «Hm?»

«Den lydinnspillingen i går kveld, ble det bra?»

«Ja, det ble bra det» sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene.

«Ble dere ferdig eller?»

Isak tenker seg litt om. «Næh, ikke helt. Mulig vi må filme litt av det helt på nytt.»

«Ja ja, det blir vel flere soloppganger» sier Roger med et smil, uten antydning til hån.

«Eh ja» sier Isak mens han snur seg og stirrer inn i pc-skjermen som om han var veldig opptatt. Fyller endelig ut neste linje på skjemaet om maracujaen. Norsk navn: Pasjonsfrukt. Vitenskaplig navn: Passiflora edulis. Det er så langt han kommer før tankene glir videre til Even igjen. 

 

Endelig er arbeidsdagen over. Han tar følge med de andre bort til brakkene, men han føler seg helt utenfor rekkevidde. Han hører ikke hva de sier, og han sier ingenting selv. Han lurer bare på hvor Even er, hva han gjør og på når han får sett han. 

 

ATV’en står ikke på plassen. Isak kjenner et stikk av skuffelse i brystet. Han går inn i brakka si og legger seg på senga. Lurer på om han skal sende en melding, men bestemmer seg for å vente litt. Blir rastløs.

Han tar opp laptopen sin. Sjekker facebook og Instagram for en gangs skyld. Scroller seg igjennom masse uinteressante poster fra gamle klassekamerater. Selfier, bilder av kaker og mat. Så kommer det opp et bilde av Eva og Jonas. De ser så lykkelige ut. Jonas smiler strålende og holder en hånd på Evas store mage. Isak kjenner at den brenner i brystet. Ikke av sjalusi denne gangen, men en ekte glede på Jonas og Evas vegne. Han skriver til og med en kommentar, noe han ikke husker sist han gjorde på facebook. «Gleder meg vilt til å bli onkel <3<3<3» 

 

I et nysgjerrig innfall skriver han navnet til Even i søkefeltet. Det kommer ikke opp noe, så han scroller rastløst videre i newsfeeden. Går ut av facebook og åpner en ny inkognito-fane. Skriver navnet til Even i google-linja. 

Det er ikke mye som kommer opp, men det er et par treff. Han trykker på den første. En eldgammel side fra et skoleprosjekt på Elvebakken. Han flirer når han ser det unge ansiktet og den hengslete guttekroppen til Even. Veldig søt der han babler om det absurde animasjonsprosjektet sitt.

Han trykker seg inn på det neste google-treffet. Det er nyere. Tre år gammelt. Det kommer opp en artikkel fra P3. Det er fra utdelingen av urørt-prisen 2023. Isak går ut fra at Even sikkert sto bak kameraet. Han scroller nedover og skvetter når det kommer opp et stort bilde av Even som holder armen rundt en dame. De to ser på hverandre med forelskede blikk. Under bildet står det: «Sonja Mørk vant årets urørt. Her sammen med forloveden Even Bech Næsheim.»

Isak kjenner han blir kvalm. Lukker siden og klapper sammen laptopen. Legger seg ned på senga og ser i taket. «Skjerp deg! Det er tre år siden, ikke noe å være sjalu for!» sier han ut i luften og forbanner seg selv for googlinga.

 

Mobilen vibrerer på nattbordet. Han smiler når han ser at det er melding fra Even. «Halla! Er på møte med sjefen din nede i byen. Vanskelig å konse av en eller annen grunn;) Tilbake om en time. Burger og film?»

Isak kjenner kribling i hele kroppen når han svarer. «Høres veldig bra ut!»

 

En time senere sitter de i senga til Even og spiser burger. Det vil si, de halvveis ligger med bena flettet inn i hverandre og fniser og ler, noe som ikke gjør det så enkelt å få i seg maten uten å søle. Isak søler på buksa til Even. På siste biten søler Even på seg selv, så det drypper ketchup og chillimayo ned under halsen på t-skjorta og de ler så de skriker begge to. 

Even åpner spotify på mobilen sin og gir den til Isak. «Sett på noe musikk mens jeg går og vasker meg og skifter, da.»

Isak setter på Moment of truth-albumet til Gang Starr på random. 

«Digg!» roper Even fra badet når låta «Work» starter. «Det er favorittlåta mi på den skiva!»

Isak smiler bredt. «Min også!» roper han tilbake. Han lener seg mot veggen og bare hører litt på sangen litt, før han søker etter noen flere låter å legge til.

 

Han skvetter høyt når det piper i telefonen. Han rekker akkurat å se navnet S<3NJA og underteksten «Jeg savner…» før han kaster telefonen fra seg på senga og stivner til is. Han sitter der som paralysert i sikkert et minutt, før han går målrettet mot døra. Tråkker inn i joggeskoene og åpner døra akkurat i det låta «Betrayal» starter, fnyser over skjebnens ironi og slenger igjen døra bak seg.

 

Han løper bort til brakka si med skoene halvveis på og en verkende klump i halsen. Senga knaker når han kaster seg ned i den og borer ansiktet ned i puta. Selvfølgelig! Hvordan kunne han være så dum? Selvfølgelig har Even dame! Han var jo forlova med henne for tre år siden. Even er jo helt sikkert gift til og med! Kanskje han har barn som venter der hjemme sammen med kona. Sonja. Han kjenner at det sakte men sikkert revner inni han. Han blir slitt i stykker. «Faen!» roper han ned i puta og biter tennene sammen. Tårer av sorg og sinne fukter puta, han forbanner Even og tenker at han faen ikke skal være noen hemmelig affære for en straight fyr med kone og barn hjemme. Han grøsser når han ser for seg bildet han fant da han googlet.

 

Et par minutter senere banker det forsiktig på døra. Han svarer ikke. Det banker igjen. Isak holder pusten og biter seg i tunga for ikke å skrike at Even skal komme seg til helvete hjem til kona og ungen sin. 

Dørhåndtaket går ned. Isak banner over å ikke ha låst døra. «Isak?» sier stemmen til Even spakt.

Isak vet ikke hva han skal gjøre. Har ikke fått tenkt så langt. «Jeg orker ikke» sier han bare.

«Isak, vær så snill… Du må la meg forklare… Jeg skjønner jo at du så at jeg fikk melding fra Sonja. Og at det var hjerte i kontaktnavnet.»

«Dra til hælvete! Kult for deg hvis du har dame, men da kan du holde deg langt unna meg!» roper Isak ned i puta. 

«Isak, jeg har ikke dame. Det ble slutt mellom oss for mer enn et halvt år siden. Jeg har ikke brukt det nummeret siden før det ble slutt, det er derfor det hjertet sto der. Jeg har allerede fjernet det nå.»

Isak kjenner at han bare hater alt. Hater det som bare må være løyner. Hvorfor skulle hun skrive savner liksom? Hvor sucker tror Even egentlig at han er? Selvfølgelig prøver han bare å ro seg bort!

«Isak, hun skriver at hun savner en lilla kåpe og spør om jeg kan se etter den på loftet. Hun vet ikke at jeg er på Svalbard engang. Du må tro meg, vær så snill! Kan du please bare lese meldinga og tro meg?» Stemmen til Even er svak og skjelven. «Det er mer enn et halvt år siden jeg har prata med henne, det er faktisk helt absurd at den meldingen kom akkurat da du holdt i telefonen min. Isak, jeg er så dritforelska i deg! Vær så snill, det her kan ikke få ødelegge det vi har.»

Isak ligger og overveier muligheten for at Even snakker sant. Han vil jo gjerne tro det, men følelsen av å ha blitt lurt sitter dypt akkurat nå.

Even setter seg på sengekanten og legger hånda på skulderen hans. «Jeg skjønner akkurat hva du tenker, og jeg hadde vært like såret og forbanna hvis det var omvendt, men vær så snill, kan du ikke bare lese den meldingen, så ser du at det jeg sier er sant.»

Isak begynner å lure på om han overreagerer. Han kan jo ikke si at han har googlet og sett tre år gamle bilder av Even og forloveden heller. Han ser i sidevinkelen at Even legger mobilen sin med meldingen oppe ved siden av han på puta. Han ser ordene kåpe og loftet, og dytter mobilen unna med albuen. Føler seg så uendelig dum. «Jeg vil ikke lese meldingene dine, Even» sier han og tørker ansiktet med genserermet. «Sorry, jeg overreagerte helt sikkert, og jeg tror deg. Jeg fikk bare litt sjokk.»

Even kaster seg ned ved siden av han og legger armene rundt han med et hikst. Isak snur seg mot han og ser at han er blank i øynene. Han lar Even tørke vekk tårene hans og trykke han inntil halsgropen sin. Kjenner store varme hender som griper fast mot ryggen og bakhodet hans, som om de klamret seg til en livbøye.

«Isak, du må tro meg… det vi to har… Jeg har aldri følt det sånn her før» sier Even lavt inn i øret hans.

«Ikke jeg heller» hvisker Isak inn i halsgropen.


	12. bølgebrus

Den kleine stemninga glir litt unna når Even holder han tett inntil seg, stryker han over håret og kysser øret, tinningen og kinnet hans. Isak prøver febrilsk å tenke igjennom hva han egentlig er sint for. Nå som han vet at meldingen handlet om den jævla lilla kåpa, har han egentlig ikke noe håndfast å være forbanna over.

De bare ligger inntil hverandre lenge før de sier noe mer. Det som nettopp har raknet inni Isak begynner så smått å gro sammen igjen. Usikkerheten hans glir over i et ønske og en tro på at Even snakker sant. Det kjennes i det minste ut som ordene, øynene og berøringene hans er ærlige. Og han suger det til seg. Han trenger så sårt at det er sant, og han velger å tro på det.

Sjalusien stikker fortsatt litt i han. Ikke fordi han tror at Even har dame, nå har han jo skjønt at det er slutt mellom dem, men fordi Even har elsket noen og blitt elsket av noen før. Av Sonja. Den pene dama som vant urørtprisen, og som Even så på med kjærlighet på bildet. Han kjenner selv hvor smålig den følelsen av sjalusi er, men den er der. Den ulmer som en giftig torn i siden på han. 

Even tar tydelig sats før han begynner å prate. «Sonja og jeg ble først sammen siste året på ungdomsskolen, og vi var sammen til jeg var tjue. Etter at det ble slutt gikk det noen år før vi møttes igjen. Siden det har vært sammen av og på til for et halvt år siden. På et tidspunkt var vi forlovet, men det har aldri vært noe sunt forhold. For det meste følte jeg meg mer som pasient enn kjæreste. Hun var veldig opptatt av diagnosen min, og at jeg skulle leve livet mitt etter alle råd som var gitt. Jeg vet ikke hvor mange dietter og rare kosttilskudd jeg gikk på, men hun hadde alltid lest seg opp på det siste, både vitenskapelig og alternativt.»

Isak krymper seg. Denne Sonja har vært i livet til Even nesten halvparten av årene han har levd. Det er den essensen han trekker ut av det Even sier. «Det…det er fint at du sier det, men jeg tror egentlig ikke jeg trenger å høre så mye mer om det.. hvis det er greit?»

Even puster ut i krøllene hans. «Selvfølgelig er det greit. Jeg vil vel kanskje egentlig ikke høre så mye om eksene dine heller.»

Isak fnyser og ler «Det blir hvertfall jævlig enkelt da, for jeg har ingen.»

Even pakker armene tettere rundt han. «Vi lar fortid være fortid, ok? For i nåtid er det ingen steder jeg heller vil være enn her med armene rundt deg. Det kan du hvertfall være helt sikker på!»

Isak nikker inn i halsgropen og puster dypt inn gjennom nesen. Trekker inn lukten, ordene og tryggheten fra Even. Lar seg bli dratt tilbake i den deilige bobla av kriblende følelser. «Jeg også.»

De ligger sånn en stund til og omtrent klamrer seg til hverandre og koser.

 

Even støtter seg opp på albuen, drar hånda gjennom håret til Isak og ser ned på han. «Skal vi kjøre en tur?»

Isak glipper med øynene. «Nå?»

«Ja, få oss litt frisk luft og friske tanker? Klokka er jo ikke mer enn seks. Vi kan dra ned på kaia eller noe?»

«Mmm, ok!» mumler Isak og setter seg opp.

 

Tussmørket ligger over landskapet når de kjører nedover mot byen på ATV’en. Isak sitter tett inntil ryggen til Even, med armene stramt rundt magen hans. Even hviler en hånd på låret til Isak.

Han har sendt en melding til Roger om at han skulle en tur ned til byen med Even. Roger svart med «kos dere» og smilefjes. Selv om det nesten er litt creepy at Roger, og egentlig resten av kollegene ikke peser han lenger for noe med Even, føles det faktisk ikke lenger like uoverkommelig om de skulle skjønne tegninga. Men samtidig vet Isak at Even skal dra og han selv skal bli igjen, så det er best at det forblir en hemmelighet. Det snører seg i magen hans med tanken på at Even skal dra, og det slår han at han ikke engang vet hvor lenge Even skal være her. 

 

De setter seg på noen høye betongblokker et lite stykke inne på kaia. Det er en kald kveld, så begge har tatt på seg varmedressene. Even har med et teppe som han legger rundt dem. Gammelkaia er stille og forlatt for kvelden. Tussmørket ligger rundt dem og skjuler dem for omverdenen. Krusende, små bølger fra havet og suset fra enkelte biler oppe på veien er det eneste de hører.

 

Isak trykker seg inntil Even. «Hvor lenge blir du her på Svalbard egentlig?» spør han, men vet ikke helt om han vil vite svaret.

Even trekker pusten dypt med nesen i håret til Isak. «Jeg hadde egentlig tenkt til å være her i fire uker…»

Isak stivner til og prøver å regne ut hvor mye av tiden som har gått. Han kjenner at halsen snører seg sammen med konklusjonen om at Even har vært der i over to uker allerede.

Even løfter ansiktet til Isak med pekefingeren sin og ser på han med noe som kan minne om smerte i blikket. «Men nå har jeg ikke noe lyst til å dra hjem. Når det beste som har skjedd meg er igjen her.»

Det bruser i blodet til Isak når Even legger de myke leppene sine over hans, og kysser han med så mye følelser at både bølgebrus, bilsus og kulde forsvinner. Han merker at han legger alle sine egne følelser inn i kysset også. 

Even stønner og drar han opp på fanget sitt, så de sitter med overkroppen tett inntil hverandre, uten å bryte det heftige kysset. Tungene deres tvinnes sammen, men det føles ikke nok. Glidelåsene i kjeledressene blir dratt ned og hendene deres finner naken hud under genserne under. Isak kjenner at Even blir hardere under han, og at han selv blir hardere mot magen til Even. Hoftene hans begynner å bevege seg automatisk, noe som gjør at Even blir enda hardere mot rumpa hans. 

Opphisselsen tar overhånd og han stønner inn i kysset mens hendene hans drar kjeledressen til Even av overkroppen hans. Han legger pleddet rundt skuldrene til Even, drar opp genseren hans og lar tungen og leppene gli over brystkassen. Lar tungespissen leke med brystvorten, sånn som Even gjorde med han. Han aker seg bakover på fanget til Even så han kan nå fram til større deler av overkroppen til Even med kyssene sine. Aker seg videre ned og setter knærne i betongen. Kysser den myke huden over de harde musklene på magen. Drar i alt stoffet som stopper han når han vil lenger ned.

 

«Isak, du trenger ikke…» hvisker Even. 

«Men jeg vil» sier han bestemt og fortsetter å dra i varmedressen. For han både vil og trenger dette. Han trenger å kjenne hvordan det føles, og vil prøve å gjøre det godt for Even.

Even letter på rumpa og lar Isak dra både dressen og joggebuksa ned. Isak stirrer et øyeblikk på bulen på boxeren, før han lener seg inn og kysser den harde pikken gjennom det tynne stoffet. Even stryker han over håret og slipper ut et behersket stønn. Isak vil at han skal slippe beherskelsen, få han til å føle seg like ute av kontroll og vilt kåt, sånn som han hadde fått Isak selv til å føle seg.

Han drar ned boxeren og biter seg i underleppa når han ser rett på den harde pikken til Even. Han trodde sånne ting som dette skulle være utrolig kleint og flaut, men det er ikke i tankene hans en gang nå. Synet gjør han bare kåtere enn noen gang. 

 

Han lar tunga gli oppover fra ballene til tuppen av pikken, før han gaper over og tar den i munnen, lar tungen sirkle rundt hodet. Fryder seg over at kroppen til Even spenner seg og vrir seg mens han sukker og stønner. Han lar pikken gli lenger inn i munnen og ned mot halsen til det stopper opp, før han lager vakuum i munnen og lar den gli ut igjen. Han lar tungen sirkle litt rundt hodet igjen, før han lar den gli inn i munnen igjen, litt dypere denne gangen.

Han mister seg selv helt i det. Den ene hånda hans masserer ballene til Even, den andre holder rundt pikken mens han suger den, som om han aldri hadde gjort noe annet. Even peser og stønner, stryker over håret hans med stadig mer ukontrollerte bevegelser. 

Det strammer til slutt så hardt i buksa at han må frigjøre en hånd for å ta på seg selv, men alle lagene med klær stopper han. Even skjønner tydeligvis greia, for han drar varmedressen av skuldrene hans. Med pikken til Even fortsatt i munnen, åler han seg ut av dressen og får dratt ned buksa. Sukker av lettelse når han får tatt tak rundt seg selv. 

Han fortsetter å ta Even så dypt han kan inn i munnen mens han runker seg selv. Det er så deilig å kjenne at Even nyter det han gjør at det er nesten litt berusende. Even vrir og vender på seg, prøver å dra han opp. Lydene han kommer med vitner om at han er nær ved å komme. Isak lar pikken gli dypt inn og ut én gang til, før Even løfter han opp til seg med makt, kysser han hardt og tar tak i pikken hans og begynner å dra den. Isak fortsetter å runke Even og de puster tungt inn i munnen på hverandre.

 

Isak vet ikke hvem som kommer først, for det er bare et kaos av rykninger, stønning og søl. Han sitter overskrevs på fanget til Even med pannen mot pannen hans. Begge puster tungt med skeive glis.

Sånn blir de sittende lenge. Begge har varmedresser og joggebukser drapert rundt anklene, men Even brer teppet rundt skuldrene deres. De kysser og stryker på hverandre med små koselyder. 

Isak vet med seg selv at han må gjøre noe for å få Even til å bli. Han kan ikke miste dette. Tanken på at Even skal dra tilbake til Oslo om to uker er bare lammende. 

Det første han må gjøre er å klare og formidle hva han føler for Even. Even har vært så ærlig mot han, men han selv har bare svart med korte, diffuse svar. Han har ikke klart å gjengi noen av de følelsene som roper høyt i brystet hans. De som synger om at Even er den vakreste, godeste, deiligste, mest omsorgsfulle personen han har møtt. Om hvor hinsides forelska og betatt han er. Om hvor miserabel han kommer til å være hvis Even drar. Om hvor mye han vil ha han og trenger han.

Even kysser han kjærlig. «Wow, Isak, det der…wow.» 

«Mmh, du er så deilig, du» sier Isak og gjemmer seg inni halsgropen til Even. 

Bølgene blir større og bruser høyere. Støyen i hodet til Isak overdøver bølgene. Han må forsøke å få sagt noe som kan få Even til å bli.


	13. UNO

Isak har både en veldig god og en veldig vond følelse i kroppen når de kjører opp mot frøbanken igjen. Det kribler fortsatt i hele han av det de gjorde på kaia, men tanken på at Even skal dra om under to uker sitter som en kniv i ryggen på han. 

 

Det er fredag kveld og de hører DDE fra sprengte høyttalere lenge før de kommer fram. «Skal du på fest eller?» sier Even med et ertende smil når de står ved siden av den parkerte ATV’en.

«Hah, nei! Skal du?»

«Nei, jeg tror jeg dropper det i kveld asså» ler Even.

«Bli med en tur til meg?» spør Isak litt usikkert. 

«Høres mye bedre ut!»

 

De ligger i senga og holder rundt hverandre. Isak nærmest klamrer seg fast til Even. Han skulle ønske Even skulle være der for alltid. Eller i hvertfall til han selv skal tilbake til fastlandet. Han har lyst til å trygle og be Even om å ikke dra fra han, men han skjønner selv at det er urimelig å be om. Når Even er ferdig med denne dokumentaren, har han jo hverken jobb eller sted å bo her. Han har livet sitt i Oslo, Isak kan ikke be han gi opp det for hans skyld. 

Han vurderer muligheten å si opp kontrakten sin og flytte til Oslo, men han klarer ikke helt å se for seg hvordan det ville bli. Og Even ville sikkert syns at han var helt stalker hvis han sa opp jobben og flyttet etter at de hadde kjent hverandre i fire uker.

Kanskje de kan skype og møtes igjen til jul? Tanken trøster ikke mye. Han borer nesen inn i halsgropen til Even. Kjenner varmen fra armene som tar et fastere grep rundt han. Myke lepper som kysser pannen hans.

 

De sovner tett omslynget under dyna. Når Isak våkner, er Even borte. På puta ligger det en lapp med et hjerte tegnet med kulepenn. «Du er deilig når du sover. Snakkes etterpå» står det skrevet under.

Isak pleier å sove lenge på lørdager, men denne lørdagen er han lys våken klokka seks. Han snur seg i senga og griper rundt puta Even har hatt hodet på. Den er fortsatt lun av kroppsvarme. Han borer ansiktet ned i den. Snuser inn lukten av Even. Smiler ned i puta. 

Han lurer på om Even sover. Om han har planer for fridagen, eller om de kan henge. Håper de to kan stikke vekk herfra, hvor som helst. Bare være sammen. Håper at Even vil det like mye som han selv.

Han ligger lenge og døser i glippen mellom søvn og våken tilstand. Der tanker og drømmer glir over i hverandre. Tankene og drømmene om mannen som plutselig kom og endevendte alt. Fikk han til å føle på hva kjærlighet er. Noe som føles som gjengjeldt kjærlighet. Som infiltrerer alle kriker og kroker av kroppen hans.

 

Han innrømmer for seg selv der og da hvor hodestups og hinsides forelska han er i Even. At han har vært det lenge allerede. Han blir glovarm i hele kroppen av erkjennelsen. Det prikker i hårfestet og han kan høre sine egne hjerteslag.

Så kommer den uvelkomne tanken på at Even skal dra snikende og ødelegger den gode døsen han er i. Han går fra å være glovarm til å bli iskald på under et sekund. Han spretter opp av senga og går i dusjen.

 

Isak går mot spisebrakka veldig tidlig til å være på en fridag, men selv om han brukte så lang tid han klarte på å dusje og kle på seg, er ikke klokka mer enn litt over åtte. Det er tussmørkt fortsatt, som det er store deler av dagen på denne tiden, men det er vindstille og klart. Han går forbi brakka til Even. Det er mørkt i vinduet hans. Isak vet at han pleier å stå opp tidlig, og han håper så inderlig han er i spisebrakka. Alene. De andre var jo på fylla i går, så det er ikke helt urimelig å håpe på at de sover lenge. 

 

Even er der, men han sitter og drikker kaffe og spiller UNO med både Oddvar, Gunnar og Roger, som ser litt reduserte ut. «God morgen» sier Even og smiler til han. 

«Næmen jøsses, har du sedd! E det ikkje syvsoværn som kjæm? Kom å få dæ litt kaffe nu. Han Even har laga ordentlig kaffe, så du kan gled dæ» sier Oddvar og skjenker oppi en kopp til han. 

Han setter seg ned og ser på det noe opphetede partiet med UNO. Roger banner høyt når Oddvar vinner. De spiller videre, helt til Even har tapt. «Ja, du veit nu ka dæm sei.. Uhell i spell, e hell i kjærlighet» sier Oddvar og blunker til Even. 

«Ja, man kan jo håpe» ler Even. Isak kjenner et kne som dulter så vidt borti hans under bordet og får den deilige, glovarme følelsen i magen igjen.

 

«Even sier han har tenkt seg opp på platået igjen i dag» sier Gunnar og ser på Isak.

«Åh… kult da» sier Isak og flakker litt med blikket.

«Ja, men vi har sagt til han at vi ikke liker at han drar opp dit alene. Det er for farlig. Er du ikke enig, Isak?» fortsetter Gunnar.

«Eh jo, enig» sier Isak og kikker bort på Even.

Even smiler og trekker på skuldrene. «Ja greit, er det noen som vil bli med, da?»

De tre andre krymper seg litt. «Æ e bakfull, æ ska fan ikkje opp på nokka platå. Æ ska drækk kaffe og spæll UNO» sier Oddvar.

«Neei, det frister ikke så veldig i dag altså, men få med deg Isak da vel? Du har vel ikke vært der oppe en gang, har du det Isak?» sier Gunnar. 

«Næh, har ikke vært der, men…» Isak ser på Even. Even ser tilbake med et spørrende glis. 

«Det er meldt skikkelig bra vær da» skyter Roger inn.

«Ja ok. Har jo ikke noen planer likevel» sier Isak spakt.

«Fett! Da blir det tur da!» utbryter Even entusiastisk.

«Bra Isak! Du må jo få sett litt av hva denne øya har å by på» sier Gunnar med et stort smil.

 

Igjen stusser Isak på hvorfor kollegaene plutselig er så kule. De har blitt bedre kjent med Even, det har sikkert mye med saken å gjøre, men likevel.

Even ser på han med hevede øyenbryn og spørrende blikk. «Er du klar om tjue minutter?»

«Ja, ok» sier Isak og nikker til Even som allerede er på vei mot døra. 

 

Isak reiser seg og går like etter. Han hører at Roger roper på han fra døra.

«Ja?»

Roger går ut på trappa og lukker døra bak seg. «Har du våpen og signalpistol?»

«Selvfølgelig.»

«Isak… om dere blir opptatt med… andre ting… lov meg at du tar sikkerheten på alvor.»

«Hæ? Hva mener du? Ja vi skal selvfølgelig passe på» sier han og lurer på om Roger antyder filmingen eller noe annet.

«Isak… Jeg ble ikke født i går.. Ikke de andre gutta heller. Kos dere, men pass på hverandre, ok?» 

Isak står der, stiv som en pinne. Klarer ikke å finne noe å si. Han bare nikker.

Roger smiler og nikker tilbake, åpner døra og går inn i spisebrakka igjen.

Isak står perpleks igjen på plassen mens tankene farer igjennom hodet hans. De vet det faen meg. De vet det! Han blir litt kvalm. Samtidig kjenner han en lettelse over hvor chill Roger hadde vært om det. Og de andre hadde jo også vært med å pushe på at han skulle bli med Even opp på fjellet. Uten hån.

 

Det er deilig å endelig få legge armene rundt Even når de kjører opp mot fjellet. Even styrer med en hånd, mens han stryker Isak over låret. Det er ikke lange turen før de er på fjellet og går over det steinete platået mot kanten. Tussmørket er ikke fullt så mørkt, og de ser lysene fra Longyearbyen langt der nede. Noen svake, hvite kruseduller av nordlys åler seg over himmelen. 

Even legger begge hendene sine rundt ansiktet hans og kysser han lenge. «Wow, jeg er så glad du ble med, det er helt… ah drømmedag!» sier Even og smiler strålende bare noen centimeter fra ansiktet hans. Han smelter. Blir helt skjelven i knærne. 

«Kunne ikke blitt bedre» hvisker han og lener seg igjen mot de myke leppene som mer enn villig lar seg kysse.

 

Even fyrer opp bål. Ikke bare ett, men en liten halvsirkel av tre bål ved kanten av platået. Isak brer liggeunderlaget utover mellom bålene og kanten og setter seg ned. Han ser på Even som blåser på flammene så ansiktet hans lyses opp av gule og oransje toner, og glørne danser mot himmelen som begynner å bli lysere og tar farge av solen som skal stå opp. Even setter opp kameraet et stykke bortenfor og smiler fornøyd.

Han setter seg ned ved siden av Isak og roter i sekken sin. Drar opp teppe, termos, kopper og sjokolade. Begge har signalpenn i brystlomma, signalpistol i beltet og geværene liggende ved siden av seg. De sitter med bena i kors mot hverandre, så synsvinklene deres til sammen dekker store deler av platået. De første solstrålene farger himmelen i dramatiske nyanser av rosa og lilla. 

 

Even aker seg nærmere Isak og drar han inntil seg. «Mmh, det var vondt å gå fra deg i dag morges ass» sier han inn i krøllene hans, og får forelskelsen til å koke inni han.

«Det var vondt å våkne uten deg også. Even, du har gjort meg helt…» mumler han inn i den varmedresskledde halsgropen til Even.

Even drar han fra seg og ser på han med de glitrende øynene og det vakre smilet sitt. Isak smiler litt blygt tilbake og kjenner de myke leppene på sine igjen. Leppene som han blir helt bedøvet av, og som føles farlig vanedannende. Isak kjenner at han lett kan drite i alt som heter isbjørnfare og forsvinne videre inn i alle de deilige tingene han vet de kan gjøre med hverandre, men Even drar seg vekk. Reiser seg og speider utover platået før han setter seg ned igjen, skjenker kaffe i koppene og rekker den ene til Isak. 

 

Isak konser på at han må skjerpe seg. De sitter bare et par hundre meter fra «Ninavarden», som er et minnesmerke reist til ære for en ung kvinne som ble drept av Isbjørn her i 1995. Han bestemmer seg for å legge begjæret til side og heller benytte anledningen til å bli bedre kjent med Even. 

«Hvilken vgs gikk du på a?» spør han og tar en slurk av kaffen.

«Elvebakken. Du da?» 

«Nissen.»

«Shit, da kunne jeg fort ha møtt deg mye før, da! Jeg var rett ved å ta siste året på Nissen, men ombestemte meg i siste liten.»

«Serr?»

«Helt serr!» ler Even.

Isak lar tankene vandre. Lurer på om de ville blitt kjent hvis Even gikk på Nissen. Om de hadde lagt merke til hverandre. Han kommer på videoen han så av Even fra Elvebakken og blir helt sikker på at han ville lagt merke til han.

 

De sitter tett inntil hverandre, etter at Even har reist seg og speidet etter isbjørn enda en gang. Det har blitt lyst og sola står lavt på himmelen i øst. Nå i midten av oktober er det ikke mange timer med sol eller dagslys i løpet av dagen, så de retter ansiktene sine mot de varme solstrålene.

 

De prater om alt og ingenting. Drikker kaffe, kysser, spiser sjokolade og speider etter isbjørn hver sin gang. Etter bare få timer begynner himmelen å gløde av solnedgang. Isak sitter dypt inne i armkroken til Even og ser på skyene som ligger lag på lag i forskjellige farger. Det er så vakkert og han har det så bra. Sorgen veller opp i han når tanken på at Even skal dra kommer og stikker han i ryggen. Han har funnet det beste han noen gang har vært i nærheten av. Som får alt til å stemme. Som får følelsene hans til å kastes rundt, men på en sykt god måte. Han klarer ikke tanken på å miste det. Miste Even. 

 

«Jeg skjønner at du må dra, men jeg fikser ikke tanken» hvisker Isak. 

Even stryker han over håret. «Hva sa du? Jeg hørte ikke..»

«Jeg skjønner at du må dra hjem, men jeg fikser ikke tanken på at du skal dra fra meg. Jeg skulle så ønske du skulle bli her.» sier Isak høyt og tydelig. 

Even legger hendene rundt ansiktet hans og ser han dypt inn i øynene med et granskende blikk. «Mener du det?»

«Har aldri ment noe så sterkt i hele mitt liv» sier Isak og gjemmer ansiktet inn i halsgropen til Even.

Even drar han til seg og holder hardt rundt med begge armene. Setter nesen sin ned i krøllene hans og puster dypt inn. «Åh Isak…det er ingenting jeg heller vil enn å bli her med deg, men… Vet ikke helt hvordan det skal la seg gjøre...»

Isak merker at han blir fuktig i øynene. Nikker inn i halsgropen, som han for lengst har fått ryddet unna lagene av klær fra og funnet fram til den myke huden. «Jeg skjønner det, men jeg dør av tanken på at du skal dra fra meg.»

Even trykker han enda nærmere inntil seg og kysser han på panna. «Jeg dør av tanken på å dra fra deg også.»


	14. si fra

Det er kaldt og klart. Klokka er bare halv tre, men tussmørket er tilbake og farger himmelen og landskapet oppe på fjellet i nyanser av blått og grått. De sitter foran det største bålet. Even sitter bak ryggen til Isak og holder rundt han. Isak føler så trygg der han har sunket langt tilbake mot Evens kropp med hodet på brystet hans. Even har bredt et pledd over han og holder de varme, vottekledde hendene sine rundt han.

Isak smiler når han tenker på hvordan han for kun kort tid siden hadde sittet og sett opp mot dette fjellet da Even var her alene. Hvor hardt han hadde ønsket at han kunne være her oppe sammen med han foran bålet. Det føles nesten helt usannsynlig og drømmeaktig at han faktisk sitter her nå. Foran bålet, med Even som ryggstøtte og kinnet sitt inntil hans, armene tettere rundt han. Som hvisker at det var det eneste han hadde tenkt på sist han var her oppe. At han skulle ønske at Isak var der sammen med han.

 

Det sitter sånn lenge. Bare nyter å være der sammen. Even spør med jevne mellomrom om Isak fryser. Isak bare rister på hodet. Han fryser kanskje litt, men det spiller ingen rolle. Han vil bare være her.

 

«Jeg er ganske sikker på at de andre gutta vet noe…om oss..» sier Isak og drar pleddet over nesa. 

«Hvorfor tror du det?» spør Even og klemmer litt ekstra hardt rundt han.

«Nei asså, for det første så har de vært litt merkelige i det siste. De har slutta med de…homsevitsene sine. Og de tyner meg ikke med dårlige spøker når jeg skal være sammen med deg. De er nesten litt for kule, hvis du skjønner..?»

«Hmm, kanskje det hjalp litt at jeg sa fra til dem, da.»

Isak nærmest bykser rundt og ser skrekkslagent på Even. «What?? Hva er det du har sagt?»

«Slapp av, jeg har ikke sagt noe om oss. Men for en stund siden satt jeg og spiste lunsj med dem, og de hadde noen så hårreisende uttalelser som gjorde meg helt matt. Det gikk i både kjerringer, homser og muslimer, og det var så drøyt at jeg bare tok maten min og reiste meg. Jeg sa vel noe sånt som at jeg heller går og spiser alene, enn å høre på sånt pisspreik. Og at måten de snakket om andre mennesker på ikke akkurat fikk dem til å virke som de skarpeste knivene i skuffen.»

Isak ser på han med store øyne. «Kødder du? Sa du det?» Han klarer ikke å skjule smilet som trenger seg på. «Ja, hva sa de da?»

«La oss bare si at de machogreiene deres ikke stikker så jævlig dypt. Det var tre langflate menn som ba meg om å bli. At det bare var «røff humor» og at de skjønte at de hadde driti seg ut. Begynte å snakke om hvor glad de var i kvinnfolk, at de kjente muslimer som er veldig bra folk og at folk måtte få elske hvem de ville. Roger dro meg til side etterpå og takket meg for at jeg hadde sagt fra. Etter det har jeg ikke hørt dem kødde om noe sånt, og det er jo veldig bra hvis de ikke gjør det når du er der heller.»

Isak ser på han som om han var en superhelt. Helt siden han kom hit har han brent inne med de samme ordene, men holdt kjeft. Så kommer Even, den nye fyren, og faen meg bare setter dem på plass! Og så funker det! Det ligger et så stort mot og en selvtillit i det som får hjertet til Isak til å ulme. «Fy faen, det står det respekt av ass!» sier han og kysser Even så brått og spontant, at det tar et sekund før Even får besvart. Even ler inn i kysset og trekker han så langt inntil seg som fysisk mulig. 

 

«Men Roger sa før vi dro at hvis vi ble opptatt med andre ting, måtte vi ta sikkerheten på alvor. Kose oss, men passe på hverandre. Han sa at de ikke ble født i går da jeg spurte hva han mente..»

«Hmm da har de nok kanskje skjønt det… Hva tenker du om det, da?»

«Nei, jeg er jo så vant til tanken på at det er det verste som kan skje, så jeg fikk jo ganske sjokk. Men nå vet jeg ikke lenger. Når jeg er med deg, så er det som jeg bare driter i alt, men jeg vet ikke hvordan det blir når du drar.»

Even holder så hardt rundt han at han blir trukket så langt opp at Even kan legge kinnet sitt mot øret hans. «Ah, ikke si sånt..» hvisker Even og kysser halsen hans. 

Isak lener seg inn mot kinnet til Even. Kjenner at det bygger seg opp en klump i halsen. «Jeg kan ikke miste deg» hulker han. 

«Jeg kan ikke miste deg heller, Isak» hvisker Even. «Jeg skal prøve å finne en løsning» sier han og klemmer Isak hardt inntil seg. «Hvis du virkelig mener at du vil det.»

Isak snur seg halvveis og borer ansiktet inn i den trygge, gode halsgropen til Even. «Det er ingenting jeg heller vil» sier han hulkende, mens en enslig tåre renner nedover kinnet hans.

«Vi skal finne ut av det. Vi må finne ut av det» sier Even mens han nesten umerkelig vugger Isak i armene sine. 

 

Det er bekmørkt og sent når de kjører inn på plassen foran brakkene. Begge to ender opp i brakka til Even. Isak benekter fortsatt at han fryser, men skjelvetoktene avslører han. De ligger under dyna i senga. Even har skrudd opp varmen og lesser han ned med dyner og pledd, men nesa er fortsatt like rød, og skjelvingen fortsetter. 

Even ser ømt på han og gir han enda et kyss. «Ta deg en varm dusj da, det hjelper helt sikkert.»

«Nei, jeg vil ligge her med deg» sier Isak nesten litt trassig.

«Hvis jeg blir med deg og tar en varm dusj, da?»

Isak fryser til. Han har aldri stått naken foran noen før, annet enn i gymgarderoben og det var det verste han visste. 

«Vi kan godt ha det mørkt, bare ha et telys?» sier Even og kysser han nedover halsen.

 

Even finner fram et telys og tenner det. Setter det på vasken på badet. Han tar hånden til Isak og ser han i øynene. «Hvis du vil.»

Evens kjærlige blikk får Isak til å vakle. Det varme, ømme kysset han får, avgjør saken. Han lar seg lede inn på badet. Det flakkende, lille telyset er eneste lyskilde. Even drar hånda gjennom håret hans og kysser han med myke, varme lepper. Holder rundt han med den ene armen, mens han stryker den andre hånda nedover siden hans, hoftene og magen og løfter genseren hans. Isak strekker armene over hodet og genseren glir etter. Even skreller sin egen genser av på et sekund. Leppene møtes igjen og det blir hetere, dypere og våtere.

Even skrur på dusjen med den ene hånda uten å bryte opp kysset. Resten av klærne finner veien til badegulvet uten at det er det minste kleint eller rart. De står der, kliss nakne inntil hverandre, og det eneste Isak tenker på er hvor mye han trenger Even. Han trenger Even nå og for alltid. Sånn føles det. 

Even leder han inn i dusjen. Det varme vannet føles deilig mot den kalde huden hans. Even stiller seg tett inntil han med armene rundt han. Han legger armene sine rundt Evens nakne midje.

De står der tett sammen og bare holder rundt hverandre lenge. Splitter nakne i det dunkle lyset. Det burde vært kleint, men det er det ikke. Isak lukker øynene og nyter den deilige følelsen. Med Even er det bare godt.

Even stryker han over skuldrene, ryggen og midjen. Kysser han på hodet, bak øret og nedover halsen. Sakte men sikkert varmes kroppen hans opp. Både av det varme vannet, den varme kroppen inntil han, og av noen ekstra varme følelser som våkner i han. 

Leppene hans vandrer over halsen til Even. Tungen følger linja av kragebeinet. Følelsen og smaken av den myke, litt salte huden pirrer de varme følelsene enda mer.

Even løfter haka hans med tommelfingeren og finner leppene hans med et lite sukk. Tungene deres sirkler rundt hverandre, mens Even lar en hånd gli ned over rumpa hans.

Det gir Isak mot til å la begge hendene sine gli ned og ta et fast grep rundt rumpa til Even. Kjenner våt og myk hud over faste, harde muskler. Even som puster litt tyngre i øret hans og trykker seg enda nærmere inntil han. Hånda til Even som strammer grepet rundt rumpa hans. Og det gjør han uunngåelig hard. Han føler på et sekunds forlegenhet, før Even vrir litt på seg så han får kjenne en hard og deilig pikk mot låret sitt. Det får han til å stønne høyt inn i munnen til Even.

 

Han må bare. Han må kjenne. Må føle og smake. Kysset blir plutselig veldig mye dypere, hetere og våtere når han griper rundt den harde pikken til Even.

Han begynner å bevege hånda rolig opp og ned. Reaksjonen til Even gjør han helt beruset. Knærne svikter et sekund, det dype, hakkete innpustet. Pikken som rykker til og vokser seg enda hardere i hånda hans. Hånda som klemmer til på rumpa hans.

Isak synker ned på kne. Med det varme vannet flommende rundt seg, tar han pikken til Even i munnen. Hele kroppen hans sitrer. Even griper tak i håret hans og kaster hodet bakover. 

 

Han kjenner at lårene til Even skjelver mellom hendene hans, så han dytter han inn mot veggen, men han slipper aldri taket med leppene sine rundt den harde, deilige pikken. Han lar tungen gli i sirkler rundt hodet, fører den inn i munnen. Smaker og føler. Tar hardere grep med hånda og suger i jevn rytme. Vil bare sluke den, men det stopper opp i halsen. Han suger og slikker seg tilbake til tuppen, slurper og sikler og stønner. 

Even begynner å vri og vende på seg. Prøver å dra han opp. Isak nekter å gi slipp. «Du får ikke lov til å la meg komme før deg» gisper Even.

Isak er så kåt og hard selv. Han vet at hvis han tar på seg selv, vil han komme med en gang.

«Fuck…Isak jeg kommer…» stønner Even og prøver å dytte han vekk. 

Isak suger seg fast, bokstavelig talt. Han griper rundt seg selv og begynner å runke. Følelsen av Even som kommer langt nede i halsen på han, får han til å komme hardt selv også. 

 

Evens sterke armer drar han opp, og han reiser seg på vaklende ben. Han blir holdt tett inntil kroppen til Even og de puster anstrengt og klamrer seg fast i hverandre.

«Ah shit, fy faen Isak…» mumler Even inn i øret hans og får han til å smile. 

 

Isak står på badegulvet og Even frotterer han med et håndkle fra topp til tå. Små kyss blir plantet over hele kroppen hans innimellom. Så blir han geleider ut i senga og får dyna bredd over seg. Det beste er når Even kryper under dyna til han og legger armene rundt han. 

Even ligger med ansiktet inntil hans. Nesetippene streifer borti hverandre og de smiler inn i hverandres øyne. «Vi må finne ut av det. Det her kan jeg bare ikke miste.. Isak, jeg kan ikke miste deg» sier Even lavt. 

Det får det til å gå varmt gjennom kroppen til Isak. Det føles som om bare Even er der, kan han greie alt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Måten Even sa fra på til kollegene er inspirert av en kommentar fra SkamHH. Stor takk til deg og den kule lillebroren din<3


	15. norsk på norsk

Even vekker han grytidlig med kos og kaffe igjen. Hvisker «god morgen» og stryker han kjærlig over håret. Isak klamrer seg til den varme kroppen inntil sin. Han har så lite lyst til å stå opp, men det er mandag morgen og han har masse jobb å gjøre. Alt som har hopet seg opp mens det bedøvede hodet hans bare har tenkt på Even, og det har helt sikkert kommet noe nytt på toppen av det. 

 

Helgen har gått altfor fort. Søndagen gikk til å ligge tett sammen i senga, se på filmer og prate. Og grue seg til mandag morgen. Han skulle ønske han bare kunne bli i denne gode, lune, kriblende bobla med Even. Helst for alltid. 

 

Han går tidlig på jobb, for å være der når de andre kommer. Han drar fram en random papirbunke fra skuffen og legger ved siden av seg på kontorpulten. Tar opp mange faner på pc'en og starter på de første registreringsskjemaene. Prøver å se så busy ut som mulig. 

 

De andre kommer inn i laben. De har en prat gående, men de ønsker han god morgen når de ser han. Han smiler litt anstrengt og takker det samme uten å ta fingrene fra tastaturet. De setter seg på plassene sine og Gunnar spør om han har hatt en fin helg. 

 

"Ja det var chill det, dere a?" sier Isak med øynene på pc-skjermen.

 

"Jo da, det var en bra helg det."

 

Isak skriver for harde livet. De andre begynner heldigvis med sine egne ting uten å spørre noe mer. Han føler at det er litt kleint. Han vet at de vet noe, men ikke hva. Og han vet ikke hvor lenge de har latet som de ikke har visst noe.

 

Han ler inni seg av tanken på at Even satte dem på plass. Ser for seg ansiktene deres da de la seg langflate. 

 

Han klarer å få unna en del jobb, selv om tankene stadig vandrer til Even. Han kan nesten ikke vente til denne arbeidsdagen er over. Til han kan krype tilbake i den deilige bobla. Så Even igjen kan kysse han og se på han som om han var den viktigste i verden. Som er den beste følelsen han vet om.

 

Han begynner å drite litt i hva de andre vet, han bare orker ikke å prate med dem om det. Han vil bare ut herfra. Han registrerer alle detaljer om plommene fra Hardanger, hveten fra Danmark og auberginene fra Tyrkia.

 

Even kommer kjørende med ATV'en når han kommer over plassen. "Halla! Bli med en tur til meg?" sier Even med et lurt smil og hevede øyebryn, noe som får det til å gå varmt og kaldt nedover ryggen hans.

 

Idet de er inne i brakka og døra går igjen bak dem, er armene deres rundt hverandre og leppene sammen i et lidenskapelig kyss. En gjensynsglede som om de ikke har sett hverandre på evigheter. 

 

"Hvor har du vært?" spør Isak og legger hendene rundt midjen til Even. 

 

"Jeg har kjøpt middag til oss. Og så har jeg undersøkt noen greier."

 

"Hva er det til middag da?" sier Isak og prøver å kikke i bæreposen Even holder i hånda.

 

Even ler og dytter han unna. "Sett deg da, så skal jeg ordne mat til deg."

 

Isak setter seg i senga med beina i kors. Even finner fram tallerkener og tar maten over fra emballasjen og danderer det på dem. Den lille brakka fylles av herlige dufter av krydder og urter. 

 

"Håper du liker Indisk" sier Even og rekker han tallerkenen med et stort smil. "Det er fra en nyåpnet restaurant. Ekteparet som driver den var utrolig hyggelige. Lot meg smake på masse dødsgode ting mens jeg ventet på maten. Og de fortalte den utrolige historien om hvordan de hadde havnet her på Svalbard. Veldig kule folk, du må bli med å hilse på dem engang.»

 

" Jeg elsker indisk!" sier Isak og tar imot tallerkenen og pappbegeret med mangolassi. «Shit, det ser digg ut ass!»

 

De ligger stappmette og halvveis oppå hverandre i senga. Even stryker over ryggen til Isak i store sirkler.

 

"Hva var det du undersøkte da?" spør Isak litt forsiktig. 

 

Even sukker tungt og ser opp i taket. "Forhørte meg litt om leiemarkedet. Men det er visst både vanskelig og sinnsykt dyrt å få leid bolig her hvis man ikke har jobb her. De fleste får bolig gjennom jobben. Var noe skatteregler og noe greier."

 

Isak smiler inn i halsgropen til Even. "Hadde du tenkt til å leie deg bolig her oppe? Som i at du seriøst tenker på å bli her?" 

 

Even trykker han tett inntil seg. "Det ser ut som det kan bli vanskelig hvis jeg ikke finner meg en jobb, og det er visst ikke så enkelt det heller. Er ikke mange stillinger som er lyst ut for å si det sånn." Han kysser Isak på pannen. "Men jeg kan ikke dra heller." 

 

Isak rister på hodet og lukker øynene. "Nei, du kan ikke dra" hvisker han.

 

"Må finne på noe. Har bare så jævlig lite tid til å finne ut av det på."

Begge blir liggende og se opp i taket lenge i egne tanker.

 

"Har du lyst til å dra ned på den festivalen i helgen, eller?» spør Even og snor en av krøllene hans rundt fingeren. 

«Mmm hvis du skal dit så» mumler Isak. 

«Kunne jo vært kult å se noe annet enn innsiden av denne brakka da, eller?»

«Jeg liker det som er på innsiden av denne brakka jeg, men festival med deg høres chill ut det og.»

«Alle sier at det er et must å få med seg Dark season blues, markeringen av starten av mørketida. Vi kan jo hvertfall ta en tur og se. Vi kan jo alltids dra tilbake til brakka hvis det frister mer» sier Even og ler. 

Isak strekker på halsen på leting etter et kyss. Han trenger ikke lete lenge før han finner to myke lepper og en tungespiss som glir over underleppa hans. En følelse som gjør hele kroppen hans glovarm på et hundredels sekund. Tungen hans møter Evens og fører han inn i et av de deilige, dype, berusende kyssene han har blitt så hekta på.

Selv om han blir kåt av det, er det litt godt at de ikke går videre etter det eviglange, deilige kysset og de hengivende berøringene. Det gir en trygghet om at dette ikke bare handler om sex, men også om følelser, nærhet og…kjærlighet?

 

«Skal vi leke en lek?» sier Even og finner fram mobilen. «Norsk hip hop på norsk, fem år av gangen..?»

«Mmm ok, hva går det ut på da?»

«Vi lager hver vår spilleliste med favorittlåtene våre, en fra mellom 1995 og 2000, en fra 2000-2005 og så videre, så skal vi gjette hvilken sang den andre har valgt. Vi får 5 poeng hvis vi gjetter artisten, 10 poeng for både artist og sang. Hvis vi må høre sangen for å gjette det, blir det bare 1 poeng.»

Isak finner fram telefonen sin. «Game on!»

 

De bruker lang tid på å lage spillelistene sine. Tenker og flirer mens de finner låter.

Even ser lurt på Isak. «Ferdig!»

«Ok, to sek, straks ferdig jeg og» sier Isak og trykker frenetisk på mobilen. 

«Vet du ikke hva du liker, eller?» ler Even og dulter borti han.

«Hva tror du om meg? Klart jeg vet det, men jeg liker så mye, så det tar litt tid å velge. Ok, greit, jeg er klar! Hvem begynner?»

«Stein saks papir. Den som taper begynner å gjette» sier Even og holder fram knyttneven. 

 

Isak taper med stein mot papir. Even finner penn og papir i nattbordskuffen og lager score-skjema. Han ser spent på Isak. «Ok, da er det bare å gjette!»

Isak skuler på Even. «1995-2000, da står det selvfølgelig mellom Warlocks og Tommy Tee. Tror du er mer en Tommy Tee kind of guy, så vi er på Bonds, Beats and Beliefs-albumet. Enten Takin Ova eller International Connects. Og jeg lander påååå….. International Connects.»

Even ler og setter på den første sangen sin. «Fy faen, du er bra! 10 jævla poeng til deg!»

Isak synger med et seiersglis. “Its like, that, this. Hit, we don’t miss.”

 

“Ok. Da er det meg da” sier Even og putter pennen I munnen. «Ganske sikker på at du også er mer på Tommy Tee enn Warlocks… Tror kanskje jeg må si Takin Ova…» sier han og kniper øynene sammen. 

Isak setter på første låta si. «Hahahah, det blir bare fem poeng på deg!» 

«Aaww vi hadde samme sang jo» sier Even og kysser han. «Men nå kommer vi til 2000-2005 da, er du klar?»

«Om jeg er klar, ja! Selvfølgelig er jeg klar! Hmm har en følelse av at vi er på Bjølsen hospital-albumet til Klovner i kamp. Jeg sier… Nattens sønner.»

«Hihihi du er heeelt på jordet! Men du får fem poeng for artist, da» sier Even og setter på sangen sin.

«Ahhh fuck! Jeg hadde glemt Varsko! Wow åhh, jeg digger den sangen!» sier Isak og lukker øynene når introen kommer. Han tar hånda til Even og fletter fingrene inn i sine. Begge lener hodet inntil veggen og hører sangen ferdig.

«Ja, da var det meg til å gjette da» sier Even og ser på Isak. Isak setter opp det ganske transparente pokerfjeset sitt.

«Jeg tror bare jeg sier den du gjettet, jeg» sier Even med et glis. «Klovner med Nattens sønner. Svaret er avgitt!»

Isak ler rått. «Du er ikke i nærheten en gang! Du har null poeng til nå» sier han med skadefryd og trykker på play.

«Dirty Oppland! Jaa9 og OnklP med Hvem faen!» roper Even i løpet av første tone. «Fy faen, jeg digger deg!»

«Haha det her er ganske gøy da!» ler Isak.

«Ja, du syns vel det. Du leder jo rått!» sier Even og gir han et lattermildt kyss. «Vi får se om du klarer å gjette 2005-2010 da!»

«Jaa9 og OnklP, Glir forbi?» sier Isak med spørrende øyne. Even kysser han og trykker på play. Glir forbi glir ut av høyttalerne og Isak lar seg gli inn i kysset mens de fniser.

«Noe sier meg at det er den samme som du har valgt…? Jeg sier Jaa9 og OnklP med Glir forbi» mumler Even inn i kysset.

Isak flirer og nikker. «Det er 10 poeng til begge!»

 

«Ok, 2010-15 da… Tipper det er noe Karpe. Hmmm jeg sier Påfugl» sier Isak og ser spent på Even.

«Nope, det er et veldig bra forslag, men du er langt unna!»

Når Even setter på sangen sin, kaster Isak seg over han i iver. «Kødder du??»

«Kødder ikke! Du og?? Har du den her du og??» sier Even og ser på han med store øyne. 

«Ti poeng!» ler Isak.

De velter over i senga og ler og kliner mens lyden av «Hvem faen 2 (#resirkulert lyd)» med Jaa9, OnklP og Cezinando fyller brakka.

«Det er jo tidenes beste låt! Tenk at du har den du også! Jeg trodde liksom ikke jeg kunne like deg noe bedre jeg, men…» sier Even og ser Isak langt inn i øynene, før han legger leppene over hans igjen.

 

De glemmer resten av leken. Kysset går fra mykt og kjærlig til desperat og rotete. Klærne fyker av. Hendene deres føler seg fram over hverandres myke, varme hud og det er helt greit at det ikke stopper der. At Even kysser han nedover halsen og brystkassen, sirkler tungen rundt brystvortene og fortsetter nedover magen. Tar hele pikken hans i munnen før han får sukk for seg. Suger han hardt og jevnt til han kommer. Han prøver å advare, men Even lar han komme over ansiktet og i munnen sin. Even kommer helt ukontrollert over madrassen og låret hans rett etterpå. 

 

«Fy faen, jeg visste ikke at norsk hip hop på norsk kunne være så jævlig hot jeg ass» sier Isak og ler inn i håret til Even.

«Nei, men det er visst noe av det hotteste jeg vet om etter dette» sier Even og smiler det strålende smilet sitt. Kysser han på panna, på nesa, kinnet og munnen. «Men det er bare fordi det er deg, da.»


	16. Good day

«Isak! Jeg må bare si at jeg syns det er så kult at du og Even har funnet hverandre» sier Vivian når han møter henne utenfor frøbanken klokka ti på åtte tirsdag morgen. 

Han bare ser på henne med åpen munn. Hva faen sier man liksom? 

«Det er så kult å se hvor forelska dere er! Jeg ble såå glad når de andre snakket om at dere har en greie.»

Isak låser opp jerndøra. «Så fint da» mumler han. «Sa de noe mer eller?»

Vivian klasker hånda foran munnen. «Herregud… Du.. du.. har du ikke sagt noe til dem? Du har ikke sagt noe til dem, har du vel..?»

Isak bare rister på hodet og låser opp neste dør.

«Å herregud, sorry Isak! Jeg trodde… Åhh jeg er så lei meg. De drev bare og snakket om hvor hyggelig det var at dere hadde funnet hverandre. Jeg var sikker på at du hadde…»

«Chill, Vivian. Samma det. Og det er sant. Vi har en… slags greie…»

Vivian fniser. «Jeg har jo trodd det lenge, da. Dere ser jo på hverandre som om resten av verden bare forsvinner.»

Isak smiler for seg selv. For det er akkurat det som skjer når han ser på Even. Resten av verden forsvinner. Og det er jo faktisk en liten lettelse å høre at de andre snakker om dem som en hyggelig ting.

«Bare vit at alle bare syns det er kult, ok? Det var nesten overraskende litt at de ikke hadde noen uspiselige vitser om det…ja, du vet jo hvordan de kan være. Nå var de jo bare nesten søte, og de var veldig glade på dine vegne.»

«Kult. Takk for at du sa det» sier Isak og strener innover tunellen på vei mot laben.

«Isak, vent! Unnskyld at jeg braste ut med ting jeg ikke har noe med. Please ikke vær sint på meg!»

Han snur seg mot henne. «Vivian, det er helt chill, ok? Jeg visste jo uansett at de hadde skjønt det. Jeg er ikke sint på deg.»

Hun kaster seg rundt halsen hans og klemmer han inntil seg. Han står stivt i et halvt øyeblikk, før han legger armene rundt henne og klapper henne på ryggen. «Ikke tenk på det, ok?» mumler han. 

De går videre innover korridoren uten et ord. Det eneste han tenker på er at om åtte timer kan han komme seg ut herfra igjen og se Even. 

 

De andre er der allerede. De ser opp fra pc’ene sine og smiler med et «God morgen!»

Isak gjør som han alltid har gjort. Nikker, smiler og sier «god morgen». Men nå vet han at de alle har pratet om han og Even. Han er positivt overrasket over hvordan de har snakket om dem, men likevel er det ganske kleint, så lenge han ikke har sagt noe til dem om det selv.

 

I lunsjen prater de om Dark Season Blues- festivalen som skal begynne på fredag. Alle skal dit, enten på deler av den eller hele.

«Skal du og Even dit eller?» spør Gunnar, men angrer tydelig på ordvalget. «Altså… jeg mener…skal du dit? Tror Even sa han skulle dit.. men skal du?»

«Mmm ja, jeg tror det. Men kan dere bare kutte bullshitet eller? Ja, jeg skal dit sammen med Even. Jeg vet ikke hvordan dere vet det, men jeg vet at dere vet at vi har en greie.» Han ser bort på Vivian. Hun ser skyldtynget ut.

«Isak, hør på meg» sier Roger spakt. «Det er ikke noe annet enn at vi har lagt merke til at du har gått fra å være en litt sur fyr, til å bli en veldig blid fyr etter at Even kom hit. At dere ser på hverandre som ingen andre her blir sett på. Og vi digger det, Isak! Er det noen som fortjener å finne kjærligheta, så er det deg!»

Isak nikker og får fram et anstrengt smil. «Øhh takk» mumler han og går tilbake til pc’en sin. På en måte er det litt digg å ha ting ute i åpent landskap, samtidig er det dritkleint. Han vil bare at dagen skal gå, så han kan forsvinne inn i Even-bobla si. Dette er kleint, men han driter egentlig litt i det, overraskende nok. 

 

Han hører musikken når han står utenfor døra til Even. Det er Lloyd Banks med låta «Warrior» fra «Hunger for more» -albumet. Han blir varm inni seg. Isak smiler og det kribler i magen når han løfter hånda for å banke på.

Lyden blir dempet litt og Even røsker opp døra med et stort smil. "Ååå halla!"

Isak rekker ikke å svare før han blir dratt inn, døra går igjen med et smell og han blir overalt med en varm omfavnelse og et saftig kyss. 

"Hey warrior!" gliser Isak.

"Måtte ha no warrior-musikk til de greiene jeg holdt på med" ler Even. 

"Bra valg da! Hva holder du på med egentlig?"

"Driver bare og redigerer og klipper sammen film. Prøver å gjøre ferdig det vi har filmet til nå, før siste innspilling på torsdag" sier Even og peker på pc-skjermene sine.

"Shit, har vi kommet så langt allerede.. Vet jo at lasten med nye frø kommer da, men det har gått så fort.. " sier Isak og kjenner et stikk i brystet over at tiden renner ut. 

"Men duu, vi tenker ikke på det nå" sier Even og kysser han igjen.

De dumper ned på senga, Isak halvveis oppå Even og tiden og frøleveransen er glemt. Glemt mellom hendene og leppene til Even. 

«Warrior» fader ut og «Help», en sang fra et annet Lloyd Banks album, «Rotten Apple» starter. Dette er ikke et album satt på random, det er Even som har plukket ut favoritt-låter fra denne artisten. Og det er akkurat de Isak ville ha plukket ut selv. Han lukker øynene og hører på de myke tonene i introen. Sett bort i fra at det er en dame det handler om, passer denne teksten perfekt til hvordan han føler det for Even. 

"Help I think Cupid got me" synger Even til musikken og trykker nesa si inntil hans. 

"Shot me all over my body" fortsetter Isak og ler.

"I think I'm losing my cool, I'm doing things I don't do" fortsetter Banks, og Isak tenker at det er så innmari sant. 

 

"Jeg har en idé som jeg har drodla litt på da" sier Even med øynene i taket. 

"Hmh? Om hva da?" 

"Det er kanskje litt longshot, men det er vel verdt et forsøk... Vil gjerne høre hva du syns om det."

"Ja fortell da!" sier Isak og støtter hodet på albuen med blikket på Even.

"Ok. Jeg har undersøkt hvordan mulighetene er for folk å få filmet turer de er med på her på Svalbard. Du vet det er mange pengesterke grupper som drar hit på teambuilding, venneturer og sånt? Det er ingen firmaer som tilbyr å få laget en profesjonell film fra turen sin akkurat nå. Jeg tenkte at hvis jeg lager en presentasjon av ideen min, så kanskje et av reisebyråene biter på... Jeg har jo utstyret og erfaringen til å gjøre det. Jeg har til og med et dronekamera."

Isak kjenner håpet og entusiasmen bobler opp fra magen." Wow, jeg syns det høres helt genialt ut! Åh det hadde jo vært helt perfekt! "

"Syns du? Det er ikke helt på jordet?"

"Ikke på jordet i det hele tatt! Det er en dødsbra idé! Lag en kick ass presentasjon, jeg er sikker på at det må være er et marked for det der ass!" 

Even stråler opp. "Tenk hvis det går da! Jeg har allerede lagt ut leiligheten til Oslo på air b'n’b igjen for å se om noen vil leie den. Isak... Jeg kan ikke dra herfra... Du.. du betyr altfor mye for meg.."

"Even, hvis ikke du kan bli her... Jeg er klar for å gi opp alt og flytte til Oslo igjen. Jeg gir faen, bare jeg får være sammen med deg." Isak har aldri følt seg så sikker på noe som på dette. Han kan si det høyt nå som han vet hvor mye Even er villig til å ofre bare for å være sammen med han.

Even ser på han som om han akkurat hadde falt ned fra månen." Ville du gjort det for meg?" 

Isak får lyst til å le. Han ville gjort hva som helst for å være sammen med Even. Han vil bare ikke virke for desperat, selv om han kanskje er det. "Det er veldig mye jeg ville gjort for å få være sammen med deg" sier han og møter de myke, deilige leppene som kommer mot han.

 

"Hvordan har dagen din vært, da?" spør Even og stryker noen hårlokker vekk fra ansiktet hans.

"Ganske merkelig egentlig. Det ble litt prat om oss to. Jeg har ikke så lyst til å prate så mye med dem om det, men nå vet de hvertfall litt. Og de er helt kule med det." 

Even drar han enda nærmere inntil seg og bare stryker han over ryggen. «Klart de er kule med det. Hva er det som ikke er kult med det? Og det er ingen av dem som har noe så kult som det vi har.» 

Isak smiler inn i halsgropen til Even og Lloyd Banks synger «I’m So Fly» fra Hunger For More-albumet. Og Even har rett. Det er ingenting som ikke er kult med dette. Og Banks har rett. Han har hunger for more. 

Han håper inderlig at ideen til Even kan få han til å bli her, selv om han har bestemt seg for at hvis ikke Even ikke kan bli her, sier han opp jobben og drar til Oslo uten å blunke. Men han kjenner at den tanken er skumlere. At det føles mer fristende å bli her i den trygge bobla de har laget seg. Men å miste Even er ikke noe alternativ.

 

«Du må jo være skrubbsulten!» sier Even og spretter opp fra senga.

«Kanskje, men jeg nekter å gå i spisebrakka. Har du noen knekkebrød eller noe?»

«Nei, sorry ass. Men jeg kjøpte ekstra mat på den indiske restauranten i går som vi bare kan varme opp. Hvis du orker Indisk to dager på rad, da.»

«Åååh kødder du eller? Jeg kan spise Indisk et helt år hvis jeg slipper maten i spisebrakka!»

Even smiler strålende og finner fram maten fra det lille kjøleskapet sitt og setter den i microen. «Coming right up!»

Isak reiser seg fra senga og legger armene rundt Even. «Tusen takk, jeg setter skikkelig pris på det» sier han og legger hodet på Evens skulder. Even vrir seg rundt i armene hans og ser smilende inn i øynene hans. «Jeg setter skikkelig pris på deg og, Isak.» 

Han får først et par korte kyss, så et langt. Et som varer helt til microen plinger, og enda litt lenger.

 

Isak er mett og trøtt. Han vil bare krype inntil Even og kose. Even ser ut til å være i samme modus. Han trekker Isak inntil seg og brer dyna over dem. De ligger lenge og kjæler med hverandre uten å snakke. I bobla si, der ingenting annet betyr noe. Der Isak legger fra seg alle bekymringer og tanker. Alle sanser konsentrerer seg om Even. Varmen fra Evens kropp, lyden fra Evens pust, lukten av Even, smaken av kyssene, øyekontakten og berøringene er det eneste som eksisterer.

 

De ligger sånn helt til det er på tide å legge seg. Isak halvsover allerede. Even drar av han sokkene, joggebuksa, hettejakka og t-skjorta, før han tar av sine egne klær. «Setter på noe chill musikk» sier han og trykker på mobilen.

Isak nyter følelsen av Evens nakne hud som omfavner han. Han visste at han var forelska, men når «It Was A Good Day» med Ice Cube strømmer ut av høyttalerne, er han enda mer sikker. Så sikker man kan bli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musikk betyr mye for meg. Når han som nå er kjæresten min skulle hente meg til en av våre første dater, og It Was A Good Day sto på i bilen.. ja, da var jeg så sikker man kan bli:) <3


	17. mamma?

Når Isak er ferdig på jobb på onsdag ettermiddag, drar de ned til byen. De spiser dagens middag på "Huset", kjøttboller med potetpuré, tyttebær og brunsaus. De sitter der lenge og planlegger filmingen som skal skje dagen etter. Etterpå rusler de rundt i gatene. 

De kliner i en mørk bakgate, bak tilhengerne på Circle K, i inngangspartiet til en stengt butikk og bak konteinerne på kaia. Stort sett hver gang ingen kan se dem.

 

For hver gang de kysser og kliner tennes gnisten i Isak mer og mer. Hver gang blir han halvkram i buksa. For hver gang Even hvisker "du er så deilig", smelter han mer, for hver gang Even hvisker "fy faen, jeg har så lyst på deg, Isak", går det et drønn igjennom kroppen hans og setter seg mellom beina. Når de kommer bort til det faste stedet sitt på Gammelkaia, er han så kåt at det nesten er vondt å sette seg ned, fordi buksa strammer for hardt.

 

Det virker ikke som Even er noe bedre, sånn som han tar tak bak nakken hans og drar han til seg med et lite stønn til et vått og dypt kyss. Isak vrir seg i opphisselse. Det er sikkert kaldt, men det er ikke i tankene hans. Han har ingen tanker, han har bare lyst og behov.

 

Hånda til Even er allerede på huden hans, under lagene av jakke, ullgenser og genser. Hans egen hånd går rett til bulen på buksa til Even. Han må inn der. Få opp den buksesmekken. Nå! Han fikler med beltespenna mens han stønner lavt inn i munnen til Even.

 

Even puster tungt og stryker nedover magen hans med skjelvende hender. Popper knappen og glidelåsen på buksa hans i en håndvending. Isak stønner høyt av befrielsen, samtidig som han får løsnet knappen på buksa til Even. Får hånda ned under lagene av klær. Finner den harde, deilige pikken hans i samme øyeblikk som Even finner hans, og de stønner høyt begge to.

 

Even reiser seg, drar Isak opp og dytter han inntil konteineren ved siden av dem, mens begge fortsatt holder et godt grep rundt pikken til den andre. De står der og runker hverandre og kliner heftig til de begge må ha mer. 

 

Leppene til Even forsvinner fra hans. Pikken til Even glir ut av grepet hans. Even sitter seg på kne foran han, fukter leppene sine med tungespissen, ser opp på han med lyst i blikket og pikken hans en centimeter fra munnen sin. 

 

Isak er som hypnotisert når blikket hans møter Evens, før øynene og tungespissen til Even trekkes mot pikken hans. Han tar inn følelsen av de myke leppene som kysser hodet og tunga som sirkler rundt. Hendene som finner veien til rumpa hans og griper tak. Munnen som gaper dypt over han og suger han med lyder som vitner om stor lyst.

 

Isak lener seg tungt bakover mot konteineren med skjelvende knær. Han er helt borte i munnen til Even. En hånd stryker søkende opp og ned over rumpesprekken hans og gjør det hele enda mer pirrende. Han sprer bena litt, og de søkende fingrene finner veien og stryker over stedet ingen, noen gang har vært i nærheten av å røre. Han skvetter litt, men det er bare deilig. Det er faktisk så deilig at orgasmen truer med å komme med en gang. Han prøver å advare Even, men igjen blir han ignorert. Han klarer ikke å holde igjen. Han kommer hardt langt nedi halsen til Even, og med en finger oppi rumpa. Even har allerede kommet før han.

Isak synker ned på bakken ved siden av Even. De lener ryggen mot konteineren og finner hverandres lepper mens de puster tungt og skjelver lett. Selv om Isak er slått ut av orgasmen, og sikkert av kulde, har han en kriblende lykkefølelse i hele kroppen. 

 

Klokka er over tolv når de kommer tilbake til brakkeriggen. Begge går til brakka til Even. Det er ikke veldig mange timer til de skal stå opp når de endelig sovner etter mye skravling og kyssing.

 

Når Even vekker Isak grytidlig på torsdag morgen, nekter Isak å stå opp. Han drar Even ned til seg og bretter armer og bein rundt han. "Jeg driter i om de skjønner at jeg har sovet her."

"Er du sikker?" spør Even og stryker han over håret.

"Helt sikker" sier Isak inn i halsgropa til Even.

 

De halvsover i hverandres armer i nesten to timer til. Så dusjer de sammen lenge. Lenge nok til å få hverandre til å komme.

 

Ingen ser dem når de forlater brakka sammen. De skal til flyplassen og filme leveransen av nye frø som skal lagres i frøbanken. Vivian er den eneste som skal være med. Hun bor nede i byen, så de skal møte henne på flyplassen. Alle de andre er allerede for lengst på jobb. 

Isak er glad for at det for det meste er Vivian som skal fortelle om transporten foran kamera. Det er hun som er ansvarlig for logistikken. 

 

De blir vist til en sikker sone ved siden av landingsområdet og Even setter opp kameraet. De sperrer opp øynene når Vivian kommer mot dem. Håret hennes, som vanligvis henger i en slapp, pistrete hestehale, ligger nå i fyldige, glansfulle bølger rundt ansiktet. Huden som pleier å være litt rødmusset, har nå en jevn farge med glød i kinnene. Øynene er mer markerte enn vanlig og leppene har en dus brunrosa farge. Hun har på seg en kul jakke, trange olabukser og høye støvletter i med litt hel. 60-åringen som ellers har en så ultra grå og kjedelig stil, ser nå ut som en dame tatt rett ut fra Bogstadveien.

 

Hun ser usikkert på dem. "Too much, eller? Det er søsteren mi sin skyld. Det er hun som har gjort det. Hun sa jeg ikke fikk lov til å bli filma i det jeg hadde tenkt å gå i..."

"Nei, Vivian, du er kjempefin! Det var bare litt uvant å se deg sånn" sier Even og gir henne en klem.

Hun slipper skuldrene litt. "Takk. Ok, da er det vel bare å sette i gang da. Jeg tror at jeg husker alt jeg skal si."

 

Vivian er helt rå foran kameraet. Hun stråler mens hun snakker glødende om leveransen som er en koordinert forsendelse med frø fra syv forskjellige land fra tre forskjellige verdensdeler. Hvordan frøene er pakket og forseglet og allerede har en registrert plass på en hylle i hvelvet. Hun sier alt hun skulle si, pluss en del andre ting hun kommer på i farten.

 

Rett etter at hun er ferdig med å snakke, har fått to tomler opp og masse skryt fra Even, kommer det lille flyet inn for landing i tussmørket som er farget i duse toner av rosa og oransje i årets siste soloppgang. Even får filmet hele greia.

 

Vivian kjører varebilen til frøbanken bort til flyet når de får klarsignal. Even filmer og Isak går for å hjelpe til med lasten. En trekasse blir lastet ut av flyet og åpnet. Inni er det syv små, svarte isoporesker. Det er det eneste de skal ha med seg. Vivian snakker smilende til kameraet mens de setter eskene bak i varebilen. Hun smeller igjen bagasjedørene, går rundt bilen og setter seg bak rattet med et vink til kameraet. 

 

Isak kjører ATV'en, mens Even sitter bakpå og filmer varebilen som kjører opp mot frøbanken. De må stoppe for et hundespann som krysser veien, noe som får Even til å juble bakpå ATV’en. 

Tjue minutter senere har alle de nye frøene funnet sin forhåndsbestemte hylleplass, og er trygt forvart i permafrosten inne i platåfjellet. Der skal de bli liggende til det en gang i fremtiden kanskje er behov for dem ute i verden et sted. 

 

Even filmer mens Isak registrerer de nyankomne frøene i databasen. Og med det er Even ferdig med all filming til dokumentaren. Selv om det er deilig å ikke skulle filmes mer, føler Isak det som et stikk i magen. Etter at dette er redigert og klippet sammen, har ikke Even noe jobb eller bolig her på Svalbard mer. 

 

Isak følger Even ut. Han har et par timer igjen å jobbe, men han tar seg tid til å kline med Even i ti minutter mellom de ytterste jerndørene. Og etter at Even har gått ut, må han stå der i fem minutter til og tenke på helt andre ting, før han er klar til å gå tilbake til laben.

 

Even er ikke i brakka si når Isak er ferdig på jobb. Ikke har han noen meldinger på telefonen sin heller. Slukøret går han til sin egen brakke og legger seg på senga.

 

Han åpner facebook. Håper å se noe nytt om Jonas, Eva og magen. Han har fått svar på kommentaren han la igjen sist om at han gleda seg til å bli onkel. Eva har skrevet "Ååh Isak! Vi savner deg sånn! Håper du har det bra på Svalbard <3"

 

Han skriver tilbake at han har det veldig bra. Legger på tre hjerter og sender.

 

Han scroller nedover newsfeeden. Moren hans har lagt ut noen poster om det hellige ekteskap mellom mann og kvinne. Han blir litt kvalm, men mest irritert. Irritert på hvordan de fordømmende postene hennes blir lest av alle de gud og hvermann hun har på facebook. Kanskje til og med noen som føler seg som han.

 

Han går ut av facebook, åpner kontaktlisten og finner nummeret hennes. Uten å tenke noe mer, trykker han på "ring til" og hører ringelyden.

"Isak??"

"Hei mamma" sier han og lukker øynene.

"Å kjære, så godt å høre stemmen din! Hvordan har du det?"

"Jeg har det veldig bra, mamma. Veldig bra. Og du?"

"Åh så godt å høre! Alt vel her også. Så du har det fint med jobben da?"

"Jobben er bra. Og jeg har fått meg kjæreste."

"Så fantastisk! Jeg er sikker på at det er en fin jente!"

"Nei, det er ikke det. Men det er en veldig fin gutt. Han heter Even" sier han og kniper øynene sammen.

Det blir helt stille i andre enden. Lenge.

"Mamma?" sier han til slutt.

Det er stille en stund til, før han hører et gisp.

"Herregud Isak!"

"Ja, du kan si herregud og fordømme det så mye du vil, men sånn er det. Jeg har aldri hatt det så bra som jeg har det sammen med Even!"

Han hører moren snufse i den andre enden.

"Jeg skjønner at jeg skuffer deg, men jeg kan faktisk ikke late som lenger. For første gang i mitt liv opplever jeg kjærlighet. Jeg vet at du ikke kan støtte meg i det, men nå vet du det i hvertfall."

"Herregud!" roper moren i andre enden. Isak legger på.

 

Han ligger og ser opp i taket. Han har vært så redd for dette i alle år, men nå føles det bare som en enorm lettelse å ha sagt det til henne. Han feller noen tårer, men det er bare av lettelse. 

 

Et par timer senere banker Even på døra. Han er ganske gira og forteller at han har vært og presentert ideen sin for Visit Svalbard og to andre byråer som arrangerer turer på Svalbard. Alle tre stedene hadde virket positive til opplegget og skulle gi han rask tilbakemelding. 

Isak kaster seg rundt halsen hans. "Ååå jeg krysser fingrene så sykt hardt!" 

"Åh, tenk hvis det ordner seg da! Drømmejobben og drømmekjæresten i ett liksom!" sier Even og kysser Isak mens han løfter han opp fra bakken og kaster han ned på senga. 

 

"Når slutter du i morgen?" spør Even og kysser han igjen.

"Siden festivalen begynner i morgen, så slutter vi klokka to. Hvordan det?" 

"Perfekt!" sier Even og stryker noen krøller vekk fra ansiktet til Isak.

"Ok? Hva skjer da?" 

"Kanskje jeg har en overraskelse til deg" sier Even og smiler lurt. 

"Hæ, hva da?" 

"Det sier jeg ikke. Du får se i morgen. Hvis du er snill."

"What? Jeg er jo alltid snill!" sier Isak og dulter liksom-snurt borti Even. 

"Ja du er det, så du får nok se i morgen" Sier Even og trekker Isak så nærme han kan komme og kysser han med et ertende flir.


	18. fredag klokka to

Even venter utenfor med ATV'en når Isak og kollegene kommer ut fra frøbanken fredag klokka to. De andre smiler og hilser og går videre. Isak blir litt flau, men han går bort til Even. Han venter til de andre har runda hjørnet på brakkene før han gir Even et kyss og møter øynene hans. "Hvorfor gliser du så lurt a?"

"Fordi jeg er så lur! Sett deg bakpå da, så drar vi!" sier Even og klapper på setet bak seg.

"Hæ? Hvor skal vi?" spør Isak skeptisk, men setter seg bak Even på ATV’en.

"Du får se!" ler Even og starter motoren.

Isak tar et godt grep rundt midjen hans, og de kjører nedover de svingete veiene mot byen. Isak har en litt ubestemmelig uro i magen, men gleden og iveren til Even smitter. Han legger hodet inntil ryggen hans og lar det stå til.

 

I sentrum begynner det å tette seg til med feststemte folk som skal på festivalen. Det er satt opp lavvocafe med bål og fakler, salgsboder og en åpen, liten scene med noen forfrosne, varmedresskledde trubadurer. De fleste konsertene er innendørs, men den lille scenen på torget er åpen for de som vil spille.

De kjører sakte gjennom sentrum. Isak er overrasket over at de ikke stopper der ting skjer.

 

Even svinger av inn til Radisson Blu Polar Hotell og parkerer inntil sidebygningen. Isak ser forvirret på han. "Hva gjør vi her? Skal det være konsert her eller?"

"Du får se" ler Even og åpner døra i sidebygningen og går inn.

"Even! Vi kan ikke bare gå inn der" roper Isak og løper etter. Uroen i magen hans vokser. Hva er det som skjer? Han forbanner seg selv for at han ikke har lest noe om den sykdommen Even sa han hadde. Bipolar lidelse. Er Even syk? Har han klikka nå? 

Når han kommer inn døra hører han Even øverst i trappa. Han løper etter. Han håper inderlig at ingen så at de gikk inn her. 

Han ser Even i den andre enden av korridoren. Han står der med et stort glis og med hånden på dørhåndtaket på døra ved siden av seg. 

"Nei, ikke åpne den døra, vær så snill!" sier Isak med skrekk i øynene. 

"Hvorfor ikke?" ler Even, åpner døra og går inn. 

Isak løper bort til døra og kikker inn. Det står bagasje og bæreposer på gulvet der inne. Even ligger allerede henslengt på dobbeltsenga og gliser mot han. 

"Faen Even, du ser vel at det bor noen her!? Vi må stikke herfra. Nå!" Isak kjenner at panikken begynner å melde seg. 

"Det er vi som bor her, Isak" sier Even med et søtt smil. "Slapp av. Vi har dette rommet helt til søndag. Jeg har betalt for det og alt. Jeg sjekket inn før jeg hentet deg. Det skulle jo være en overraskelse vet du."

"Serr??" Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal tro. 

"Hehe ja! Jeg tenkte vi kunne ha godt av å komme oss litt vekk fra den brakkeriggen noen dager." 

"Det der er jo min bag" sier Isak og peker på den ene bagen på gulvet. 

"Ja, jeg tok den når du var på badet i dag tidlig. Puttet noen av klærne dine oppi der. Du må jo ha noe å ha på deg."

Isak står perpleks noen sekunder før han får samlet tankene og innsett at Even snakker sant. Så bryter han ut i latter og slenger seg ned på senga ved siden av Even. "Fy faen, Even! Nå visste jeg ikke hva jeg skulle tro ass!" Han gir Even et kyss, kryper helt inntil han og hviler hodet på brystet hans. 

"Så du ble overrasket da, eller? Sorry at jeg skremte deg... Det var ikke meningen. Jeg ble kanskje litt revet med" sier Even og trykker han inntil seg. 

"Haha ja, jeg ble overraska og litt skremt, men det her er jo dritkult! Fy faen så chill!"

Even klemmer han hard, kysser han på panna og trekker pusten dypt. "Digg at du syns det."

De bare ligger sånn en stund. Even stryker Isak over håret og puster dypt. Hadde det ikke vært for strykingen over håret, ville Isak trodd at han hadde sovna. 

 

Isak støtter seg opp på albuen og ser ned på Even som ligger med lukkede øynene og uten en mine. "Er du trøtt eller?" 

Even åpner øynene og ser på han med glitrende øyne og et litt usikkert smil. "Nei, egentlig ikke, men.." Han legger hånden over panna og flakker litt med blikket. "Jeg må bare roe ned litt, har vært litt gira i det siste." 

"Åh.. Har du?" sier Isak, akkurat som han ikke har lagt merke til det. 

"Så god du er. Ja, jeg har det. Du har vel kanskje lagt merke til det... Det er ikke noe farlig, jeg må bare konse på å roe ned litt."

"Er det.. på grunn av den sykdommen du fortalte om? Eller asså... si fra hvis du ikke vil snakke om det.." 

"Det går bra, skjønner at du lurer. Det er en del av å ha bipolar, ja. Det å måtte bremse ned hvis man blir for gira, ellers kan det bli litt intenst. Og blir det det, kan man gå skikkelig i kjelleren etterpå. Men jeg er veldig vant til å måtte bremse det før det går så langt. Medisinene gjør mesteparten av jobben, så må jeg gjøre resten."

Isak vil så gjerne vite mer. "Men hvordan kjenner det? Hvordan vet du at du må roe ned?" spør han og håper Even ikke syns han spør for mye.

"Det er noen tegn som jeg vet jeg må ta på alvor. Jeg får en slags summing i hele kroppen. Ikke som jeg hører, men som jeg kjenner, som en jevn elektrisk buzz. Så merker jeg at jeg snakker fort og mye og litt ukontrollert. Musklene i kjeven blir ømme fordi jeg har bitt dem sammen så mye. Så får jeg veldig mange tanker i hodet på en gang, og en strøm av kreativitet og skapertrang. Ikke i nærheten av hvordan det kan bli uten meds, men likevel. Det er ikke alltid fristende å bremse, men det er alltid lurt."

Even ser plutselig veldig skjør og usikker ut. Isak skjønner at Even blottlegger kjernen av sitt svakeste punkt for han, og det gjør han helt øm i hjertet. Han kan ikke sette seg inn i hvordan det ville vært hvis det var omvendt. Hvis han selv måtte brette ut en alvorlig lidelse, psykisk lidelse for den han er forelska i. 

" Wow, du må ha en utrolig selvinnsikt og selvkontroll når du har lært deg å takle det der" sier han, stryker Even over kinnet og kysser han med alle følelsene han får av det han hører. 

Even ser litt overrasket ut. "Takk for at du tar det sånn. Men please ikke tro at dette hotellrommet har noe med det å gjøre. Jeg booket det for over en uke siden, og da var jeg helt chill. Og vi skal ha en dødsbra helg her, jeg trenger bare en bitteliten chillout."

"Jeg har det allerede dødsbra jeg. Og jeg setter utrolig stor pris på at du forteller hvordan du har det og hva du trenger. Du skal vite at det du sier bare øker den respekten jeg har for deg. Og det får meg hvertfall ikke til å bli noe mindre forelska i deg." 

Even ser på han i vantro i to sekunder, før glimtet er tilbake i øynene hans." Åååh er du forelska i meg?"

Isak fniser mot leppene som legger seg over hans." Akkurat som du ikke vet det jævlig godt!" ler han inn i kysset. 

"Jeg er så forelska i deg jeg, Isak, at jeg faen meg mer enn gjerne flytter til Svalbard mørketiden. Jeg kan gjøre hva som helst for å få være sammen med deg." 

 

Isak kjenner en intens varme som sprer seg fra magen. I halsen blander varmen seg med en kald, verkende klump. "Jeg fortalte mamma om deg" sier han med skjelven stemme. 

Even ser han rett i øynene og stryker hånda si over håret hans. "Gjorde du? Hvordan reagerte hun på det, da?" 

"Hmmm jeg er faktisk ikke helt sikker. Hun ropte herregud, og så ble det helt stille. Jeg la på når jeg hørte at hun snufsa i andre enden. Men nå har jeg sagt det. Nå vet hun det. Det er digg, så jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor jeg får en klump i halsen når jeg tenker på det."

"Isak.. Det er jo fordi du bryr deg om henne. Og fordi du har brydd deg om hva hun syns om det i hele ditt liv. Det er ikke rart at det går inn på deg... Jeg er kjempestolt av deg for at du fortalte henne det. Man kan kanskje ikke forvente gledesrop fra henne sånn umiddelbart, men gi henne litt tid. Kanskje hun klarer å la relasjoner gå foran troen sin.. Og hvis ikke, så kanskje dere kan finne en middelvei? Uansett må du få lov til å være den du er. Det er du som har rett, Isak."

Isak hikster lavt og graver ansiktet inn i halsgropen til Even. "Takk for at du redder meg fra tankene mine."

"Look who's talking" sier Even og kysser han på de viltre krøllene. "Kan jeg kanskje friste deg med en øl?" 

Isak setter seg opp i senga og tørker vekk en tåre. "Mmmm har du det? Det hørtes godt ut!" 

"Klart jeg har det! Har handlet masse øl og digg mat. Vi kunne blitt her inne hele helgen uten å mangle noe" sier Even og henter to Tuborg fra det lille kjøleskapet.

De ser hverandre inn i øynene og skåler. "Skål for Dark Season Blues" sier Even og klemmer hånda til Isak. 

"Skål for maddaføkkings Dark Season Blues, og tusen takk for overraskelsen. Det er faen meg det fineste..." 

"Du er det fineste" ler Even og strekker på den lange halsen sin for å få et kyss. Han trenger ikke å strekke seg langt. 

"Er du keen på å gå på noe konsert eller noe, eller?" spør Even. 

"Hmmm jeg syns det var så digg å være her, jeg. Men jeg blir med hvis du vil gå på konsert."

Even tar et mykt tak i luggen hans og kysser han ømt. "Det passer meg veldig bra å bare bli her med deg. For en perfekt måte å roe ned på."

"Det er chill" sier Isak og lener seg lenger inn mot der kysset kom fra.

"Det er chill" sier Even og legger armene tett rundt han og kysser han dypere og lenger.

 

De ligger tvunnet inn i hverandre. Det er ikke direkte begjær, det er mer lidenskap. Hendene søker over hverandres hud under genseren, men det er ingen desperasjon, det er kjærtegn. Kyssene er dype og våte, men de er også varsomme og følsomme. Det er noe nytt over nærheten deres. Det er en ærlighet og ømhet som er sterkere enn før.

Isak strekker armene over hodet og lar Even dra av han genseren. Han trenger ikke å dra Evens genser langt opp før Even drar av seg sin. De ligger hud mot hud, lar hendene bare kjenne på hverandre. Leppene bare streifer hverandres hud og smaker forsiktig. 

Joggebuksene og sokkene forsvinner, og etterhvert også boxerene. Men det er bare chill. Ligge nakne inntil hverandre under den crispe, hvite dyna. Kjenne, stryke, føle. Lenge. Nesten så Isak sovner. 

Han stryker fingeren over Evens avslappede kjevemuskler og smiler. "Hvordan går det med the electric buzz?"

Even smiler tilbake. "Ikke noe buzz nå. Slapper av i både hodet og kroppen. Det hjelper veldig at det ikke er noen steder jeg heller vil være enn akkurat her. Ved siden av deg som er så rolig og god. Dessuten har jeg mange usynlige teknikker for å tvinge kroppen til å slappe av og for å få kontroll på de tankene som har lyst til å fly avgårde. Men hvis det blir sånn ofte, eller går over i hypomani, er det kanskje nødvendig å justere opp dosen av litium."

"Hypomani?" 

"Det er en mildere form for mani. Egentlig en ganske digg tilstand, men man går bare så jævlig på trynet etterpå." 

"Men kan man justere medisindosen selv, eller må legen gjøre det?" 

"Legen må gjøre det. Litium har et ganske smalt terapeutisk vindu. Det vil si at det er kort vei fra effekt til forgiftning, så man må følge opp nøye med blodprøver hvis man øker." 

"Åh.. Sorry at jeg spør sånn, det er sikkert ikke det morsomste du vet å snakke om.."

"Når du spør sånn som du gjør, uten å dømme, av genuin interesse, så er det egentlig veldig greit å snakke om. Det er jo noe jeg må leve med. Det er bedre å snakke om det enn at du skal lure på det og kanskje tro ting som ikke stemmer. Jeg vil gjerne at du skal spørre hvis det er noe du lurer på. Alltid."

Isak er glad han ikke googlet bipolar lidelse. Han hadde sikkert fått opp masse skrekkhistorier og tørre, kliniske artikler som kanskje ikke hadde vært relevante for hvordan Even lever med sin sykdom.

Han åler seg helt inntil Evens nakne kropp. Legger armen rundt han med hånden på hjertet hans. Kjenner hjerteslagene. Borer ansiktet inn i halsgropen og puster inn lukten han faktisk elsker. Kjenner hvordan armene til Even lukker seg rundt han. Tenker på hvordan Even må fokusere på tankene og følelsene sine og prøver å gjøre det samme. Han kjenner at han føler seg trygg og rolig. At tankene hans er gode. At det kribler litt i magen, som det alltid gjør når han er i nærheten av Even. Han kjenner at han puster dypt og jevnt. Han kjenner ingen uro eller redsel. Ingen skam. Han kjenner at det er så riktig. At han hører til. Og at han hverken vil eller kan miste dette. For kjærlighet føles så utrolig, fantastisk deilig. Også kjenner han at han er litt sulten. 

De bestiller burgere på roomservice og sitter på gulvet og spiser med bare dynene rundt seg. Drikker tuborg, søler burgerdressing på de kritthvite dynetrekkene og ler. Gjennom gløttet i vinduet, kommer lyden av live blues og entusiastisk publikum fra en konsert i nærheten. 

 

De prater om Oslo. Om vennene sine, hva de pleide å gjøre da de var unge og dumme, hvor vennene er i livet nå. Hvor man fikk kjøpt øl uten leg. Hvor mye rart man har betalt for, som liksom skulle være grønt på bybrua. Hvilke konserter de var på. De har gjort mye av de samme dumhetene på mange av de samme stedene. Det er rart å ha felles minner uten å ha gjort det sammen. Rart og fint. Og de finner ut at de var på samme Karpe Diem konsert sommeren 2017.   
Isak hadde vært ganske dritings på den konserten, men han husker at han var helt i hundre. At han dansa, sang med og var happy. Even ler høyt når han sier han husker at han var i akkurat samme formen. Selv om de ikke var der sammen og ikke ante hvem hverandre var, så syns Isak det er skikkelig fint å tenke på at de var der samtidig. At et eller annet sted i den enorme folkemengden var Even. Like dritings, dansende, syngende og happy som han selv. 

Han lurer på hva som hadde skjedd hvis de hadde møttes den kvelden. Det hadde sikkert ikke skjedd så mye, men han er helt sikker på at han hadde syns at Even var kjekk. Så hadde han sikkert gått å funnet en dame å hooke med, for å døyve følelsen av å bli tiltrukket av en fyr. Det var sånn han pleide å gjøre det. Han kjenner det som en varm kule i magen. Fra nå av skal han slippe å døyve det. For nå vet han hvor godt og hvor riktig det er å la seg selv få lov til å føle kjærlighet.

Han vet ikke helt hvor denne kontakten med sine egne følelser kommer fra. Han har jo alltid prøvd å stenge følelser ute og glatte over, men nå vil han liksom kjenne etter. Kanskje det er inspirert av at Even er tvunget til å ha kontakt med sine følelser. Han begynner å tenke at det er en bra ting.

Han blir overfalt av Even som åpner dyna si og fanger han inn i den. Berøringene er en blanding av kiling og kos. Isak ler høyt og slår mot de kilende hendene. "Nei, nei please ikke kil! Jeg fikser ikke!"

"Neida, jeg lover å ikke kile" sier Even og blir myk i berøringene. Myke kyss blir plantet på leppene hans og han blir dratt inn i den myke dyna, inntil den nakne, deilige kroppen. 

Even gnir nesa si mot hans og smiler. "Er du kilen du, da?" 

"Nei! Ikke i det hele tatt!" lyver Isak og ler.

Even legger den store, varme hånda si på kinnet hans og stryker tommelen over kinnbenet hans. Kysser han med smilende lepper. Tungespissen glir over underleppa hans. Han lar sin egen tunge møte Evens, og de drar hverandre dypere. Isak kjenner etter igjen. Hvordan de våte, glatte tungene sirkler rundt hverandre, de små lydene Even lager, og han lager dem selv også. Dempede stønn, ynk og sukk, blandet med tyngre pust. Evens hånd har et fast, men på en eller annen måte varsomt grep, i nakkehårene hans. De sitter fortsatt på gulvet, men de sitter helt inntil hverandre. Bena over hverandres, tett sammen fra skrittet og opp. Halvstive mot hverandre. 

Isak legger hodet på skuldra til Even. Øynene vandrer til vinduet når han ser bevegelse utenfor. Svake kruseduller av grønt og turkist nordlys danser øverst i vindusruta. "Åh, nå er det nordlys!" utbryter han. 

Even snur seg og aker seg bort til vinduet. "Oj, det er skikkelig også! Kom og se!" Isak aker etter. 

 

De sitter under vinduet, tett inntil hverandre, tinning mot tinning, med en dyne bredd rundt dem begge. Det intense nordlyset speiler seg i Adventfjorden. Det er magisk. Det er perfekt. Even er så fin der han sitter med et barnlig begeistra uttrykk, oppslukt av nordlyset. Det føles så bra at Isak nesten får vondt i hjertet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der ble det visst en liten sniktitt inn i hva det kan innebære å leve med bibolar.. Det som er beskrevet er mine egne faresignaler og hva som funker for meg. Aner ikke om andre har det på samme måten<3


	19. badeskum

Isak fortrenger lysten til å komme med en vitenskapelig forklaring av fenomenet Aurora Borealis. Elektroner og protoner som kolliderer i atmosfæren. To motpoler som krasjer. Kunne også blitt kalt en bipolar reaksjon. Bipolar=to motpoler. 

Han ser bort på Even som ser på nordlyset med overveldet fascinasjon. Det intense nordlyset speiler seg i øynene hans og får dem til å se enda blåere og mer glitrende ut. Igjen blir han helt slått ut av hvor vakker Even er, og for et mysterium det er at Even er forelska i han. Han hadde jo nettopp sagt det selv, med egne ord. Ord som hadde utløst et fyrverkeri av følelser i han.

 

Even ser bort på han og han føler seg litt tatt på senga der han sitter og stirrer. Han ser ned et halvt øyeblikk, før han ser opp igjen og møter blikket og smilet.

"Wow! Nordlyset speiler seg i øynene dine og får dem enda mer gnistrende grønne! Det er helt magisk!" sier Even og gransker øynene hans i beundring.

"Og dine blir enda mer gnistrende blå. Det var derfor jeg nettopp satt og stirra på deg." Isak fniser av innrømmelsen.

"Fy faen så vakker du er" hvisker Even og drar han inntil seg.

"Tenkte akkurat det samme om deg" hvisker han inn i øret til Even mens han blir klemt enda nærmere den nakne, deilige kroppen. 

Han blir tent av det, men han vil la Even styre. Han er veldig usikker på om sex er en god idé når Even har sagt at han trenger å roe ned.

Even kysser han langs kjevebenet og ned over halsen, med en hånd i et mykt grep i krøllene hans og den andre hånda som stryker han opp og stadig lenger ned på ryggen med faste bevegelser.

De finner hverandres lepper og tunger. Det er det som skal til for at begjæret som har ulmet i dem begge hele kvelden får fritt utløp. På få sekunder er Isak knallhard. Og der han sitter med bena på hver side av Evens hofter, kjenner han at han ikke er den eneste.

Kyssene blir dype, våte og fulle av sukk og stønn. Hendene finner fram og griper rundt overtente, stive pikker. Isak blir dratt opp på fanget til Even, som tar tak i den ene rumpeballen hans med et godt grep. Løsner grepet og stryker over hele rumpa hans, før fingrene legger seg mellom rumpeballene. Pekefingeren trykker lett på det mest sensitive punktet, noe som får Isak til å skjelve av lyst og spenning, svaie ryggen og lene seg mot den pirrende berøringen så han får tuppen av pekefingeren inn i seg. 

Det får han også til å komme hardt og med høye stønn mot magen til Even. Etter flere timer med nakenhet og klining av og på, har han ikke sjans til å holde seg noe lenger. Even har det tydeligvis på samme måten, for det tar bare et par sekunder før han kommer etter.

De blir sittende sånn lenge. Klamrer seg fast i hverandre, hviler hodet på den andres skulder og puster tungt. Nordlyset skinner gjennom vinduet og farger skuldrene deres turkis-grønne. 

 

Til slutt får de tørket av seg sølet og krabbet seg opp i senga. Finner fram til den beste, næreste måten å ligge på. Isak nuffer med nesa mot den myke huden i halsgropa igjen. Deilig avslappet og salig. Nakne og flettet rundt hverandre. Hvis det skulle vært skrevet et leksikon om Isak, ville dette øyeblikket vært å finne under "lykke". Han føler seg tilfredsstilt både seksuelt og emosjonelt. Han føler seg enda nærmere den flotte, deilige mannen han er flettet inn i. Og sånn sovner de. Under Isaks definisjon av lykke.

 

Han våkner til duften av kaffe, egg og bacon. Even ligger ved siden av han, stryker han over håret og sier "god morgen" med myk og mørk fløyelsstemme. Han søker seg mot lyden av stemmen i blinde. Med et mykt og varmt kyss får han bekreftelse på at det hele ikke er en drøm. 

Even har vært nede i spisesalen og hentet frokost uten at han har våknet. På brettet som settes på fanget hans, er det all verdens forskjellige ting. Egg, bacon, rundstykker, ost, pølser, skinke, frukt, yoghurt, juice og kaffe. 

"Visste ikke hva du likte, så jeg tok med litt av hvert" ler Even og setter et brett på sitt eget fang, med like mye forskjellig på.

"Mmm tusen takk", sier Isak og stapper innpå et rundstykke med egg og bacon. 

De ser på hverandre med munnen full av mat og ler. 

"Bare hyggelig det, du!" sier Even når han får svelget.

"Åssen er formen?" spør Isak.

"Den er bra. Ikke noe buzz" ler Even og klemmer hånda hans.

"Så bra da!" 

"Ja, digg." 

De setter frokostbrettene på gulvet og kryper tett sammen med dyna over hodet.

"Du er digg" fniser Isak og gnikker nesa si borti Evens. 

 

"Har vi noe på planen i dag da?" spør Isak. 

"Ikke annet enn å bade i badekaret. Resten av dagen kan vi fylle med hva vi vil."

"Så det er sånn fellesaktivitet i badekaret, da?" 

"Er nok det" sier Even og gliser. 

"Det er chill. Men har vi badeskum? Det er jo veldig viktig ved bading i badekar."

"Et øyeblikk du, så skal jeg undersøke" sier Even, spetter opp av senga og inn på badet. "Hmm dusjsåpe, sjampo, badehette, såpestykke.. Faen, har de glemt det viktigste, eller?" roper Even og får Isak til å le. 

Even kommer ut av badet og rister på hodet. "Ikke noe badeskum. Men gi meg fem minutter, så skal jeg ordne det" sier han og drar på seg varmedressen med bare boxeren under. 

"Haha vi klarer oss jo uten da. Du trenger ikke å hente det." 

"Vi trenger det badeskummet" ler Even og forsvinner ut døra. 

Fem minutter er han tilbake med en pose fra Svalbardbutikken. "De hadde ikke i resepsjonen, men butikken et par hundre meter borti gata hadde." Han drar opp en stor flaske med lyselilla innhold. "Skumbad med en behagelig og beroligende duft av lavendel" leser han på flaska. 

"Perfekt!" sier Isak og ler. 

Even flerrer av seg varmedressen, hopper under dyna og legger to kalde hender på den varme magen til Isak. 

Isak skriker til og dytter han vekk. "Shit! Hvordan klarte du å bli så kald på fem minutter?" 

"Det er kaldt ute. Sorry det var dårlig gjort av meg. Jeg skal holde de kalde fingrene mine for meg selv."

"Nei, putt dem under ryggen min, da. Men hold dem helt stille, ok?" sier Isak og svaier ryggen for å gi plass. 

Even stikker hendene under den varme ryggen og småkysser han på kinnet. "Du er så snill du."

"Mmhmm" sier han og snur på hodet så småkyssene treffer leppene hans i stedet. "Når er det dette skumbadet er planlagt, da?" 

Even ser på klokka han ikke har. "Om nøyaktig atten minutter" sier han og peker på håndleddet sitt. 

Isak setter seg opp i senga begynner å ta på seg noen klær han finner på gulvet. 

"Det er ikke et sånt bad med klær på som er planlagt, Isak."

"Nei, men jeg skal bare ned i resepsjonen og æh kjøpe meg en tannbørste."

"Jeg har kjøpt tannbørste til deg. Står på badet."

"Åh..takk...Men jeg må bare høre om de har en lader."

"Jeg har med lader. Ligger i bagen."

"Hmh så bra. Men jeg skal bare gå å høre om... Ehm.. Faen heller, Even. Jeg må på do, og jeg har ikke tenkt til å ødelegge badestemninga inne på det knøttlille badet her. Samme hvor mye lavendelduft vi har i badeskummet. Straks tilbake" sier han og går rødmende mot døra. 

"Haha ja da så! Det er en do rett ved siden av trappen i første etasje. Håper stemningen har kommet seg etter at jeg var der før frokost!" roper Even etter han. 

 

Når han kommer tilbake dufter det lavendel i hele rommet. Lyden av rennende vann og nynning kommer fra badet. Døra står på gløtt og han kikker inn. Lyset er skrudd av, men flere telys på gulvet og på vasken gir rommet et varmt og behagelig lys. 

Han kjenner igjen sangen Even nynner på og stemmer i med lav sang til refrenget. "Here I go again, whether I win or looooose." 

Even ser på han med et stort smil, og de synger videre sammen. Høyt falskt og fælt med baderomsekko "losing aint an option gurl, my destination's top of the world, top of the world." 

Begge ler og gir tydelig uttrykk for hvor surt det var. 

En skummonster vokser opp fra badekaret og legger seg rundt Even som sitter på kanten i bare boxeren. 

"Du sa det var viktig med skum" ler han mens skummet vokser seg over kanten og velter ned på gulvet. 

"Digger det" sier Isak og går bort til Even. Får armene hans rundt seg og hodet hans på magen sin under genseren. 

Genseren blir dratt over hodet hans og Even kysser nedover brystkassa og magen hans mens han mumler "mmh du er så deilig, Isak."

Joggebuksa glir ned, fulgt av to store, varme hender fulle av badeskum. Even reiser seg opp og kysser han ømt og lidenskapelig, mens han sniker tomlene ned under strikken på boxeren hans.

"Nå er det bare førti sekunder til det planlagte badet starter" flirer Even inn i øret hans.

Isak drar av seg boxeren, hopper oppi badekaret og setter seg rett ned, selv om vannet er litt for varmt. Even drar av seg boxeren sin og kommer etter.

Det er skum over alt. Skumtårnet mellom dem er så høyt at de nesten ikke ser hverandre. Even scooper vekk en favn av skum og ser på han. Lener seg mot han for å kysse han. Lange bein er i veien. Isak legger sine bein på hver sin side av Evens, men likevel blir det vanskelig å nå frem til hverandre.

Even snur på seg så store bølger med skumtopper plasker ned på gulvet og slukker flere av telysene. "Faen, det er ikke bare enkelt med sånne romantiske bad ass" sukker han og legger hodet bakover mot brystkassa til Isak.

Isak ler og legger armene rundt Even. "Nei, men det er verdt det, da". Han bøyer seg fram og kysser Even på kinnet. Stryker vekk en skumdott fra øret hans.

Even snur hodet og får kyssene på leppene sine i stedet. Han sukker fornøyd og legger en hånd full av skum på kinnet til Isak. Skum som renner ned i munnen på dem og får dem til å spytte, frese og le. Vannspruten slukker telysene på vasken. Nye bølger med vann skvulper ned på gulvet og slukker de siste som lyste der. Det blir bekmørkt på det lille badet. 

Det er ikke så lett å kysse med latterkrampe og skum over alt som man ikke kan se. 

"Hmm, hva sier du om en dusj og fortsette med kyssingen i senga?" ler Even. 

"Er helt med på det ass."

Even setter seg opp og drar ut proppen. Han reiser seg opp og støtter seg mot veggen mens han stiger forsiktig ut av badekaret. Føler seg frem i mørket og får åpnet døra så de får litt lys fra rommet utenfor. 

 

Det er vann og skum overalt. Klærne på gulvet er søkkvåte og det er til og med skumdotter i taket. Det siste av badevannet forsvinner ned i sluket med høye surklelyder. 

Isak har reist seg opp og skrudd på dusjen. Even trer oppi badekaret igjen og stiller seg tett inntil han med armene mykt rundt han. "Hei."

Isak ser opp på han og smiler. "Hei" hvisker han tilbake før leppene deres møtes. 

 

Når de skrur av dusjen, er de veldig klare for å komme seg bort i senga for å fortsette det de har begynt på. De kjapper seg så mye at Even sklir på badegulvet og holder på å tryne. Isak er heldigvis rett bak han og får støttet han opp. 

Even går og roter etter noe i bagen sin. Isak setter seg på senga. Telefonen hans blinker på nattbordet, og som en refleks drar han fingeren over skjermen for å se hva det er, men anger idet han gjør det. 

Melding fra mamma. 

"Faen! Hvorfor i hælvete gjorde jeg det?!" Han kaster deg bakover på senga og drar dyna langt over hodet. 

Even er under dyna hos han på få sekunder. "Hva skjer?" 

"Melding fra mamma" sier han lavt og spakt. 

"Vond melding?" spør Even og legger armene rundt han. 

"Har ikke lest den."

Even legger kinnet inntil tinningen hans. "Uansett hva det står i den meldingen, så er jeg helt sikker på at hun er veldig glad i deg. Hun er moren din."

"Sorry ass, det var bare skikkelig moodbreaker."

"Det er vel ikke akkurat noe å si sorry for, da. Har jo fått med meg at det er komplisert mellom dere."

"Tror hun var i det litt depressive hjørnet når jeg snakka med henne. Ikke veldig, men nok til at jeg hører det på stemmen hennes. At hun snakker litt sakte og stemmen er monoton. Hun ble sikkert helt slått ut av det jeg sa." 

"Er hun ofte deprimert?"

Det stikker i magen av å snakke om det. Han har aldri fått lov til å snakke med andre om henne. Alltid fått streng beskjed om at ingen hverken har noe med, eller ønsker å høre annet enn at man har det bra. 

"Asså, det er ingen som noen gang har satt ord på det, men når humøret hennes skifter og hun får "influensa" som varer i ukesvis, bare ligger i senga og stenger alt og alle ute, så har jeg vel etterhvert regnet ut at det er depresjon det dreier seg om. Men den offisielle forklaringen er influensa. Hun skyr leger og har ingen diagnose, men hun er ikke frisk.."

"Så da får hun ikke noe hjelp, hverken av medisiner eller psykolog?"

"Nei. Hun er ekspert på å glatte over, lage unnskyldninger og late som ingenting. Det er bare jeg som vet hvordan hun egentlig er. Og pappa, men han stakk da jeg var 16."

Even trykker han inntil seg. "Det høres ikke ut som det har vært så lett for deg det der. Ikke for henne heller, forsåvidt, men det er vondt å høre at du har hatt det sånn."

Isak kjenner på den inngrodde, dårlige samvittigheten han alltid har hatt for moren. At det er et svik å prate om henne på denne måten. Men det kjennes også litt godt å sprekke den bobla. Få utløp for mange års bekymring og frustrasjon. 

"Hvordan føles det... å være deprimert..? Uff nei sorry, jeg skal ikke blande dine greier inn i det her!" 

Even stryker han over håret. "Jeg kan gjerne fortelle om det, men vær klar over at hvis hun har tunge depresjoner og de er ubehandlet, så... ja.. det er ikke bra."

"Hvis du orker å fortelle, så vil jeg gjerne høre det", hvisker Isak. 

"Ok... Det verste er tankekjøret. Dine egne tanker forteller deg kontinuerlig hvor udugelig og uverdig du er. Det er vanskelig å ikke tro på sine egne tanker, så... det er fort det man tenker om seg selv. 

Men depresjon er jo ikke bare vonde tanker, det er også en fysisk tilstand. Man er fullstendig tappet for energi. Trøtt hele tiden. Selvforakten og frykten for å leve kan føles som en fysisk smerte i brystet og i magen. Man mister initiativ og interesse for ting man ellers setter pris på. Alt blir pes. Selv små ting som å dusje, spise eller pusse tenner kan føles som et stort prosjekt. Det føles unaturlig, nesten litt vondt å smile.."

Isak tenker på alle de gangene moren hans har vært deprimert. Hvordan hun bodde i senga og stengte verden ute. Nektet å spise. Hverken dusjet, pusset tenner eller stelte seg. Det var jo det eneste han så. Han har aldri visst noe om hvordan hun hadde det inni seg. 

"Isak, hun gjorde alt hun kunne for å stenge deg og resten av verden ute. Det er ikke på noen måte din skyld at hun har det sånn! Jeg syns det er nitrist at hun skammer seg så mye for det at hun aldri har fått noe hjelp, for det finnes hjelp å få. Kanskje depresjonene ikke forsvinner helt, men de kan bli til å leve med."

"Men du da?" spør Isak med tynn stemme. "Er dine depresjoner til å leve med? For det er vel en del av det å ha bipolar lidelse?" 

 

"Akkurat som medisinene tar de verste toppene, tar de også de dypeste dalene. Bipolar depresjon blir verre jo høyere man har vært i forkant. Både fordi man kan gjøre mye rart som man kan angre på, men også fordi det tapper kroppen ekstremt for krefter. Det er årevis siden jeg har vært så høy eller lav at jeg har vært borte fra jobb på grunn av det. Medisinene hjelper mye, og så har jeg noen usynlige teknikker til å hjelpe meg gjennom de milde depresjonene som kan komme."

"Så bra da, men… hva slags teknikker er det?" 

"For det første så må jeg konstant minne meg selv på at det er en forbigående tilstand, fremkalt av sykdommen, som jeg bare må bite tennene sammen og komme meg igjennom. Ellers er det fort gjort å føle seg lat, udugelig, dum, slem, egoistisk og så videre. Det er jo litt kjedelig at det er ens egne tanker som prøver å overbevise en om dette da. Selvforakten ved depresjon kan bli sterk, og det kan være fristende å bare følge spiralen nedover. Nettene er verst. Det er ofte da de mørkeste tankene kommer. Da er det gull å ha noen konkrete teknikker. 

Og siden du spør… Jeg garanterer deg at du kommer til å le.. Jeg har et mantra som jeg gjentar for meg selv når kjipe tanker kommer. De kan komme på rekke og rad med høy intensitet, men de får ikke slippe forbi før de har vært igjennom det jeg kaller telefonsvareren. Og den er sånn her, med de nøyaktig samme ordene hver gang:

Dette er en automatisk telefonsvarer for negative automatiske tanker.   
Gjelder det relasjoner, henvend deg i åpningstiden mellom kl 10 og 22, når du faktisk kan snakke med disse menneskene, eller i det minste lufte det for noen.

For økonomisk grubling, vennligst henvend deg i åpningstiden 08.00-15.00, når du faktisk kan få gjort noe med det. Er det veldig vanskelig, ring mamma først.

For generell selvforakt eller gammelt gruff; legg på og ring en av støttespillerne dine i morgen. Er tanken i drøyeste laget, ring Christian i morgen mellom 09.00 og 15.00. Ikke tenk på det alene i mørket!

Generelt for alle dritt-tanker: heng dem på "jeg har bipolar lidelse, dette er en del av det" - knaggen. De tankene er ikke på ditt lag, så prøv å ikke gi dem for mye oppmerksomhet. Se punktene ovenfor. Hold deg hardt fast, du vet at det snart blir bedre.

 

Jeg har ikke tall på hvor mange ganger jeg har spilt den regla i hodet. Uansett hvor utrolig teit det høres ut, så hjelper det meg til å distansere meg fra de kjipe negative automatiske tankene, som det heter på fagspråket. Når jeg tvinger meg selv til å "spille av" den svareren i hodet hver eneste gang en kjip tanke melder seg, så får jeg fokus på noe annet, samtidig som jeg tar den vonde tanken på alvor. Det er dritkjedelig og måtte sette i gang telefonsvareren for hver dritt-tanke, men det er bedre enn alternativet. Og jeg sovner ofte midt i det. 

Kan en del teknikker for å ufarliggjøre farlige tankerekker, men "telefonsvareren" funker best for meg. Og den har jeg funnet på selv" sier han med et litt stolt smil. 

 

"Hmh den tror jeg at jeg må stjele og prøve en gang. Hender jo at jeg har tanker som kanskje ikke er på mitt lag jeg også. Ja asså, det kan jo helt sikkert ikke sammenlignes, men.." 

"Hehe, du kan bruke telefonsvareren min så mye du vil! Alle kunne sikkert hatt nytte av den til tider" 

 

"Hvem er forresten Christian?" spør Isak litt forsiktig. 

"Han er en fantastisk flink psykiater som har hjulpet meg masse. Lært meg teknikker og bedt meg gjøre dem til mine egne. Det er veldig lenge siden jeg har vært hos han, men jeg kan alltid ringe han. Det gjør jeg nesten aldri, men det er digg å vite at jeg kan gjøre det. Han har bipolar selv, og det er han som hjalp meg å slippe skammen og få tilbake troen på meg selv og på framtiden. Hjalp meg til å slutte å definere meg selv som bipolar. Det er noe jeg har, ikke noe jeg er. Jeg er veldig glad jeg møtte han. Vet ikke hvor jeg hadde vært hvis ikke. Hadde langt på vei gitt opp da jeg ble sendt til han.

Så ja, depresjonene mine er til å leve med. Det er noe dritt, men det går an å leve med. Men jeg er faen så glad for at jeg har medsa mine og noen teknikker å stå imot det med."

"Jeg blir litt sånn imponert over deg" sier Isak og gnir nesa si mot halsgropa hans og kysser han på kragebeinet. "Du er faen meg sterk."

Even ler. "Sterk og svak i skjønn forening i tilfelle. Og det har jo vært med på å forme meg til den jeg er, på godt og vondt."

"Jeg liker så godt den du er" sier han og strekker på halsen for å få et kyss. Han får mange. 

 

"Kanskje jeg bare skal lese den meldinga... Så slipper jeg å lure noe mer på det."

"Høres ut som en god idé" sier Even og slipper taket rundt han for å gi han plass.

Isak tar opp telefonen. Puster dypt. Trykker på meldingen og lukker øynene. Han åpner øynene, holder telefonen opp foran dem og de leser den sammen. Etter første linje blendes han av tårene som begynner å trille fritt nedover kinnene hans. 

"Til Isak, min sønn. Fra første sekund jeg så deg 21 juni 1999 klokken 21.21 har jeg elsket deg og det kommer jeg alltid til å gjøre til evig tid. Jeg innser nå at jeg har utsatt deg for så mye skam og urett, noe du aldri har fortjent. Jesus sa "la den som er skyldfri kaste den første sten." Gud skal vite hvor sterkt jeg skulle ønske at jeg lot stenen ligge. La kjærligheten fylle deg og kjenn ingen skam. Jeg er stolt av deg, min sønn."

Isak kaster telefonen fra seg og gråter. Gråter av lettelse. Aldri har hatt fått en sånn bekreftelse av moren sin, og så får han det for å elske en mann.

"Wow!" utbryter Even. "Hun har nok fått tenkt seg litt om. Shit, Isak, det er jo helt utrolig!"

"Åh ja, men hva faen skal jeg svare på det, liksom?" sier Isak og tørker tårer med dynetrekket. 

"Hva med å bare svare med et enkelt hjerte? Det sier mye uten at du trenger å utdype det med ord.." 

Isak smiler mens han setter et enkelt, rødt hjerte på meldingen og trykker "send". Så kaster han mobilen ned på gulvet og snur seg mot Even igjen. Han føler seg glad og lett i kroppen. Det er noen tonn som har løsnet fra skuldrene hans nå. "Åh takk, Even.. bare takk!!" 

De fletter seg inn i hverandre og bare holder rundt hverandre. Kjært og ømt og lett. 

"Jeg så forresten en plakat nede i gangen om at de har utendørs boblebad her, da. Hva tror du? Kunne det vært noe å sette på planen for i kveld? Boblebad og nordlys? Kanskje det til og med er bedre enn badekaret" ler Isak og ser spørrende på Even. 

"Det høres ut som en solid plan! Hvis ikke du har lyst til å gå på konsert med Gunnarsens, som er selve trekkplasteret på denne festivalen så" flirer Even og planter et dryss av små kyss fra tinningen og ned til leppene hans.

"Nei, fuck Gunnarsens ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her ble det litt sniktitt igjen. Og ja, det er vel tatt fra egne erfaringer her også:)  
> Meningsløst at ikke ens egne tanker kan holde seg til hjemmelaget. Depresjoner er noe dritt. Ferdig.


	20. spilleliste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangene som er brukt i denne ficen er nå samlet i en Spotify-liste. 
> 
> Stor takk til Neelabrenner som gadd å gjøre det for meg! Neela, du er 24 karat gull!<3
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/birdmuriel/playlist/30p3oN0dIVFy2Ct7gjOjhf
> 
> Edit: hvis linken ikke funker, så er det sikkert bare å søke på glovarm/iskald på Spotify:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg innser at jeg ikke klarer å wrappe opp denne historien på 21 kapitler, så hvem vet hvor mange kapitler det blir...

De blir på rommet hele dagen. Loffer rundt i tøfler og badekåper med Radisson-logo. Hører på musikk, prater, ler.

"Setter du på den der vi sang på badet?" sier Isak. "Hvis du vet hvem det er, da."

"Duh! Seff vet jeg hvem det er. Tar meg fem sekunder å finne den. Det er du som ikke vet hvem det er, tenker jeg, siden du ikke sier det." 

"Haha greit, finn den da, så skal jeg si hvem det er."

Even trykker på telefonen i fem sekunder. "Sånn, nå har jeg den her. Men jeg setter den ikke på før du har sagt både artist, album og sangtittel." 

"Faen, hva tror du om meg egentlig? Mobb Deep- Amerikaz Nightmare- Win or Lose, utgitt 2004." 

Even trykker på play, kaster seg over Isak med et lite gledeshyl og masse små kyss. "Du visste det du! Nå trodde jeg kanskje at jeg hadde satt deg fast. Men jeg digger at du visste det, da. Det her er faktisk en av favorittsangene mine!" 

"Hah, satt meg fast? Meg?» sier han og peker på seg selv. «Jeg er master av de musikklekene dine, har du ikke skjønt det enda? Og enig, jævlig chill låt."

Og med den jævlig chille låta i bakgrunnen blir kyssene dypere og våtere, badekåpene faller til gulvet og de havner under dyna, tett inntil hverandre. På få sekunder er de tilbake i samme mooden som da de gikk ut av dusjen.

 

Hendene til Even føles glovarme mot huden hans, likevel får han gåsehud av berøringen. Får kroppen hans til å dirre av forventning. Hans egne hender stryker over den varme, myke huden til Even. Trykker han nærmere, dytter han fra seg for å komme til mellom dem. Stryker ned og opp langs lårene og lysken noen ganger, før fingrene stryker langs den harde pikken og griper rundt den.

Even ruller ned på siden av han for å gi dem begge bedre plass for å komme til. 

Tungene deres mister litt retningen og kyssene blir rotete og desperate. Even stryker de store, varme hendene sine på innsiden av lårene hans, noe som får hoftene til å løfte seg opp av seg selv for å møte berøringen. Berøringen som beveger seg helt opp mellom lårene hans og opp langs pikken og ned igjen uten å røre ved den. Som kjæler med ballene hans og gjør han helt desp. Som stryker langs rumpesprekken og får lårene hans til å vike for å slippe hånden til. Som får han til å kople ut alle tanker som ikke handler om at han vil ha Even på alle mulige måter. 

Berøringen blir brått borte og får han til å komme med noen ufrivillige ynk. "Sorry, to sek" hvisker Even, strekker seg og finner noe i bagen sin ved siden av senga. Han drar opp en tube av posen fra Svalbardbutikken og holder den opp med en spørrende flir. «Det fulgte med på kjøpet når man kjøpte lavendelbadeskum» ler han litt unnskyldende.  
"Durex play" står det på etiketten. Isak kjenner et nytt gir av tenning får han til skutte seg av lyst og forventning. Han tar tak i Even og drar han til seg. 

 

Berøringene er tilbake, men nå glir hånden på en helt annen måte over huden hans. Lube er visst ikke overvurdert, det er en helt ny og deilig følelse. Glidende fingre følger hoftebenet, fortsetter ned til lysken, rundt ballene, streifer pikken hans før den glir ned igjen, inn mellom rumpeballene. Hele kroppen hans følger ålende etter berøringen. Han stønner mot den deilige tunga som ukontrollert slynger seg rundt hans. 

Endelig griper Even en hånd rundt pikken hans, samtidig som han kjenner en glatt finger som søker seg inn i han og får han til å stønne enda høyere. Får han til å stramme grepet rundt pikken til Even og bite han i underleppa. 

Fingeren glir lettere inn og ut av han nå. Både fordi han er så klar for det, og fordi den er dynket i "Durex play". Ryggen hans svaier seg av den deilige følelsen. 

Even aker seg lenger ned for å komme til bedre. Kysser og slikker nedover brystet hans. Småbiter i brystvortene så de knupper seg, lar tungen gli nedover magen hans. Den ene hånda drar pikken hans i jevne, rolige tak, mens fingeren finner veien lenger inn i han. Streifer over et punkt der inne som får han til å skjelve. 

Kyssene til Even beveger seg fra navlen hans og nedover. Han spenner kroppen når tungen glir oppover pikken hans og sirkler rolig rundt hodet. Fingeren inni han konsentrerer seg om punktet som fikk han til å skjelve. Han kjenner at han vugger kroppen i takt med bevegelsene.  
Han har ingen kontroll over bevegelsene eller lydene han lager. Han peser, stønner og mumler ut betroelser om hvor digg det er, hvor kåt han er og hvor fantastisk deilig Even er.

Han prøver å dra Even til seg. Selv hvor utrolig deilig det er å ligge her å bare motta, så trenger han mer. Han trenger å få ta på Even, trenger å gi noe tilbake, helst å få ta rundt pikken hans og ta den i munnen. Trenger å kjenne, føle, smake tilbake.

Even flytter seg litt mot han så hånden hans kommer til, men det er ikke nok. Han åler seg rundt til Even tar hintet og møter han på halvveien. Han tar tak i den harde pikken til Even og fører den inn i munnen som om han hadde sultet i dagevis. Stønner rundt den mens han slikker og suger, noe som får Even til å stønne høyt og miste konsentrasjonen et øyeblikk, før han fortsetter med enda høyere intensitet. 

Evens fingre finner veien tilbake til punktet der inne i han, mens de suger hverandre med så mye følelser og desperasjon at det blir for mye. Isak kjenner at han ikke kan holde seg lenge fra å komme. 

Så han kommer først. Hardere enn noen gang. En orgasme framprovosert av Evens fingre på punktet der inne, som forplantet seg og får han til å sprute inn i munnen til Even, som ignorerer advarselen hans. Like etter ignorerer han advarselen til Even og lar han komme i munnen hans. Han svelger og fortsetter å suge til Even trekker seg skjelvende ut. 

 

Han har aldri vært med på noe så deilig. Dette er uten sidestykke den beste seksuelle opplevelsen han har hatt.

Even kommer krypende opp til han, tungpustet og med et salig smil. Møter han med myke ord om hvor deilig han er myke kyss. Kyssene smaker av hverandre, men det er faktisk bare en god følelse. De drar hverandre nærmere, kan ikke komme nærme nok.

De pakker armene rundt hverandre. Isak hviler lykkelig på brystkassa til Even. Stryker han over armen og kjenner at han har lyst til å si at han elsker Even. For han kjenner at han elsker Even. "Jeg er så glad du kom til Svalbard. At jeg fikk møte deg" sier han i stedet. 

"Ahh jeg er så glad jeg dro hit. Det var så tilfeldig at det ble sånn. Nesten så jeg tror det var en mening bak det" sier Even og klemmer enda hardere rundt han. "Isak, du er det beste som har skjedd meg."

"Du er det beste som har skjedd meg også, Even. Uten tvil." 

 

De bestiller pizza til rommet og spiser i senga til de er så mette at de bare hvelver over i hverandres armer. 

Even finner på en ny musikklek. Om å gjøre å si artist og låt så fort som mulig når den andre har satt på noe. 

"Du gir deg ikke!" ler Isak. "Greit sett i gang." 

"Ok, starter litt lett da" sier Even og trykker på play. 

"The Game og 50 cent. Hate It Or Love It" sier Isak etter ca 1,5 sekunder og får et kyss i premie. 

"Ok, holder meg litt i samme gata da" sier Isak mens han trykker på mobilen. 

"Åhhh shiiit, jeg digger den her.. The Game, Lil Wayne- My Life. Du aner ikke hva den låta her betyr for meg!" sier Even og ruller halvveis oppå han, setter de store, blå øynene i han og kysser han mens han nynner til sangen.

"Ok, en mer happy en i samme gata da" sier Even etter å ha trykket litt på telefonen.

"Hehe fett! The Game, Lets Ride fra Doctor's Advocate." 

Men apropos roll up chronic and hash... Jeg har en liten joint igjen hvis du er keen..?

"Har du? Ja hvorfor ikke?" sier Isak med et stort glis. 

Fire trekk senere kommer han på hvorfor ikke. Det er fordi han blir helt satt ut og grublete. Alt han sier føles helt teit og han føler seg rar og uinteressant. Han har masse interessante tanker, men de kommer ut som halve setninger og vrøvl. Heldigvis er ikke Even så mye bedre. Han driver og knoter med å lage en spilleliste med låter de har hørt på sammen. Han husker selvfølgelig ikke halvparten av sangene, men det blir en brukbar liste. Han kaller den "glovarm/iskald". 

Isak ler og trekker på skuldrene. "Glovarm/iskald?" 

Even nikker og ser på han som om det var selvsagt. "Ja? Glovarme følelser i iskalde omgivelser..!" Han omfavner Isak og hvisker i øret hans "Isak, jeg har glovarme følelser for deg." 

Isak kjenner at den fjerne hjernen hans smelter ned i madrassen sammen med hjertet og resten av kroppen. "Even, jeg har så glokalde.. varmes.. uhrgh.. glovarme følelser for deg og" får han liret av seg. 

Even kysser han, legger seg ned tett inntil og ser på han med smilende øyne. Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile tilbake inn i de øynene. Nas spiller i bakgrunnen, Even stryker han over kinnet og det får han til å senke skuldrene og slappe av.

De ligger sånn og ser på hverandre og smiler mens spillelista spiller videre. Ler av de nære minnene om da de hørte på de forskjellige sangene. De ler mest av N.W.A-låtene. "Fy faen, da ble jeg litt satt ut ass" fniser Isak. 

"Det var du som ba meg sette på N.W.A" ler Even. 

"Ja, men.. Du skjønner hva jeg mener da!"

"Jeg syns Automobile, She Swallowed It og I'd Rather Fuck You er nydelige kvalitetslåter, jeg" sier Even med øynene fulle av faen. 

Isak får latterkrampe, av typen man bare får hvis man har røyka, og klarer ikke å stoppe. Even blir smitta, pakker armene rundt han og drar han halvveis oppå seg. Han kjenner at hele kroppen til Even også rister av latter. 

"You Got Me" starter og begge tar et dypt pust og faller til ro. "Jeg hørte på den sangen her på repeat hele dagen etter at vi hørte på den sammen. Satt med høretelefoner på jobb. Fikk ikke gjort en dritt" mumler Isak inn i halsgropa til Even. 

Even klemmer han. "Jeg hørte på den på repeat i brakka mi mens du var på jobb." 

Isak løfter hodet og møter øynene hans. "Serr??" 

"Serr!" ler Even og kysser han på panna.

De hører på resten av sangen mens Even stryker han over krøllene. Isak lar fingrene stryke over den lange halsen og kragebenet til Even.

 

"Jeg er keen på å bade jeg, er ikke du?" sier Even og ser ned på han. 

"Bade? Ja, stemmer det. Jo!"

Even reiser seg og går bort til vinduet. "Yess! Nordlyset kommer!" 

"Fett! Men må vi bestille det boblebadet, eller hva?" 

Even løfter telefonrøret på tv-bordet. "Det finner vi ut nå."

Isak ser langt på han der han står i bare boxeren. Igjen slår det han hvor utrolig det er at vakre, fantastiske Even er interessert i han. Nå som han er fjern virker det hvertfall helt uvirkelig. 

"Ja hei, jeg ringer fra rom 212. Kjæresten min og jeg vil så gjerne ta et bad i det utendørs boblebadet deres, er det mulig nå i kveld? Supert! Nei vi skal ikke på Gunnarsens. Hmm om 20 minutter, går det? Ja? Nydelig! Da kommer vi og henter pollettene om 20. Tusen takk, ses da. Ja, ha det så lenge." Han legger på og hopper oppi senga ved siden av Isak. " Vi kan være i boblebadet så lenge vi vil. Alle andre skal visst på Gunnarsens."

Det eneste Isak klarer å tenke på er at Even kalte han kjæresten sin til resepsjonisten. Han smaker på ordet og blir glovarm i hele kroppen. Han er kjæresten til Even. Even er kjæresten hans. Han har kjæreste. Verdens fineste kjæreste.


	21. boblebad

De drar på seg joggebukser og hoodies. Even putter noen øl, høyttaleren og mobilen i en pose. Han ser ut av vinduet og strekker armene i været. "Wooow!! Sjekk det nordlyset!"

Isak stiller seg ved siden av han og mister nesten pusten. "Åhh perfect da! Det blir jo bare mer og mer!" 

Even legger armen rundt han. "Klar for boblebad under nordlys?" 

Isak ser han inn i øynene som glitrer i refleksjonen fra det intenst turkisgrønne lyset på himmelen, smiler og nikker. 

 

Mens de går over tunet mot hovedinngangen, kjenner Isak på en voksende uro. Gruer seg til resepsjonisten skal se at kjæresten til Even ikke er en søt jente. Gruer seg til den kleine stemningen det helt sikkert blir når hun skal prøve å holde servicemaska. At hun sikkert syns at det er ekkelt at de skal bade sammen. 

Alle de tingene han ikke tenker over når han er i den fine bobla der bare han og Even er, kommer og ødelegger den gode følelsen han hadde. 

Resepsjonisten smiler mot dem. "Hei! Så dette er kjæresten din antar jeg, Even. Hyggelig å møte deg, Isak!"

Isak blir litt paff. "Hei.."

"Ja, det var jeg som jobbet da Even sjekket inn, og han kaaan ha nevnt noe om hvor mye han gledet seg til å overraske kjæresten sin Isak" sier hun og ser smilende fra han til Even. "Her har jeg lagt fram håndklær, badekåper, slippers og en haug med polletter til dere. De dere ikke bruker bare legger dere igjen på benken."   
Hun ser rundt seg, drar fram en flaske Prosecco og to glass fra under disken og legger den oppå håndklærne. "Den er på huset. Kos dere!" 

Isak sperrer opp øynene. Dette er ikke en servicemaske. Denne dama liker dem. Hun skulle bare visst hvor mye han liker henne! "Tusen takk, åhh du er snill" sier han og gliser, sikkert som en fjern idiot.

 

De går hånd i hånd i den retningen hun viste dem. Isak er fortsatt satt ut og varm i magen av hvor feil han tok om møtet med resepsjonisten. 

De kommer inn i en liten garderobe med dusj og toalett. Even låser døra og trekker Isak inntil seg. Drar ned glidelåsen i hettegenseren hans og i sin egen. Armene deres stryker seg rundt kroppen til den andre. Hettegenserne glir av og ned på gulvet mens de kysser med halvåpne øyne. Joggebuksene forsvinner samme veien. 

Isak peker på en plakat på veggen og leser "Badetøy er påkrevd i boblebadet!" 

"Ja, da får vi bade i boxeren da. Jeg har dessverre ikke ordnet oss noe badetøy" sier Even og ler mens han går bort i dusjen og skrur på. Han skvetter tilbake med et lite skrik når vannet, som tydeligvis er kaldt, treffer han. 

Isak fniser. Både av skriket men også fordi Even er så jævlig deilig. Den lange slanke kroppen med akkurat passe definerte magemuskler. Det rufsete håret som er så godt å dra fingrene igjennom. De glitrende blå øynene og de myke, digge leppene som ler mot han. Den mørke sexy stemmen som sier "nå er vannet passe. Kom hit til meg, da." De sterke, gode armene som står klar til å ta han imot. Kjæresten hans. 

Han river seg ut av hypnosen og finner veien inn i armene til Even under det varme vannet. Får myke kyss på panna, nesa, kinnet og munnen. 

Even såper han inn og skyller av han. Isak gjør det samme med Even. Våte boxere gjør ikke mye for å skjule tenning. Men det spiller egentlig ingen rolle. De tenner på hverandre. Hele tiden. Det er ingen hemmelighet. 

 

De rasker med seg alt de skal ha med og åpner døra ut. Der er det dampende boblebadet, det intense nordlyset og den bitende kulda. 

Even legger på en pollett og med et lavt brøl begynner boblebadet å boble. "Hopp oppi!" 

Isak klatrer oppi det varme vannet. Even setter opp høyttaleren på benken og setter på spillelista. Han plasserer Prosecco, øl og glass på kanten av boblebadet. Med gåsehud på hele kroppen, klatrer han oppi og hutrer seg inn i armene til Isak. 

"Aaahhh!" sier de i kor og ler. Nordlyset lager fantastiske mønstre over hodet på dem. Det er faktisk helt magisk. De ligger stille en stund og bare stirrer på det. Finner hverandres hender og fletter dem i hverandre. 

Et eller annet sted i det fjerne går Gunnarsens Blues Band på scenen og blander seg med Nas fra høyttaleren.

"Kom ikke her å si at vi ikke har fått med oss Gunnarsens a! Vi har faen meg de beste plassene til og med!" ler Even.

"Ja vi har kremplassene ass" fniser Isak.

Even strekker seg etter Proseccoflaska. Spretter korken av med en høy poppelyd og skjenker i glassene. Gir det ene til Isak og klinker glasset sitt mot det. "Skål da, verdens fineste kjæreste!"

Isak blir litt satt ut. "Ehm sjæl ass" sier han og krymper seg over hvor lite romantisk det hørtes ut. "Det er du som er verdens fineste kjæreste, Even" legger han kjapt til.

Even ser på han med et varmt blikk og et smil som bare blir større og større jo nærmere han kommer. Øyne som lyser mot hans når nesene deres gnis mot hverandre. "Kjæresten min" sier Even mot munnen hans før leppene deres streifer hverandre mykt.

"Mmhmm" sier Isak og ser på han med tunge øyelokk. Vil ha de myke leppene nærmere. Strekker seg etter dem, men så slutter det å boble, så han får bare et raskt kyss før Even forsvinner ut av armene hans for å legge på en ny pollett. 

Isak tar en slurk av Proseccoen og skjærer en ufrivillig grimase som Even får med seg. "Haha godt med Prosecco, eller?" 

"Kan ikke noe for det jeg ass, men jeg syns ikke det er noe godt" sier han litt skamfull. 

Even tar glasset hans og gir han en øl i stedet. "Bedre?" 

"Mye bedre!" sier han og åpner ølen. 

Even klinker glasset sitt mot ølboksen. "Skål for boblebad og nordlys. Og oss."

"Oss" gliser Isak og begge tar en god slurk. 

Even smiler strålende mot han og setter fra seg glasset på kanten av boblebadet. Han lener seg mot Isak og kysser han så mykt og deilig at ølen glipper ut av hånda hans og plasker ned i boblene. 

De ler inn i munnen på hverandre og driter i ølboksen. Er altfor opptatt med å kysse dypere og våtere. Tungenespissene kiler mot hverandre. Glir langs hverandre. Sirkler rundt hverandre. Hendene deres glir over kroppen til hverandre under vann. 

Even drar Isak opp på fanget sitt så de sitter ansikt til ansikt uten at kysset brytes. Og etter det blir det bare dypere. Isak er hard allerede, men pikken han sitter på er minst like hard. 

To polletter senere føles de våte boxerne ubehagelig stramme, klorvannet svir i øynene og alt boblevannet er egentlig bare i veien. Fingertuppene er som rosiner og det drypper kalde dråper fra håret ned på skuldrene. 

"Åhh du, jeg er keen på å ta deg med opp i senga jeg ass... Hva tenker du om det?" stønner Even inn i munnen hans.

Isak kunne ikke vært mer enig. "Mmmhhh er med på det ass..." 

 

Det skjer kjapt. Even skyver Isak mot stigen og følger tett etter. De står i kulda utenfor boblebadet. Even griper etter en badekåpe og tuller Isak inn i den før han finner en til seg selv. Finner tøfler til Isak og seg selv. Han rasker med seg resten av tingene og de går inn i den varme garderoben. 

Der skreller de av seg de våte boxerne og skyller raskt av seg i dusjen. Lepper og hender er klistret til den andre, men de har ikke tid til å bli der. De må tilbake til senga. Nå. Det haster.

 

De småløper gjennom gangene i bare badekåper og tøfler, med hver sin haug av klær og andre ting i armene. Hauger som kommer godt med for å gjemme visse ting som buler ut på badekåpene.

Det står et par innenfor hovedinngangen. De er dritings. Mannen sjangler mot dem og sier sikkert et eller annet morsomt. De har ikke tid. De bare ler og løper videre.

 

De står utenfor døra til rom nr 212. Isak benytter stoppet til å åle seg inntil Even. Kysse han og stryke hånda over bulen i badekåpa. Kan ikke vente. Han er så kåt og full av forventning at han tripper. Even mister fokuset på nøkkelkortet og mister det på gulvet. Det tar altfor lang tid. 

"Isak, du må ikke distrahere meg sånn! Stå der borte" sier han og holder Isak på en armlengdes avstand, mens han plukker opp kortet og får opp den jævla døra. 

De kaster fra seg alt rett innenfor døra og styrter mot senga. Badekåpene og tøflene blir borte på veien. De slynger seg sammen, sultne på hverandre og hinsides blyghet og andre sperrer.   
Hadde Isak hatt tankene med seg, kunne han reflektert over at reptilhjernen hadde tatt over. Men det har han ikke, så han bare strekker seg etter den deilige pikken han har lengtet etter så lenge nå. Nyter følelsen av at Even gjør det samme med han. Stønner ut "jeg vil ha deg.. Inni meg.." Noe som får Even til pese høyt inn i øret hans. 

Even ser han inn i øynene med lyst og begjær i blikket. "Inni deg?" spør han og stryker tommelen over kinnet hans. "Er du sikker?" 

Isak er veldig sikker. Han nikker heftig. Vet ikke helt hva han begir seg ut på, men han vet at han vil ha Even på alle mulige måter. "Jeg vil kjenne deg inni meg" hvisker han og legger beina rundt hoftene til Even. 

Even smører fingrene i glidemiddel og lar fingrene gli over pikken hans til ballene, kjæler litt med dem før fingrene glir videre mellom rumpesprekken hans. Der stopper han og doser på med mer glidemiddel, før han kjenner en fingertupp inn i åpningen. Det får han til å skyte kroppen mot fingeren, som han allerede har fått smaken av fra før. Som han vet at kan få han til å skjelve. Men han vil mer. Han vil kjenne Even inni seg. Nå. Før han kommer av bare forventninger. 

"Ahhh jeg vil at du skal knulle meg.." stønner han høyt. 

Even ser nesten besatt ut av de ordene. "Å fy faen Isak... Jeg skal knulle deg.. Så jævlig deilig...du er.."

Han strekker seg etter posen fra Svalbardbutikken. Drar ut en pakke kondomer og får ut en av pakka. 

Isak betrakter han mens han ruller den på med anstrengt pust. Den vakre mannen med den fantastiske kroppen. Og med den deilige pikken som han bare vil føle inni seg. Kåt har fått en helt ny betydning. Han vil. Han må ha det. 

Even legger seg over han. Kysser han dypt og dypere. Hendene glir over Isaks brystkasse, mage og lyske. Finner veien til pikken, ballene og rumpesprekken hans. En finger glir inn i han. Alt er bare glatt og deilig. 

Even styrer pikken sin dit. Isak lukker øynene og venter på det. Så kommer det. Det svir og brenner og han lurer et øyeblikk om han kan ta det. Men Even holder seg helt rolig. Isak åpner øynene og ser rett inn i Evens som vitner om at han er veldig kåt, men også litt bekymra. Myke, dype kyss hjelper på smerten. Så går smerten over i noe godt. Noe som overgår alt han noen gang har kjent før. 

Even begynner å gli sakte inn og ut av han og får han til å gispe og stønne høyt. Så blir det bare helt ute av kontroll for han. Følelsen av Even som knuller han er helt hinsides alle seksuelle følelser han har kjent. Runking til Pornhub kan bare slenge seg i veggen. Dette er kåthet med følelser. Og det er så deilig at han nesten ikke kan fatte det. Han griper tak på rumpa til Even og drar han nærmere.

Even griper rundt pikken hans og drar han i raske drag samtidig som han ser han inn i øynene og knuller han hardere og hardere. Han kjenner at han ikke kommer til å holde lenge. 

"Åhh shit jeg kommer til å komme snart" sier Even pesende. 

"Mmmhh jeg og" stønner Isak og strammer grepet rundt rumpa til Even.

Og de kommer. Med et fast tak rundt hverandre. Med høylytt stønning og pesing. 

Så ligger de der, tett inntil hverandre og puster tungt. Ruller over så Isak blir liggende med ryggen inntil Even som omfavner han. Stryker han over håret, kysser han i nakken. 

Sånn sovner de, selv om klokka bare er kvart over ti.


	22. utsjekking

Even ligger og ser på han når han våkner. Stryker lett og forsiktig over håret hans og smiler. Sier et mykt "God morgen!" og kysser han på kinnet. 

Det lukter kaffe og bacon i rommet. Isak løfter på hodet og ser frokostbrettene på bordet. "Mmm har du hentet frokost igjen? Du er så snill du", sier han mykt, ruller seg helt inntil Even og legger dyna si rundt han.

Even ler og drar Isak inn i armene sine. Kysser han på panna og på hodet. Isak borer nesa inn i halsgropa. Kysser den myke huden og puster inn lukten av Even.

"Vil du ha kaffe før den blir iskald eller?"

"Mmmmm" sier Isak inn i halsgropa.

"Mmmmm?"

Even setter seg opp for å hente kaffekoppene. Isak sukker tungt av at de gode, varme armene rundt han forsvinner. "Ugh hva er klokka?" 

Even ser på mobilen. "Den er.. ni over ni. Du har sovet i snart elleve timer."

"Mhh..har du vært oppe lenge?" 

"Nei. Har bare hentet frokost. Og de tingene vi hadde glemt igjen ved boblebadet" sier Even og ler. 

"Haha hva var det vi hadde glemt igjen da?" 

"Bare mobilen min, høyttaleren, genseren din og to våte boxere. Men samme det, det så ikke ut som noen hadde vært der." 

Isak fniser over hvor hastverk de fikk til å komme seg opp på hotellrommet kvelden før. Minnene får det til å gå ilinger gjennom hele kroppen og samle seg mellom beina, hvor han allerede er hard av morrabrød. Et "Mmhhh" kommer ufrivillig ut av han. 

Even setter kaffekoppene på nattbordet og krabber inntil han igjen. "Det er ikke så lett å stå opp når du ligger der og er så jævlig deilig!" Han drar Isak inntil seg igjen, stryker han nedover ryggen og rumpa, kommer med et lavt "mmhh" han også. 

Isak stikker hendene ned under buksa og boxeren til Even. Finner rumpa hans med et fast grep. Han løfter hodet og møter det blå, opphissende blikket. 

Even kysser hele ansiktet hans, fortsetter ned under kjevebenet, halsen og halsgropen. Tar tak i pikken hans mens han kysser seg vei nedover brystkassen og magen. Tar tak i sin egen også når leppene og tunga slikker og kysser den harde pikken. Begge stønner når Even tar han i munnen. Suger jevnt og hardt. Dette er ikke tiden for å se hvor lenge man kan holde. Dette er tiden for å bare la seg komme så kjapt som mulig. Det tar dem begge bare et par minutter, før de ligger og puster tungt med salige glis ved siden av hverandre. 

 

"Skal det være en kopp lunken kaffe?" gliser Even. 

"Høres perfekt ut" ler Isak og setter seg opp. 

"Så er det frokost med kald eggerøre og bacon etterpå" flirer Even. 

"Det var verdt det" fniser Isak. 

Han skulle ønske han kunne være i denne bobla, bare han og Even til evig tid. Men om et par timer må de sjekke ut. Vende tilbake til brakkene, kollegene og jobben. Men de har et par timer igjen. Og de timene benytter de godt. 

De mater hverandre med kald frokost og søler masse eggerøre i senga. De dusjer i en evighet, med tilhørende dusjsex. De pakker sammen tingene sine og de ligger i senga og prater og koser mens de hører på spillelista si igjen. Det blir nesten litt melankolsk stemning på slutten, for ingen av dem har lyst til å sjekke ut av denne bobla. 

 

Dette har vært de fineste dagene Isak har hatt noen gang. Han er så betatt og så forelska at det kribler konstant i kroppen. Han rødmer og blir hard bare av å tenke på sexen de har hatt. De eneste referansene han hadde om de tingene var fra porno. Og porno kan slenge seg i veggen. Upersonlig rett på puling er langt unna det han har erfart nå. 

Even ser på han og stryker han over håret. "Hva tenker du på?" 

"Ikke noe spes, bare hvor bra denne helgen har vært." 

Even drar han inntil seg og kysser han. "Er så glad du har hatt en bra helg! Det har vært helt... Åh fy faen så bra!" 

Isak trekker pusten dypt. "Vi får vel forlate åstedet da.."

De går mot døra, men blir stående å kline i gangen i noen minutter. "Faen Isak, jeg får ikke nok av deg jeg ass!"  
Når de går ut døra på rom nummer 212, er det nesten så teppet røskes vekk under føttene på Isak. Tilbake til virkeligheten. 

 

Even har gått til resepsjonen for å sjekke ut. Isak står ute og venter ved ATV'en med bagasjen. Det har vært tidenes beste helg, bare synd at den har gått altfor fort.

Telefonen vibrerer i lomma. Han sukker tungt og tenker at det sikkert er Roger som lurer på hvor det blir av han.

Det er Jonas. Isak stirrer på telefonen. Det er så lenge siden de har prata sammen. Etter at han dro fra Oslo har det bare vært noen få meldinger fram og tilbake. Han har dårlig samvittighet for det, men har prøvd å skyve det unna.

Det føles så annerledes nå. Alle de følelsene han trodde han hadde for Jonas har bleknet fullstendig. Og nå når han vet hvordan det føles å være skikkelig forelska, vet han at han aldri har vært i nærheten av å føle noe sånt før.

Han savner Jonas. Savner vennskapet de har hatt siden barneskolen. Og det er så deilig at det bare er det han savner. Han smiler og svarer på anropet.

"Hallaaa hva skjer? Hvordan går det med babymagen?"

"Haha halla. Lenge siden sist.. Jo den magen vokser og koser seg den. Bare litt over tre uker igjen til termin."

"Fett! Og du.. kommer til å bli en utrolig bra far, Jonas."

"Ah, takkass! Jeg gleder meg, men det er jo litt skummelt det her.."

"Du og Eva fikser det der veldig bra. Det er jeg helt sikker på!"

"Skulle ønske du var her. Blir liksom ikke helt det samme å prate med Mags og Mahdi..."

Isak lukker øynene og kjenner at han faktisk gjerne skulle ha vært der. "Shit... ja, skulle ønske jeg var der nå. Helt krise at jeg skal gå glipp av det her ass." 

"Ja... Isak, det ble liksom så rart mellom oss før du dro. Jeg hadde en sånn bad følelse om at du trakk deg unna Eva og meg.. Vi fikk liksom ikke prata om det heller."

"Nei, jeg vet det.. sorry ass, det var bare så mye oppi huet mitt, jeg..."

"Jeg må bare spørre... Jeg blir ikke sur hvis det er sånn... Var du forelska i Eva?" 

Det blir stille et øyeblikk før Isak begynner å le. "Neiass! Jeg har aldri vært keen på Eva!" 

"Hehe ok, sorry..."

"Chill, bra du spurte hvis du har lurt på det, men nei, virkelig ikke!" 

"Haha glem at jeg sa det, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Men hvordan har du det egentlig der oppe, da?" 

"Nå er det dritbra, men for bare en måned siden var det skikkelig dårlig."

"Å? Hva har skjedd?" 

Isak ser på Even som kommer smilende ut fra hovedinngangen. "Ehmm jeg har fått meg kjæreste, da."

"What? Isak Valtersen har kjæreste?? Og du måtte til Svalbard for å finne en jente som var bra nok til å holde på?" 

Isak trekker pusten dypt. Leter etter ordene. Ser på Even som sender et slengkyss mot han.

"Det er ikke en jente." 

"Nei? Så du måtte til Svalbard for å finne en gutt som var kjekk nok?" 

Isak ler. "What?" 

"Ja hva skal jeg si da?" 

"Vet ikke selv jeg."

"Grattis med kjæreste Isak, jævlig kult å høre. Hva heter han?" 

"Even." Sier han og ser at Even ser på han med et fake mistenksomt uttrykk. 

"Even bør være en jævlig bra fyr ass. Ellers tar jeg første fly til Svalbard sammen med balltreet mitt."

"Even er en jævlig bra fyr, så chill!" ler han og får enda et slengkyss fra Even. 

"Jævlig fett, Isak! Du, nå roper Eva her, så jeg må helt sikkert lage noe mat."

"Aaww hils masse da, og lag noe digg mat til henne. Vi snakkes snart igjen, ok?" 

"Snakkes snart. Det er chill å vite."

"Det er chill. Ha det."

"Du får hilse Even da! Ha det." 

Isak legger på med en varm følelse i hele kroppen. Han har faktisk verdens beste bestevenn. 

Han går bort og kysser Even som sitter henslengt på ATV'en. Rett der ute på plassen, selv om noen kanskje kan se dem. 

"Tusen takk for den beste helgen ever!" 

Even legger armene rundt han. "Mmmh det er jeg som skal takke. Beste helgen ever!" 

"Skulle forresten hilse fra Jonas." 

"Wow, jeg er stolt av deg, Isak! Du fortalte om meg til Jonas.." sier Even og planter tre små kyss på leppene hans. 

"Mmm jeg gjorde visst det."

 

De kjører gjennom byen som fortsatt er full av festivalgjengere og musikk. 

Mørketiden har begynt. Det er tussmørke midt på dagen, og de skal ikke se sola igjen på lenge. Det grå lyset farger alt gråblått. Igjen.

Isak lener seg tett inntil ryggen til Even mens de kjører oppover de svingete bakkene. Tilbake til brakkeriggen og kollegene. Kontrasten til hotell-bobla stikker litt i magen. Og han blir fysisk uvel og kvalm når han kommer på at Even ikke har jobb og bolig etter torsdag. De har ikke snakket om det hele helgen. Det kommer tilbake som et slag i ansiktet når han ser brakkene. Han vet at Even kommer til å ha fullt opp med å få ferdig filmen fram til torsdag. Han har tross alt blitt distrahert en del den siste tida. Isak blir livredd langt inn i hjerterota. Han er ganske sikker på at Even er like innstilt som han på at de må få til å være sammen, men lar det seg gjøre? 

Luften fylles av små tette snøkorn som stikker i ansiktet. Han bøyer hodet og skjermer seg bak den varme ryggen til Even. Tanken slår han om hvordan snøen, kulda og mørket skal bli, nå som han er lykkelig forelska og grunnene til å gjemme seg blekner. Even vil bli her for hans skyld, men hva er det egentlig som holder han selv der nå? Bo i brakke og gå på jobb langt inne i fjellet, fjernt fra omverdenen var perfekt for bare noen uker siden, men plutselig så virker det litt stusselig og upraktisk. 

Alt han hadde flyktet fra har plutselig blitt det han savner mest. Strengene som føltes strammet til bristepunktet har på mirakuløst vis blitt slakket og stemt en etter en. Nå vet han ikke engang hva han frykter lenger. Det er som om at når det stemte med Even, falt alt på plass. Eller det ga han hvertfall mot nok til å gi mer faen i hva andre måtte synes. Og han ser nå at det han trodde andre syntes, er for det meste tanker han selv hadde tillagt dem. Som han hadde latt vokse seg store i sitt eget hode.  
Han bestemmer der og da, bakpå ATV'en på vei inn på tunet til barakkeriggen. Han skal si opp. Han vil flytte tilbake til Oslo. Sammen med Even. 

 

Alt ser tomt og forlatt ut ved brakkene når de parkerer på tunet. Alle er helt sikkert nede i byen og får med seg siste dagen av festivalen. 

"Bli med inn til meg eller?" spør Even og nikker mot døra si. 

"Kommer straks. Skal bare inn med det her, og så eh.. hente noe." Han må egentlig bare på do, men er ikke hypp på å sitte på do en meter unna Even i den lille brakka. 

"Okay, setter på kaffe så lenge, jeg da." sier Even og slentrer mot døra si. 

 

Mens Isak sitter på do, bestemmer han seg for å fortelle Even at han vil flytte til Oslo. Jo mer han tenker på det, jo mer vil han det. Være der sammen med Jonas og Eva mens babyen er liten. Mags og Mahdi. Sana, Noora, Vilde og Chris. Alle de han har hengt så mye med og er så glad i, men har tatt avstand fra. Han savner til og med moren sin. Det er en merkelig, men god følelse. 

Han åpner laptopen og skriver. "Jeg sier herved opp min stilling ved Svalbard globale frøhvelv. Jeg er inneforstått med oppsigelsestiden på tre måneder, men ønsker å fratre stillingen så snarlig som mulig. Jeg takker for et godt arbeidsforhold. Mvh Isak Valtersen."

Han skriver ut to eksemplarer. Et som han vil levere til sjefen i morgen, og et som han vil vise Even. 

Han løper bort til Evens dør. Gjemmer arket bak ryggen og banker på. 

Even er i fyr og flamme når han åpner døra. Han drar Isak inn i armene sine." Du vil ikke tro det!" roper han. "Jeg har fått mail fra Visit Svalbard! Og de tilbyr meg jobb! 75% stilling, som jeg søkte om. Og leilighet i Nybyen!! Jeg får bli her, Isak! Det er faen meg du og jeg! Det ordner seg!" 

Isak krøller sammen oppsigelsen han holder bak ryggen og stapper den i lomma." What?? Det er jo helt sinnsykt!" Han får lyst til å gråte. Even og han skal få være sammen. Og nå har Even fått drømmejobben. Oslo får bare vente. Det viktigste er at han ikke mister Even. Han kan ta så uendelig mye snø, mørketid og arbeidstimer inni fjellet, hvis de bare får være sammen.


	23. your man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for det lange oppholdet.. Var nødt til å prioritere jobben der et øyeblikk.
> 
> Jeg vil også sende verdens største og varmeste klemmer til Neelamin<3 <3

Isak tar et skritt tilbake og ser opp på Even. "Når kan du starte i den nye jobben da?"

Even ser tilbake på han med granskende øyne. "Nå har jeg jo ikke svart enda, men jeg kan begynne om tre uker. Leiligheten står ledig, så den kan jeg flytte inn i når jeg vil. Jeg får snøscooter og bil til disposisjon."

"Wow, fett da! Skal du ikke svare?" spør Isak med store, grønne øyne.

Even dytter han fra seg og legger hendene på skuldrene hans. "Mmm jo. Men burde vi ikke snakke litt om det først?"

"Men du lagde jo en presentasjon om drømmejobben? Nå har du fått den!" sier Isak litt forvirret.

"Isak, det er bare drømmejobben så lenge det er her du er, og vil være her. Jeg hørte jo at du sa til Jonas at du gjerne ville vært der med dem nå. Og nå som moren din vet at du har kjæreste som ikke er jente, og tydeligvis tar det pent, så vil jeg spørre deg igjen. Er det her på Svalbard du vil at vi skal være? For det er VI. Uansett om vi flytter til Oslo eller om vi blir her."

"Ja men det er jo et dødsbra jobbtilbud du har fått, da!" sier Isak og ser i bakken. 

"Isak. Har du ikke tenkt på det? Om grunnene dine til å bli her oppe blir færre? Er det en ting jeg ikke vil, er at du skal bli her på grunn av meg. Jeg søkte jobb her for å få være sammen med deg, men hvis du er klar for å flytte hjem til Oslo, så betyr ikke denne jobben en dritt for meg, ok? Jeg hadde jo tenkt meg tilbake uansett.. før jeg ble hekta på deg."

"Vet liksom ikke selv engang, jeg. Er så vant til å skyve alt i Oslo unna tankene. Mamma og Jonas var mye av det. Resten var.. å stikke av fra meg selv på en måte.. Men nå vet jeg ikke helt lenger.."

"Er det noen du ikke trenger å stikke av fra, så er det deg selv. Du er den fineste jeg noen gang har møtt. Du burde heller møte deg selv, for du er dritkul, Isak. Og digg. Og morsom. Og dessuten har du verdens beste musikksmak. Og verdens beste kysser." 

Even ser han inn i øynene med et ertende, men alvorlig smil. Drar han varsomt inntil seg og holder rundt han med faste armer. Kysser han med følelser og varme som når helt inn til hjertet. Varme og følelser som brer seg til hele kroppen og gjør følelsen av at han liker gutter, spesifikt Even, mye mer riktig enn galt. Han innser at hele grunnen til at han ville stikke av fra seg selv er til å leve med og vel så det. Bare han har Even. 

Men hva hvis han etter all denne åpenheten til moren og Jonas, og hvis han lot alle vite... hva hvis der jævligste av alt skjedde? At han mister Even.. Han kjenner at det faktisk er en risiko han begynner å bli villig til å ta. 

Han smelter inn i Evens armer. Inn i de beste kyssene i verden. Inn i sonen der skam og tvil viskes ut. Der alt bare føles trygt, riktig og godt. 

"Så kanskje du skal tenke litt på hva du tenker om Oslo nå? Eller hvorsomføkkinghelst i verden. Jeg blir med deg til Tsjernobyl om du ber meg."

Isak flirer inn i Evens halsgrop. "Ja faen, der sier du noe. Hmmm Tsjernobyl ja.. Jeg kan ta prøver av alt fra jordsmonn til dyreliv, og du kan lage en vakker dokumentar..?" 

"Lage en vakker dokumentar om deg som tar prøver, tenker jeg" fniser Even inn i øret hans. 

De legger seg ned på senga og finner seg til rette, klin opptil hverandre. Isak med nesen i halsgropa til Even. Even med nesen i håret til Isak og armene tett pakket rundt han. "Der du vil være, vil jeg være" mumler Even ned i krøllene. 

"Men hvis vi flyttet til Oslo da. Hva skulle du drive med da? Du sa jo den gangen på kaia at du på en måte stakk av litt fra deg selv du også..?" 

"Ja jeg gjorde jo det, men.. Jeg skal alltids finne meg en jobb. Det høres sikkert skikkelig klisjé ut, men det det føles som om jeg kan greie alt, bare vi har hverandre."

"Slenger meg på den klisjeen der, ass! Sånn føler jeg det også. Det hadde kanskje vært fint å være i Oslo på noen måter. Mest det med Jonas. Samtidig så liker jeg meg egentlig godt her oppe. Det er så lite og så få ting å forholde seg til, hvis du skjønner?"

"Skjønner veldig godt hva du mener, det er det jeg liker med dette stedet også. Men vi har god tid til å tenke på det, da. Bare vit at for meg så spiller det ikke så stor rolle hvor jeg er. Det er der du er som betyr noe."  
Isak snuser lukten av Even dypt. Kjenner at det er samme for han også hvor de er, bare de har hverandre.

Han prøver å se for seg et liv i Oslo sammen med Even. Kanskje det ikke er så dumt? Han er ganske sikker på at alle vennene hans ville tatt imot Even med åpne armer. Kanskje til og med moren hans ville gjort det samme..?

Her på Svalbard vil det være uendelig mørkt i flere måneder. Hvordan vil det påvirke Even som har en sykdom som innebærer depresjoner? Det kommer til å bli iskaldt, snøstormene kommer til å herje. Isbjørnene patruljerer rett utenfor stueveggen… 

Samtidig har forholdet deres blitt til en lun og lukket boble her oppe. De er liksom sammen bare seg imellom. Er han klar til å slippe andre inn i den bobla? Å tre ut av bobla og vise verden det intime og fine som bare de to har sammen... Det virker litt utenkelig.  
Kanskje de kan dra hjem i juleferien som en liten prøve.. Det er jo bare to måneder til. Da vil han få hilst på babyen til Jonas mens den enda er liten. Introdusere Even for moren sin og vennene. Se det litt an... Så kan de dra tilbake til bobla si på Svalbard igjen og bestemme seg da. Han bestemmer seg for at det er en god plan og lanserer den for Even. 

"Høres ut som en knallbra plan" sier Even og stryker han over kinnet. «Vi har all tid i verden å finne ut av det på.»

 

Isak slår seg litt til ro med det. De har en plan. Han lar tankene gli over til hvor deilig det er å bli strøket over håret, kysset i tinningen og holdt rundt med sterke armer. Hvor godt det lukter av Even og hvor trygt og varmt det er i armkroken hans. Om man bare kunne ha ligget akkurat sånn resten av livet.. Ikke trengt å forholde seg til noe annet.. 

 

Mobilen hans piper. Det er en ubehagelig påminnelse om at det eksisterer en verden utenfor bobla.

Det er Roger. En tilsynelatende ganske full Roger. "Hvor i faen har du værtda? Detta var vært beste festivalen noen gang! Harikke sett deg i det hele tatk. Hvor er du?"

Han leser meldingen høyt for Even, og de ler litt av den før han svarer.

"Jeg har hørt på masse festivalmusikk jeg. Særlig Gunnarsens var veldig bra. Og vi hadde kremplasser! Er oppe i brakkene igjen nå. Må sove ut rusen før arbeidsdag i morra.."

Roger sender melding tilbake. "Æsj arbeidsdag i morra.. Trenger egnetlig å sove ut rusen i flere uker jeg. Ja fy fap, Gunnarsens var helt konge!! "

Even finner noe som Gunnarsens har lagt ut på YouTube og setter mobilen på nattbordet. 

"Vi må jo vite hva det er vi har fått med oss på festivalen" ler Even og setter på Gunnarsens tolkning av country-låta "Your Man".

"Er ikke det egentlig en country-låt?" spør Isak når han hører melodien. Det minner han veldig om en sang moren hans har spilt en del, som han pleide å like. Som han pleide å drømme seg bort til. 

En bildeserie av bandet ruller over skjermen. Veldig oppstilte bilder av fem menn i femtiåra, men musikken er faktisk overraskende bra. Kanskje engelsk uttale ikke er deres aller beste side, men Gaute Gunnarsen har en fin, dyp og stødig stemme. De er samstemte og dyktige musikere. Og teksten treffer Isak midt i hjertet. "I can't believe how much it turns me on, just to be your man." Ikke en eneste gang nevnes "girl" eller "woman" eller andre ord som kan minne om at dette ikke handler om han og Even. 

"Faen, den sangen her er egentlig skikkelig fin" sier Even.

"Mmm hvem er det som egentlig synger den?" 

"Vet ikke. Skal sjekke" sier Even og trykker i vei på mobilen. 

"Mamma hørte på den av og til når hun hadde det bra. Når jeg satt på rommet mitt og hørte at hun satte på den på fikk jeg en god følelse, for da visste jeg at hun hadde en bra dag."

"Da hørte hun sikkert på Josh Turner" sier Even og peker på mobilskjermen som han leser på. Vil du at jeg skal sette den på?"

"Ja jeg tror det.." sier Isak, men han er ikke helt sikker.

Minnene skyller over han. Ikke så mye om moren, mer om hva han selv hadde drømt seg bort i til den dype stemmen. Alltid om å få elske og bli elsket av en gutt han var betatt av. Nå som han ligger i halsgropa til en fantastisk fyr som han er helt og totalt forelska i, og som faktisk er forelska i han også.. Han får nesten lyst til å gråte når han hører den velkjente teksten. "Lock the door and turn the lights down low."

"Wow, jeg tror vi nettopp har fått en country-låt på spillelista vår, jeg" sier Evenog kysser Isak i tinningen.

Isak kryper om mulig enda tettere inntil Even. "Ja, tror faktisk den her må på spillelista, for fra nå så handler denne sangen bare om deg."

"Og deg" sier Even og stryker han over håret. "Jeg visste ikke at jeg likte den sangen her engang, men jeg elsker den."

De spiller den på repeat et par ganger. Nynner til melodien og synger med på fler og fler strofer.

"Ok, da vet vi at Gunnarsens spiller coverlåter fra omtrent alle sjangre. Er du keen på å høre bluesversjonen av Metallicas "Nothing Else Matters" eller?" sier Even og ler. "Det må jo bare være bra!"

"Kjør på!" ler Isak og lener seg mot Evens hånd som stryker han over kinnet.

Og med blues-metallica fra Gunnarsens, føler han seg lykkelig og rolig. De har en plan. Og de har hverandre. Han har fått en ro i forhold til det meste han har flyktet fra. Nå føles det faktisk som det meste er bra. Hvertfall nå som han ligger tett inntil Even og blir strøket over håret.

At han skal på jobb morgenen etter klokka åtte med alle kollegene som kan være ganske plagsomme, virker veldig langt unna. Eller, han driter i det. For akkurat nå har han det så sinnsykt bra. Alt Even har gjort for at de skulle ha en fin helg sitter forankret langt inn i hjerterota. Han kan ikke tvile lenger. Even liker han. Even er forelska i han og det får det til å krible i alle kriker og kroker i kroppen hans.

Og som ikke det var nok, så setter Even på "Your Man" en gang til, trekker han tett inntil seg og kysser han mykt. "Jeg syns den sangen passet så godt til deg og meg"

"Mmhmm syns jeg også."

"Just to be your man" synger Even med og rister i Isak så han begynner å le. 

"Tusen takk igjen for en helt utrolig fin helg! Jeg er helt slatt ut over alt du har ordna..". 

Even smiler det strålende smilet sitt. "Alt for deg, vet du!" 

Isak kysser halsgropa. "Tusen takk, jeg mener det, har aldri hatt det så bra." 

"Ikke jeg heller" hvisker Even inn i øret hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Søk opp Your man, Josh Turner! Jeg er ikke noe country-fan, men den er dritfin!


	24. savn

De neste dagene kan komme til å bli ganske kjipe. Even er nødt til å jobbe på spreng for å få ferdig filmen som skal leveres på torsdag. Han har jo prioritert å være i bobla med Isak, så det blir veldig mye å gjøre i siste liten. 

Isak prøver å holde seg unna, men han klarer ikke å la vær å gå innom brakka til Even for et kyss etter jobb på mandag ettermiddag. Det ender selvfølgelig med at han blir dratt inn i brakka, og at Even sløser bort enda en hel time på han.

Han lusker tilbake til brakka si med dårlig samvittighet. Setter på spillelista, legger seg på senga og ser opp i taket. Han har ikke tall på hvor mange timer han har ligget sånn, fått tiden til å gå og har hatt det helt greit. Men det var før Even kom til Svalbard. Nå blir han bare rastløs og full av savn, selv om de nettopp har sett hverandre. 

Han tar fram laptopen. Logger seg inn på facebook og skroller hvileløst nedover. Det er heldigvis ingen pinlige poster fra moren, bare masse uinteressante bilder og linker fra folk han ikke har snakket med på en evighet.   
Han krysser ut fanen og skriver finn.no i søkefeltet. Klikker på jobb. Haker av for Oslo og Akershus, og for kategoriene som kan være aktuelle for han.

Det er ikke så mange treff som kommer opp. Et par stillinger på NMBU på Ås han kunne søkt på og en på Mattilsynet i Oslo. Ingen av dem ser veldig interessante ut, men en jobb er en jobb. Han prøver å se for seg et liv der han bor sammen med Even i Oslo og pendler til Ås. Akkurat nå føles det fullt mulig. 

Annonsen til det største byrået for karriereveiledning "Evakyaki- Jobb til alle" kommer stadig opp. "Legg igjen CV og jobbønsker her. Vi screener jobbmarkedet for deg helt gratis og diskret." Isak legger igjen CV'en sin og noen setninger om hva han helst vil jobbe med på siden. Det kan jo ikke skade.

Han klapper sammen laptopen. Dagdrømmer om Even. Drar dyna over hodet. Spiller helga om igjen og om igjen i tankene. Verdens beste helg. Han er fortsatt helt satt ut over hvor heldig han er. Han har plutselig funnet en fyr som er både smart, omtenksom, morsom og sinnsykt deilig. Det er helt surrealistisk. 

Og Even vil være sammen med han. Han vil flytte til Svalbard, Oslo eller føkkings Tsjernobyl for å være sammen med han, Isak. Det er en realitet han må klype seg i armen av. Han fniser for seg selv over tanken på dem i Tsjernobyl. Der hadde de sikkert fått være for seg selv i det minste.

 

Han starter en samtale med Jonas på messenger.

«Halla hvordan går det med dere og magen?»

«Går greit. Eva føler seg ikke så bra, så hun ligger mye i senga. Så jeg løper fram og tilbake og fikser det hun forlanger.»

«Åh. Hils henne god bedring da.»

«Det skal jeg gjøre.»

«Vil bare si at jeg er her hvis du vil prate.»

«Du aner ikke hvor stor pris jeg setter på det, Isak. Føler meg ganske lost ass.»

«Skjønner at det må føles dritskummelt, men serr.. du og Eva kommer til å fikse det her like bra, om ikke bedre enn alle andre som får kids!»

«Håper du har rett. Føler meg som en liten drittunge som er i ferd med å få ansvaret for å skape verdensfred liksom. En forsvarsløs liten baby skal legge livet sitt i mine hender. Det er føkked ass.»

«Ja det er føkked, men du kommer til å fikse det helt fint! Du er en omsorgsfull og kul fyr vettu. Du og Eva sammen kommer til å naile dette!»

«Takk Isak. Kommer sikkert til å plage deg litt framover. Merker at jeg trenger deg oppi det her.»

«Plag meg når som helst, ser fram til det!»

«Eva roper, snakkes snart da.»

«Hils! Snakkes!»

 

Han ligger og tenker på det Even sa om at grunnene til å bli på Svalbard blir færre. Nå savner han jo faktisk både Jonas og moren sin. 

Han skjønner på meldingene fra Jonas at han føler seg lost og kunne trengt bestekompisen sin. Det er en uvant tanke. At noen trenger han. At noen savner han. Og at han oppriktig skulle ønske at han kunne være der for dem, selv om han har gode unnskyldninger for å slippe. 

Telefonen piper. Han smiler når han ser det er melding fra Even.

"Blir nok sittende med det her til jeg skal legge meg." 

"Skjønner det. Så flink du er!" svarer han med et stikk av savn og skuffelse. Han har blitt altfor vant til å sovne i armene til Even. 

"Meeen hvis du ikke har lagt deg da, hadde det vært veldig digg å komme og sove sammen med deg<3"

Isak kjenner en varme som brenner gjennom hele kroppen. Han gliser og ler. Trykker telefonen til brystet. Sånn ligger han en stund og smiler til taket før han svarer. 

"Bare kom når du er klar du. Døra er åpen<3" 

Klokka er bare ti når det banker på døra. Banking som sender ilinger nedover ryggraden hans. Får sommerfuglene i magen hans til å våkne og lage sirkus. 

Han går mot døra idet den glir opp. Even står der og ser på han med lengtende blikk, og er så fin at Isak aldri kommer til å venne seg til det. Et slør av blågrønt nordlys danser over hodet på han. Isak blir helt mo i knærne og svett i håndflatene. 

"Halla" sier Even og ser først selvsikker ut, før han flakker med blikket. 

"Halla" sier Isak. Blikket hans gransker Even et par sekunder. Så tar han et skrittet frem, legger armen rundt halsen til Even og kysser han. Drar han inn.

Derfra går det av seg selv. Lepper og tunger finner hverandre i dype kyss. Det ene plagget etter det andre faller til gulvet. 

Even faller på kne og og drar ned joggebuksa og boxeren hans. Isak borer fingrene sine ned i håret til Even og holder pusten. En glatt og ivrig tunge glir over magen hans og gir han gåsehud fra topp til tå. Store, varme hender griper rundt rumpeballene hans. 

Han ser ned idet Even tar pikken hans i munnen med så mye følelse at det nesten svimler for han. Even ser opp på han med store blå øyne. Øyne som nesten er uskyldige, men har en rampete, sexy undertone,mens han suger Isak og runker seg selv. 

Isak er bare long gone. Lar seg drive med helt til han bare må ha Even. De dumper ned på senga. Isak drar nesten desperat i Even. Trenger å gi noe tilbake. Trenger å ha pikken til Even i munnen. 

Even tar hintet og legger seg til rette så Isak også kommer til. Med munnen full av hverandre fylles brakka med høye stønn og anstrengt pusting, med en desperasjon og intensitet så man skulle tro de ikke hadde sett hverandre på evigheter. 

Når de kommer blir de liggende med tung pust og stjerner dansende foran øynene en stund,før Even krabber opp ved siden av han. Legger hodet på puta bak han. Holder armene rundt han og hvisker søte ting i øret hans. Ting som får det til å kile helt ned i tåspissene. Ting som at de hører sammen. Om at Even aldri har følt sånn her noensinne. 

"Ikke jeg heller" hvisker Isak. Even klemmer han hardt inntil seg.. 

 

De våkner brått til den brutale vekkerklokka til Isak. 

"Går og lager kaffe. Er tilbake om ti minutter" sier Even og drar på seg joggebuksa.

"Mmmm" sier Isak i halvsøvne. 

Even ler og rusker han i håret før han forsvinner ut døra. 

Så våkner han igjen til kaffelukt og et kyss på kinnet. 

"Nå må du våkne baby. Her er kaffe til deg."

Han åpner øynene halvveis og ser rett inn i det myke, blå blikket til kjæresten sin. Vil egentlig bare dra han ned i senga igjen og bli der, men vet han må stå opp. Vet han må la Even gå tilbake til jobben sin. Og at han selv må drasse seg ned på laben til hverdagen og kollegene. At han må holde seg unna Even resten av dagen. 

"Ses i kveld eller?" sier Even og stryker han over håret. 

Det kribler i magen av tanken. "Håper det! Men bare hvis det passer asså."

"Tror ikke jeg klarer å holde meg unna uansett" sier Even og kysser han.

«Har du forresten svart på det jobbtilbudet, eller?» sier Isak og setter seg opp i senga.

«Nei, jeg har litt mer tid på meg før jeg må svare. Gjør ferdig denne jobben først, så tar vi det derfra.»

Ordet «vi» treffer Isak varmt i magen. Han tar imot kaffekoppen som Even rekker han med smilende øyne. 

«Men nå har sjefen invitert masse folk til filmvisning på torsdag på kinoen i Longyearbyen, så jeg tror jeg må stikke og jobbe litt.»

«Hæ? Har han invitert til det?»

«Sjekk mailen din du» sier Even og kysser han før han reiser seg. 

Isak smiler og nikker.

«Ses i kveld?»

«Mmhm døra mi er åpen den. For deg. Alltid.»

Even får et ømt drag over ansiktet og bøyer seg ned for enda et kyss. «Du gjør meg så lykkelig at du aner det ikke!»

Før Isak får svart er Even ute av døra. Han ligger der med følelsene sine som truer med å sprekke hjertet hans.   
Han har ikke kjent Even mer enn i under en måned, men han er klar. Han har allerede kastet seg ut i det med hud og hår. Det er ingen vei tilbake. Hans lykke ligger i Evens hender. Det er dritskummelt og fantastisk deilig på samme tid.

Telefonen hans piper. Melding fra Even. Det får tærne hans til å krølle seg og hjertet hans til å hoppe over et slag der han ligger.

«Har litt problemer med å konse. Tenker bare på i går kveld.»

Minnene om i går kveld skyller igjennom han. På to sekunder er han hard og puster tungt. «Kommer aldri til å klare å konse igjen. Ever» svarer han og tar seg til skrittet.

«Fy faen, du er så deilig, Isak!»


	25. premierefest

Isak sjekker mailen sin. Sjefen har virkelig slått på stortromma når det kommer til denne filmvisningen. Alle ansatte er invitert. Det er også sysselmannen på Svalbard, ordføreren i Longyearbyen og flere andre viktige personer. Og selvsagt Svalbardposten. 

Det skal serveres champagne og fingermat. Studentkoret til UNIS skal synge. Isak lurer på hva Even tenker om dette eventet. Arrangementet krever påmelding, så han skriver seg på. 

 

Tirsdag og onsdag snegler seg avgårde. Isak blir rastløs og full av lengsel. Må ta seg i det gang på gang. De har ikke vært borte fra hverandre mer enn en dag. Han blir helt flau av tanken på hvor obsessed han er.

Men når Even kommer til han om kveldene, er han ikke den eneste som virker obsessed. Even stormer inn og overfaller han med sprakende øyne og sultent blikk. Lepper, tunger, hender og kropper kan ikke få nok av den andre.

Selv når de ligger og peser salig ved siden av hverandre, kan de ikke komme nærme nok. Beina deres tvinnes rundt hverandre. Isak ligger klistret inntil Evens kropp med armer som holder stramt rundt han. Stemmen til Even som mumler inn i øret hans hvor vanskelig det har vært å konse, når alt han kan tenke på er Isak, Isak, Isak.

Ord som sprer seg som ild gjennom kroppen hans. Får han til å glise som en idiot inn i Evens halsgrop. Gir han mot til å si det samme tilbake, noe som belønnes med et lite gledesgisp og små kyss over hele ansiktet.

 

Det er onsdag kveld og Isak kan merke på hele Even at han er stressa. At han zoner litt ut og rister litt i foten. De har ikke snakket mye om filmvisningen. Det virker som Even bare vil tenke på helt andre ting når de møtes. Men eventet er dagen etter, han føler at han må spørre. 

"Hvordan går det egentlig med filmen? Gruer du deg til i morgen eller?"

"Er kanskje litt fucked nå ass.. Den filmen blir liksom ikke helt det jeg hadde sett for meg."

Isak kjenner det som en stein i magen. "Uff sorry, det er min skyld.."

Even stryker hånda si langs kinnet hans og løfter haka hans opp med pekefingeren. "Duuu.. At jeg fant deg her oppe er bare en så stor bonus at jeg ikke kan fatte at det er sant engang. At jeg ikke har klart å holde meg unna deg er hvertfall ikke din skyld!" 

Isak kan ikke skjule smilet i øynene sine når han ser opp på Even. Ordene får magen hans til å ta en loop. 

Even ser han dypt i øynene. "De får filmen sin. Den er bare ikke så spektakulær som single meg hadde tenkt seg, ok? Men jeg er ganske sikker på at den blir helt bra nok. De vet jo ikke hva jeg hadde tenkt meg uansett." 

Even ler og virker litt mer avslappa. "Hvis de hater den filmen, så har jeg jo uansett funnet deg. Så da kan det være det samme!" Han kysser pannen til Isak og klemmer til med armene som ligger rundt han. 

Isak lar seg smelte inn i det faste favntaket og i leppene som legger seg over hans, tungen som streifer over underleppa hans og søker seg videre etter hans tunge. 

Plutselig demrer det for han at han skal se seg selv på kinolerret. At alle de inviterte skal se det ukomfortable ansiktet hans i kjempeformat. Tenker tilbake til intervjuet på laben, hvor han var helt lost. Hvordan han rødmet og svettet. Han slipper ut et lite sukk og borer ansiktet sitt inn i halsgropa til Even. Dette er virkelig ikke tiden for å ta opp sine egne nerver for den filmen. 

Even stryker han over håret. "Du ser i det minste jævlig bra ut i den filmen, da" sier han og kysser pannen hans. 

Isak flirer nervøst. "Det tror jeg ikke på et sekund engang! Det intervjuet på laben for eksempel.. Jeg var jo helt retard... Men samma det. Det er din skyld. Jeg var helt satt ut av deg."

Even ler lunt og ser ned på han. "Du har ihvertfall ingenting å være nervøs for i morgen. Du ser jævlig bra ut, du høres smart ut og jeg har klippet og limt litt, så man ikke skal få med seg hvor satt ut vi er av hverandre." 

"Mmmm takk. Og jeg er helt sikkert på at alle kommer til å bli veldig fornøyde med filmen din. Gleder meg til å se, selv om jeg kanskje gruer meg litt til å se trynet mitt på kinolerret da."

"Er det et ansikt som burde være på kinolerret, så er det ditt" sier Even helt seriøst og ser han inn i øynene. Du er faen meg den diggeste, hotteste, fineste..."

Isak avbryter han med høy latter. "Det er du som burde vært på den skjermen da, det er du som er den diggeste, hotteste, fineste... "

Plutselig driver de og kiler hverandre og ler, før ømme berøringer og myke kyss tar over. Det som skal til for at dagens lengsel tar overhånd. At hendene stryker dit de har lengtet. Og til at det derfra utvikler seg til å gå hele veien ut.

 

Når Isak våkner er han alene. Han strekker seg etter mobilen for å se på klokka. Den er bare ti over fem. 

Han har en ny melding fra Even som er skrevet klokka 02.36. 

"Får ikke sove. Kunne gjerne ligget og sett på deg hele natten, men jeg skal være lur og heller legge noen finishing touches på filmen. Ses i kinoen kl to.<3"

Isak får akkurat sendt et rødt hjerte i retur, før han sovner med mobilen tett inntil brystet. 

 

Han våkner av at det banker på døra. Han smiler og strekker seg. Venter på at Even skal komme inn med kaffe og kyss. 

Døra åpner seg på gløtt. "Isak?" Det er ikke stemmen til Even. Det er Roger. 

Han kaster seg rundt og strekker seg etter mobilen. Den er ikke der. 

Hodet til Roger stikker inn gjennom døra. "Isak, klokka er snart ni. Har du forsovet deg eller? Vi har prøvd å ringe deg en del ganger.. Du er vel ikke syk?" 

Isak spretter ut av senga. Mobilen ligger trykket ned i madrassen der han har ligget. 

"Faenfaenfaenfaen!" freser han og drar på seg joggebuksa. 

Roger ler. "Eh du.. Skal du ha på deg det der på premierefesten? Vi andre gutta har skjorte og greier. Oddvar har til og med dress og slips. Han har planer om å menge seg med alle de prominente folka."

"Uggh premierefest ja.. Faenfaenfaen skjorte.." sier Isak og river opp skapet sitt, som om det mirakuløst skulle henge en nystrøket skjorte der.

"Har du seriøst ikke tenkt på det? Du er jo faenmeg stjerna i filmen jo!" 

"Nei Roger, jeg har ikke tenkt på det" stønner Isak og setter seg på senga med hodet i hendene. 

"Da må du låne av meg. Har du noen brukbare sko?" 

Isak ser på skoutvalget som står ved døra. Gummistøvler, skitne joggesko, gjørmete fjellstøvler. 

Roger ser samme vei. "Tror jeg tar med et par sko til deg også, jeg. Og bukser. Kom deg i dusjen, så henter jeg klærne så lenge."

Det varme vannet gjør at han kommer seg litt over den ubehagelige oppvåkningen. Han tenker på Even. Lurer på hvordan han har det nå. Om han er fornøyd med filmen sin. Om filmen i det hele tatt er ferdig. 

Han har fått på seg boxer og sokker når Roger inn gjennom døra med en svær haug med klær og sko i armene. 

"Jeg tok med litt av hvert, jeg" sier Roger og slenger kleshaugen på senga. "Ok, bukser" fortsetter han og holder opp to par foran Isak. En mørkeblå dressbukse og en vanlig svart. 

Isak tar den svarte og trekker den på seg. Den er altfor stor, særlig i livet. Roger rekker han et belte. 

Roger betrakter han. "Det er bedre enn joggebuksa, Isak.."

"Ok, skjorte da. Eller genser..?" Roger holder fram to forskjellige skjorter og en ullgenser. En typisk turistgenser med isbjørner på og "Longyearbyen" over brystet. En lilla skjorte i fake silke, og en hvit skjorte som ser jævlig svær ut. 

Isak sukker og tar den hvite skjorta. Og den er jævlig svær. 

"Du må stappe den nedi buksa" sier Roger og begynner å gjøre det for han. 

Isak begynner å lure på om det hele er et mareritt, og håper han snart våkner. 

Roger ser på han. "Nei, det så ikke helt bra ut.. Du må enten ha vest eller genser over, for å skjule... den ballongeffekten som har oppstått nedenfor beltet." Han holder opp en mørkegrønn strikkevest og isbjørn-genseren. 

"Pest eller kolera" tenker Isak og vurderer å få et illebefinnende så han kan slippe denne dagen. Men han skal være der for Even. 

"Å nei, ikke vest a!" stønner Isak. 

"Hvorfor ikke?"   
"Er bare ikke helt meg, ass. Sikker på at jeg ikke bare kan gå sånn her?"

"Mmm gå og se deg i speilet du" sier Roger med et lite smil.

Isak går inn på badet og tørker dugget av speilet. Det han ser er så hinsides, latterlig og idiotisk at han løper tilbake og gabber til seg den mørkegrønne strikkevesten. Han trer den på seg og ser spørrende på Roger.

"Wow, nå ser du jo plutselig skikkelig bra ut!" sier Roger og peker på badet.

Han er litt redd for speilbildet sitt, men det ser unektelig mye bedre ut. "Ok, det får være bra." 

"Da er det bare skoene igjen da!" Roper Roger. 

Når Isak kommer ut av badet står det tre par sko linet opp på gulvet. Han må bare le. Et par gnistrende nye hvite og brune cowboyboots, et par lakksko og et par mørkebrune fjellstøvler. Han tar på seg fjellstøvlene og blir letta når han ser at de lange buksebeina skjuler mye av dem. 

"Yes, du ser dritbra ut, Isak! Tror jeg skal slutte på frøbanken og bli sånn stylist jeg assa!" 

Isak føler seg ikke helt komfortabel, men Roger har faktisk redda han. "Ja faen, Roger, hvem skulle tro at du hadde sånne skjulte talenter?" ler han. "Men seriøst, tusen takk. Du redda meg fra å gå på premierefest i joggebukse og varmedress. Skjønner ikke helt hva jeg tenkte på."

"Bare hyggelig, Isak. Klar for et par timer med jobbing før festen? Vi blir henta i minibuss halv to. Syns du burde bli henta i limo da, men dette er vel ikke Hollywood."

 

De få timene på jobb går overraskende fort. Kollegene prater bare om festen de skal på, om alle de høytstående folka de skal få hilse på. 

Alle ser så annerledes ut. Strigla og fine i tøyet. Det er nesten så oppførselen deres er mer dannet, i stil med klærne. Vivian er like stylet som den dagen hun ble filmet på flyplassen. Hun er spent og nervøs for å se seg selv på film. 

Isak føler seg litt fjern. Han tenker mest på Even som skal vise fram filmen sin, som han vet at ikke har blitt det Even så for seg. Nå er sjefen og masse viktige folk spent på å se resultatet. Han får klump i magen bare ved å tenke på det.

"Bussen er her!" roper Gunnar. Isak har aldri sett kollegene komme seg ut døra så kjapt. 

Utenfor kinoen lyser faklene opp i tussmørket. Bussen slipper dem av foran døra. Fotografen til Svalbardposten tar bilder av dem idet de går inn. 

I foajeen er det champagne og tapas med svalbardsk vri. Sel-carpaccio, sashimi av ishavsrøye, reinsdyr-chorizo og andre ting man aldri har hørt om. Det smaker forsåvidt godt, men han klarer ikke å konse på annet enn å se etter Even. 

Han tar opp mobilen. Vil sende Even en melding om at han tenker på han, uten å stresse han noe mer enn han sikkert er.

Han blir stående lenge uten å vite hva han skal skrive. Plutselig står sjefen foran han med en dame ved siden av seg. 

"Dette er Isak, han har vel hovedrollen i denne filmen" ler sjefen.

"Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak! Philippa Gnil-Agnilsen, jeg er sysselmann, eller kvinne da, på Svalbard." Hun smiler mildt og vennlig til han. 

"Tusen takk, eller jeg mener... hyggelig å hilse på deg og!" sier Isak og rødmer. Sjefen og sysselpersonen går videre. 

Han kjenner at nå må han faen meg ta seg sammen. Han sender en melding til Even. "Tenker på deg. Det her blir bra. Uansett<3" 

Folk begynner å trekke inn i kinosalen. Han finner Roger, Gunnar og Oddvar og følger etter dem inn. De setter seg på en stolrekke midt i salen. Når alle har kommet inn, sitter de likevel bakerst. Isak tenker at det passer han bra. Her kan han sitte å gjemme seg til det hele er over. 

Det blir mørkt i salen. Han kan skimte Even som står ved siden av nederste rad. På skjermen virvler det nordlys i timelaps fram til en soloppgang. Isak vet at han var til stede når den soloppgangen ble filmet. At den egentlig hadde et helt annet soundtrack enn den klassiske musikken som er lagt til nå. Han kan ikke noe for det, men han blir halvkram av tanken. 

Han blir sittende og måpe resten av filmen. Det er så proft, det er så dritfine bilder av både natur og fra frøbanken. Til og med de intervjuene av han selv, har Even klart å få til å se bra ut. Klippet inn andre bilder av han som ler, eller lagt til andre bilder og lyder som får det til å se og høres bra ut.

Det er en film på litt over en halvtime. Even har fått med nydelige naturbilder fra både Svalbard og fra noen av opprinnelseslandene fra de frøene som ble dokumentert under filminga.

 

Når lyset kommer på runger applausen. Even kommer opp på scenen, smiler brydd og bukker til publikum. Sjefen kommer triumferende inn fra siden. 

"Even Bech Næsheim. Dette var mer enn vi kunne ønsket oss da vi bestilte en film om frøbanken vår. Dette var både informativt og vakkert på samme tid. Gi han en ekstra applaus folkens! Salen jubler. Ei jente kommer inn med en diger blomsterbukett som hun overrekker Even med en klem.

"Så må jeg få be filmstjernene våre komme ned. Gi en applaus for Isak Valtersen og Vivian N. Brenner!"

Isak blir kvalm. Roger og Oddvar sitter på hver sin side av han og dytter han opp. Han drar opp buksa og drar ned den grønne strikkevesten. Blir dyttet ut i midtgangen og går skjelvende mot scenen det Even står og smiler til han.

Vivian står mellom han og Even. Jenta kommer inn med blomster til dem også. Ordføreren stråler til all applausen.

"Da er det massevis av champagne og mat ute i foajeen. Tusen takk for at dere kom!" sier ordføreren og blir møtt med enda en salve med applaus.

Isak ser bort på Even. Evens blikk er allerede på han. Smilende, litt utfordrende. Nikker mot døra bak scenen.

Isak nikker usikkert. Even snur seg og går mot den døra. Isak står der et par sekunder og føler seg dust. Alle er på vei ut av salen. Han går etter Even inn den døra.

 

Even møter han der med sultne kyss, og presser han opp mot veggen. Isak lar alle hemninger gå. Strikkevester, alt for store skjorter og bukser faller til gulvet.

Even kysser og slikker seg nedover brystkassa hans, før han faller på kne. Isak faller på kne ved siden av han. "Ikke faen! Er det noen som fortjener en blowjob så er det du!"

Even ler og stønner. Og de ender med å gi hverandre en velfortjent blowjob på bakrommet i kinoen.


	26. kjendiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til pagnilagni for veldig nyttig betalesing! For å ha tålmodighet med meg når jeg er både barnslig og angsty<3

Før de går ut fra bakrommet retter de på hverandres hår og klær. De ser fortsatt ikke like striglede ut som da de gikk inn der, men det får gå.

Isak betrakter Even som ser seg selv i speilet. Det er så uvant å se han i skjorte og slips, men han kunne lett vent seg til det. Even ser om mulig enda diggere ut enn vanlig.

Han skjønner at han må ha stått og stirret med måpende munn når Even ser på han i speilet med hevede øyenbryn og et ertende smil.

Isak klapper igjen munnen og ler, mens han går bort og slår armene rundt livet på Even. "Blir bare så starstruck vettu. Alene på bakrommet med den kjekke, velkledde filmskaperen.."

Even ler og vrir seg rundt, så Isak blir stående foran han. Kysser han i nakken, før øynene deres møtes i speilet. "Og det sier du? Lille filmstjernen min.. Vet du hvor hot du er i de klærne? Du ser ut som en modell midt i et fashionshoot."

Isak knekker sammen i latter. "Even, det er Roger som har kledd meg opp i sine klær!" 

Even stryker hånden sin opp over brystet hans. Legger tommelen sin under haka hans og skyver den opp, så øynene deres møtes i speilet igjen. "Ok, her har vi definisjonen på 'alt kler den smukke', for fy faen så deilig du er, Isak." sier han og peker nedover Isaks kropp. "Da jeg så deg komme ned midtgangen i salen der i sted, fikk jeg bare lyst til å drite i resten av festen og ta deg med inn på bakrommet.. Haha ja, det gjorde jeg jo også da." 

Isak har fått nok av speilbildet sitt og åler seg rundt i Evens armer. Ser opp på han med et beundrende blikk. 

"Jeg er så sinnsykt stolt av deg! Den filmen.. den var jo bare helt vanvittig bra!"

Han lener ansiktet opp og søker etter Evens lepper. Even strammer grepet rundt han så han nesten løftes opp fra gulvet, legger de myke leppene sine over hans og hvisker "takk." 

De blir stående der og kysse en stund. Even med en hånd på rumpa til Isak og en bak nakken hans. Isak stryker begge hendene under skjorta på ryggen til Even. Han skulle ønske de var i brakka og kunne ligge å kose resten av kvelden, men han vet de har en fest de må på. 

 

De kysser hverandre en siste gang før de går ut døra fra bakrommet. Even går ut først, og Isak venter litt før han følger etter. 

Når han kommer ut i foajeen ser han at Even allerede er omkranset av folk som vil snakke med han. Lovordene hagler. Sysseldama vil ta selfie og Even gir henne en klem idet hun skal ta bilde. Isak står noen meter unna og må le når han ser effekten Evens klem har på dama. Hun blir rødmende, fnisete og skjelven på hånda. 

Even får øye på han og vinker han over. "Bli med på et bilde med oss?" 

Sysseldama sperrer opp øynene og gliser fra øre til øre med rødmende kinn når Isak stiller seg på andre siden av henne og legger armen rundt skuldrene hennes. 

"Klart det!" sier han og smiler inn i kameraet som nå skjelver så det umulig kan bli noe bra bilde. 

"Kanskje vi skal la Even ta bildet? Han har lengst armer" sier Isak og kjenner en tommel som stryker han kjærlig over hånden bak ryggen til sysseldama. 

Even tar over mobilen og holder den opp foran dem. De gir henne spontant en klem fra hver sin side idet bildet blir tatt. 

 

Svalbardpostens journalist/fotograf står og tripper utålmodig ved siden av dem. De blir dratt avgårde for et intervju. Et intervju som drar ut i det lengste. Journalisten virker litt desperat etter å holde på dem. Etter de relevante spørsmålene, begynner han å spørre om de har sett isbjørn, om de liker maten på Svalbard, og andre helt uinteressante ting. Til slutt innser han at intervjuet er over, men da vil han ha bilder av dem.   
Femten minutter senere har de endelig kommet seg unna den innpåslitne journalisten, men de mister hverandre når Even blir fanget opp av sine potensielt fremtidige arbeidsgivere i VisitSvalbard.  
Isak blir stående og prate med sjefen sin og ordføreren, som begge er overdrevet begeistra over innsatsen han liksom har gjort for både frøbanken og for Svalbard. 

Han smiler og takker og føler seg ganske ukomfortabel. Klarer ikke helt å være med i den overfladiske konversasjonen. Han drikker champagne, sikkert litt for fort til å være dannet. Heldigvis kommer en stivpyntet Oddvar bort og menger seg i samtalen. 

Det går en time eller to. Han prater løst med masse folk han ikke kjenner, som gir han masse komplimenter og ros som han ikke føler at han fortjener.

Han kjenner det dirrer fra mobilen i lomma. Når han ser bort på Even som står på den andre siden av rommet og smiler til han, vet han hvem meldingen er fra.

Han åpner meldingen fra Even. "Skal vi stikke?"

Han smiler og skriver tilbake "Vi kan ikke stikke. Det er premierefesten din."

Han betrakter Even som mottar meldingen, står og leser den, taster tilbake og ser opp på han med et litt frekt smil. 

Det vibrerer i telefonen igjen, og han smiler til Even før han åpner meldingen.   
"Jeg bestemmer. Det er premierefesten min. Kan ikke stå her med boner."

Isak kjenner at det brenner i kinnene og ned igjennom kroppen. Herregud så lite som skal til for at pikken hans våkner til liv. 

"Du bestemmer. Føkk deg for at jeg må gå ut hefra med blomsterbuketten min foran boneren." 

Even blunker til han fra andre siden av rommet og holder sin egen blomsterbukett foran skrittet mens han tydelig avslutter samtalen han er i. 

Studentkoret til UNIS stiller seg opp og begynner å synge Svalbard-sangen. Alles oppmerksomhet rettes dit. Det kunne ikke kommet mer beleilig. 

Isak bare sklir diskret unna de han har snakket med og sniker seg mot utgangen. 

 

De møtes utenfor. Even drar han inntil seg og kysser han som om de ikke hadde sett hverandre på en evighet. Drar han rundt hjørnet der ATV'en står parkert. 

"Har du ikke drukket da?" spør Isak som er rimelig på en snurr selv. 

"Jo, et glass champagne før filmvisningen. Tror det går bra ass."

Isak setter seg på setet bak Even og tar et godt tak rundt han. Kjenner at de ikke kan komme seg opp til brakka fort nok. Det brenner i han, selv om han sitter der i bare skjorte og vest. Jakka hans henger igjen i garderoben på kinoen. Varmen fra Evens kropp foran han og tanken på hva de kan gjøre med hverandre når de endelig er alene, sender glovarme ilinger igjennom han, så han driter i den jakka. 

Med famlende hender og sammentvinnede tunger snubler de inn gjennom døra i brakka til Even. De får kledd av hverandre med en viss frustrasjon. Alt for mange små knapper må kneppes opp, men strøkne skjorter og andre finplagg havner i en krøll på det ikke helt nyvaskede gulvet. 

Isak dytter Even ned på senga, sikkert litt hardere enn han hadde tenkt. Even klager ikke, men drar han med seg ned, så han sitter overskrevs over den allerede harde pikken hans. 

Isak stønner av følelsen og lener seg ned for flere kyss. Even legger en arm rundt ryggen hans og stryker han over rumpa med den andre. Mumler i øret til Isak om hvor kåt han er. At han ikke klarer å tenke på noe annet enn hvor deilig Isak er. Hvor lyst han har til å knulle Isak. Hvor lyst han har hatt til det hele dagen. Det siste sier han mens han lar en finger gli ned mellom rumpeballene hans og får han til å skjelve. 

Den ene hånda til Even finner lynraskt fram glidemiddel og kondomer fra nattbordskuffen.   
En glatt finger finner veien inn i han, får han til å puste enda tyngre. Gjør han klar for mer. Han glir seg lenger tilbake så den harde pikken til Even popper opp foran han. Synet gjør han bare enda kåtere. Han tar tak rundt pikken til Even, river en kondom ut av pakka og ruller den på mens Even ser på han med halvåpne øyne og stønner med åpen munn. 

Han lener seg fram igjen. Even kysser han sultent og lar pikken sin gli langs rumpesprekken hans. Isak strekker hånden sin bak seg og fører Even inn i seg. Lener seg tilbake. Kjenner på den blandede følelsen av smerte, begjær og intens opphisselse. Han blir beruset av følelsen av å bli fylt opp av den deiligste mannen han kan tenke seg. Kyssene blir mer intense jo dypere inn i han Even kommer. Det nærmeste man kan komme hverandre. 

Han nyter å se ansiktet til Even mens han rir han. Det er en blanding av forpint og nytende. Lydene Even lager er en blanding av stønning, søte betroelser og banneord.

Ingen av dem holder spesielt lenge. De klamrer seg fast i hverandre og kommer like hardt begge to.

 

Etterpå så ler de og kravler så nærme hverandre som de kan komme. Eller, det nest nærmeste de kan komme hverandre.

 

Når de har kommet til seg selv litt igjen, ser Isak opp på Even. Stryker han over brystet. "Håper du har hatt en bra dag ass. Du fikk jo masse velfortjent skryt." 

Even drar hånda gjennom håret hans og kysser han på panna. "Kunne ikke vært bedre" sier han og klemmer han enda hardere. 

De sitter i senga og ser sånn halvveis på en serie på Netflix. Telefonen til Isak piper. Han tar den opp for å se hva det er. 

Han har fått mail fra evakyaki@jobbtildeg.no. Han nøler et sekund før han åpner mailen. Han har ikke ofret den mailen han sendte det byrået en tanke etter at han sendte dem cv'en sin. Han blir nysgjerrig og åpner mailen. 

"Hei Isak Valtersen. Takk for din henvendelse. Her er vårt beste forslag til deg: 

Universitetet i Oslo har utlyst en stilling som passer dine ønsker og kvalifikasjoner. Postdoktorat innen molekylær biologi. Søknadsfrist snarest. Oppstart senest 15. januar. For mer informasjon, klikk på linken. 

Dette er bare en av flere jobber som passer din profil. Lag en suksess-profil hos oss for flere skreddersydde jobbforslag."

" Hmh!" sier Isak etter å ha lest mailen. Molekylær biologi er helt i hans gate, og et postdoktorat hadde jo egentlig passet perfekt.

Han trykker på linken til jobbanonsen og leser nedover. "Åh!" utbryter han. Beskrivelsen av jobben ser skikkelig interessant ut.

Han ler litt for seg selv når han ser at den gamle, utrolig dyktige og kule veilederen hans leder prosjektet.

"Hmmm snarest.." sier han til setningen "søknadsfrist snarest".

Even drar hånda gjennom håret hans. "Prater du til telefonen din?" 

"Hehe ja. Har fått tilsendt en jobbannonse om et postdoktorat ved UiO, den ser ganske interessant ut egentlig, men.."

"Men hva da?" 

"Nei asså, det er søknadsfrist snarest og oppstart senest 15 januar.."

"Ja..?" 

"Men... Vi skulle jo se det an..og ja.."

"Men du kan jo bare søke. Da får du litt mer tid til å tenke over det. Du trenger jo ikke å ta jobben selv om du blir tilbudt den heller. Bedre det enn å angre på at du ikke søkte?" 

"Hmmm ja kanskje."

"Og postdoktorat, vil ikke det si det samme som å jobbe mot professorkompetanse?" 

"Jo."

"Professor Valtersen høres rimelig hot ut, da" ler Even med ertende øyne og hevede bryn, og drar han til seg for et kyss. 

Isak lar seg dra med, så han ligger halvveis oppå Even og smiler inn i de sprakende, blå, ertelystne øynene. "Så det syns du?" ler han. 

"Mmmm har alltid drømt om en professorkjæreste" sier Even og prøver å se alvorlig ut. 

"Akkurat ja, du er den typen.." ler Isak. 

Even nikker med påtatt uskyldige øyne, før han spruter ut i latter. De kysser og ler om hverandre før Even plutselig får et seriøst uttrykk, legger den store, varme hånda si på siden av ansiktet hans og stryker tommelen varsomt over kinnet. "Du er hot uansett hva slags tittel du har, Isak. Jeg er så heldig som har møtt deg. Av og til føler jeg at hjertet mitt kommer til å eksplodere."

Isak kjenner ordene til Even gjøre akkurat det. Får hjertet hans til å true med å eksplodere. Han lener seg ned mot de myke, deilige leppene til Even. Mot det mest følsomme og ømme kysset han noensinne har fått. "Hjertet mitt eksploderer hver gang jeg ser deg" hvisker han inn mellom de vakreste leppene han vet om.


	27. changes

Han gjør det. Han sender søknaden. Og så angrer han litt når han kommer på at de kan ringe sjefen hans for referanser.

Det er fredag ettermiddag. Han sitter foran pc'en sin i laben. De andre har gått for dagen. Han puster tungt og slår nummeret til sjefen.

Han sier det rett ut sånn som det er. At han fikk et innfall og søkte på det postdoktoratet. At de muligens kommer til å ringe referansene hans. Så holder han pusten og venter på reaksjonen som han er sikker på at ikke blir noe særlig behagelig.

"Neimen så flott da, Isak!" roper sjefen i andre enden. "Dette kan jo virkelig bli et kjempeviktig skritt videre i karrieren din! Synd å miste en så dyktig forsker fra teamet, men dette må du jo bare gå for. Jeg skal selvfølgelig gi deg de beste referanser, og hvis du må slutte her før oppsigelsestiden er over, har du min fulle støtte til det."

Når han legger på blir han sittende og stirre på telefonen. Han lar lettelsen sige inn over seg, før han slukker og låser kjapt, og løper over plassen mot brakka til Even.

Tupac med «Changes» spilles høyt fra andre siden av døra når han banker på. Det er ingen reaksjon. Han banker på igjen, litt hardere nå, uten at det skjer noe. Han åpner døra på gløtt og skal til å rope på Even, men han blir satt ut av synet som møter han. 

Rommet er helt tomt bortsett fra det sparsomme møblementet som tilhører brakka. Og den lille høyttaleren som står på nattbordet og spiller "Changes" på full guffe. "That's just the way it is...things will never be the same.."

Isak kjenner panikken prikke i hele kroppen. Han klarer ikke å skjønne hva som skjer, men hjernen hans velger å ta det på verst tenkelige måte. Han får ikke puste. Lener seg mot dørkarmen og ser ned på det nyvaskede gulvet. 

 

Han skvetter himmelhøyt av armene som legger seg rundt magen hans bakfra og den dype stemmen som sier "halla" inn i øret hans. 

Han snur seg i armene til Even og nærmest klamrer seg fast i han. Even løfter haka hans og ser han inn i øynene mens smilet falmer. "Åh unnskyld at jeg skremte deg... Er det noe galt?" 

"Nå trodde jeg du hadde dratt ass" piper Isak. 

Even legger panna inntil hans og ser litt forvirra ut. "Duuuu, jeg var jo bare borte hos Roger med de klærne som tilhørte han."

"Men hvor er alle tingene dine da?"

"De er i den varebilen rett utenfor som jeg har lånt av Oddvar. Jeg må flytte ut av brakka i dag, vet du." 

Isak føler seg så uendelig dum. Han visste jo egentlig at Even måtte flytte ut, de har bare ikke snakket om det på en stund. 

"Skal du flytte inn i den leiligheten til VisitSvalbard, da eller?" 

"Nei, jeg har ikke svart på det jobbtilbudet enda. Vil se det litt an." 

 

Isak kjenner at det gnager i samvittigheten at han har vært så opptatt av sine egne ting at han ikke har spurt om dette før. "Men hvor flytter du, da?"

"Har akkurat booket en air b'n'b nede i byen. En uke av gangen. Helt perfekt. Har liksom ikke tenkt så mye på det før nå. Men det var jo bare bra det, da, for den leiligheten her ble ikke lagt ut før i dag" sier Even med et strålende smil. 

Isak er imponert over Evens evne til å ta ting som det kommer, noe han ikke har så velutviklet evne til selv.

"Vil du bli med å se?" spør Even spent. 

"Ja, selvfølgelig!" 

Even lar Tupac spille videre og drar med seg Isak ut. De hopper på ATV'en og kjører avgårde. 

 

De svinger inn på gårdsplassen foran et stort gammelt hus med flassende gulfarge. Det er flere bilvrak og hauger med skrot i hagen, og lyden av ulende, bjeffende hunder er nesten øredøvende. 

"De har hundegård på baksiden av huset" forklarer Even. "De arrangerer hundekjøring for turister." 

De går opp en smal, skeiv trapp på siden av huset og Even låser opp den lave døra. 

"Velkommen til min ringe bolig", ler Even og slår ut med armene.

Det er som brakka, bare i litt større format. Seng, te-kjøkken, skap og skrivebord. 

"Nice!" sier Isak og går inn i rommet. Han åpner døra til badet og kikker inn. Det er ikke den beste standarden, men det er romslig og dusjhjørnet er tre ganger større enn i brakka.   
Even pakker armene rundt han og klemmer han tett inntil seg. "Håper du vil komme på besøk, da. Ofte. Hele tiden."

Isak smiler bredt og ser opp på han. "Du kommer ikke til å bli kvitt meg!"

Myke kyss omfavner leppene, så kinnet og øreflippen hans. Verdens deiligste stemme hvisker inn i øret hans. "Som om jeg noensinne kommer til å ville bli kvitt deg, Isak.." 

Even drar han mot vinduet. "Se her! Fantastisk utsikt over Adventfjordet!" 

"Wow, det er fett!" sier Isak og studerer utsikten gjennom tussmørket der ute. 

"Kom, det er noen jeg vil du skal hilse på!" sier Even og drar han mot døra. 

 

Isak stålsetter seg litt. Forbereder seg på å bli introdusert til huseierne som kjæresten til Even. Hvem vet hvordan de vil reagere på det. 

Men Even går ikke mot inngangsdøra. Han vinker med seg Isak bak huset, noe som setter igang et hundegnål uten like. 

Når de runder hjørnet, ser Isak rett på en hel gjeng med huskyer hopper mot gitteret i hundegården sin. Det gjør han litt nervøs. Han er glad i dyr, men dette er veldig mange store, voldsomme hunder på en gang. 

Even tar hånda hans, snakker mildt til hundene og går forbi hundegården. Isak trekker et lettelsens sukk. 

Ved et lite skur i utkanten av hagen er det en liten innhegning som ser provisorisk og halvveis ut. Even åpner den lille porten og drar Isak med seg inn. Gjør tegn til at de må være stille og rolige. 

Even åpner døra på skuret og peker bort i hjørnet. Der ligger en hund og ser på dem med store øyne. Tre bittesmå valper ligger og dier halvveis under den. To andre kravler rundt og halvveis oppå den. 

"Åh herregud" utbryter Isak. 

Even setter seg på huk og stryker hunden varsomt over nakken. Hunden slapper av og legger hodet ned mot halmen under seg. De to kravlende valpene strekker seg nysgjerrig mot hånda hans. Han klør og stryker den ene på magen så den strekker på bena og gjesper i velvære. 

Isak setter seg forsiktig og lydløst ned på kne og strekker hånden ut til den andre valpen så den får snuse på fingeren hans. Den sniffer litt på fingeren, før den åpner munnen og begynner å sutte på den. Isak kjenner at hjertet hans smelter. Den knøttlille hunden begynner å lage smattelyder rundt lillefingeren hans. 

"Dette er en førstepremiert lederhund" sier Even og stryker mammaen over nakken igjen. "Huseieren vil at valpene skal sosialiseres, så vi kan hilse på dem så mye vi vil så lenge vi er rolige og ikke blir for lenge. De er bare litt over to uker gamle." 

Isak blir helt oppslukt av den lille krabaten. Han stryker den lett over ryggen mens den patter på fingeren hans. Hjertet hans svulmer av synet, han smiler fra øre til øre og prater mykt babyspråk til den lille hjerteknuseren. 

Etter en god stund skjønner han på Even at det er på tide å gå. Han legger valpen ved morens bryst og reiser seg varsomt opp. 

De går stille ut mens de prater mykt til valpene og mammaen. Han holder seg til hjertet mens han går ut av innhegningen. Even kommer like bak og strekker seg etter kjettingen som skal lukke hundegården. 

"Shitfuck!" hører han og snur seg. Even står med kjettingen i hånda og ser ned på armen sin. 

 

Isak ser ned på armen til Even. Det går iskaldt nedover ryggen hans og han får hjertet i halsen. Even silblør fra et kutt i håndleddet. Han ser opp på gjerdet for å finne årsaken til kuttet. Der står en skarp metallbit rett ut.

 

"Even, vi må på legevakta! Nå!" roper han panisk og drar Even med seg. Han får Even til å sette seg bakpå ATV'en før han betrakter skaden nærmere. Det pumper blod fra kuttet som er farlig nært hovedpulsåren. 

Han drar opp jakka og genseren og får flærret av en remse av t-skjorta si. Roter i lommene sine etter noe han kan legge som press på såret. Finner ingenting, så han går igjennom jakkelommene til Even. Finner en lighter og trykker den ned mot kuttet. Surrer t-skjorteremsa stramt rundt. Skriker til Even at han skal holde den stramt og starter ATV'en. De er heldigvis ikke mer enn et par minutters kjøretur unna legevakta. 

 

På legevakta blir de bedt om å fylle ut et skjema og vente. Det tar heldigvis ikke så lang tid før Even blir kalt inn. Isak sitter og venter utenfor undersøkelsesrommet. 

Etter en liten stund kommer legen ut. En annen lege kommer bort til han. "Skulle gjerne hatt en second opinion på denne her" sier legen lavt.

Begge legene går inn til Even. Etter en liten stund kommer de ut igjen og snakker lavt sammen. "Så du er enig da, jeg syr det som vanlig?" sier legen som først tok imot Even. "Ja dette er nok en klassisk unnskyldning for selvskading. Du kan trygt sy. Og du kan droppe stivkrampesprøyten også."

 

Isak er i tvil om mistankene hans er riktig, at det er Even de snakker om, men han reiser seg og går mot dem. "Unnskyld? Det var ikke meningen å lytte, men er det Even dere snakker om?" 

Legene ser på han. "Er du i følge med Bech Næsheim?" 

Isak nikker. 

"Det kommer fram av journalen at pasienten har bipolar lidelse 1."

"Ja, hva har det med saken å gjøre?" sier Isak litt paff. 

"Men altså, er du støttekontakten hans..?" spør legen, litt mer usikker nå. 

Nå demrer det for Isak. De tror at Even har påført seg kuttet selv, og de tror ikke på forklaringen hans. 

"Nei, jeg er kjæresten til Even. Jeg sto rett ved siden av han da han skar seg på den spikeren. Og som han førte opp i det skjemaet, så skjedde dette i en hundegård. Til og med jeg vet at man skal være forsiktig med å sy sammen et kutt som kan være infisert med den type bakterier. Nå foreslår jeg at du går og gjør jobben din, så skal jeg vurdere å glemme at du nettopp brøt taushetsplikten din når du vrengte av deg pasientens diagnoser, som forøvrig var helt irrelevant i denne sammenhengen. Og nå blir jeg med inn. Han skal faen ikke være alene med deg!"

Legen ser måpende på han og nikker før han slår blikket ned og åpner døra til behandlingsrommet.

Even er i godt humør og glad for å se han. Legen setter igang med å sy et sting i midten av kuttet og stripse resten. Forklarer Even at han ikke kan sy igjen hele kuttet, i og med at det kan være bakterier fra hund. Så setter han stivkrampesprøyte med flakkende blikk. 

Isak holder Even i hånda og stryker han over håret. Legen ser alle andre veier enn på dem. Han smiler stramt, ønsker god bedring og forsvinner ut døra så snart han er ferdig.

 

"Hehe hyggelig fyr han legen, da" ler Even.

Isak ser opp på han og skjønner på øynene hans at han er ironisk. 

"Eheh nei han var ganske arrogant" sier Isak og prøver å skjule forakten han føler for legen som nettopp har forlatt rommet.

Even ser litt liten og usikker ut mens han betrakter den bandasjerte hånda. "Han eh...han trodde ikke noe på at jeg hadde kuttet meg på det gjerdet først. Jeg vet jo at de får opp bipolar-diagnosen i journalen. Etter det så er det akkurat som om jeg blir begrenset til psykiatrisk pasient. Jeg kan jo skjønne det. Legevitenskapen er jo bygget opp sånn at diagnoser betyr alt. Heldigvis virket det som han andre legen trodde på meg, da."

Isak svelger tungt. "Ja. Skulle bare mangle at de hører på deg, da."

Even smiler til han og drar den friske hånda si gjennom håret hans. "Uansett hvor stabil jeg er og hvor lite jeg tenker over at jeg har bipolar... Er det et sted de legger vekt på det, er det om jeg er innom helsevesenet. Eller apoteket for den saks skyld. Jeg blir møtt som et menneske, men idet de ser journalen min, eller ser hvilke medisiner jeg skal ta ut, så forandrer ansiktsuttrykket seg. Det er jeg bare blitt vant til."

 

Isak har lyst til å si at det bare er tull, noe Even innbiller seg. Men han skjønner at det er sant. Han har nettopp vært vitne til at to leger sto rett foran han og snakket akkurat som Even beskriver det.

Han kysser Even ømt og ser han inn i øynene. "Føkk dem! De klarer ikke å tenke utenfor den lille boksen de er i, du er så jævlig mye bedre enn dem. Og så jævlig mye deiligere!" 

Det er akkurat som om Even får tilbake gløden i øynene av ordene hans. 

"Nå stikker vi fra dette drittstedet, og jeg skal gjøre mitt beste for at du skal glemme både skader og tilbakestående leger."

 

Even ler og reiser seg fra undersøkelsesbenken. Drar Isak inntil seg. Drar pusten dypt inn med nesen plantet i håret hans. Når han slipper pusten ut igjen, kan Isak nesten kjenne hvor mye frustrasjon og spenninger som slipper taket i Even.   
Myke lepper kysser øreflippen hans og hvisker "Isak, du er det beste som har skjedd meg." Leppene forsvinner inn i håret hans og hvisker noe nesten lydløst, helt umulig å høre, men en glovarm følelse slår Isak i magen. Han er ganske sikker på at Even hvisket "elsker deg". Ord som ingen har sagt til han før.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har dessverre flere selvopplevde eksempler på lignende opplevelser med helsevesenet. Men uansett, vi har et bra helsevesen:)


	28. du og jeg

Når de kommer ut fra legevakta, drar Isak Even inntil seg og klemmer han hardt. Har lyst til å klemme vekk hvor ubehagelig han vet denne opplevelsen var for Even. Enda Even ikke vet halvparten av hvor kjipe de legene var. Men de hadde helt tydelig latt Even forstå at de ikke trodde på han. At de måtte ha antydet at de trodde de visste bedre enn Even hvordan denne skaden var oppstått. Alt på grunn av et lite ord de har fått opp i journalen. Og Isak vet dessverre at de hadde behandlet det deretter hvis han ikke hadde blandet seg, og det gjør han så sint. 

Det føles skikkelig kjipt å ikke kunne si til Even hvorfor han er så sint, når det er han det handler om, men Isak syns ikke han trenger å føle seg mer nedverdiget enn han allerede gjør.

Han bare klemmer Even hardt og kysser han mykt. "Shit, der skremte du meg ass!"

Even stryker han over kinnet med tommelen og kysser han mykt tilbake. Ser han dypt inn i øynene. "Du er så god du, du aner ikke. Tusen takk for at du var der."

"Skulle bare mangle det da. Skulle jeg bare ha dumpa deg av på legevakta og stukket liksom?" sier Isak og ler litt tafatt.

"Isak, det var ikke et lydisolert rom. Jeg hørte hvordan du satte han legen på plass. Du er jo helt rå!" Even ler og kysser han igjen. 

Isak ser i bakken og føler seg dust for å ha latt som ingenting. "Faens drittfyr!" mumler han og sparker til en stein så den fyker over parkeringsplassen. 

Even ler en litt sår latter. "Ja, drittfyr. Han kunne snakket til meg på en bedre måte, det kunne han. Men tenk over det da. Han får inn en pasient med et dypt kutt i håndleddet. Journalen forteller han at pasienten har bipolar 1, og det er jo dessverre sånn at det er høy risiko selvskading og selvmordsforsøk med den diagnosen. Han sugde på det mellommenneskelige, men han reagerte sikkert korrekt ut ifra informasjonen han hadde. Håper bare han hadde henvist meg til psykiatrisk hvis han hadde sydd meg sammen som om det var et selvmordsforsøk."

Ordet selvmordsforsøk får Isak til å grøsse over hele kroppen og kjempe mot en verkende klump som vokser i halsen. Han trykker seg enda lenger inn i armene til Even. Har bare lyst til å gråte. Even legger kinnet mot panna hans og stryker han trøstende på ryggen. 

Han tar seg sammen. Det er ikke Even som skal trøste han her nå. Han tar et halvt skritt tilbake og møter øynene til hans. "Faen som jeg beundrer evnen din til å sette seg inn i andres situasjon, selv om det går på bekostning av din egen. Du er helt utrolig, vet du det?" 

Even smiler til han. Tar tak rundt han og trykker han inntil seg igjen. "Det er du som er helt utrolig ass!"

 

Magen til Even rumler så høyt at det får begge til å le. 

"Sulten?" sier Isak og flirer. 

"Ja, er vel det. Er ikke du?" 

Isak har ikke tenkt over det, men han har jo ikke spist siden frokost. "Jo, er vel det jeg og."

"Circle K- burger?" sier Even med et smil og hevede bryn. 

"Perfekt" ler Isak og de hopper på ATV'en. 

 

Fyren i kassa på Circle K lyser opp når han ser dem. "Hallå gutter! Skal jeg slenge på to superburgere med bacon og chilimayo?"

"You know it!" ler Even og blunker til fyren. 

"Nei, har du skada deg?" spør fyren og ser oppriktig bekymra ut mens han peker på den bandasjerte hånda til Even. 

"Kutta meg opp på gjerdet i en hundegård, går helt fint asså" sier Even. "Vært på legevakta og fiksa det."

"Ah, bra" sier Trond, som Circle K- fyren heter, mens han slenger to burgere på stekeplata. 

De setter seg ved det "faste" bordet sitt med hver sin cola. Rett etter kommer Trond med burgerne. Idet Isak tar den første biten, kjenner han hvor sulten han egentlig er. Et lite blikk bort på Even vitner om at han ikke er den eneste. De ser på hverandre og gliser mens de spiser. De griser og tørker hverandres ansikter med servietter. Søler på klærne sine, tørker det sånn halvveis opp, driter i resten. 

 

Når de er ferdige med å spise går Isak for å betale. Trond står bak kassa og rister bestemt på hodet. "Det der var på huset. Har man sittet på den legevakta hele kvelden, har man krav på hver sin burger og cola her hos meg!" 

Isak sperrer opp øynene og gaper. "Seriøst?" 

"Ja selvfølgelig. Ta godt vare på kjæresten din nå."

"Tusen takk! Wow, tusen takk!" 

"Bare hyggelig det du" ler Trond. "God bedring, Even!" roper han. 

"Tusen takk, Trond! Jeg er i de beste hender" ler Even og nikker mot Isak.

Trond viser tommel opp idet de går ut døra.

 

"Fet fyr han Trond, da!" sier Isak når de kommer ut. "Kjenner du han godt eller?" 

"Ja, Trond er en skikkelig hyggelig fyr. Har jo spist noen burgere hos han. Og det kan hende at jeg nevnte for han at jeg var håpløst forelska i en som het Isak før det ble noe mellom oss" sier Even og ler en litt usikker latter.

Av en eller annen grunn får de ordene Isak til å glemme hvor jævlig kaldt det er ute. Han må ta seg sammen for ikke å glise som en idiot.

Han bare går så tett inntil Even han kan komme, borer ansiktet ned i halsgropa hans og gliser som en idiot der. Kan hende han former leppene i et lydløst "jeg elsker deg" inn i halsgropa der også.

De står sånn en stund før han lener seg litt tilbake, så han kan møte Evens blikk som funkler smilende tilbake. Det blikket slår fortsatt pusten ut av han. 

"Og nå da? Hva vil du gjøre nå?" hvisker han. 

Even stryker en hårlokk vekk fra panna hans. "Bare jeg får være sammen med deg, er det samme hvor vi er eller hva vi gjør."

"Samme her.” 

 

I og med at Evens nye leilighet er tom og alle tingene hans står pakket i esker i Oddvars varebil, så de ender opp i brakka til Isak. 

Even har fått beskjed av legen om å ta det med ro og følge med på om såret blir betent. I så tilfelle må han komme tilbake med en gang for å få antibiotika. Enda en følge av at de til slutt tok Even på alvor. 

De slenger seg ned på senga og Isak pakker puter under armen til Even. Legger dyna over han og kysser han på panna.

"Gjør det vondt?" spør han mykt.

Even ser ømt på han og smiler. "Nei, det går helt fint. Ikke noe stress."

Isak legger seg ned ved siden av han og trykker seg tett inntil.

"Var jo ikke helt planen å tilbringe kvelden på legevakta, da men" sier Even og klemmer rundt Isak med den friske armen.

"Nei? Hva var planen da?" 

"Tenkte vi skulle campe i den nye leiligheten. Bestille indisk på døra, teste den nye senga og kanskje dusjen også. Sånne ting." Even ser på Isak med et blikk som får det til å kile i magen. 

"Hmh. Bra plan da. Vi får ha det til gode" sier Isak og føler at varmen brer seg ut i kroppen.

De blir liggende sånn lenge. Tett inntil hverandre. Kjenner på nærheten, kjærtegnene og varmen fra den andre. 

Isak har satt på en spilleliste med sanger av Cezinando. Han hører halvveis på de velkjente ordene i teksten på €PA, resten av tankene er tilbake på legevakta. Han klarer ikke helt å riste av seg hvor forbanna han er på de to legejævlene som behandlet verdens fineste fyr på en så nedverdigende måte. Han biter kjevene sammen og kjenner raseriet koke. 

Even må ha kjent at han spente seg, for han lar tommelen sin gli over den stamme kjeven, snur hodet og ser på han med et spørrende blikk. 

Isak tvinger kjeven sin til å slappe av, rister på hodet og smiler inn i det blå blikket. Even smiler tilbake og kysser han på panna. 

Cezinando begynner å synge "Usynlig". Even lukker øynene og sukker. "Den låta her er så chill."

Isak lukker øynene og lar sangen som betyr så mye for han fylle hodet sitt. Lar roen og varmen til Even smitte over på seg. Det går opp for han at folk kommer til å tenke det de gjør, om det ene eller det andre. Men hva faen vet de egentlig, med den bittelille biten av informasjon de har å forholde seg til? Han har jo muligens vært forutinntatt om andres personlighet eller handlinger selv. Han kan ikke forvente at folk vet hvor fint det er, det som han og Even har sammen. De har ikke forutsetning for å vite at Even lever fint med sin diagnose og at han har vært stabil i årevis. Men Isak vet det. Og de to vet hvor fint de har det sammen. 

Han får frysninger fra ytterst i hvert hårstrå til tuppen av tåneglene når Cezinando understreker tankene hans med "Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det". 

Og som ikke det var nok ruller Even seg over og setter de dype, blå, kloke øynene sine i han. "Det er ikke sikkert at verden rundt oss alltid er perfekt. Men du og jeg.. det er faen så perfekt!"


	29. turbulens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for veldig god hjelp, Pagnilagni<3

Isak våkner midt på natta av at Even romsterer rundt i brakka med mobilen som lommelykt.

"Hva gjør du?" spør han med sovestemme.

"Prøver å finne sekken min. Vet du hvor det ble av den?" 

Isak klør seg i hodet som om det skal hjelpe på å få igang tankene. "Du hadde ikke noe sekk med deg da vi dro fra legevakta."

"Åh fuck! Da ligger den vel der da." 

"Jeg er egentlig ganske sikker på at du ikke hadde med deg sekken til legevakta heller. Den ligger sikkert nede i leiligheten."

"Ja, håper det" sier Even og legger seg ved siden av han igjen. 

Isak kommer borti den skadde hånda og Even rykker til. 

"Shit, sorry! Er det veldig vondt nå, eller?"

"Neida, det går greit. Eller asså, det er ganske vondt, men det går greit." 

Isak klemmer han inntil seg stryker han over ryggen. Nå er det Even som borer ansiktet sitt inn i Isaks halsgrop. 

"Men hvorfor lette du etter sekken din nå egentlig?" 

"Bare fordi jeg har medsa mine oppi der." 

"Åh..." 

"Det går bra."

"Jeg kjører gjerne ned og henter den hvis du trenger den..?" 

Even kysser han i halsgropa og ler. "Så god du er, men det går helt fint. Tar det i morgen."

 

Isak merker at han blir litt urolig av det. Han vet veldig lite om de medisinene, annet enn det Even har fortalt. At han er avhengig av dem for å holde seg stabil. 

Even merker tydeligvis uroen hans og klapper han beroligende på ryggen. "Chill Isak, det er ikke noe stress." 

Isak slår seg til ro med det. Han må det. Dette er ikke dagen å sette spørsmålstegn ved Evens forhold til sykdommen sin. 

Han borer nesa ned i håret til Even og puster dypt inn. Planter et kyss i panna hans. Kjenner et par dovne lepper som kysser halsgropa hans, før han hører et mykt snork. 

Han smiler og kjenner hvordan roen og søvnen skyller inn over han. 

 

Isak våkner av det han tror er vekkerklokka si. Som vanlig famler han i blinde med mobilen for å få den på snooze. Lyden gir seg og han sovner igjen med det samme. 

Rett etter begynner telefonen å ule igjen og han gjentar som vanlig ritualet.

Tredje gangen telefonen uler, kjenner han en hånd som stryker han over håret og en stemme som sier "Isak, du må våkne. Jonas har prøvd å ringe deg tre ganger."

Isak setter seg rett opp i senga. "Hæ?" 

Even gir han telefonen. "Jonas har prøvd å ringe deg tre ganger, så jeg tenkte du ville vite det."

Isak gnir seg i øynene og ser på telefonen. Klokka viser 10.10 og det er tre tapte anrop på rappen fra Jonas. Han får frysninger oppover ryggen. Jonas ville aldri ringt han klokka ni en lørdag morgen. Gjentatte ganger. Noe må være skikkelig galt. 

Med hjertet i halsen ringer han tilbake. Jonas tar telefonen før det har ringt en hel gang. Stemmen er hakkete og hysterisk. "Isak.. Shit hælvete.. Eva.."

Isak kjenner at magen vrenger seg i angst. "Jonas! Hva er det som skjer??" roper han inn i telefonen. 

"Ambulansen... Eva er i ambulansen. Hun.." resten av setningen forsvinner i et hjerteskjærende hikst. 

"Jonas, hvor er du?" 

Jonas gråter på en måte Isak aldri har hørt før. "Taxi... fikk ikke bli med henne..."

"Jonas, hør på meg. Dette kommer til å gå bra. Dere er rett ved Ullevål og hun er allerede i de beste hender." Han kjenner at han ikke stoler helt på hva han selv sier, men det er det eneste han kan si.

"De sier... sier at.... de må ta.. ta hastekeis.. keisersnitt...er framme.. Shit Isak det her..."

"Det kommer til å gå bra, Jonas! Eva er sterk. Jeg tar første fly til Oslo. Kommer så fort jeg kan!"

Han hører et hikst og et sukk i andre enden. "Takk! Må gå." Så blir det stille. 

Han ser i sjokk bort på Even. Even som allerede har funnet billetter på første fly og bestilt. 2 billetter på flyet til SAS klokka 12.30. To billetter... 

"Jeg blir med deg. Vi lander på Gardermoen klokka 15.30."

 

Isak kjenner seg så uendelig takknemlig. Han skjelver i hele kroppen av dramaet hans beste venn står oppe i langt der nede i Oslo. Og tanken på hvor redd Eva må være, der hun blir trillet inn på Ullevål sykehus, høygravid og tydeligvis er noe alvorlig galt. Han vet ikke hva som har skjedd, men han føler angsten fra Jonas' stemme i hele kroppen.

Han blunker febrilsk, men tårene presser seg fram. Virkeligheten har nettopp slått han hardt i ansiktet. De to menneskene som har betydd så mye for han opp igjennom, om ikke mest, er i sitt livs alvorligste krise. Og her ligger han, i en brakke hundrevis av mil unna. Og han kjenner så innmari at han skulle og burde ha vært der nå. 

Even drar han inntil seg. "Det her må være helt jævlig for deg.. Det eneste vi kan gjøre er å krysse fingrene hardt og ta første fly til Oslo."

Isak går bare rundt i en stressboble, får ikke gjort noen ting. Even pakker bagen hans, avtaler med Roger med skyss til flyplassen, får i han litt mat og drikke og får han til å dusje og kle på seg.

 

Han registrerer knapt snøen som virvler hardt mot frontruta på bilen når de kjører mot flyplassen. Han sitter i baksetet med armen til Even trygt rundt seg. Roger sier ikke et ord på turen. Nå de er framme snur han seg og ser på dem med et mildt blikk. "Vi ses, gutter."

Isak klamrer seg fast i Even mens de sjekker inn. Lar Even føre han dit de skal. Folk suser forbi som i fortfilm, han har ikke ork eller evne til å følge med på noe rundt seg. Han forholder seg kun til en ting, og det er klippen han klamrer seg fast i. Den som loser han gjennom avgangshallen og setter han ned i venteområdet ved gaten. Som trykker han inntil seg og stryker han over håret. Hvisker "det kommer til å gå bra. Vi er der snart." i øret hans. Som lar han være i det vakuumet som har oppstått i hodet, tankene og kroppen hans. 

 

Telefonen hans ringer og han skvetter ut av vakuumet. Ser Jonas' navn på displayet og trykker telefonen til øret. 

"Hei. Hva skjer? Er det noe nytt?" sier han så mykt han klarer og holder pusten. 

Stemmen til Jonas er skingrende og mekanisk. "Hastekeisersnitt. De holder på nå. Jeg sitter utenfor operasjonsstua og venter." 

Isak kan høre hvordan skoene til Jonas tripper i gulvet. Hvordan angsten vibrerer på stemmebåndet. 

"Shit Isak, jeg er så redd...jeg.." Den tynne stemmen sprekker. 

"Det kommer til å gå bra, men åhh det må jo være helt jævlig å sitte der...Er moren din der eller?" 

"Hun er i Spania...skulle prøve å komme så fort som mulig.."

"Søstra di da?" 

"Hun studerer i statene nå, så..." 

Det knyter seg i magen til Isak av tanken på at bestekameraten hans sitter der helt alene. Alene og livredd. 

"Jeg går straks ombord på flyet, lander i Oslo om noen få timer." Han hører selv hvor fattig trøst det er. 

Den sprakende høyttaleren annonserer at passasjerer på flyvning SK2121 til Oslo bes komme til gate 2 for boarding. Isak svelger tungt og kniper øynene sammen. 

"Vi ses snart, Jonas. Skulle så gjerne vært der med deg akkurat nå... Og vet du hva?" 

"Hva da?" spør Jonas og snufser.

"Du kommer snart til å holde den lille datteren din i armene dine."

En blanding av gråt og latter kommer gjennom telefonen. "Shit ass!" 

"Ringer når jeg lander, ok?" 

"Takk Isak.." 

 

De kommer seg ombord i flyet og finner plassene sine. Det tar selvfølgelig en evighet før alle er på plass og flyet kan ta av. 

De sitter i stillhet, hånd i hånd, når flyet letter fra rullebanen. Isak lener hodet mot vinduet og stirrer på lysene fra Longyearbyen gjennom tussmørket. Det lysende kunstverket som pryder inngangen til frøbanken fanger blikket hans. Det ser så lite og ubetydelig ut herfra. Lyset blir svakere og svakere før det forsvinner i det fjerne. 

Han legger hodet inntil brystkassen til Even i stedet og lar seg omfavnes i varme, trygge armer. 

Kapteinen varsler om kraftig turbulens. Rett etter rister flyet så sensitive passasjerer skriker og barn gråter. Isak klamrer seg kanskje litt ekstra hardt til Even, men han har helt andre ting å bekymre seg for akkurat nå. 

Like etter kommer beskjeden om at de må mellomlande i Tromsø fordi Gardermoen har problemer etter stort snøfall. 

Panikken river i Isak. 

Han har jo lovet Jonas å være der om et par timer. Even skjønner tydeligvis hva han tenker, for han tar ansiktet hans i hendene sine og ser han inn i øynene med rolig blikk. "Isak, hør på meg.. Dette har vi ingen kontroll over. Jeg vet at du gjerne skulle vært der allerede, men du kommer dit så fort det lar seg gjøre."

"Ja, jeg vet det, men faen ass!"

"Ja, faen ass!" sier Even og klemmer han inntil seg.

 

Lysene fra Tromsø bryter igjennom tussmørket. Like etter har de landet. Alle passasjerer får beskjed om å forlate flyet og holde seg i avgangshallen for nærmere beskjed. At de regner med et opphold i Tromsø på ca 2 timer.

Isak ringer Jonas med en gang de er inne på flyplassen. Han kommer rett til svareren. Even prøver å overbevise han om at det er et godt tegn at Jonas ikke har tid til å svare på telefonen. Isak prøver å være enig, men uroen over å ikke vite hva som skjer sliter i han. 

Han sender en melding. "Måtte mellomlande i Tromsø. Usikkert når jeg er i Oslo. Alle tanker er hos dere. Er der så fort jeg kan."

 

2 timer blir til 4. Fortsatt ikke noe svar hos Jonas, og fortsatt ikke noe tegn til at de kommer til å være i lufta igjen med det første. 

4 timer blir til 8 før de får beskjed om boarde igjen. Klokka har blitt 21.55 før alle er ombord og Isak må skru av telefonen uten å vite noe mer.

Isak sitter med hodet lent mot flyvinduet. Det er bekmørkt utenfor. Skylaget må ha letta, for en og annen stjerne blinker på den svarte himmelen.

Hånden hans ligger i Evens. De har ikke sagt mange ord til hverandre denne dagen, men de har ikke sluppet taket i hverandre. Hendene deres har vært som limt sammen. Armen til Even har vært rundt skuldrene hans som en trygg ramme. Og han har ikke ofret en eneste tanke til hva folk rundt dem måtte syns om det.

Flyet tar av fra rullebanen. Om under to timer skal de lande på Gardermoen. Snart kommer han til å gå gjennom Oslos gater igjen. Oslo. Byen han bare ville bort fra. Byen som føltes som et åpent, verkende sår. Nå føles det ikke like verkende, men nå er det ikke han selv det handler om. Det handler om Jonas og Eva. Og babyen. Tanken får magen hans til å vrenge seg i uro igjen.

Even klemmer hånda hans hardere og stryker den med tommelen. Det er sånn de har kommunisert hele dagen. 

 

Et kraftig nordlys farger plutselig himmelen grønn. Begge klistrer seg inntil vinduet og stirrer. De ser på hverandres nordlysfargede ansikter og smiler. Det myke, gode kysset kommer nærmest automatisk. Så blir himmelen svart igjen. 

 

Gardermoen flyplass er ganske øde når de endelig kommer fram. De har bare håndbagasje, så de kan gå rett forbi medpassasjerene sine som venter på bagasje. 

Isak finner fram telefonen og får skrudd den på. Stopper opp og venter utålmodig på at den skal starte opp. Han forventer ikke at det skal være noe svar fra Jonas, derfor blir han helt satt ut når han ser meldingsvarselet som kommer opp. To uleste meldinger fra Jonas. 

Han blir stående og stirre på telefonen helt til Even legger armen sine rundt han og legger hodet sitt inntil hans. Trykker skulderen hans lett som motivasjon. 

Isak stålsetter seg og åpner meldingene. Han kjenner igjen smilet og haken til Jonas på bildet som kommer opp. Ut fra det hvite bomullsteppet ved halsgropa hans stikker et bittelite lyserosa ansikt frem.

På meldingen under står det; "Hun er et lite under! Eva er stabil, nå sover hun ut etter traumatisk dag. Mamma har kommet fra Spania." Isak gråter av lettelse. 

Even geleider han ut og inn i en taxi der Even feller en gledeståre som blander seg med Isaks. 

 

Når de nærmer seg Oslo, har Isak fått kontroll på gråten. Han ser på Even og kysser han ømt. 

"Åh tusen takk for at du er med meg, jeg har sikkert ikke fått sagt det engang." 

"Duuu, det skulle bare mangle. Jeg er glad jeg er her med deg." 

Isak ser på den bandasjerte hånda til Even. "Hvordan går det med hånda egentlig?" 

"Det går helt greit." 

Så slår det Isak som en knyttneve. De fikk aldri henta sekken med medisinene til Even. 

"Herregud, vi fikk jo ikke henta medisinene dine!"

"Det er helt chill. Ordner det i morra. Ikke tenk på det" sier Even og stryker han over håret.

Men Isak tenker litt på det. Det er tredje dosen Even misser. Fire med i morgen tidlig.

 

De stopper utenfor en bygård ved Solli plass. Even betaler og de står på gata foran en stor port. Isak innser at han ikke engang har tenkt på hvor de skal overnatte. Han skulle jo bare komme seg ned til Jonas. 

Even låser opp porten og de kommer inn i en romslig bakgård. 

"Men hadde ikke du leid ut leiligheten din?" spør Isak usikkert. 

"Jo, men den leieavtalen gikk ut på torsdag, det var jo da jeg skulle hjem etter den opprinnelige planen, vet du" sier Even, tar hånden hans, fører han opp en trapp og inn en dør. 

Isak er dødstrøtt. Han registrerer noen bilder på veggen, en hyggelig sofakrok og et fint bad der han endelig får tømt blæra. 

Han hører at Even går rundt i leiligheten og åpner og lukker skuffer og skap. Han vil vel sikkert sjekke at alt er i orden etter å ha leid den ut. 

Han plasker litt vann i ansiktet og ser seg i speilet. Det er en helt merkelig følelse at de plutselig er i Oslo. I Evens leilighet. 

Fra stua begynner låta "Good Life" med Kanye West og T-pain å spille rimelig høyt. Isak stusser litt over musikkvalget. Låta er helt grei, men ikke helt etter hans humør akkurat nå. 

Han finner noe tannkrem og gnir på tennene og skyller med vann fra springen. Grer gjennom de flokete krøllene sine med fingrene og prøver å få håret til å se sånn nogenlunde sivilisert ut. 

 

Når han kommer ut av badet starter låta "Homecoming". Even står med ryggen til han og halvveis danser borte ved bokhylla. Isak blir stående å se på han. Den lange, slanke kroppen som gynger i takt med musikken. Hører den dype stemmen som synger med på de mesteparten av ordene. ".. coming home again. Maybe we could start again."

Han går bort og legger armene rundt Even, som reagerer med å snu seg og se på han med et stort smil, strålende øyne og et mykt kyss. 

"Jeg liker leiligheten din da!" sier Isak og ser rundt seg. 

"Jeg liker den enda bedre nå som du er her" sier Even og trekker han nærmere inntil seg. 

Isak synker inn i de trygge, varme armene. Kjenner at han godt kunne sovnet stående, holdt oppe av Evens armer. 

"Men er du sulten? Tørst?" spør Even og peker mot kjøkkenet. 

Isak smiler og rister på hodet. "Bare veldig trøtt." 

Even tar hånda hans og leier han inn på soverommet. De får av seg noen av klærne sine, før de nærmest hvelver om i senga. Klamrer seg til hverandre. Isak sovner omtrent i det hodet treffer puta. Registrerer ikke at Even står opp igjen og fortsetter å romstere rundt i leiligheten.


	30. smile

Når Isak våkner skinner sola gjennom en sprekk i gardinene. Han myser mot de ukjente, gule gardinene og skrivebordet under vinduet. Han må gni søvnen ut av øynene for å skjønne hvor han er.

Han snur seg og strekker seg etter Even, men det er bare en kald og tom dyne der. Han setter seg på sengekanten og prøver å høre etter lyder, men det eneste han hører er uvante lyder fra trafikken utenfor.

 

Han åpner soveromsdøra og kikker ut i stua. Det ligger noe åpnet post og sammenkrøllede konvolutter utover stuebordet, noen boblejakker ligger i sofaen. Annet enn det er det ikke noe tegn til liv.

Han tasser inn på kjøkkenet. På benken ligger det noen papirer og post-it lapper med masse skriblerier på. En full kaffekopp står i en liten dam av kaffe.

Han får en litt dårlig magefølelse. Går for å sjekke om Even er på badet, det eneste rommet han ikke har sjekket. 

Han banker forsiktig på baderomsdøra. Åpner døra og kikker inn når det ikke kommer noe svar. 

Et håndkle ligger på gulvet og det er små vanndammer foran dusjkabinettet. Noen klær ligger i en krøll ved vaskemaskinen. Skapdøra over vasken står åpen.

Han kjenner uroen stige ved vissheten om at Even ikke er i leiligheten. Synet av doen minner han likevel på at han er skikkelig tissetrengt.

Han gjør sitt fornødne og går til vasken. Han vasker hendene, lukker skapdøra og ser i speilet som fortsatt har et svakt slør av dogg. Han fryser fast når han ser det store hjertet med en "I" i midten som er tegnet i dugget. Han burde blitt glad, men akkurat nå blir han bare enda mer urolig. 

For hvor faen er Even? Isak løper inn på soverommet og finner mobilen sin i baklomma på olabuksa si som ligger på gulvet. Han har ingen meldinger, hverken fra Even eller Jonas.

Han ringer Even men det er ikke noe svar. Han ringer en gang til mens han beveger seg rastløst ut i stua. Han hører ringetonen til Even fra kjøkkenet og finner telefonen hans under papirene på benken.

 

Han går tilbake til soverommet og legger seg på senga. Prøver å tenke klart. Ok, Even har stått opp tidlig og er ute en tur. Det er ikke verre enn det.. 

Skyldfølelsen for at de ikke fikk hentet medisinene til Even før de dro fra Svalbard river og sliter i han. Hva om det har fått Even ut av balanse? At han har blitt manisk.. 

Han griper tak i puta til Even. Trykker ansiktet ned i den og kjenner den velkjente lukten. Kjenner at gråten presser på, men blir distrahert av et stykke papir som ligger under puta. Han drar det fram og ser på det. Kjenner varmen bre seg i kroppen og all uro forsvinne. 

"Er ute en liten tur for å kjøpe frokost. Er sikkert tilbake før du våkner<3<3" 

Han hører at ytterdøra åpnes og knitring i bæreposer. Sekunder senere kikker Even inn gjennom soveromsdøra, der Isak ligger under dyna og smiler til han. 

"Hei, du er våken" sier Even med et stort smil og legger seg inntil han i senga. 

"Våkna nettopp" sier Isak og åler seg så nærme Even det er mulig å komme. Puster inn lukten og varmen fra han og kjenner den gode følelsen av at alt er bra. 

"Du fant lappen?" 

"Det gjorde jeg. Blir bra med frokost, tror ikke jeg spiste så mye i går."

"Det vet jeg at du ikke gjorde, så det blir en skikkelig frokost" sier Even og ler ned i krøllene hans. 

"Mmm du er så snill." 

"Nå går jeg og fikser frokost, så kan du ta deg en dusj så lenge."

 

Når han tråkker ut av dusjen, lyser det store hjertet på speilet mot han, forsterket av ny dugg. Han smiler og tegner et stort hjerte ved siden av med en "E" inni. 

Duften av stekt bacon og beaten til "Smile" av G-unit kommer sivende inn på badet og får det til å rumle i magen hans. Han får på seg klærne i full fart og går inn på kjøkkenet. 

Even står med ryggen til foran komfyren. Hodet nikker i takt med beaten. Isak stiller seg ved siden av han og ser på maten som dufter fra to forskjellige stekepanner.

Even legger armen rundt han. De ser på hverandre. Smiler og begge mimer til refrenget "wanna be the reason you smile." 

Frokosten går ned på høykant. Even har fiksa så mye digg mat og Isak kan ikke huske å ha spist så mye frokost noen gang. 

Når han sitter der stappmett med kaffekoppen, kommer han på medisinene til Even igjen. Det er søndag. Han vet at apoteket på jernbanetorget er åpent, men han vet ikke om Even har resept. 

"Har du fått ordna meds eller? Det er jo søndag, blir det vanskelig?" spør han så nøytralt han klarer.

Jeg var sikker på at jeg hadde en pose med meds her. Lette overalt i går kveld, men kom ikke på før i dag tidlig at jeg hadde lagt den i kottet på loftet. Men nå er det hvertfall i orden."

Isak puster lettet ut. Even ser på han og smiler av reaksjonen. "Har du bekymret deg mye for at jeg ikke har hatt medisinene mine?" 

"Nei...eller kanskje litt. Vil jo at du skal ha det bra..og du måtte jo gå flere dager uten" sier Isak og ser dypt ned i kaffekoppen. 

Even lener seg over og kysser han på kinnet. "Så god du er. Når jeg sa det gikk helt fint, så mente jeg det, men jeg burde kanskje sagt noe mer om det.. Det skjer virkelig ingenting om jeg misser tre-fire doser. Hvis jeg er stabil vel og merke. Hadde jeg vært i det høye hjørnet, ville jeg aldri slurvet med dosene. Da hadde jeg fått henta sekken den kvelden."

"Åh, ok.." 

"Kom hit da!" sier Even og strekker armene mot han. Isak reiser seg og blir dratt ned på fanget og inn i de gode, trygge armene hans. 

"Jeg skjønner at du ble urolig for det. Sorry at jeg ikke sa noe mer. Jeg er så vant til å forholde meg til de medisinene, så jeg tenker ikke over at andre kan bekymre seg for det" sier Even og løfter haka hans med pekefingeren så øynene deres møtes. "Men jeg liker at du bryr deg da." 

Isak blir varm i brystet av det kjærlige, blå blikket og av de myke leppene som finner hans. Han lukker øynene og sukker lett mot Evens lepper. Even legger hånda i nakken hans og borer fingrene inn i håret hans med et mykt grep. 

Dype, deilige kyss og Evens stadig tyngre pust får hele kroppen hans til å sitre av lyst. Hendene hans er på vei til å åpne buksesmekken til Even når telefonen hans ringer. Han stønner høyt og vurderer å ignorere den. 

"Isak, det er Jonas" sier Even og Isak spretter opp. 

"Jonas! Grattis! Det er jo helt utrolig!" 

"Takkass! Det var ganske dramatisk, men det endte jo heldigvis veldig bra. Både knøttet og Eva er i god behold."

"Å fy faen så utrolig godt å høre!" 

"Har du kommet deg til Oslo eller?" 

"Ja, vi er i leiligheten til Even på Solli plass."

"Det går an å komme å hilse på nå. Ikke så lenge da. Eva er rimelig sliten, men hun har veldig lyst til å se deg. Så er vi jo rimelig stolte av det lille knøttet her da. Har veldig lyst til at hun skal få møte onkel Isak."

Isak kjenner at han smelter litt innvendig. "Ja, fett! Da drar jeg herfra snart. Gleder meg!" 

"Ring når du er her da, så kommer jeg ut og møter deg."

"Yes. Kult!" 

 

Isak er plutselig skikkelig gira. Løper rundt seg selv og prøver å gjøre seg i stand. 

"Er det greit om jeg blir med bort på sykehuset? Så kan jeg prøve å få tak i noen nye kompresser og stæsj til hånda mens jeg venter på deg..?" spør Even usikker. 

"Det er mer enn greit ass! Vet ikke om jeg finner fram til sykehuset på egenhånd akkurat nå."

"Hehe ok, da skal jeg guide deg trygt fram til Ullevål sykehus."

Isak er så takknemlig for at Even er med han når de står på Solli trikkeholdeplass. Mens Even ordner billetter på automaten, strømmer biler og folk forbi i et tempo han merker han ikke er vant til. Han føler seg plutselig litt lost i byen han har bodd i hele sitt liv. 

De hopper på linje 12. Står i midtgangen og holder i den gule stanga de fem holdeplassene opp til Majorstua. Der hopper de av. 

"Vi tar 20-bussen videre" sier Even og smiler til han. Han nikker og griper instinktivt hånda til Even. Innser at han står omtrent midt i Majorstukrysset og holder en annen mann i hånda. Ingen ser deres vei, ingen bryr seg. Får en god følelse av erkjennelsen at ikke kjenner skam. Bare trygghet.   
Det ville han aldri trodd sist han var i denne byen.

Han rekker ikke å tenke noe mer på det før 20-bussen står foran dem. Fem minutter senere går de inn på området til Ullevål sykehus. Even studerer kartet over avdelinger og leier Isak i riktig retning.

"Kanskje du skal ringe Jonas og si at du er her?" 

Isak nikker og finner fram telefonen. 

"Da er onkel Isak utenfor" ler han inn i telefonen. 

"Hehe kult! Kommer ned." 

 

Even klemmer Isak. "Kos deg da, og ring meg når du kommer ut igjen."

Isak nikker og lener seg opp for å få et lite kyss. Akkurat da kommer Jonas ut fra bygningen bak dem. 

"Isak brooo, fy faen jeg har savna deg ass!" 

Isak går mot han og blir fanga opp i en skikkelig bamseklem. "Same" sier han inn i de mørke, ville krøllene.

Jonas slipper han og går mot Even. "Halla, du må være Even. Kult å møte deg!" 

Even strekker ut hånda, men blir møtt med en klem. 

"Fett at du er med, Eva ble dritsur da hun hørte at Isak var hos deg og at jeg ikke hadde bedt deg bli med."

"Tenkte å vente på Isak utenfor da, hadde ikke tenkt å være med inn.." 

"Hun blir hvertfall sur hvis hun hører at du er her, men ikke blir med inn. Hun har vært rimelig nysgjerrig på denne kjæresten til Isak" sier Jonas og går mot inngangen. Gjør tegn til at de skal følge etter. 

Even ser spørrende på Isak som smiler og nikker. 

 

"Vi må være litt stille tilfelle knøttet har sovna" sier Jonas før han åpner døra inn til enerommet de har fått. 

"ISAAAK" roper Eva fra senga. "Herreguud så godt å se deg!" 

Hun har en liten bylt i armene sine, og når Isak kommer nærmere ser han det bittelille, luekledde hodet. 

Han kjenner en klump som bygger seg opp i halsen når han ser det knøttlille lyserosa fjeset med en miniatyrversjon av nesa til Jonas stikke frem. 

Han kysser Eva på kinnet og setter seg på huk og betrakter det lille nurket. Nurket setter to mørke øyne i han og betrakter han tilbake. Det er helt ufattelig. Han har aldri sett et nyfødt menneske før, og dette er datteren til Jonas og Eva. Han kjenner han blir blank i øynene. 

"Er hun ikke skjønn?" sier Eva stolt. 

"Hun er helt fantastisk" hvisker Isak og stryker pekefingeren over det luekledde hodet til knøttet. "Hva heter hun?" 

"Næh, det har vi ikke blitt enige om enda. Jonas er så jæævlig sær" sier hun og skjærer en grimase."

"Hehe, ok. Dere finner nok ut av det." 

"Men gratulerer med kjæreste, Isak! Når får vi møte han?"

Isak ser overrasket på henne. Skjønner ikke helt at hun kan tenke på det nå, men han nikker mot døra der Even står og smiler. 

"Kødder du? Er det kjæresten din? Han er jo dritkjekk, Isak!"

Jonas ler og rister på hodet. "Ja.. Eva er rusa på morfin, det glemte jeg å si." Han ser unnskyldende bort på Even. "Hun har vanligvis litt bedre filter på hva hun sier."

"Jahh what ever! Jeg vil hilse på den kjekke kjæresten til Isak!" sier Eva bestemt. 

Even ler og går bort til henne. Tar henne i hånda, presenterer seg og gratulerer. 

"Oh my god, for noen store, varme hender!" sier Eva og nekter å slippe. "Utrolig kult å møte deg Even, du skulle bare visst!" 

"Det er utrolig hyggelig å møte dere også, jeg har hørt så mye fint om dere." 

Eva fniser og Even trekker seg diskré tilbake. 

"Isak du må jo få holde knøttet" sier Eva. 

"Hæ? Nei, hun er jo så liten.." sier Isak og ser på Jonas. 

"Det går fint. Sett deg i stolen der, så kan Jonas legge henne på fanget ditt."

Isak kjenner et snev av panikk, men Jonas smiler til han og nikker mot stolen i hjørnet, så han setter seg. Jonas løfter knøttet varsomt opp fra brystet til Eva og legger henne like varsomt på brystet hans. 

Han holder pusten og ser ned på den lille skapningen. Hun er lyserosa og litt rynkete, men hun er det søteste han noensinne har sett. Hun glipper litt med øynene, før hun gir seg til å sove. 

Han løfter blikket og ser på Even som ser tilbake med det mykeste ansiktsuttrykket han har sett. Både Even, Jonas og Eva ser ut som heart-emojis.   
Even tar opp mobilen og får tatt noen bilder. Så kommer han bort og setter seg på huk ved siden av Isak og knøttet. 

"Gi meg telefonen din Even, så tar jeg bilde av dere tre" hvisker Jonas. 

 

De blir sittende sånn i nesten ti minutter. Helt til knøttet åpner øynene og setter igang med å skrike. Jonas plukker henne varsomt opp og vugger henne.

Det er på tide å gå.

 

Ute skinner sola og de går hånd i hånd tilbake mot Solli. Begge er rørt over møtet med det lille knøttet. Even finner fram bildene på mobilen og de setter seg på en benk for å se på dem. 

Isak og knøttet. De to og knøttet. 

Even ser på han. Gransker øynene hans så han nesten blir litt nervøs.

Og der, på benken på bussholdeplassen ved Vestre Aker kirke, sier Even rett ut at han elsker Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fikk så dårlig samvittighet for avslutningen på forrige kapittel, så jeg måtte skrive et til i dag. Sorry til dere som fikk karasjokk i går kveld av alt dramaet<3<3<3


	31. elsker deg

Isak blir sittende helt perpleks. Han stirrer måpende på Even. Prøver å fordøye de tre små ordene Even nettopp sa. Vurderer muligheten for at han kan ha hørt feil.

Even flakker litt med det glitrende blikket sitt og ser ned på hendene sine. "Asså… jeg vet at vi ikke har kjent hverandre så lenge.. og det var kanskje litt store ord...men du er bare så...jeg er så.."

"Even, jeg elsker deg!" sier Isak og smaker på ordene han aldri har sagt høyt før. De smaker...riktig. Og han elsker reaksjonen til Even som ser på han igjen med et overrasket blikk, før hele ansiktet sprekker opp i et strålende smil. Lener ansiktet mot han for et kyss, ombestemmer og gir han en klem i stedet.

Det blir så feil. Det er langt i fra nok. Isak er helt rusa over de ordene de nettopp har sagt til hverandre. Han har aldri hatt mer lyst til at Even skulle kysse han enn akkurat nå. Eller ihvertfall nesten aldri.

Han tar tak i jakkekragen til Even og drar han mot seg. Presser leppene deres sammen til Even får summet seg nok til å besvare kysset. Til begge mykner opp og tungespissene forsiktig glir over underleppa til den andre og møtes. Til han kjenner det både i hjertet, magen, skrittet og i tærne. Til Even tar ansiktet hans i hendene sine og ser på han med slørete blikk.

"Jeg tror ikke det er lov å si "jeg elsker deg" uten å kysse", hvisker Isak.

"Fy faen jeg elsker deg", hvisker Even tilbake og leppene deres møtes igjen.

Så sitter de der da, på en benk på en bussholdeplass i den travle Kirkeveien. Himmelen er blå og sola skinner. Lufta er kald og lukter vinter. Biler, sykler, barnevogner, unge og gamle fotgjengere på søndagstur travler seg forbi dem. 

Isak gir faen. De ser ikke ut til å bry seg om hva han gjør, og han bryr seg ikke om dem. For Even elsker han. Det er alt han bryr seg om akkurat nå.

"Mhh tror kanskje vi må sitte her litt før vi kan gå videre", sier Even og gliser.  
"Tror det, ja", ler Isak.

De tar avstikkeren ned Ullevålsveien til Fagerborggata, der det er langt færre biler og folk. Even setter på musikk og de går tett inntil hverandre med en ørepropp hver, med Slick Rick og OutKast på hvert sitt øre. "Street talkin'". Det er veldig lenge siden Isak har hørt den, men den er fet. De legger armene rundt hverandre, og går og smiler, nynner og nikker til musikken.

De går bort Industrigata til de kommer til Bogstadveien. Den følger de noen hundre meter nedover. Det er litt deilig å se at alle menneskene som kryr i gata bryr seg om seg og sitt. Ingen letter på øyebrynet engang mot han og Even som går og holder rundt hverandre nedover den travle gata.

Han lurer plutselig på hva han engang var så redd for. Å bli sett på som en freak? At folk skulle peke og le? Snu seg i avsky? Slenge dritt?

Han vet ikke helt lenger. Etter at han møtte Even har alle de tingene blitt så diffuse. Lite viktige, på en måte. Det er nesten som om mye av det er visket ut.

Og det viskes ut fra tankene hans også. Han smiler av erkjennelsen idet de går inn på Holtegata. Han putter hånda si i baklomma til Even og klemmer lett, det får Even til smile til ham med tennene i underleppa.

Når de kommer til Uranienborgparken, drar Even ham inn bak en hekk. Armene glir nedover ryggen hans og han klemmer ham inntil seg. Isak står mellom lårene til Even med hendene i baklommene hans. Fingrene gliper tak nederst på rumpeballene og dram ham mot seg. Even er hard mot skrittet hans. Han kjenner den raske pusten hans mot halsen. Følelsen gjør ham kåt, sanseløst kåt. Han har mest lyst til å dra ned buksa til Even og ta ham i munnen, her og nå.

Even stønner og drar ham inntil seg. "Ahh Isak, de tingene jeg skal gjøre med deg når vi kommer hjem..."

Isak kjenner ordene i hele kroppen.  
"Even... Fy faen, jeg elsker deg. Skal vi stikke?"

Uten å vente på svar, river han seg løs og drar Even målbevisst med seg videre bortover gangveien gjennom parken. Even følger leende etter han på gangveien ut mot Skovveien.

De småløper nedover mot Evens leilighet, kliner når de må stoppe for trikken og bilene, løper i de søndagsstille gatene. Den siste biten spurter de, hånd i hånd mens de ler mot hverandre.

Isak trekker Even inntil seg og forsøke kysse ham mens Even leter etter nøklene i lomma. Mellom kyssene får han låst opp porten og de snubler inn i portrommet.

Han presser Isak opp mot veggen ved postkassene, og kyssene blir enda mer intense. Isak letter nesten fra bakken. Han klamrer seg fast med hendene i nakken til Even. Griper tak i håret hans og får ham til å klynke og stønne.  
"Faen Isak.. Jeg har så lyst på deg nå at jeg blir helt..."  
"Må ha deg. Nå!" hvisker Isak og river seg løs.

De snubler seg opp trappene, og Even får låst opp med skjelvende hender. I gangen krasjer de inn i hverandre og kysser desperat mens de river av hverandre yttertøyet og sparker av seg skoene.

Isak presser Even inn til veggen og kysser ham. Han holder hodet hans og presser seg inntil ham. Han kjenner den raske pusten til Even mot brystkassa si, kjenner den harde bulen mot skrittet sitt, kjenner duften av ham, duften av honningshampo og kåthet og svette etter løpeturen. Tunga hans møter Evens, og kysset blir dypere, mer intenst. Even har armene rundt ham, den ene hånden er på vei ned under bukselinningen hans. Han kjenner fingrene hans mot den bare huden. Buksa kjenner for trang. Med hektiske bevegelser hjelper han Even å løsne beltet og kneppe opp buksene sine. 

De hjelper hverandre av med gensere og t-skjorter. Isak gisper av følelsen av Evens nakne overkropp mot sin. Varmen, lukten, myk hud over stramme muskler. Han lar hånda gli fra skulderen, ned over brystet, stryker med tommelen over brystvorta, videre ned over magen til buksesmekken.

Han ser Even ertelystent i øynene og river opp bukseknappene og drar buksa hans ned over hoftene. Even ser på ham med tennene i underleppa. Blikket er mørkt av lyst. Han stønner høyt når Isak tar et fast grep rundt pikken hans. 

Den steinharde, pulserende og litt for fristende pikken i hånda hans gjør Isak så kåt at han nesten blir svimmel. Han griper tak i nakken til Even og presser leppene deres sammen igjen. Håret til Even er litt for langt og kiler ham, han drar hånda gjennom det for å få det bort. Even bøyer nakken bakover i nytelse.

Even fortsetter å dra buksene av Isak. Han legger en stor, varm hånd over bulen på bokseren hans. Det kommer et uartikulert stønn fra Isak, han er så klar at han ikke vet om han tåler mer nå.

Han kysser Even som om han prøver å spise han opp mens de tråkker ut av buksene. Even holder på å falle, og griper fatt i det første og beste han finner. Jakkene på knaggrekka bak dem faller i bakken. Plakaten på veggen revner i kanten.

Even tar tak under rumpeballene til Isak og løfter han opp. Isak legger beina rundt midjen på Even. Det gyser i hele kroppen når han kjenner den harde pikken hans mot rumpa si. Den ene hånda til Even stryker ham over rumpa. Fingertuppene glir i lette bevegelser opp og ned mens han gnir det våte pikkhodet mot ham.

"Jeg blir så kåt av deg", mumler Even i øret hans.  
"Må ha deg inni meg", klynker Isak.

Evens stønn i øret hans gir en berusende følelse i hele kroppen. Han setter ham ned, kysser han og trekker seg unna.  
"To sek", sier han, og river opp døra til badet ved siden av dem. Isak hører lyden av det som antakelig er alt innholdet i toalettmappa til Even som blir tømt ut på badegulvet.

Even kommer ut med en pakke kondomer og en tube glid i hånda. Han stopper opp når han får øye på Isak som står der splitter naken, med pikken rett til værs og lett rødmende.

"Du er det vakreste jeg vet om", hvisker han. Han går bort til Isak og legger ansiktet hans i hånda si og ser han inn i øynene. "Og jeg elsker deg som jeg aldri har vært i nærheten av å elske noen før."

De krasjer sammen igjen. Det føles mer intimt enn noen gang.

Even drar han med seg mens de fortsatt har leppene og hendene på hverandre. De kommer ikke lenger enn til stua før Isak faller på kne og tar Even i munnen. Fordi han bare må.

Han suger og slikker, smatter og stønner. Han er så hinsides kåt at han gir faen i hvordan ting burde gjøres eller skal høres ut. Det eneste som betyr noe er hvor deilig denne pikken er.

Even drar han opp og legger han ned på sofaen. Kysser han dypt og intenst. Mumler noe Isak ikke hører mens han kysser seg vei nedover halsen hans.

Even ser på han med stjerner i øynene. Han setter seg på kne foran ham. Isak hører korken på glidemiddelet poppe og rykker til i forventning. Store, varme, glatte hender masserer rumpa hans. Får han til å vri seg i lyst. Lener seg over ham og kysser ham idet han kjenner en finger forsiktig trenge inn i ham. Isak stønner inn i munnen hans. Han er desperat. Sprekkeferdig. Det er ikke nok.

"Mhh knull meg.. Jeg er klar. Vil ha deg.."

Han kjenner hvordan ordene sender skjelvinger gjennom Even. "Sikker?"  
Isak nikker febrilsk. For han er faen så sikker. Han trenger det nå. Før han kommer bare av forventningene.

Even lener seg tilbake og strekker seg etter kondomene.  
"Nei" sier Isak og sparker dem unna. Even ser spørrende på han.  
"Du sa du hadde testet deg etter siste... Dropp de da... Vil kjenne deg. Uten."

Even legger seg over han igjen. Kysser han ømt og ser på han. "Ok. Hvis det er det du vil...?"

Isak vil ikke ha ømt og hensynsfullt. Han vil tilbake til rå og desperat. Han løfter den ene beinet opp på sofaryggen, og griper hardt tak i håret til Even og trekker ham mot seg og kysser ham igjen. Han tar et fast grep i pikken hans mens han presser hoftene opp mot magen til Even. Det skal ikke mer til før de er tilbake til rå og desperat.

Even puster tungt i øret hans og det rykker i pikken hans. Hendene hans legger seg rundt rumpa hans, og fingrene leker med åpningen. Tomlene skyver rumpeballene fra hverandre slik at Isak ligger der åpen for Even.

Isak tar tak i tuben med glidemiddel og trykker ut en raus mengde i hånda si. Han lar hånda gli over pikken og ballene til Even. Kjenner på den stive pikken, på den rynkete huden på ballene. Han lar fingrene sine gli over huden. Even gisper og stønner i øret hans.

"Please. Jeg vil kjenne deg inni meg", hvisker Isak.

Even lener seg bakover. Han tar tak i pikken sin og lar den gli over åpningen mens han puster anstrengt. Setter den rett på og presser lett, så den glir inn. Han stopper opp og ser på Isak. Han ligger med halvåpen munn og utspilte nesebor. De slørete, kåte blikkene deres møtes.

Even begynner endelig å bevege seg. Han støter langsomt inn i Isak. Følelsen av den glatte, nakne pikken som glir inn er nesten for mye, men det er samtidig ikke nok. Han drar Even mot seg og kysser han klumsete mellom sukk og stønn. Bevegelsene blir raskere og mer urytmiske. Hans egen pikk ligger klemt mellom magene deres. Følelsene når Even beveger hoftene er intens. Han kjenner at musklene sitrer, det går en skjelving gjennom ham. Han kjenner at han kommer til å komme snart.

"Faen Isak, jeg kommer snart", stønner Even som om han kan lese tankene hans. Han tar hånda mellom dem og begynner å runke ham. Den stramme hånden rundt pikken blir nesten for mye. Han kjenner kroppen spenne seg, bevegelsene blir spastiske. Han holder febrilsk fast i Even, klemmer rundt rumpeballene hans med den ene hånda mens den andre krafser seg fast i lakenet. Han skyter hoftene oppover, presser seg mot Even mens han kommer. 

Even reiser seg opp på kne og holder Isaks hofter. Han beveger seg raskt inn og ut av ham. Han kaster hodet bakover, ansiktet stivner i en grimase. Bevegelsene blir ukontrollerte og Isak kjenner pikken rykke og pulsere inni han. Etterpå segner Even om over han. Pusten er raspende og hurtig. Even ligger med nesen i skulderen til Isak. Det svette håret kiler ham i ansiktet. Fingrene hans kjærtegner skulderen hans.

"Fy faen Isak. Shit. Fuck."

 

De kommer seg inn i senga, ingen av dem husker helt hvordan. Det er midt på dagen, men det spiller ingen rolle. De ligger tett tvunnet sammen og kjærtegner hverandre.

"Jeg elsker deg. Så sinnsykt mye, du aner ikke", hvisker Even mens han stryker over krøllene til Isak og ser ham i øynene med gnistrende blikk.  
"Jeg har aldri visst hva det vil si å elske. Men nå vet jeg det. Det føles mye bedre enn jeg hadde trodd. For jeg elsker deg så jeg tror hjertet mitt har blitt revet ut av kroppen. På en god måte."

Even smiler til ham. Det glitrer i øynene hans. "Jeg skjønner ikke at jeg kunne være så heldig. At jeg fant deg der oppe på Svalbard."  
"Haha, ja det kan du si. Jeg må fortsatt klype meg i armen for å tro på at du ikke er en drøm", sier Isak og fniser.

"Det er du som er drømmefyren, Isak. Det er jeg som klyper meg i armen."

Isak borer nesa ned i halsgropa til Even og smiler. Det er virkelig ganske uvirkelig. Han har noen som elsker ham. En som han elsker så mye at det nesten gjør vondt.

Han lukker øynene og nyter følelsen av de varme, trygge armene rundt ham. Even. Det beste som kunne skjedd ham. Even som har snudd opp ned på livet hans. Vist han hvordan det føles å elske og bli elsket tilbake. Og i tillegg være den mest vakre, sexy skapningen han har sett. Hva er oddsen for å finne det når man har gjemt seg fra alt og alle helt oppe på Svalbard...?

Han kjenner den store, varme hånda til Even som legger seg rundt den nakne magen hans. Even kjenner sikkert ikke sommerfuglene som fortsatt går bananas i magen hans ved sånne berøringer.

"Even?"  
"Ja?"  
"Jeg elsker deg!"

Even drar han så langt inntil seg som det går. "Åh Isak. Jeg elsker deg så jeg kjenner det langt inni sjela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til fantastiske pagnilagni for smut-veiledning;-* <3


	32. for mye

De rusler nedover mot sentrum idet solnedgangen farger byen oransje og rosa. Med vottekledde hender holder de hverandre i et fast grep. Begge har et salig nypult-glis klistret på seg. De flirer til hverandre og klemmer til den andres hånd med jevne mellomrom. 

Den krystallklare senhøstdagen gjør at det blir ekstra kaldt nå når sola forsvinner. Når de stopper for å kysse, er nesene er røde og kalde mot hverandre etterpå, men blikkene varmer. 

De fortsetter nedover med raske skritt og frostrøyk dampende fra pusten. De smetter inn i varmen på den første baren de finner og søker seg automatisk til et bord innerst i lokalet, der de kan være alene. 

De bestiller øl og fletter sammen beina under bordet. Retter på luesveisen til hverandre med smilende øyne. Skåler med et klirr og drikker. Hendene deres finner hverandre over bordet og de kikker ut av vinduet på folka som hutrer forbi. 

"Wow for en utrolig dag.." sier Even og klemmer Isaks hånd. 

Tankene til Isak går rett til en viss hyrdestund som hadde toppet nytelsesscoren hans en god gang. "Mhm"

"Det må jo føles helt sinnsykt fantastisk."

Isak våkner fra dagdrømmen. "Eh hm?" 

"Ja, å ha ventet og forberedt seg i ni måneder. Så plutselig har man det bittelille mennesket i armene sine."

Isak rister på hodet før han nikker og smiler bredt. "Ja herregud, det er jo helt vannvittig. Og det lille knøttet var jo så nydelig! Som et lite mirakel. Og jeg kunne lett se både Eva og Jonas i ansiktet hennes. Det er jo helt sprøtt!" 

Han ser på Even som sitter der med det softeste uttrykket i ansiktet. 

"Jeg tror det er det vakreste jeg har sett. Da du satt der med knøttet i armene dine. Du hadde en kjærlighet i blikket som gjorde meg helt blank i øynene. Og det var ikke bare meg. Både Eva og Jonas tørket tårer."

"Serr?" Isak kan ikke huske å ha sett Jonas gråte noengang. 

"Ja. Men jeg skjønner godt at de ble rørt, da. Du kastet deg på første fly fra Svalbard for å være der, også sitter du der med knøttet i armene dine og ser ut som du skal briste av kjærlighet."

"Hmm jeg hadde egentlig bare dårlig samvittighet for at jeg ikke kom dit før. Men det der knøttet ass... Herregud er det mulig..?" 

"Isak, du kom så fort du kunne og det vet de."

"Ja. Det er bare.. Ja, jeg gjorde jo egentlig det." 

 

De kikker ut av vinduet igjen. Fingrene kjærtegner hverandre på autopilot. 

"Når må du være tilbake på jobb egentlig?" spør Even og ser på han litt usikkert mens han tar en slurk av ølen sin. 

"Shit, jeg har jo ikke fått fri for i morra en gang.. Men det går helt sikkert bra. Ringer sjefen i morra tidlig. Hmmm men jeg bør vel hvertfall være tilbake på onsdag."

"Det ordner vi. Siste flyet tirsdag kveld da?" sier Even og tar opp mobilen. 

Isak smiler og nikker. Han er så takknemlig for at Even ordner med de tingene. 

Even trykker i vei på telefonen en stund. "Ok. Da flyr vi fra Gardermoen kl.18. Direkte til Longyearbyen." 

"Takkass. Men vil du besøke foreldrene dine eller noe før vi drar, eller?" 

Even ser på han med et usikkert smil. "Meldte med mamma i dag. Hun maser sånn for hun har så lyst til å møte deg." 

Isak skvetter litt, han visste ikke at Even hadde fortalt foreldrene sine om han en gang. "Ja? Hmh!" 

"Så hva sier du til å dra innom i morgen?" 

"Ja...ja!"

"Du syns ikke det er kleint?" 

"Av en eller annen grunn syns jeg visst ingenting er kleint lenger" sier han selvsikkert og håper at det ikke er ølen som får det til å høres så greit ut. 

Han tar en stor slurk til. "Jeg visste ikke at du hadde fortalt henne om oss jeg." 

"Jeg forteller henne en god del. Hvertfall om de store tingene som skjer i livet mitt."

De ordene varmer så deilig. Han er en stor ting i Evens liv. Så stor at Even vil presentere han for moren sin. Og Even er det største i hans eget liv, men det knyter seg i magen med tanken på å ta han med hjem til sin egen mor. Eller kanskje..? Even vet jo hva som er greia. Han tar enda en stor slurk og stirrer ned i det tomme glasset.  
Før han vet ordet av det står det en full øl foran han. Han kikker opp på Even som smiler og hever glasset sitt. "Skål, kjæresten min!" 

Enda noen ord som varmer helt ut i hårrøttene. "Skål, kjæresten min!" sier han med det største gliset han har. 

 

Even klemmer hånda hans. "Hva med deg? Vil du besøke moren din før vi drar?" 

"Uff, jeg vet ikke helt. Har tenkt litt på det .. Kanskje jeg ringer henne i morgen og ser an stemninga."

"Jeg kan kjøre deg, hvis du bestemmer deg for å dra."

"Hæ, har du bil?" 

"Eh ja. Hadde ikke tenkt å kjøre deg dit på sykkel" sier Even og ler. 

Isak ser opp på han med usikkerhet og håp i blikket. "Men hvis jeg drar, så håper jeg du blir med." 

Even ser mykt på han. "Jeg blir veldig gjerne med og møter moren din."

"Takk" hvisker Isak og løfter ølen sin til en ny skål.

 

Fire halvlitere senere står de ute på gata og kysser. Even legger armen rundt Isak og de rusler oppover Stortingsgata på vei mot Solli plass. En buss passerer dem og Isak ser at en av passasjerene klistrer ansiktet mot vinduet og begynner å banke på ruta. Hadde han ikke vært så brisen, ville han ha krympet seg av mannens åpenbare misnøye av to gutter som holdt rundt hverandre. 

Han dulter borti Even og nikker i retning av bussen. Even stopper opp og begynner å le og vinke tilbake til mannen på bussen. "Det er kompisen min!" roper han etter bussen som forsvinner nedover veien.

Det piper i telefonen til Even. Han leser høyt. "Hva faen Even!? Hvorfor har du ikke sagt at du er hjemme?? Sammen med Isak!?? Ta han med og kom på middag hos muttern i morra?" 

Isak kjenner han blir varm igjen. Even har fortalt kameraten sin om han også. 

"Ja, hva svarer vi på det, da? Det er utrolig hyggelige folk, men kjenner jeg Elias rett så kaller han inn hele gjengen. Det er mine beste venner, men jeg skjønner hvis du syns det blir litt mye."

"Svar at vi kommer!" sier Isak bestemt og ser opp på Even for å få et kyss. Even stopper opp og kysser han lenge og grundig. De ser på hverandre med forventninger og lovnader i blikket. 

 

De går videre og Even gir han en av øreproppene til headphonesene sine. Even ser rett fram med et stort glis mens musikken begynner å spille. "Convict music, and you know we up front.." 

Isak kjenner forventningene helt ut i tærne og han klynger seg til Even. "I know you see me looking at you and you allready know I wanna fuck you.. You allready know.." 

De går fnisende med lange skritt oppover mot leiligheten. 

 

Han våkner tidlig, tørr i munnen med lett hodepine og en murrende uro. Varmen fra armene til Even hjelper litt, men vissheten om at han har sagt ja til møte med både moren og kompisene til Even føles litt kvelende akkurat nå. 

Even våkner til liv og glipper med smilende, blå øyne mot han. Klemmer han hardt og kysser pannen hans. "Mmm god morgen baby. Elsker å våkne med deg i armene mine."

Uroen demper seg litt og han smelter inn i de trygge, lune armene. Smelter av ordene og av kysset. 

 

Even setter på kaffetrakteren mens han hopper i dusjen. Han såper seg inn og vasker seg kjapt, for han vet at Even snart joiner han. 

Han står med ryggen til og nyter det varme vannet som renner nedover kroppen når han kjenner to store hender som legger seg om midjen hans. En naken brystkasse som legger seg inntil ryggen hans og søker varme fra kroppen hans og det varme vannet. De myke kyssene i nakken. Den ene hånda som legger seg rundt magen hans. Hvordan han ikke har sjans til å skjule hvor hard han blir. Hvor deilig det er å kjenne at han ikke er den eneste, når følelsen av pikken til Even reiser seg mot rumpa hans. 

Han snur seg langsomt og blir møtt av fuktige, åpne lepper. Han lar tunga gli nedover nakken til Even. Kysser seg nedover brystkassen. Slikker og biter lett i den ene brystvorta og hører lave stønn fra Even. Lar tunga gli nedover idet han setter seg på kne foran den harde, deilige pikken som hjelpeløst strutter mot han. 

Even borer fingrene ned i håret hans med et dypt stønn når han lar pikken gli inn i munnen uten annen berøring. Det tenner Isak helt hinsides. Han slafser og smatter, suger og sikler. Han må ta på seg selv også, for det føles som han skal eksplodere.

Og eksplodere gjør de. Han lar Even komme i munnen sin mens han ser opp på et ansikt som er forvrengt av nytelse. Det er det siste han trenger for å vippes over kanten selv. Han tviholder i låret til Even mens han kommer med spastiske rykninger, før han blir sittende og puste med kinnet lent inntil Evens kne.

 

Etter en god stund kommer de seg ut av dusjen. Frotterer hverandre med store badehåndklær og ender opp med å stå tett inntil hverandre og bare være nær.

Dampen i rommet har brakt fram to hjerter på speiler. Et med en "I" inni og et med en "E". Even tegner et stort hjerte rundt begge med pekefingeren mens de pusser tenner.

 

Etter frokost sitter Isak og stirrer på telefonen sin. Legger den ned og tar den opp igjen.

"Tenker du på å ringe henne, eller?" sier Even og ser på han med et forsiktig smil.

Isak skraper neglen i bordet. "Jeg burde jo det." 

"Har du lyst til å se henne da? Hvis du driter i hva du burde?" 

"Hmmm har faktisk ikke tenkt så mye på det. Men.. Jeg vil jo kanskje det.. Er jo veldig lenge siden jeg har sett henne.. Og jeg.. jeg er jo glad i henne. Hun er moren min liksom."

Even fanger den skapende fingeren hans og klemmer hånda hans i sin. Sier ingenting, bare ser på han og nikker med rolige, smilende øyne. 

Isak tar opp telefonen igjen og trykker på morens nummer. Det ringer to ganger før han hører stemmen hennes. 

"Isak?" 

"Hei mamma. Hvordan går det?" 

"Alt vel her, men hvordan har du det, gutten min? Er det mørkt på Svalbard nå?" 

"Ehmm jeg er i Oslo en tur. Eva og Jonas har fått en datter." 

"Ååå da må du hilse så mye og gratulere!" 

"Det skal jeg gjøre. Men... jeg tenkte å komme en tur og hilse på deg. I dag..?" 

"Åh Isak, det hadde vært så fantastisk å se deg! Når vil du komme?" 

"Mmm om et par timer..?" Han retter seg opp i ryggen og drar pusten dypt. "Jeg har med meg kjæresten min, Even, som jeg fortalte deg om."

Det blir stille i andre enden i noen sekunder. "Men her ser ikke ut og jeg har ikke fått handlet og... Nei, vet du.. nå kom jeg på, jeg har en avtale med Kari idag. Vi skal besøke hennes syke mor. Beklager Isak, det passer veldig dårlig i dag."

Hjertet til Isak synker ned i magen. "Den er grei. Du får ha det fint da."

"Men kunne dere komme i morgen formiddag i stedet? Jeg vil så gjerne se deg, Isak."

"Ehh ja..? Det kan vi. Da ses vi i morgen ved tolv-tiden."

"Da gleder jeg meg til å se dere!"

 

Han sitter perpleks med telefonen i hånda. Han hadde gått fra å føle seg fullstendig avvist til hjertelig velkommen i løpet av et halvt minutt. En murrende uro ligger fortsatt og ulmer i magen. Han vet den kommer til å være der til det besøket er over. 

 

De står utenfor døren med skiltet som sier "Velkommen til familien Bech Næsheim". Det kribler i magen og hodet til Isak så han nesten er kvalm. Even holder hånda hans og smiler til han. Banker to ganger på døra og åpner den. 

En blid, blond dame kommer løpende mot dem i gangen. Hun kaster seg rundt halsen til Even og kysser han på kinnet. Så snur hun seg mot Isak og tar hånda hans. "Isak, så hyggelig å få møte deg!" kvitrer hun, gir han en klem og ser på han med det samme smilende, glitrende blikket som han trodde var Evens varemerke. 

Det er en lun atmosfære i leiligheten. Det er litt rotete, noe moren beklager et par ganger. Hun har smurt smørbrød, bakt eplekake og traktet kaffe. Stemningen er lett og blid. Selv om han kanskje sitter litt anspent og stemmen er nervøs, går praten lett.

Han puster lettet ut med en varm følelse i kroppen når de klemmer henne og sier "hadet". 

Uroen kommer tilbake i neste sekund, når han kommer på at de skal videre og møte kameratene til Even.

 

"En venninne av meg bodde der da vi gikk på Nissen" sier Isak og peker på oppgangen til Sana. Han var mye hos henne i tredjeklasse. Gjorde lekser og leste til tentamener og eksamener sammen. Og spiste de himmelske middagene til moren hennes. Han får vann i munnen bare av tanken.

"Da var hun nok naboen til kompisen min da, for vi skal inn der."

Isak skvetter til når Even ringer på klokka der det står "Bakkoush". Shit, skal de til storebroren til Sana? Han som Isak alltid var litt redd for? Han svelger tungt. Skal til å spørre når det knitrer i callingen og han hører den velkjente stemmen til Sanas mor. Han har lyst til å snu seg og løpe, men han lar seg bli ført inn døra og opp trappa av Evens stødige arm.

Døra går opp og moren til Sana står der med et strålende smil. "Even! Så godt å se deg! Isak??" 

"Kjenner dere hverandre?" spør Even og ser ut som et spørsmålstegn. 

Plutselig står de der alle sammen. Elias og kameratene hans. De kule gutta han hadde prøvd å unngå som best han kunne hver gang han var hos Sana. De Sana alltid var irritert over. Spesielt Yousef, helt til de ble kjærester i tredje klasse. 

Han smiler sjenert. Føler seg som en liten, nervøs drittunge igjen. Så blir han fanget opp av flere par med armer og bro-hugs. 

"Faen, du er han kompisen til Sana jo!" hører han. "Alltid så snill og høflig. Sana digger deg, det er bra attest ass Isak! Jævlig bra, Even!" 

Han blir dratt inn i leiligheten med et høylytt kaos av gledeshyl, fistbumps og gruppeklemmer. Han vet ikke lenger hvilken hånd som er Evens trygge, og hvilke som er guttegjengens litt skumle. 

Noen kler av han lua og jakka. Han lar seg drive med inn på kjøkkenet hvor bordet er dekket og duftene setter han noen år tilbake. Krydder, urter, hvitløk, bakst. 

Maten smaker like fantastisk som før. Han er bare litt for ukomfortabel til å lange i seg så mye som han ville gjort ellers. Han svarer på spørsmål om hva han jobber med, hvem han kjenner fra Nissen og hvaslags musikk han liker. 

Det er egentlig en lun og positiv stemning, men han klarer ikke helt å slå seg løs i det. Føler seg litt lukket i den han var da han satt her sist.

 

Av en eller annen grunn har han klump i halsen når han går derfra. Alle har vært så hyggelige og gode mot både han og Even, men likevel er klumpen der. Kanskje det er av lettelse, kanskje det er av minnene som strømmet tilbake, kanskje det er av at alt er så nytt. Også introduseres han som guttekjæresten til Even for folk fra fortida som han var helt sikker på at aldri ville akseptert han hvis de visste at han likte gutter. 

Han tar et dypt pust og kjenner varmen fra Even som trykker han inntil seg. 

"Ble det litt mye, eller?" sier Even mykt inn i øret hans. 

"Neida, ble bare litt satt ut av at det var dem" sier Isak og puster ut så hardt at frostrøyken legger seg som en boble rundt dem.

"Skjønner det" sier Even og legger armen tettere rundt han. "Men du skal vite at det er en utrolig fin gjeng. Og jeg merket godt at de digget deg. At de likte deg fra før av også." 

Det siste kan ikke Isak helt tro på, men han legger hodet inntil Evens skulder og kjenner at det egentlig var et bra møte. At han kanskje, kanskje kunne trives med å henge med dem.

 

De går med lange skritt mot Solli plass. Isak merker at skuldrene er stramme og ømme når han prøver å senke dem. At ansiktsmusklene er litt stive av anstrengte smil. Akkurat nå føler han at Oslo blir litt mye. 

Men når han ligger i armene til Even, tilfredsstilt av både dype samtaler, kos og blowjobs, er han åpen for at Oslo kan være et bra sted for dem likevel. 

Han kryper enda nærmere Even og snuser ned i halsgropa hans. Blir trykket inntil av sterke, trygge armer. 

"Den bobla vår, den kan finnes hvor som helst" hvisker han. "Svalbard-bobla, Oslo-bobla, føkkings Tsjernobyl-bobla om det skulle være."

Even ler mykt og borer nesa ned i håret hans. "Hvorsomføkkingshelst!"


	33. Stop the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til fantastiske pagnilagni for sparring, masing og flisespikking. Og ikke minst tålmodighet når jeg er for vrang til å høre etter<3
> 
> Oppdatert spilleliste på Spotify: artemiss2121 (obs to s'er) Glovarm/Iskald. Kjempestor takk til nydelige atremis2121 som fikset det for meg! Sjekk den ut hvis du liker rap<3

Isak gruer seg allerede idet han våkner. Han gruer seg mer til å besøke sin egen mor enn han gruet seg til å møte Evens.

Even strekker seg og gjesper høyt ved siden av han. Ruller over på siden og ser på han med strålende, smilende øyne. Stryker vekk en krølle fra pannen hans og kysser han på nesetippen. "God morgen!"

"God morgen" sier Isak med groggy stemme og et halvhjerta smil.

Han angrer på avtalen med moren. Leker med tanken på å avlyse. Tanken på å introdusere henne for Even virker bare helt absurd.

Han tenker på alt han har hørt henne si om syndige homofile opp igjennom. Kampene hun har gått så opp i. Mot ekteskap mellom likekjønnede, homofile prester, at likekjønnede skulle få adoptere barn...listen er lang.

Han blir kvalm av å tenke på det. Kvalm av hvert ord hun har liret av seg. Kvalm av alle gangene han jattet med og døde litt mer innvendig. Og nå skal liksom alt være greit? Han skal steppe opp på døra hennes og introdusere henne for den fine mannen sin, når han vet så jævlig godt hva hun egentlig syns om det. Det er nesten så han må spy.

Even får en bekymret rynke i pannen og stryker han over kinnet. "Er det noe i veien?"

Isak rister svakt på hodet og sukker tungt. "Bare det at vi skal til mamma. Du vet jo hvordan hun har vært. Og nå skal vi dit, og jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal forvente. Vet ikke hva jeg vil forvente heller. Det blir liksom feil uansett. Dømmer hun oss, blir jeg rasende, men hvis hun ikke gjør det så blir det nesten litt feil det og. Etter alt hun har sagt og gjort."

"Hmmm jeg skjønner. Men nå har hun jo hatt litt tid til å tenke seg om, med et litt annet perspektiv på tingene.. Vi får vel bare dra dit uten for høye forventninger..?"

"Ja. Det er bare det at hele mitt forhold til henne var bygget opp av å jatte med på hennes greier, og skjule alt som ikke passet inn i hennes virkelighet. Hva nå da? Når alt det er revet ned? Jeg vet da faen hvordan jeg skal forholde meg til henne nå."

"Kanskje du bare skal la henne se den du er, så tar vi det derfra.."

Isak ser i taket og lar det synke litt inn. Han skal ikke late som noe som helst. Han skal slippe å late som. Den veggen er revet. Det kommer til å være blanke ark i et sekund. Han er veldig usikker på hvordan det skal bli mellom dem framover. Men som Even nettopp sa; de får ta det derfra. Han slår seg halvveis til ro med det.

 

De pakker bagene sine, rydder og ordner leiligheten før de setter seg i bilen til Even og kjører mot Grefsen.

 

Even skotter opp på han og holder en hånd på låret hans. Isak griper tak i den hånda og holder den hardt med et svett grep.

Even setter på musikk fra minnepinnen som står i anlegget. Isak trekker pusten dypt når den rustne stemmen til DMX strømmer ut av høytalerne. "Now I know, only I can stop the rain." De ser på hverandre og begge synger med. Isak tenker at det virkelig ikke kunne kommet en mer passende sang. Hele teksten faller latterlig bra inn i sammenhengen. Kanskje ikke helt den sammenhengen DMX tenkte på når han skrev "The Rain", men likevel. Han rapper med full kraft til den velkjente teksten. Det er en dødsdigg følelse. Han legger alle følelsene i strofene, føler seg plutselig mye tøffere. Even skrur opp lyden og brøler med.

 

  
Så står de der foran døra på barndomshjemmet hans. Han svelger tungt og ringer på. Even nynner lavt på refrenget på "The Rain". Det får han til å smile og rette ryggen.

Så står hun der i døra. Med rene, pene klær, frisert hår og et stort, men usikkert smil ønsker hun dem velkommen.

I gangen klemmer hun Isak hardt og lenge. Så tar hun hånda til Even og hilser kort.

Tiden har stått stille i leiligheten. De samme bildene av Isak i forskjellige aldre pryder vegger og hyller. Alt står på samme sted. Det eneste som er annerledes er at det er skinnende rent og ryddig.

Hun ønsker velkommen til bords ved spisestuebordet. Et bord Isak aldri kan huske har vært i bruk som spisebord. Hun har dekket på med serviset som han aldri kan huske har vært ute av skapet.

Overfladiskheten ligger som et slør over hele bordet. Moren har et merkelig glis over munnen, men øynene er de samme som alltid. Halvkritiske, litt usikre og en smule overbærende.

Han ser at hun prøver hardt. Hun spør hvordan jobben på Svalbard går, hvordan det går med babyen til Jonas og om Isak har varme nok klær i kulda. Hun ser ikke i Evens retning engang de få gangene han snakker.

Isak sliter. Merker at han oppfører seg som han pleide. Svarer høflig og jatter med. Han tenker et øyeblikk at det bare får være sånn, men når hun himler med øynene til noe Even sier muntert, koker det i han.

Det går en faen i han som får han til å ta hånda til Even i sin. Litt for å få en ekte reaksjon fra henne, og kanskje litt for å gni det inn. At Even er kjæresten hans og at han ikke skammer seg for det. Han holder blikket hennes mens han fletter fingrene sine sammen med Evens.

Han ser hvordan blikket hennes trekkes til hendene deres. At nesen rynker seg og et snev av avsmak brer seg i ansiktet hennes i en hundredel av et sekund, før hun reiser seg og later som hun skal hente noe i kjøleskapet.

Hun setter seg ned igjen med et anstrengt smil og setter ironisk nok et glass med sursild på bordet. Spør om de vil ha mer kaffe. Han vet at hun er ukomfortabel. Ser det på henne lang vei. Han får litt vondt av henne, men det er også litt deilig å konfrontere henne med fordommene hennes som har fått han til å føle seg så dritt i så mange år. Han er fast bestemt på å ikke gå ut døra her igjen og late som noe som helst.

"Even lagde film om frøbanken, det var sånn vi traff hverandre" sier han og smiler til Even.

"Hmh" sier hun mens hun bryter av lokket på sursilda og gjør seg flid med å legge fire sildebiter på et knekkebrød.

"Ja, det var meg han intervjuet til filmen, så vi tilbrakte jo en del tid sammen."

"Ja, dere gjorde vel det" sier hun og tar en stor bit av knekkebrødet.

"Vi filmet i fantastiske soloppganger og under nordlys."

"Akkurat ja. Kan tenke meg det." Tonen hennes er litt hånlig, selv om hun smiler med munnen.

"Han fikk masse skryt for filmen da de viste den på kinoen i Longyearbyen."

Hun nikker med en vitende mine mens hun tygger. Akkurat som om ordene hans bekrefter det hun tenker. Han bare vet at hun har et bibel-quote på tunga. Sikkert noe om å bli villedet av ære og berømmelse. Eller om han som måtte leve som et dyr etter å ha blitt stormannsgal. Antakelig et hint av Sodoma og Gomorra, en av hennes favoritter. Bare tanken irriterer han.

Hun viser ingen interesse for hverken filmen eller noe annet om Even. Det legger seg en seig stillhet rundt bordet.

Even ser på henne med mildt blikk og et lite smil. "Og du da, Marianne. Har du vært på Svalbard noen gang?"

Hun holder blikket på knekkebrødet. Reagerer ikke en gang på Evens spørsmål. "Har Jonas og Eva funnet noe navn til babyen da, Isak?"

Isak ser dumt på henne. "Nei."

Han får lyst til å rive med seg Even og stikke. Ikke faen om Even skal sitte her og bli nedverdiget på den måten. Han er så flau over oppførselen hennes og han har så vondt av Even.

"Vi har et fly vi må rekke vi, mamma. Takk for lunsj."

Hun fanger Isak i en halvveis gjengjeldt klem. "Det var så godt å se deg, gutten min."

Even strekker fram hånda og hun tar den heldigvis. Han legger den andre hånda oppå hennes igjen og får tak i blikket hennes. "Veldig hyggelig å hilse på deg, Marianne."

Hun nikker og mumler "hyggelig", før hun trekker til seg hånda.

Hun vinker fra trappa mens de setter setter seg i bilen.

 

"Ahh, vekk herfra ass!" stønner Isak og spenner ryggen bakover i setet.

Even tar hånda hans og klemmer den, blinker med lysene til Marianne på trappa og rygger ut av oppkjørselen.

Isak puster ut når de kjører nedover veien mot Storo-krysset. Even skal til å switche når introen til Jay Z's "Song Cry" begynner å spille. Han syntes nok at den låta passet litt for bra akkurat nå.

Isak tar hånda hans. "Jeg vil høre den" sier Isak og lener hodet tilbake og lar den såre stemmen til Jay Z slå følge med den såre stemninga i hjertet og hodet hans. "Can't see them coming down my eyes, so I gotta make this song cry."

Men når de kjører utover E6 fra Oslo, er det visst en tåre eller to som triller nedover kinnet hans likevel.

 

Even svinger av ved Alna, stopper bilen og står der i bildøra og strekker armene mot han. "Baby, kom hit da!"

Isak vakler ut av bilen og blir dratt inn i Evens armer, der han blir holdt hardt. "Ouff, shit ass. Jeg så at det der ble vondt for deg."

Isak hikster lavt inn i jakka til Even og rister på hodet. "Jeg skjønner hvis du syns at hun er helt dust."

Even stryker han rolig over ryggen. Legger leppene sine så nært øret hans at han kjenner den varme pusten. "Isak, jeg syns ikke hun er dust, hun var bare veldig ukomfortabel med situasjonen, og det hadde jeg jo forberedt meg på. Babysteps" sier han med lav og stødig stemme.

Isak nikker forsiktig inn i halsen på jakka til Even. "Jeg så at hun prøvde. Ganske ræva forsøk kanskje, men.." En bitter latter trenger seg gjennom tårene.

"Det var et forsøk ihvertfall. Og du har faktisk introdusert fyren din for den homofobe moren din uten alt for mye drama. Det er jo en start, ikke sant?" sier Even før han legger pekefingeren under haka hans og dytter den opp så øynene deres møtes.

Blikket til Even er ømt og fylt av kjærlighet mens han drar tomlene over Isaks fuktige kinn. "Jeg elsker deg."

"Jeg elsker deg og" mumler Isak idet leppene deres møtes mykt. Den iskalde klumpen i magen hans smelter fort jo lenger de myke, deilige, trygge leppene streifer hans.

Sånn står de lenge. Kysser, klemmer og veksler søte, beroligende, bekreftende ord. De er ok. Marianne trenger tid. De er ok. Mer enn ok. De elsker hverandre.

 

  
Når de til slutt setter seg i bilen igjen, ser de på hverandre og smiler. Even nikker mot bygget foran dem. "Burger?"

Isak ser opp på Mc Donalds-skiltet som lyser opp. "Åh, ja seff!"

De kjører gjennom drive in- luka og får med seg både burgere, pommes frittes, milkshakes og doughnuts.

De kjører utover på E6 mot Gardermoen mens Isak forer Even med mækkernmat.

"Men vi kan jo ikke kjøre bilen til flyplassen??"

"Jo, Elias og Mutta henter bilen på Gardermoen i kveld. Vi kan bare sette den på korttidsparkeringen."

"Åh så jævlig digg. Så snille de er!"

"Beste gutta!" sier Even og ser på han. "Bortsett fra deg da seff. Du er verdens beste gutt" sier han og blunker.

 

Når flyet har lettet fra rullebanen føler Isak seg også litt lettet. Han ser ut av det lille flyvinduet. Oslo kommer til syne langt der nede og lettelsen glir over i vemod. Han fnyser litt av seg selv over den doble følelsen. Men det er det han føler om Oslo. Han hater og elsker den byen. Den er vakker og stygg, vennlig og kynisk, varm og kald. Men nå har han sett den sammen med Even og det var akkurat som om det gjorde byen vakrere, vennligere og varmere.

  
Even vekker han når de har landet i Longyearbyen. Nordlyset danser over taxien de tar bort til air b'n'b- leiligheten til Even.

De setter seg ved vinduet og nyter utsikten over Adventfjorden. Even finner fram to øl fra taxfree-posen og gir den ene til Isak sammen med et mykt kyss.

Nordlyset kveiler seg i turkis og grønt over fjorden. Isak synker inn i armkroken til Even. "Hvorsomføkkinghelst. Jeg elsker deg. Hvorsomføkkinghelst" hvisker han.

 

\--

De sitter på Platåfjellet og ser utover Longyearbyen. Alt ser annerledes ut nå i juni. Liene nedenfor er grønne og frodige, og sola skinner selv om klokka snart er ni om kvelden.

Isak sitter i den gode, varme armkroken til kjæresten sin og er litt brisen.

"Tenk at det bare er ni måneder siden vi møttes.. Det har gått så fort, samtidig som det føles ut som jeg har kjent deg alltid."

"Mmmm" sier Isak og tar en slurk av ølen. "Fy faen så lost jeg var før du kom hit." Tanken får det til å lugge i hjerterota.

"Var ganske lost selv jeg ass." Even stryker Isak over pannen og kysser den. "Men du fikk alle bitene til å falle på plass."

Isak smiler. Trenger ikke si noe. Har sagt så mange ganger og på så mange måter hvor mye det har betydd for han å møte Even. Hvordan det har veltet om på hele livet hans. Synet på seg selv, på andre, på hva kjærlighet er.

"Herregud, når jeg så deg for første gang" fniser han og klasker seg i pannen. "Jeg tror jeg sikla da du kom ut i ankomsthallen. Jeg skjønte jo bare ikke at det var deg jeg skulle hente."

Even legger hodet bakover og ler godt av minnet av det første møtet deres. "Du var ikke den eneste som siklet for å si det sånn. Og jeg følte meg så jævlig dust når jeg spurte om du var en av studentene."

"Det var jo ganske dust det jeg sa også."

Even ler og drar han halvveis opp på fanget sitt. "Åhh så de dagene etterpå, når jeg trodde du ikke ville snakke med meg, men så var du bare sjenert."

"Haha ja jeg hadde jo en orkan gående innvendig, klarte jo ikke å få fram et ord. Men fantasien min gikk bananas da."

"Hmh, det vil jeg gjerne høre litt mer om da" erter Even.

"Ja det vil du vel, men det er privat" fniser Isak.

Even tar et godt tak i låret hans. "Mmmhh."

"Men du tinte jo litt opp mens vi filmet da. Fy faen så søt du var i hvelvet."

Isak humrer av minnet.

"Apropos hvelvet. Har du enda ikke funnet filmen?"

"Nei, jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg skal søke på. Kan du ikke bare si det? Please?"

"Hehe nei!"

"Gi meg et hint da. Bby."

"Greit da. Tittelen begynner på G."

"På G? Åhh så jævlig irriterende! Nei vent!" sier han og lyser opp. "Nå har jeg det!" Han fisker fram mobilen og skriver "Gammelkaia" i søkefeltet på YouTube. Geipen kommer fort fram igjen når ingen av treffene var det han lette etter.

"Du kommer nok på det" sier Even med et enda mer irriterende smil.

Anlegget bak dem begynner å spille "When I'm Nothing" med DMX. Begge begynner å bevege kroppen til den fengende beaten.

"Ah den er så fet. Hvorfor har vi ikke den på spillelista vår?"

"Det er alltid plass på spillelista vår. Og den her er der fra nå" sier Even og trykker på mobilen.

"Fy faen Even, Glovarm/Iskald er verdens beste spilleliste. Jeg blir aldri lei av å høre på den. Men det er fordi alle sangene minner meg om deg, da."

"Husker du da vi lagde den? På hotellet der.. "

"Eh ja! Hvordan kan jeg glemme det? Jeg har memorert hvert sekund av den helgen."

Even pakker armene tett rundt han og planter et vått kyss på kinnet hans. "Mmhh det var en bra helg."

"Bra? Det var for faen det mest fantastiske jeg hadde opplevd!" sier Isak og tar en stor slurk av ølen.

"Det vet du at det var for meg og" sier Even og planter fler av de våte kyssene sine bortover kinnet hans.

Han snur hodet for å få et av de kyssene på munnen. De fuktige, fyldige leppene treffer hans. Han kjenner fortsatt sommerfuglene kile i hele kroppen når Even kysser han.

 

"Har du noengang angret på at vi flyttet til Oslo?"

Isak rister på hodet. "Eller jo. Helt i starten. Da jeg begynte å jobbe på Universitetet og du fikk jobb som ekstravakt på Kaffebrenneriet. Det føltes skikkelig feil."

Even ler. "Men du fikk gratis kaffe etter jobb da."

"Ja det er sant. Det ble det jo slutt på etter at VisitOslo ringte. Og sånn helt serr; Oslo har aldri sett bedre ut enn på de filmene du har laget for dem. Du er så rå. Du fikk jo til og med frøbanken til å se digg ut liksom. Skjønner godt at VisitSvalbard ble så skuffa over at du ikke skulle jobbe for dem, at de ba VisitOslo om å kapre deg."

Even ser tilgjort beskjeden ut. "Aww du er så god du. Ja, det ordnet seg bra det der. Digger den jobben."

"Og tenk på alt vi hadde gått glipp av med Knøttet da, hvis vi bodde her oppe."

"Åhh hun lille der ass!" ler Even og de smiler ømt til hverandre mens minnene om den fantastiske lille jenta og alt de har opplevd med henne strømmer gjennom dem.

"Jeg digger at de ga henne det navnet, selv om alle fortsatt bare kaller henne for Knøttet" sier Even med stjerner i øynene.

"Ja jeg holdt jo på å svare "Knøttet Moen Vasquez" da presten spurte hva barnet skulle hete" ler Isak.

Hjertet hans svulmer av tanken på det lille nurket i dåpskjolen som tviholdt i pekefingeren til Even da hun ble løftet over døpefonten.

"Jeg har aldri vært så stolt som når de spurte om vi ville være fadderne hennes" sier Even med et sukk.

"Ikke jeg heller. Og jeg tror egentlig det var det som fikk mamma til å endre seg også. Da hun så oss stå foran presten med dåpsbarnet i armene. Etter det har det jo vært en helt annen tone."

"Ja, det har jo blitt helt chill. Jeg digger søndagsmiddagene hos Marianne."

"Mmm det er helt sprøtt. Har jo mye å si at hun har blitt bedre kjent med deg da, men herregud for en helomvending."

"Jeg er så glad for at hun innså at hun trengte hjelp. Og hun kunne virkelig ikke funnet noen bedre enn Christian til å hjelpe henne."

"Det er vel kanskje ikke noen andre enn deg som har turt å ta opp med henne at hun sliter. Jeg burde jo gjort det for lenge siden" sier Isak litt trist.

"Jeg er ikke så sikker på at hun har vært klar for det før nå. Og jeg tror ikke det hadde falt i så god jord om det var du som hadde tatt det opp med henne. Jeg kunne jo også fortelle henne om hvor mye det har hjulpet meg."

"Hmm ja det er sikkert sant. Jeg glemmer at det er du som er den med en heavy psykiatrisk diagnose. Du er alltid så trygg og sikker. Du er den som er sterk for alle andre. Jeg har ikke tall på hvor mange ganger du har støttet meg når huet mitt troller."

"Det har ikke alltid vært sånn da. Og jeg jobber jo fortsatt ikke mer enn 70%. Men jeg har jobbet såpass mye med meg selv, og med god hjelp av min beste venn med atomnummer 3, så går det jo veldig greit."

"Jeg tror litium har blitt favorittgrunnstoffet mitt. Visste du at flammeprøver på litium gir fargen som den vakreste i solnedgangen? Karminrød."

Even ler og kysser han igjen. "Nei, det visste jeg ikke, men jeg digger at du vet det."

Isak stryker fingeren åndsfraværende over arret på håndleddet til Even. "Det her er det verste minnet mitt med Svalbard. Hvordan de behandlet deg på legevakta."

"Ja. Vet ikke om det hadde vært så annerledes om det var legevakten i Oslo, men. Man kan jo håpe at de har skjerpet seg etter at de fikk den formelle klagen fra strenge herr Valtersen da."

"Håper det. Det var faen meg på sin plass! De skulle bare visst hvordan det er du som er min støttekontakt i livet" kniser han.

"Duu, du har gått igjennom rimelig mye i hodet ditt på kort tid da. Jeg er imponert over deg bby. Digger at du begynte å skrive ned historien. Mye terapi i det. Hvertfall etter at du begynte å poste det du skrev på det forumet og fikk så mye fine tilbakemeldinger. Men det brukernavnet ditt, hvor kom det fra egentlig?"

"Var det mest random navnet jeg kom på. Randm er awesome, er det ikke sånn?"

"Hehe jo, det er jo det. Liljesmoothie...ja det er jo rimelig random."

Dr Dre spiller i bakgrunnen. Får selskap av Eminem. "Forgot about Dre."

De ser hverandre i øynene. Setter pannene inntil hverandre. Lar nesene streife hverandre. Den sene sola farger dem gyllent orange.

"Gratulerer med dagen bby! Du er alt for meg."

 

  
De skvetter av ansiktet til Magnus som plutselig presser seg fram mellom dem.

"Evaaak! Dere er sååå cute, men kom tilbake til festen a!"

For en gangs skyld har Magnus rett. De kan ikke sitte her mens alle gutta feirer Isaks bursdag bak dem.

  
Isak blir helt bløt i hjertet når de går tilbake mot festen rundt bålet. Jonas er i dyp samtale med Roger, Yousef og Mutta. Oddvar og Gunnar sitter og ler sammen med Elias, Mahdi, Adam og Mikael. Han blir så soft av at gutta, hans venner og Evens, som har blitt en ganske sammensveisa gjeng.

Da Even ga han tur til Svalbard i bursdagsgave, ble han helt rørt av bare det. Så da de skulle opp på Platåfjellet, som er et av deres helt spesielle steder, for å feire bursdagen hans der sammen, ble han enda mer rørt.

Og så satt de der alle sammen. Da hadde han blitt så rørt at han gråt.

Det store bålet spraker og gnister og sender gnister høyt over dem. Sola skinner. Den kommer ikke til å gå ned heller. Den kommer til å streife fjorden for så å stige igjen.

Han sitter mellom Mutta og Jonas. På andre siden av bålet sitter Even mellom Mahdi og Oddvar. Latteren hans overdøver både musikken, bålet og praten.

Den latteren er det fineste Isak vet om. Når ansiktet til Even trekker seg sammen, øynene forsvinner i smilerynker, leppene viker for hele tanngarden, hodet tilter bakover og latteren triller ut. Han er så vakker. Det går ikke en dag uten at han tenker på hvor heldig han er.

Mikael tar fram kameraet sitt for å filme en ny episode av "Hei Briskeby", en greie de har hatt gående på YouTube i en evighet.

"Hei Briskebyyy, eller hei Longyearbyyy som det er i dag" sier Mikael inn i kameraet, før han filmer en runde rundt bålet.

"Vi har dratt opp hit for å feire bursdagen til vår alles kjære Isak, som har gjort vår kjære Even lykkeligere enn vi noen gang har sett han. Isak, vi elsker deg nesten like mye som Even gjør. Så birthdayboy, denne er for deg.."

Alle stemmer i på "Hurra for deg". Roger kommer med en bløtkake med 28 lys. Isak blåser ut alle lysene på første forsøk. Ønsker seg bare at alt skal fortsette å være like bra som nå.

"Juicy" med Notorious B.I.G. runger ut over fjellet gjennom høyttaleren og alle gutta tar av.

Isak ser på Even gjennom flammene. Even ser tilbake og gir han et slengkyss. Plutselig kommer han på det, hva han må søke på. Med sommerfugler i magen skriver han "Gutten som ikke klarte å holde latteren inne i atten minus."

Gutta brøler om kapp når B.I.G kommer til strofen; "If you don't know, now you know..."

 

Hjertet hans stopper opp når det kommer opp et treff. Han blir blank i øynene når han ser på filmen som Even har laget til han. Det begynner med klipp fra hvelvet der han ler så han ikke greier å stoppe. Deretter følger flere minutter med han som ler, enten alene eller sammen med Even. Til slutt er det et klipp hvor Even ser dypt inn i kameraet. "Gratulerer med dagen Isak. Håper du likte filmen. Latteren din er det beste jeg vet om. Elsker deg!".

Han skriver en melding til Even. "Fy faen jeg elsker deg og!"

"Du fant filmen? Klokka 21.21..?"

"Du vet at jeg er født 21/6 klokka 21.21?"

"Sverg."

"Jeg sverger."

"Nå fikk jeg boner. Skal vi stikke?"

"Vi kan ikke stikke. Det er bursdagen min og du har invitert alle vennene våre."

"Ok. Det er bursdagen din, du bestemmer. Men bare vent til vi er alene. Har store planer."

Han ser på Even gjennom flammene. Må legge et teppe over fanget for å skjule hva de ordene gjør med han. Even smiler ertende mot han og han smiler minst like ertende igjen.

"Tror ikke du klarer å forestille deg engang hva slags planer jeg har for når vi endelig blir alene" skriver han tilbake.

Han fniser når han ser Even dra i jakka og lene seg framover med albuene på knærne. Smelter av det blå, intense blikket som gnistrer om kapp med bålet.

Resten av gutta synger og danser vilt til refrenget. "You know very well who you are, don't let them hold you down, reach for the stars.."

  
Han leser den siste meldinga og blir glovarm i hele kroppen. "Faen ta deg Isak, jeg elsker deg!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har elsket å skrive denne historien. Dere er faen meg helt fantastiske! Har blitt så glad i dere, selv om jeg bare kjenner dere som et brukernavn på Ao3. Ta godt vare på dere selv og fortsett med å spre hjertevarmende og inspirerende kommentarer til alle de fabelaktige forfatterne her inne! 
> 
> Har aldri vært på Svalbard, men nå føler jeg at jeg har bodd der. Visste ingenting om frøbanken, men nå føler jeg at jeg har jobbet der.
> 
> Jeg har bodd i en leilighet på Solli plass, og jeg er helt sikker på at de får det fint der:) 
> 
>  
> 
> At en så nydelig karakter som Even illustrerte bipolar 1, og at det ble håndtert på en så fantastisk måte, er jeg evig takknemlig til SKAM for. 
> 
> Jeg blander jo stadig inn mine egne erfaringer med å leve med Bipolar 1, som er regnet for å være den mest alvorlige av bipolar-diagnosene. Det er en kompleks lidelse, og det er selvfølgelig veldig forskjellig hvordan den oppleves. Både for den som har sykdommen og for de rundt. 
> 
>  
> 
> Begynte å skrive på første ficen i april, og har skrevet siden. Nå er det på tide å ta en pause og kanskje være litt mer sammen med venner igjen:)

**Author's Note:**

> Om du tar deg tid til å skrive en liten kommentar blir jeg veldig, veldig glad!<3


End file.
